Tres Sayayin's En Un Mundo Ninja
by DobleDossis97
Summary: En esta historia acompañaremos a nuestros queridos amigos Sayayin's en unas nuevas aventuras en un mundo completamente distinto al suyo, Goku, Vegeta y Broly se verán envueltos en diversos sucesos en el mundo de los Nijas tomando de vuelta su forma de niños por el capricho de un Dios el cual buscaba ver algo nuevo para su diversión.
1. Conflicto Entre Dioses

**_Este es mi primer Fic, espero lo reciban con mucho cariño y que les encante como a mí me encantó escribirlo._**

**La historia está inspirada en tres FanFics los cuales me encantaron mucho, los cuales son: La Redención De Un Héroe y El Hijo De La Leyenda, Fics echos por Deadpool1991, estos FanFics puedes encontrarlos en Wattpad y aquí mismo, a hora mi fanfic favorito no se puede quedar atrás pues es el mas importante ya que fue el primer fanfic que leí y me encantó fue Una Chica De Ojos Rojos En Dragon Ball, un fic echo por mí buen amigo Jworld quien me recomendó los primeros dos Fics ya antes mencionados, el Fanfic de mi amigo Jworld lo puedes encontrar** **aquí mismo.**

**Capítulo**** 1: ****Conflicto Entre Dioses, Dominius Daimús Da Aparición**

En un lugar en donde aparentemente solo hay obscuridad se encontraba una entidad la cual parece ser un hombre observando un tipo de espejo, que en ves de reflejarlo, en este se podía observar diversas imágenes de las guerras que ocurrían en los mundos, especies matándose y llevándose a la extinción entre sí, el ver esto se le hacia repugnante e inaudito ya que esto no le causaba algún interés que lo llevará a excitarse de la emoción, esto se le hacia aburrido pues no encontraba nada impactante que lo hiciera sentirse lleno de vida, busco y busco en todo el multiverso y en los lapsos que estos llevan entre el pasado asta el futuro, si, es correcto no solo busco en el multiverso si no que también busco en las líneas temporales de estas mismas, el ser estaba a punto de rendirse hasta que...

\- Nada, absolutamente nada - Dijo el hombre con un rostro lleno de decepción

\- ¿Por qué no puede haber algo interesante? - Dijo un ser que pareció repentinamente a lado suyo

\- Lo se verdad, ¡¡¡¿¿¿PORQUE NO PUEDE HABER NADA DIVERTIDO EN ESTE INMENSO MULTIVERSO???!!!... - Gritó el hombre que ya se encontraba desesperado

\- Creo que mejor iré a hablar por primera ves con mis los demás Dioses - Dijo la entidad apunto de marcharse

\- Si, es mejor ir con ellos - Dijo el hombre ya resignado

Pero de pronto de forma inesperada, detrás suyo apareció una imagen más de lado del dichoso espejo el cual parecía ser otro que encajaba con el primero como si de un rompecabezas se tratara, lo cual sorprendido a ambos seres al verlo.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue su reacción al ver a aquel hombre que no parecía de ese mundo.

\- Una pregunta y salvarán sus vidas, ¿está Supergirl y el Daxamita aquí? - Dijo un hombre rubio con ojos de color verdes el cual enmanaba de su cuerpo un aura amarilla que lo rodeaba por completo, en lo que paresia haber sido una base la cual se encontraba destruida por este ya mencionado teniendo a unos hombres en el suelo temblando ante su presencia

\- Oh, pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí - Dijo el Ser al ver tan espectacular escena

De pronto por encima de estos dos aparece otra "pieza" la cual encaja perfectamente con los otros dos, el ser voltea rápidamente a ver la siguiente imagen

\- Esto no puede ser cierto esto es ¡¡¡GENIAL!!!... - Dijo el hombre al ver la gran escena de pelea que estaba presenciando y aún más con el ataque combinado que escucho de la batalla

\- Big Bang Atack/Makankosapo!/Katton: Gran bola de fuego - Grito un gran grupo de personas a un ser con cola el cual parecía que estaba echo de metal

El ataque fue echó por un hombre de cabellos puntiagudos de color negro quien tiene una mirada que al solo verla aparenta enojo, este hombres llevaba una vestimenta azul y por enzima del pecho asta el abdomen, exclusiva solo de esa parte lo cubría un tipo de armadura, mientras que en sus manos y pies este tenía unos guantes y botas de color blanco, cambiando la vista, puso su mirada a un ser de piel verde que parecía ser un alienígena que vestía con un gi morado y unos zapatos de color cafés.

El hombre que seguía viendo la escena no pudo dejar de notar que había una chica o varias personas, las cuales no parecían ser de esa dimensión, el hombre solo puso una cara de confusión, asta que vio solo a la chica que llevaba una vestimenta de color rojo cubriendo su cuerpo en la parte superior, un short kaqui que cubría si parte inferior, un tipo de calcetas negras, con un tipo de sandalias que más bien parecían tenis pero estos no cubrían los dedos de los pies al igual que lo que el creyó eran calcetas, unos guantes del mismo color que su calzado, unas gafas rojas, una banda con un símbolo en ella, la cual parecía que los demás chicos la llevaba en excepción de tres adultos que los acompañaba

\- Whuoooo!!!... Esto es espectacular -

En ese momento sin tardar mucho, de lado de esas "piezas" un nuevo fragmento da aparición el cual, al igual que los otros encajaba perfectamente, este hombre sin esperar y con ganas de ver la escena que aparecería en ese momento lo tenía impaciente, ansioso de ver que era lo que vería, asta que...

\- HAAAAA!!!!... - Fue el gritó de un joven que se veía al igual que el hombre que vio en el primer fragmento que apareció, este joven estaba terminando de vencer a un hombre de una masa muscular grande al igual que si altura, destruyéndole lo que parecía ser un casco llevándolo directamente al pavimento

El ser u hombre aún seguía viendo lo que pasaba pero de pronto en el lugar se escucho un gran sonido proveniente del aquel sujeto.

\- ¡¡¡SORPRENDENTE!!!!... - Gritó nuevamente el hombre que presenciaba la escena a través del fragmento que parecía de cristal con unos grandes ojos llenos de asombro y alegría

\- No puedo creer que no nos hubiéramos percatados de estos multiverso con seres provenientes de otras dimensiones y las cuales no están conectadas con estas mismas, ¿A quienes pertenecen estos multiversos?, ¿De que dimensiones y línea temporal pertenecen? - Cuestionó el Ser mientras observaba un pequeño orbe cristal en su mano

\- Mhmmm..., Esto es aún más que interesante, La Tierra 38 de DCU, que se encuentra en dominio de la Presencia, Linea Temporal N2, vaya de tantas dimensiones y está tiene dos versiones - Dijo el hombre algo confuso

\- Acaso has olvidado el como funcionan las Líneas de Tiempo y las Dimensiones - Menciono un ser que apareció de tras de el repentinamente

\- Oh, claro se me olvidó de que está no es una segunda versión, sino que su historia original fue interrumpida en un punto importante que hizo cambiar el rumbo de la historia creando la dimensión con una segunda historia - Dijo el hombre dándose una palmada en la frente recordando

-Claro, esto es lo mismo para las demás dimensiones, ellos solo crean los universos, todas estas llevan la misma historia - Dijo el ser con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Aunque a ellos solo les gusta observar que suceso extraño puede hacer que el rumbo de la historia tiene haga que cambie de forma repentina - Dijo el hombre con los brazos cruzados a la vez que se podía notar en su rostro algo de decepción

\- Pero si te pones a ver detenidamente, en este punto no se han cometido errores pues decidieron dividir las líneas de tiempo, creando mundos diferente antes de que esto los llevara a una destrucción masiva por la alteración del tiempo, como la Presencia - Dijo el ser apareciendo múltiples mundo explicando lo que la Presencia hizo para tener un balance en sus mundos

\- En eso estás en lo cierto, no puedo discutir eso, en otras palabras este mundo se convirtió en la Dimensión N2 de la Tierra 38 - Dijo el hombre mientras tocaba uno de los puntos haciéndolos dos como si de células se trataran

\- Exacto, mi querido amigo - Dijo el ser desapareciendo los puntos que tenía en frente

\- Bueno, prosigamos con el siguiente, El Planeta Tierra ¿N3? de N-Universe, ¿Que esté dominio no tiene más dimensiones?, Ya que, Línea Temporal N2, este mundo está en dominio de los Otsusuki - Dijo confuso el hombre mientras ponía un rostro que reflejaba despreció

\- Yo veo que este universo no tiene mucho que salvar - Dijo el ser que se paró a lado suyo

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Cuestionó el hombre al no entender de lo que hablaba

\- Nuevamente te menciono que observes, este universo corre por líneas temporales no por dimensiones del todo, a menos de la última Línea Temporal que aún se encuentra en línea verde, si está última llega a hacerse roja, sería el fin de ese universo, pero, ¿Que tal si tú te haces cargo de esté dominio - Dijo el ser viendo al hombre con una sonrisa

\- Oh, eso es una buena idea pero has de recordar que yo soy el Dios Dominius, el ser que controla el tiempo y el espacio sin alterar nada, pero la forma de como ellos lo hacen lo lleva a hacer interesante - Dijo el hombre con emoción reflejada en su rostro

\- Si, pero eh de recordarte que no intervienes, al igual que los demás sólo te gusta observar y si te interesan esas dimensiones debes pedirles a los dioses encargados de las respectivas zonas, que te otorguen algunos - Decía el Ser que se encontraba a su lado

\- Eso no sería nada complicado, además solo es de ver las líneas temporales, para yo poder hacer las copias exactas de esos mundo, pero como dices es mejor ir con ellos, eso le daría más emoción el hacer las cosas, a hora, ve y dile a los Dioses de dichas dimensiones que se reúnan - Dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras movía su mano para que el Ser se retirará

\- En seguida iré - Dijo el ser antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro

\- La última y no menos importante, La Tierra 1999616 de MCU, increíble, un mundo recién creado echo con la combinación de dos dimensiones distintas uniendo las historias para que puedan tener sucesos diferentes y todo eso solo para enviar a ese joven ahí, ¿Acaso será un experimento?, Línea Temporal N1, Dimensión N1, no han habido alteración por el momento en ese nuevo mundo, ese mundo está en el dominio de The One Above All - Dijo el hombre mientras se tocaba con la mano derecha el mentón

\- Está Tierra es la más equilibrada, por el momento - Dijo el hombre poniendo sus manos en la cintura mientras asentía con una sonrisa

-Los Dioses no tardarán en reunirse, en excepción de ese tal Otsusuki quien no tiene dominio total del N-Universe - Dijo el ser apareciendo de repente de la nada

\- Oh, él, no te preocupes el no es parte de nosotros el es alguien más que se cree un Dios - Dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba y veía por el cristal, tocándose el mentón nuevamente con su mano derecha

\- Entonces, ¿Irá a la reunión enseguida? - Comento el ser seguido de una pregunta

\- Si, debo ir a preguntar a el pequeño Zen sobre el DBU ya que es el que más involucrado en este tema - Dijo el hombre alejándose de los pedazos de cristal

\- Claro, tiene sentido, esto es algo extraño - Comento el Ser

\- Lo se, pero esto no deja de ser interesante - Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

\- Bueno, me retiro si me necesitas ya sabes cómo invocarme - Dijo el ser asiendo una reverencia

\- Claro, ya sé que nunca me fallaría a mi mismo - Dijo el hombre mientras volteaba a ver al Ser

\- Eso es cierto, entonces con mi permiso me retiró Dijo el ser mientras se transformaba en un tipo de líquido y se unía al cuerpo de el hombre

\- Claro - Dijo el hombre viendo nuevamente los fragmentos de vidrio

\- Creo que seguiré viendo un poco más - Dijo el hombre mientras volvía a sonreír

En ese momento, en un lugar el cual parecía un templo se encontraban lo que parecían ser dos entidades pequeñas que parecieran ser niños de piel morada con una marca azul que pasaba por medio de su rostro, vistiendo con una túnica violeta con líneas amarillas y pequeños detalles de color gris, estas dos pequeñas entidades se encontraban jugando lo que pareciera ser un tipo de ajedrez conformada con piezas de forma de planetas de el Sistema Solar, quienes estaban resguardados por dos hombres que parecían ser sus guarda espaldas, en eso entra un hombre de baja estatura con cabellera blanca dando un avisó

\- Señor Zeno-Sama, vengo a informarle que tienen visitas importantes. - Dijo el peliblanco de baja estatura

\- ¿Visita importante? ¿Es acaso Son Goku? - Cuestionó Zeno-Sama

\- Si, ¿Es Son Goku acaso? - Cuestionó Zeno-Sama del futuro

\- Lo siento Zeno-Sama del Presente y Futuro, pero lamento informarles que no se trata de Son Goku, recuerde que este fue enviado al universo de la Presencia - Dijo el sacerdote de piel azul

\- Ah, ¿Entonces, quien es? - Cuestionó nuevamente Zeno-Sama

\- Si, si, ¿De quien se trata? - Cuestionó de igual forma Zeno-Sama del futuro

\- Hola, mucho tiempo sin vernos pequeño Zen - Dijo un hombre con apariencia de vagabundo mientras hiba detrás de Daishinkan

\- Veo que este pequeño sigue haciendo de las suyas - Comento un hombre con apariencia de anciano

\- Oh, si es el Dios del Cómic - Dijo Zeno-Sama

\- Si, que lo es, es el Dios del Cómic - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Estos pequeños... - Decía la Presencia entre dientes con un tono molesto

Daishinkan y The One Above All vieron que el Dios con apariencia de viejo estaba por estallar del enojo así que decidieron intervenir

\- Bueno, a que se debe la llamada por qué nos hicieron venir aquí, debe ser algo importante pequeño Zeno - Dijo The One Above All dando un paso al frente

\- De echo señores, me disculpo por Zeno-Sama, pero nosotros no mandamos a invocar una reunión familiar - Dijo Daishinkan dudoso

\- Entonces si no fueron ustedes, ¿Quien lo hizo? - Cuestionó la Presencia

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver al pequeño Zeno-Sama del futuro, pero este al sentir la mirada de todos procedió a contestar rápido

\- Yo no fui - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Si, yo le creó, el estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Presente

\- Entonces, ¿Quien más pido haberlo echo? - Cuestionó The One Above All algo intranquilo

De pronto se escucho un gran sonido a los alrededores, todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, en lo que los guardaespaldas y Daishinkan cubrían a los dos Zeno-Sama, cuando de manera repentina se escucha una voz hablar.

\- Perdonen por mi intromisión - Dijo la voz que no conocían

\- ¿Quién eres?, Muéstrate - Dijo Daishinkan con voz autoritaria

\- ¿Cómo es que no lo detectamos? - Cuestionó La Presencia

\- Eso no es lo que importa del todo, sino, el ¿Como es que entro sin que nosotros nos percatáramos? - Dijo The One Above All mientras observaba a los lados

\- Oh, cierto donde están mis modales, dejen contesto sus preguntas presentándome - Decía en lo que en la parte de arriba de el salón del trono comienza a abrirse un tipo de grieta en el espacio

\- ¿Que es eso? - Dijo Zeno-Sama

\- Si, ¿Que es?, ¿Que es? - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma - Decía la Presencia mientras que de sus rostro caía una pequeña gota

\- No siento alguna forma de vida salir de ahí - Dijo The One Above All mientras seguía viendo como la grieta se abría más

\- Estén preparados para proteger a Zeno-Sama - Les dijo Daishinkan a los hombres que cubrían a Zeno

\- Mi nombre es Dominius - Dijo el hombre que se encontraba ya de tras de los Zeno-Sama

Todos los presentes dieron un brinco hacia atrás en excepción de los guarda espaldas de Zeno-Sama quienes procedieron a atacar, más eso fue completamente inútil pues estos desaparecieron repentinamente del lugar sin dejar rastro, todos vieron sorprendidos pues el ser llamado Dominius no hizo ni un solo movimiento, ni siquiera un dedo.

Daishinkan estaba listo para atacar pero, mayor fue el impacto al ver al hombre con los Zeno-Sama en brazos, Dominius procedió a hablar.

\- Disculpen que entrara así dando una mala impresión, más recomiendo no hagan algún movimiento o podrían arrepentirse - Dijo Dominius con una sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad

\- Este tipo no me agrada - Dijo Zeno-Sama

\- Si, si, es desesperante - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Déjalos ahora Dominius, aquí ahí cuatro deidades, fácilmente te podrían desaparecer de este lugar en un parpadeó - Dijo Daishinkan molesto

\- Oh, eso quisiera verlo - Decía el ser Dominius mientras cambiaba su rostro a uno serio

En ese momento The One Above All, la Presencia y Zeno-Sama del Presente y del Futuro hicieron su movimiento para desaparecer de la existencia a Dominius, el ser desapareció del lugar dejando en los tronos a los dos Zeno's, viéndose entre sí.

\- Lo logramos - Dijo Zeno-Sama

\- Si, lo logramos - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Es un alivio, desafortunadamente, sus cuidadores ya no están con nosotros - Dijo Daishinkan algo preocupado

\- Bueno, como ese tipo ya no está aquí y nosotros ya no necesitamos estar en este lugar, nos retiro - Dijo la Presencia

\- Entonces déjenme lo encaminó - Dijo Daishinkan ya más tranquilo

\- Muchas gracias - Decía The One Above All llendo a la salida

\- Woooooh!!!..., Eso fue sorprendente - Dijo Dominius

Todos al escuchar su voz se pusieron en alerta nuevamente, pues nadie podía sobrevivir el poder de los dioses o al menos eso creyeron

\- ¿¿¿DONDE ESTÁS???!!!... - Gritó Daishinkan volteando a todos lados

\- No puedo creer que siga vivo - Dijo la Presencia mientras volteaba a ver a The One

\- Pues debes creerlo, el a logrado sobrevivir a un poder multiplicado por cuatro - Decía The One Above All volteando a todos lados para ver si localizaba a Dominius

\- Hay, como explicarlo - Dijo Dominius mientras abrazaba a la Presencia y a The One

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos pues en ni un momento dio indicios de que se encontrará cerca de ellos, Daishinkan se preparaba para atacar cuando Dominius decidió hablar antes.

\- Muy bien basta de juego - Dijo el ser Dominius desapareciendo de donde estaban la Presencia y The One Above All

Daishinkan seguía sin creer que ese ser podía desaparecer de el lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, cuando Dominius decidió aparecer nuevamente detras de los Zeno's-Sama, teniéndolos en los brazos nuevamente, viéndolos a los ojos les cuestionó.

\- Pequeño Zen, ¿A ti te interesa saber quién soy? - Dijo Dominius viendo a Zeno-Sama del Presente

\- Si, dime quién eres - Respondió Zeno-Sama

\- ¿Y a ti Zen-Chan número dos? - Cuestionó viendo al Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Si, si, Dime... - Respondió el pequeño Zen del Futuro

\- Bueno como insisten tanto, se los diré - Dijo Dominius mientras desaparecía nuevamente dejando a los dos Zeno's-Sama en sus respectivos asientos

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento - Dijo The One Above All mientras volteaba a los lados, para poder encontrar a Dominius

\- Rayos, a hora en donde se metió - Dijo la Presencia mientras hacía la misma acción que The One

\- ¡¡¡YO SOY EL DIOS DE DIOSES!!! - Decía Dominius en voz alta

\- ¿Que?, ¿Dios de Dioses? - Cuestionó Daishinkan

\- SOY EL AYER, EL HOY Y EL MAÑANA - Seguía hablando Dominius

\- ¿Asi se refiere al presente, pasado y futuro?, Que infantil - Dijo La Presencia

\- SU PODER NO ME AFECTA POR QUE YO SOY SU PODER - Continuaba dando Dominius su explicación

\- Woooooh..., ¿Donde esta? - Cuestionó Zeno-Sama

\- Si, ¿Donde se encuentra? - Prosiguió a cuestionar de igual forma Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- En otras palabras lo soy todo y nada - Dijo Dominius apareciendo en el centro de ellos

¿Donde e escuchado esto antes? Cuestiono la Presencia en su mente

\- Y mi nombre es Dominius Daimús - Dijo el ser poniendo una cara seria

Los presentes solo procedieron a verse ante ellos, pues nunca habían escuchado de el en su existencia.

\- Bueno, pequeño Zen, en palabras mas simples soy por el momento alguien superior a ustedes y puedo manipular lo que ustedes conocen como el universo con solo pensarlo y sin alterar a lo que creo los humanos conocen las leyes de la física - Dijo Dominius

\- Eso es inquietante, nosotros tenemos que hacer algún movimiento, aunque sea mínimo de nuestras manos para crear algo - Dijo The One Above All

\- Tch..., Que arrogante es este hombre - Dijo la Presencia

\- Eso quiere decir que usted es padre de todo lo que conocemos - Dijo Daishinkan

\- Jajajaja..., Qué gracioso eres - Dijo Dominius acompañado de una carcajada

Daishinkan se quedaba viéndolo y pensando que fue lo gracioso en su comentario, pero cuando esté estaba apunto de hablar, los invitados decidieron hablar primero.

\- Entonces, si tú lo eres todo por qué estás aquí molestando nos a venir hasta aquí - Dijo la Presencia

\- Concuerdo contigo, que sentido tiene que estemos nosotros aquí - Prosiguió a decir The One Above All

\- Bueno, eso es simple mis queridos compañeros..., Sus Universos... - Dijo Daimús con una voz algo tétrica para los demás

\- ¿Nuestros Universos? - Dijo La Presencia

\- ¿Que tienen que ver nuestros Universos? - Dijo Zeno-Sama

\- Si, ¿Que tienen que ver? - Cuestiono Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Esto es realmente inesperado - Dijo The One Above All algo sorprendido

\- No vaya a querer decir que reunió a las la Presencia y al Sr. The One, para decirnos que nos va a eliminar de la existencia - Dijo Daishinkan con tono serio

\- Alto, alto, alto, yo en ni un momento les dije que los quería eliminar, al contrario solo vine a dialogar para hacer un pequeño proyectó con su autorización, *aunque no la necesito* - Dijo Dominius para tranquilizar a los Dioses que tenía en frente

\- ¿Y de que quiere hablar?, si no es mucha molestia decirnos - Dijo The One Above All para escuchar detenidamente lo que Daimús tenía planeado

\- Bueno ya que lo preguntas, lo que quiero hacer es llevarme a tres guerreros del DBU, en otras palabras de el Universo que está en dominio de los pequeños Zen-Chan - Comentaba Dominius mientras aparecía con los Zeno's-Sama y a la ves los abrazaba

\- Señor Daimús, lamento decirle que nuestro Universo está en paz y los guerreros que requiera no podrán ir con usted - Dijo Daishinkan intentando verlo a los ojos pero no podía ya que Dominius llevaba una especie de capucha que le cubría el rostro

\- Que pena, yo no quería llegar a esto más no tengo otra opción - Dijo Daimús mientras dejaba en sus tronos a los pequeños Zeno's-Sama y se ponía de frente a las deidades conocidas como La Precensia y The One

Las dos Deidades presentes se pusieron en guardia y listos para atacar olvidado del todo de que sus ataques serían inútiles contra Dominius Daimús.

\- Vaya, si que son valientes pero..., Esto será inútil - Decia Daimús mientras aparecía exactamente enfrente de la Presencia

\- ¿Pero que rayos? - Dijo al reaccionar sorprendido ya que perdió de vista a ser que lleva por nombre Dominius

\- Sabía que hacer esto sería absurdo pero esto es demasiado - Dijo The One Above All intentando de quitarse del punto de mira

\- Patético - Dijo Daimús al instante que las dos Deidades desaparecieran de la vista de todos

\- Imposible, esto se acaba de poner peligroso, debemos retirarnos de aquí Zeno-Sama y Zeno-Sama del Futuro - Decía Daishinkan alterado al ver al Ser Dominius desaparecer a las deidades The One Above All y a la Presencia

\- Si retiremonos - Dijo Zeno-Sama

\- Si, si vámonos - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Que decepcionante, están viendo que no pueden hacer nada contra mí y aún así proceden a atacar no es así mis querido y pequeños Zen-Chan - Dijo Daimús mientras aparecia en el lugar del trono juntando sus mejillas con las de los Zeno-Sama

\- Señor Daimús, baje en este momento a los Reyes de Todo o me veré obligado a... - Decía mientras era cortado al hablar por Dominius

\- ¿Ah qué?..., A usar la fuerza bruta, te aconsejo que si no quieres terminar como ellos..., No aras nada - Dijo Daimús apuntando a las columnas que se encontraban en el templo

\- No puedo creerlo - Dijo Daishinkan con un rostro de preocupación pues vio a The One Above All y a la Presencia en un muy mal estado

\- No se preocupen Zen-Chan, no puedo estar molesto con ustedes dos..., Más este Sacerdote es muy entrometido - Decía Dominius mientras su voz y rostro cambiaba a uno serio

Daishinkan al escucharlo decir esto se puso en pose para defenderse, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Daimús ya no se encontraba con los Zeno-Sama, en ese momento procedió a ver a sus alrededores para saber dónde se encontraba, así que decidió cerrar sus ojos y buscar su precensia, aún sabiendo de que esto le sería imposible.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya me aburro de esto - Dijo Daimús apareciendo justo de tras de Daishinkan

\- No puede ser - Fueron las últimas palabras del Sacerdote antes de caer inconsciente al suelo

Los Zeno-Sama, no hicieron nada, solo se quedaron viendo lo que sucedió para que momentos después Dominius Daimús apareciera frente a ellos.

\- Zen-Chan del Presente y Futuro, no se preocupe por su fiel cuidador y amigo, el solo está inconsciente, lo que le hice no fue algo mortal, véalo como si estuviera tomando un descanso, además creo que ya le hacía falta uno, ¿No creen? - Dijo Daimús sintiéndole a los dos pequeños Dioses del DB-Universe

\- Si, es bueno saber que está bien a hora asume que necesitas de nosotros - Dijo Zeno-Sama

\- Si, si, que necesitas - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Bueno, ya que ustedes si son comprensibles, les devolveré esto - Dijo Daimús mientras al fin movía sus manos para chasquear los dedo y aparecer en el suelo inconsciente a los guardias reales de Zeno-Sama

\- Oh, ellos están bien - Dijo Zeno-Sama al ver a sus guardias

\- Si, están bien - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Tómelo, como mis disculpas, ahora el tema que debo hablar con ustedes es el siguiente - Decía Daimús sintiéndole a a los pequeños Reyes de Todo

\- Dinos sin pena lo que necesitas - Dijo Zeno-Sama

\- Dinos, Dinos... - Decía Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Necesito que me permitan extraer una de sus líneas temporales para darle unos pequeños cambios y... - Dijo Dominius antes de ser interrumpido por los Zeno-Sama

\- Eso no está bajo nuestro poder - Dijo Zeno-Sama

\- Si, no está bajo nuestro poder - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Oh, vaya..., Eso quiere decir que puedo tomarla... - Dijo Daimús apunto de sonreír asta que los Zeno-Sama volvieron a hablar

\- No, eso podría ser peligroso para nosotros - Dijo Zeno-Sama con un tono serio

\- Si, si, es peligroso - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro de igual manera con tono serio

\- No se preocupen, les explicaré cómo le haré para no afectarlos..., por cierto, ¿Saben que es un editor de vídeo? - Dijo Dominius para terminar de convencer a los Zeno-Sama mientras con su mano izquierda hacia aparecer imágenes en la sala en forma de cintas de vídeos

\- ¿Eh?..., ¿Que es eso? - Cuestionó Zeno-Sama sorprendido y a la vez emocionado

\- ¿Que es?, ¿Que es?... - Cuestionó de igual manera el Zeno-Sama del Futuro emocionado

\- Está bien, dejenme les explico, un editor de vídeo, se usa cuando tienes algo suceso súper interesante ya grabado, tomemos por ejemplo..., Ah, ya se... Tomemos..., El Torneo de Supervivencia - Dijo Dominius mientras esté seleccionaba el momento del Torneo

\- Ooooh..., Increíble - Fue la reacción de los dos Zeno-Sama al ver unas imágenes en forma de tiras enfrente de ellos

\- Si..., Lo es verdad - Dijo Dominius con una sonrisa

\- Y luego..., ¿Qué aras con eso ? - Dijo Zeno-Sama algo curioso

\- Si, ¿Que aras?, ¿Que aras?, ¿Que aras? - Dijo Zeno-Sama igual de curioso

\- Tranquilos, no se impacienten, a eso voy - Dijo Dominius mientras tomaba la escena más interesante del Torneo de Supervivencia

\- Oh... Ese es el momento que tiene aparición ese hombre llamado N 17 - Dijo Zeno-Sama viendo la escena

\- Si, si... - Asintió Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Como pudieron ver y vivirlo en persona, después de esto el humano llamado Son Goku, el alienígena conocido como Freezer y el Androide N 17 pelearon en formación y con estrategia para poder derrotar al alíen que pertenece a las Tropas del Orgullo llamado Jiren el Gris - Dijo Daimús copiando la escena antes de que Goku derrotará a Jiren.

Los Zeno-Sama solo se quedaban viendo la explicación de Dominius de forma sorprendida.

\- De ahí en adelante solo lo guardaré en mi mano izquierda, como si está fuera una copia de seguridad, si en dado caso su línea desaparece más este no será el caso pies lo que are en este momento es cambiar un poco los hechos - Continuaba explicando Daimús

\- En cuanto a está línea que es la suya seguirá existiendo sin tener ninguna alteración, si que por el momento la desapareceré de nuestra vista, mientras con esta aparte que tengo aquí, lo que are es, que a ustedes los are aceptar el deseo que el Universo 7 quería pedir y así no hacer que el humano Son Goku evite el sacrifique después de haber ganado - Dijo Daimús mostrando la escena a los dos Zeno-Sama

\- Woooooh!!!... - Reaccionaron los dos Zeno-Sama sorprendidos al ver como Daimús hizo una nueva Linea Temporal

\- Verdad que es sorprendentemente interesante... - Dijo Dominius Daimús sonriéndoles a los Zeno-Sama

\- Si, eso fue increíble - Dijo Zeno-Sama emocionado

\- Si, súper, súper increíble - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro igual de emocionado

\- Pero aún ahí más mis pequeños Zen-Chan - Dijo Daimús poniendo su mano en el frente de el como si estuviera tomando algo en el aire

\- ¿Que haces?, ¿Que haces?... - Dijo Zeno-Sama intranquilo por la emoción

\- Si, si, ¿Que haces? - Dijo de igual manera intrigado el Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Solo miren atentos la línea - Decía Daimús mientras movía lentamente su mano que estaba en el aire hacia la derecha

La línea que recién había creado Dominius Daimús, se hiba alargando y al mismo tiempo con su mano izquierda estaba eliminando algunos sucesos y pegándolos a la parte que se hiba alargando.

\- Woooooh!!!... - Dijeron sorprendidos los Zeno-Sama al unísono

\- Como acaba de ver, eh eliminado una pequeño suceso de esta misma línea también haciendo que este ocurriera un poco después del Torneo de Supervivencia y cambiando un poco los sucesos del trágico final que tuvo el planeta Vegeta para que el suceso que fue eliminado tenga una historia diferente, eh aquí la nueva Dimensión - Comento mientras sostenía las escenas enfrente de los Zeno-Sama y estos solo veían sorprendidos los sucesos futuros de esa dimensión

\- Increíble - Dijo Zeno-Sama sorprendido

\- Súper, súper, súper increíble - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro igual de sorprendido

\- A hora, lo que acaba de ver esto es la Dimensión que yo necesitaba, pero le quería demostrar que esto no tiene riesgo alguno - Dijo Daimús mientras aún sostenía la Línea Dimensional

\- Está bien, si eso era todo lo que necesitabas lo aprobamos - Dijo Zeno-Sama muy alegre

\- Si, si, si eso era todo puedes marcharte pero puedes venir cuando quieras - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Muchas gracias pequeños Zen, entonces me despido, pero no sin antes... - Dijo volteando a ver a el Sacerdote y a las otras dos Deidades aún tirados inconscientes

\- ¿Eh? - Fue la reacción de los dos Zeno-Sama

Dominius Daimús solo movió un poco su mano derecha, iniciando desde la izquierda hacia la derecha para que ante los ojos de los dos Zeno-Sama, las Deidades que se encontraban en el suelo recuperarán la conciencia a la vez que Daimús volteaba nuevamente hacia ambos Zeno-Sama, sacudiendo su mano a los lados despidiéndose de los dos, estas dos pequeñas Deidades procedieron a hacer la misma acción mientras Dominius desaparecía del lugar, el primero en reaccionar fue el Sacerdote quien se levantó rápidamente a ver a los dos Zeno-Sama.

\- Señores Zeno-Sama, ¿Se encuentran bien?, ¿Adónde fue Dominius?, ¿Les hizo algo? - Cuestionó el peliblanco de baja estatura preocupado por el bienestar de los dos pequeños

\- No, el ya se fue, dijo que volvería si necesiba algo - Dijo Zeno-Sama sonriendo

\- Si, si, ese tipo es muy divertido - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro

En eso las otras dos Deidades que fueron invitadas se levantaron y procedieron a acercarse hacia los Zeno-Sama, estos algo desanimados pues un solo hombre los dejo en Jake, rompiéndoles el orgullo a todos los presentes, a excepción de los Zeno-Sama.

\- No puedo creer que nos hayan humillado de esta manera - Dijo la Presencia volteando a ver a The One Above All

\- No es que seamos débiles, sino el..., Él es mucho más fuerte que nosotros mi querido hermano - Dijo el hombre con apariencia de vagabundo

\- Tch..., Ese Daimús, se cree demasiado, pero si lo vuelvo a ver... - Decía la Presensia antes de ser interrumpido por dos pequeños

\- Te dejara fuera y tendido en el piso - Dijo Zeno-Sama

\- Si, si, como un trapo viejo - Dejo Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Tú..., Pequeño... - Dijo molesto la Presencia pero este fue interrumpido nuevamente

\- Hermano, aunque tú no lo quieras aceptar, el es muy superior a nosotros y lo que dice el pequeño Zen, es al cien por ciento cierto, nos dejaría en el piso o incluso eliminarlos - Dijo The One Above All parándose justo a lado de La Presencia

\- Eso es indiscutible, pero ahí que tener algo con lo que podamos contrarrestar sus ataques - Dijo el Sacerdote peliblanco

\- No será necesario, mientras no lo molestemos todo estará bien, si - Dijo Zeno-Sama sonriendo

\- Si, si, aparte el es nuestro amigo, verdad - Dijo Zeno-Sama viendo hacia arriba

\- Claro, ustedes son mis Dioses favoritos, mis pequeños Zen-Chan - Se escucho la voz de Daimús en el lugar

\- ¿Pero que? - Dijo sorprendido y confuso la Presencia

\- ¿En donde estas? - Dijo Daishinkan algo molesto buscándolo con la mirada a los alrededores

\- Tranquilos solo, mantengamos la calma y esperemos - Decia The One Above All esperando a que Dominius apareciera

Las dos Deidades invitadas junto con Daishinkan se mantenían alerta hasta que esté responda.

\- Por favor, no es necesario estar ahí para poder verlos y poder comunicarme con ustedes, pero..., Ya que tienen tanta curiosidad y ansiedad de saber en dónde me encuentro, estoy en mis aposentos, los estoy viendo a través del pequeño y delgado cristal que separa sus dimensiones de la mía, así Zen-Chan, no, mejor a ustedes que no entendieron lo que los pequeños Zeno-Sama ya saben... - Decía de forma tranquila hasta que su vos cambio a un tono más serio

En ese momento las Deidades que visitaron el templo de Zeno-Sama y Daishinkan sintieron como si agua helada recorriera sus espaldas, pues ellos no habían experimentado esa sensación antes la cual era conocida como "terror".

\- Está sensación no es para nada buena - Dijo Daishinkan mientras sudaba frío

\- Esto no puede ser cierto..., Estoy temblando, ¿Esto es real?- Dijo la Presencia mientras veía sus manos temblar

\- Hermano, Daishinkan..., Mejor no negarnos a escuchar, dile que es lo que quiere aclarar con nosotros - Dijo The One Above All con la vista baja

\- S-si Daishinkan, dile q-que quiere de nosotros - Dijo la Presencia sin notar el tartamudeo que hizo

\- No creo sea necesario que lo diga, estoy casi seguro que nos escucho Señores - Dijo Daishinkan apretando su vestimenta de la parte izquierda de su pecho

\- Vaya Daishinkan, eres muy listo no esperaba menos de el gran Sacerdote, padre de los Ángeles - Dijo Dominius Daimús con sarcasmo

\- Entonces Señor Daimús, ¿Que es lo que desea de nosotros? - Cuestionó Daishinkan aún temeroso

\- Ah Claro, casi se me olvida, estoy cien por ciento seguro que acabo de oír que están buscando una manera de poder detener... - Dijo Daimús con un tono molesto

\- Si, escucho bien y e de pedir disculpas por pensar tal barbaridad - Dijo La Presencia con miedo

\- Cierto, yo también me disculpo por pensar en algo tan estúpido - Decía The One Above All temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar

\- Olviden eso..., Solo les quiero decir, que si intentan intervenir en mis planes su Dimensión Primaria será destruida, haciendo una reacción en cadena eliminado las Dimensiones que fueron creadas mediante los sucesos cambiados a través de sus Líneas Temporales haciendo que no quede rastro alguno de ustedes - Dijo Dominius con un tono de voz tan autoritario y serio que hizo que las Deidades presentes quedarán en un pequeño y corto estado de shock a la oírlo

\- Pe-pero, Señor Daimús..., Nosotros... - Decía La Presencia temerosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir en ese instante

\- ¡¡¡PERO NADA!!!... - Gritó de enojo al notar que querían dar una excusa para persuadirlo

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos en excepción de los dos pequeños Reyes de Todo, que solo veían hacia arriba escuchando lo que Dominius decía, este continuó hablando.

\- Si ustedes quieren continuar con sus vidas tranquilas no se interpondrán en mi camino..., Por cierto Zeno-Sama, te agradezco que me hayas permitido que te mostrará el como crear la Dimensiones y alterar el Tiempo sin que esto perjudica el momento actual y también por dejarme ser tu amigo - Dijo Daimús dejando boquiabierto a los presentes pues a hora los dos Zeno-Sama sabían cómo alterar el Flujo Universal gracias a Dominius

\- Si, gracias - Dijo Zeno-Sama

\- Si, si, muchas gracia - Dijo Zeno-Sama del Futuro

\- Bueno, pequeños Zen, yo me despido pero no sin antés mencionar a estas Deidades que se retiren o sus mundos serán destruidos si no se apresuran, a hora si, con su permiso pequeños Zen - Dijo Dominius Daimús dejando la sala del trono en completo silencio

\- Con su permiso Daishinkan yo me retiro - Dijo la Presencia nervioso

\- Si, yo igual me marcho, no quiero que mis universo desaparezcan, ja, ja..., Ja... - Decía The One Above All mientras reía nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir si no se apresuraba

\- De acuerdo Señores, permítanme los acompaño asta la puerta - Dijo Daishinkan poniéndose enfrente de ellos encaminando los asta la salida y estos se marchaban del lugar

\- Espero que nuestro pequeño hermano Zeno sepa lo que hace - Dijo The One Above All a la Presencia

\- Si hermano, lo mismo pienso - Dijo la Presencia mientras se detenía junto a The One

\- Bueno, aquí me despido, suerte hermano - Dijo The One Above All mientras desaparecía del lugar

\- Igualmente mi estimado hermano - Décima la Precensia mientras este también desaparecía

Mientras tanto en el Reino de Daimús, se podía ver a este sentado tomando el N-Universe y viendo desde donde el podría hacer aparecer a los seres elegidos para ir a ese mundo e iniciar su nueva vida ahí, asta que al fin lo encontró

\- Si, excelente, este va a ser el lugar y momento en el que se conozcan los Sayayin's y los Jóvenes Ninjas - Dijo Dominius mientras repetía los mismos pasos que hizo frente a los dos Zeno-Sama al mundo Ninja

\- Ha..., Ha, ja..., Ha, ja, ja, ja..., A hora es el momento de ir por mis Sayayin's - Dijo Dominius Daimús con una risa algo diabólica, mientras que este al mismo tiempo desaparecía de su reino y de unos de los trozos de cristal se podía ver a los tres Sayayin's a los que hiba a ir a buscar se encontraban entrenando.

**Continuara...**


	2. Una Nueva Aventura

**Capítulo 2:** **Goku, Broly y Vegeta El Inicio De Una Nueva Aventura**

Cinco años después de la batalla contra Moro en un planeta rocoso, lleno de cráteres e insectos de gran tamaño y sin ni un signo de vida de alguna planta, se encontraban tres personas detenidas viéndose fijamente, esperando el primer movimiento del alguno de los tres, el primero en atacar fue un hombre de pelo erizado terminando en punta de mirada sería y una frente grande el cual estaba vestido completamente de azul asta el cuello, con guantes y botas blancas, mientras que de su cintura para arriba en donde acaba su pecho llevaba puesto un tipo de armadura, mientras que el segundo de los tres hombres decidió seguirlo y procedió a atacar, este viste un dogi, de color anaranjado con una playera azul por debajo, una cinta del mismo color que su playera la cual portaba en su cintura, botas azules y muñequeras también de color azul, el hombre tiene un pelo algo alborotado de color negro al igual que sus ojos, portando una sonrisa muy carismática, el siguiente en entrar en combate fue un hombre que portaba una piel de color verde en su cintura con solo un tipo de pantalón de color morado que se encontraba rasgado, con botas negras y unas muñequeras del mismo color, este tiene un cabello algo alborotado que llega a un poco por debajo de sus hombros, al momento que los tres hombres se lanzaron al ataque, comenzaron a lanzarse una gran cantidad de golpes y patada sin detenerse, haciendo que a los alrededores se comenzaran a oír fuertes choques de energía haciendo temblar el planeta y a los pocos seres que se encontraban ahí.

\- Ah...ah...ah..., Esto es demasiado - Dijo una chica hermosa de piel verde, ojos de color rosa y cabello blanco que portaba una vestimenta que empezaba desde su cuello asta sus muslos de color morado, este era de manga corta, llevaba unos guantes y botas de color blanco, con una armadura blanca con toques verdes pero está era más femenina

\- Si sigue así, terminarán destruyendo el planeta - Dijo un pobre de piel naranja de ojos amarillos con lo que parecía ser un sombrero de invierno, este también llevaba una vestimenta como la chica pero el de este era de un color verde y le cubría completamente las piernas y una armadura que se sujetaba solo con sus hombros

\- Lemon, diles que se tranquilicen - Dijo la chica peliblanca

\- Cheelai, si lo intento es probable que me maten antes de que se los pueda decir - Decía el anciano

\- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? - Cuestionó la hermosa chica

\- No tengo idea - Dijo el anciano de piel naranja

De regreso con los tres hombres, estos se encontraban parados en unas rocas mientras jadeaba algo cansados, después de 1 hora de entrenamiento, así uno de ellos procedió a hablar.

\- Uff..., Eso fue increíble, no lo crees Vegeta - Dijo el hombre de dogi naranja mientras se dejaba caer de senton en el suelo

\- Vaya Kakaroto, no creí que te fueras a cansar así de pronto y tu Broly aún puedes continuar - Dijo Vegeta mientras volteaba a ver a Broly, mientras se mantenía parado con los brazos cruzados

\- ¿Eh?, Ah..., Si, por supuesto Vegeta - Decía Broly mientras volteaba a ver a otra dirección sintiéndose raro

En eso Goku y Vegeta se percataron de la extraño comportamiento de Broly, estos se voltearon a ver con algo de intriga y volaron hacia donde el estaba.

\- ¿Que ocurre Broly?, ¿Acaso pasa algo en aquella dirección? - Cuestionó Goku algo preocupado por Broly

\- Si lo que necesitas es desatar tu poder por un momento, nosotros te podemos ayudar pero no tendremos piedad está ves - Dijo Vegeta algo arrogante, típico de él

\- No chicos, eso ya está bajo control gracias a ustedes, pero..., Algo en esa dirección me intriga - Dijo Broly con una cara seria

\- Pero..., ¿Qué no es esa la dirección en donde Lemon y Cheelai se encuentran? - Cuestionó Goku inclinando un poco la cabeza a un lado

En eso Broly solo abrió un poco los ojos al recordar que lo que Goku dijo era cierto, pies efectivamente ahí es donde se encuentra la cueva con la casa que les mando Bulma la amiga de Goku y esposa de Vegeta, rápidamente salió de su cuerpo un aura de ki y voló a una gran velocidad hacia ese lugar, Goku y Vegeta se voltearon a ver asintiendo al mismo tiempo estos también salieron volando a gran velocidad de tras de Broly.

\- Vegeta... - Dijo Goku algo preocupado

\- ¿Que quieres Kakaroto?!... - Dijo Vegeta fingiendo como si le molestará que le hablara

\- Esto es malo, no puedo sentir el lo de Cheelai y Lemon - Decía Goku sintiéndose algo nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir en ese momento

\- Kakaroto, estás diciendo que... - Respondió Vegeta volteando a ver a Broly quien hiba por unos cuantos metros frente a ellos

\- No estoy seguro pero será mejor llegar antes que... - Decía Goku hasta que se detuvo de golpe al igual que Broly y Vegeta al ver lo que parecía ser un gran domo conformado de energía

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma - Dijo Vegeta al ver el domo

\- Chelay..., Lemon... - Decía Broly preocupado por sus amigos

CINCO MINUTOS ANTES

\- Aaaahhh!!!... - Gritaba la hermosa Cheelai con sus ojos cerrados sostenida de una gran roca mientras el lugar a un seguía temblando

\- Si estos chicos siguen todo este planeta dejara de existir... - Decía el viejo Lemon con los ojos cerrados sostenido en la misma roca que la peliblanca

Para la buena suerte de ambos el lugar dejo de sacudirse, pero mayor fue su asombro al ver la inmensa barrera de energía en forma de media burbuja en la que se encontraban de pronto una voz desconocida los puso alerta.

\- Hola, ¿Cómo están? - Cuestionó el Ser desconocido para ellos que no se dejó mostrar por el momento

\- ¿QUIEN ERES?!!!..., ¿EN DONDE ESTAS?!!!... - Gritó cuestionando la hermosa peliblanca

\- Cheelai, será mejor que entremos a la cueva, ahí están las armas y herramientas, con eso podremos por lo menos defendernos tan siquiera por un pequeño momento - Dijo Lemon retrocediendo lentamente

\- Tienes razón será mejor que... - Decía Cheelai mientras caminaba despacio hacia atrás, asta que sintió que chocó con algo o alguien

Cheelai volteo asustada pensando que sería su fin, pero para su buena suerte el hombre con el que chocó procedió a hablar antes de que estoy retrocedieron por miedo.

\- Una disculpa por mí visita inesperada - Decía el hombre

\- ¿Pero que? ¿Quien eres? - Fue la reacción de Lemon al ver al hombre parado detrás de ellos

\- Oh..., Pero dónde están mis modales, permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Dominius Daimús y soy el Dios de todo lo que conoces - Comento la Deidad con una voz tranquila sonriente ante ellos

\- Y... Y que necesita de nosotros - Dijo Cheelai nerviosa

\- Si, díganos que quiere o..., o le disparo - Decía Lemon mientras apuntaba con un arma que saco de la cueva al ver "distraído" a Daimús

\- Lemon, ¿Que haces?, Baja el arma - Le dijo Cheelai al ver al hombre piel naranja apuntando a Dominius

\- Si Señor, haga caso a la linda chica, hágalo por su propio bien, le pido de la mejor manera de que baje el arma o no me hago responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir - Dijo Daimús a Lemon con una voz que lo hizo temblar incluyendo a la peliblanca

Lemon al sentir temor a las palabras de la Deidad que tenía frente a el, por puro reflejo disparo a Daimús pero este desapareciendo del frente de Cheelai, haciendo que el disparo diera de lleno en el vientre de la hermosa peliblanca, haciendo que la chica cayera de rodillas y terminará de caer de costado al suelo escupiendo sangre, Lemon al ver tal escena y por lo que hizo sin tal intención, este salio corriendo rápidamente a ella, la cara de Lemon reflejaba horror y con lágrimas en los ojos por haber herido a su compañera, se encontraba desesperado pues no sabía que hacer.

\- Veo que esa herida es mortal - Comento Daimús apareciendo justo detrás de el

\- ALÉJATE DE AQUI!!!!... - Grita Lemon volteando rápidamente apuntando el arma y soltando unos disparos de esta pero Daimús ya no se encontraba ahí

\- Viejo, te dije que habría consecuencias - Dijo Dominius haciendo que a Lemon le molestará más esto

\- Solo espera a que nuestros amigos aparezca y será tu fin - Dijo Lemon molesto mientras se encontraba tapando con sus manos la herida de Cheelai para detener la sangre

\- Mmm..., Tú crees - Contesto Daimús ante la amenaza que le hizo Lemon

En ese momento se percata de tres presencias que no estaban muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, Daimús procede a ver hacia esa dirección, Lemon al percatarse de la acción de la Deidad enfrente suya voltea hacia donde volteo a ver Dominius, el viejo de piel naranja abrió los ojos a no más poder y sus lágrimas que eran de tristeza comenzaron a ser de felicidad al ver a Broly, Goku y Vegeta los cuales acababan de llegar a la lugar.

\- Cheelai, resiste ya llegó la ayuda - Dijo Lemon volteando a ver a la chica peliblanca

\- Si..., *ah*..., al menos podré irme de este mundo viendo por última ves a Broly, *bla*... - Decía la chica ya agonizante escupiendo sangre

\- CHEELAI RESISTE!!!..., BROLYYYY!!!!... - Gritó desesperado Lemon con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a su compañera casi sin vida

En lo alto Goku, Vegeta y Broly buscaban la manera de ingresar al Domo pero no encontraban la manera, asta que un gritó alertó a los tres sayayin's, todos rápidamente voltearon hacia una misma dirección e ahí al Lemon con Cheelai mal herida en un muy mal estado, mientras que a la ves pudieron observar a un hombre encapuchado frente ellos, Goku y Vegeta solo voltearon a verse y tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo, cuando dirigieron su vista a un Broly en estado de shock al ver a sus amigos en peligro y aún más la chica peliblanca.

\- Vegeta, no puedo sentir el Ki de ese sujeto - Comento Goku algo nervioso mientras una gota de sudor caía por su rostro

\- No, no puedo sentir rastro alguno de su energía..., ¿Quién o Qué es este este tipo? - Cuestionó Vegeta algo nervioso

\- Broly, tranquilizante recuerda que tenemos las semillas del ermitaño, solo ahí que entrar y darle una, Cheelai se pondrá bien - Dijo Goku para tranquilizar a Broly pero este no hacía caso

\- Ah..., Gha... - Eran los ruidos que Broly hacia mientras se sostenía la cabeza para no perder el control

\- Broly por favor no caigas en esos trucos, el enemigo solo busca provocarnos y lo está logrando contigo - Dijo Vegeta de igual manera para calmarlo pero tampoco tuvo casó

\- Ah..., Ah... - Broly seguía conteniéndose pero este ya estaba al borde de perder el control

En eso Daimús voltea a ver a Lemon, la deidad solo procedió a sonreír y regresar su vista hacia donde estaban los sayayin's.

\- Te lo dije, te dije que ellos vendrían y te aran sufrir - Dijo Lemon aún deteniendo la hemorragia

\- Ha, ja, ja, ja... - Se reía Daimús al ver lo que ocurría

\- TONTO, ACASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA!!!... - Gritó Lemon al ver a la Deidad reírse como loco

\- No anciano, esto es justo lo que esperaba - Le dijo Dominius con una sonrisa que le causó a Lemon escalofrío

\- Co...Como dices, ¿A qué te refieres? - Cuestionó Lemon aterrado ante las palabras de Dominius

\- Pronto lo verás - Dijo Daimús al hombre de piel naranja

\- Rayos, Kakaroto prepárate para lanzar un ataque combinado para destruir el Domo - Dijo Vegeta para que Broly se lanzará al culpable que le hizo perder la razón

\- Si... - Dijo Goku volteando a ver al Domo preparándose para lanzar el ataque

\- FINAL!!!... - Grita Vegeta poniendo su manos al frente mientras que de estas se hiba formando una bola de energía amarilla

\- KA..., ME..., HA..., ME!!!... - Grita Goku mientras pone ambas manos a su costado para que de ellas se formará una esfera de energía de color azul

\- HAAA!!!/FLASH!!! - Gritaron ambos sayayin's al unísono

Al instante de que los dos lanzaron el ataque la barrera de energía que les impedía el paso se dispersó sorprendiendo a Goku y a Vegeta que no esperaban tal acción, pero tal movimiento descuidado termino haciendo que el ataque fuera directo a Daimús quien lo esperaba sin siquiera moverse para recibirlo de lleno, aunque este se encontraba cerca de Cheelai y Lemon ambos podrían morir por el ataque haciendo que los dos Sayayin's se percataron de su acción irresponsable que llegaron a intentar maniobrar los ataques al notar la situación.

\- Rayos - Dijo Goku quien intentó redirigir su ataque pero ya era tarde pues este ya estaba por impactar

\- Maldición - Dijo Vegeta quien se encontraba en la misma situación que Goku

\- Patético - Comento Daimús en voz baja desapareciendo el ataque combinado sin dejar rastro de energía o el sonido de alguna explicación

\- ¿Pero que?... - Fue la reacción de Vegeta al ver lo que hizo el hombre

\- Debes de estar bromeando - Dijo Goku al no creer lo que había visto

Daimús voltea a ver a Broly, quien se encontraba aún intentando de mantener el control, Dominius solo sonríe de una forma tan fría que asta Goku y Vegeta jurarían que vieron por un momento a Freezer, ellos al aver notado eso, voltearon hacia donde estaba Broly.

\- BROLY!!!..., OLVIDA TODO LO QUE TE HEMOS DICHO Y DEJA DE CONTENERTE!!!..., ATACALO A HORA BROLY!!!... - Gritó Vegeta al sayayin que no se podía controlar

\- ¿Eh? - Volteo Broly a ver a Vegeta y Goku quienes le señalaban hacia donde se encontraba el hombre encapuchado

\- RAPIDO BROLY!!!..., NOSOTROS TE CUBRIMOS!!!... - Gritó Goku pues el junto a Vegeta sabían que Broly era el único que podría hacerle frente

\- NO!!!..., NO QUIERO PERDER EL CONTROL Y LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGO!!!... - Dijo Broly con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos pues se encontraba en una difícil situación

Broly vuelve su mirada a el hombre quien veía al sayayin fijamente, Daimús al percatarse de que al fin tiene la atención de Broly procede a voltear a ver a Lemon sin dejar de sonreír, el viejo de piel naranja no puede dejar de sentir miedo frente a la Deidad y más al darse cuenta que lo esta observando, Dominius levanta su brazo derecho apuntando a Lemon con su dedo índice apareciendo en este una pequeña luz de color rojo, Goku se percata y decide atacar ya que Broly aún conteniéndose e indeciso para atacar aún después de que sus dos compañeros Sayayin's le gritaron que dejará desatar su poder, pero Broly solo se quedo en el aire sin hacer nada y sin atacar al enemigo.

\- AAAAHH!!!..., MALDITOOO!!!!... - Goku pego un fuerte gritó transformándose en el Super Sayayin Dios Azúl, lanzándose a una gran velocidad contra el Ser encapuchado

Daimús se percata y voltea hacia donde está Goku quien se había lanzado al ataque pero Dominius le sonrió, el Sayayin al verlo se da cuenta de que no llegara a tiempo ya que al estar tan cerca de alcanzarlo Goku siente que el panorama que tiene frente se aleja de el, Lemon solo se queda viendo a la Deidad pues el viejo de piel naranja no puede hacer nada por el shock.

\- Que tontos son - Dice Daimús regresando su mirada a Lemon lanzando la pequeña luz que apareció de su dedo en forma de láser una y otra vez al viejo que tenía a Cheelai en sus brazos

\- Ghaaa... - Fue el último sonido que hizo Lemon antes de caer sin vida

\- Le...Lemon, *bla, *coff, *coff*... - Reaccionó Cheelai con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su amigo muerto siendo interrumpida por sí misma al escupir nuevamente sangre, haciendo que comenzará a toser sin control por la falta de aire en sus pulmones

\- No puede ser - Dijo Goku deteniendo el vuelo ya que no pudo llegar y menos a tiempo

\- Esto debe de ser una estúpida broma - Dijo Vegeta molesto

\- Maldición - Dijo Goku apretando los puños

\- ¡¡¡KAKAROTO RAPIDO,TELETRANSPORTATE HACIA LA TIERRA Y VE PÍDELE A BULMA EL RADAR DEL DRAGÓN Y BUSCA LAS ESFERAS!!! - Gritó Vegeta a todo pulmón

\- ¿Que?, ¿El radar del dragón?, ¿Que busque las esferas?..., ¡¡¡AAAH!!!... ¡CLARO!..., ¡¡¡VEGETA, ERES MUY INTELIGENTE!!!... TE LO ENCARGO!!!... - Gritó Goku mientras ponía sus dedos en la frente para hacer la teletransportación

\- No tienes por que decírmelo, ¡¡¡AAAAHH!!!... - Dijo Vegeta pegando un fuerte gritó para transformarse en el Super Sayayin Dios Azúl lanzándose contra el oponente

Goku se concentraba buscando la energía de Bulma haciendo tarda solo unos pocos segundos para detectarla.

\- La tengo - Dijo Goku teletransportandose del lugar

\- No en mi guardia - Comento Daimús sonriendo

Vegeta estaba a medio camino de alcanzar a Dominius asta que de pronto un Goku aparece frente al orgulloso sayayin quien iba a toda marcha, impactando justo con el sayayin de dogi naranja.

\- QUE ES LO QUE CREES QUE HACES INSECTO!!! - Grita Vegeta mientras que en su frente se puede ver resaltando una vena

\- AYYYY!!!..., TAY, TAY, TAY, TAY, TAY..., Pero que ocurrió, se supone que me teletransporte hacia donde se encontraba Bulma - Decía Goku confuso mientras procedía a sobar su espalda

\- ¿Que?, Pero que dices, acaso ya no sabes bien como usar la teletransportación, acaso te volviste viejo Kakaroto - Dijo Vegeta molesto

\- No, no es eso, sino que algo extraño está ocurriendo desde que llegamos a este lugar del planeta y aún más con este tipo aquí - Comento Goku cambiando su tono de voz a uno serio

\- No me dirás que todo esto está ocurriendo por ese sujeto - Dijo Vegeta volteando a ver a la Deidad

\- Vegeta, en este momento no te puedo asegurar eso, pero si este tipo es el causante de que no podamos utilizar de forma correcta nuestro poder, eso solo significa que ese sujeto es muy peligroso - Comento Goku algo temeroso

\- Ja..., Esto fue el platillo de entrada Sayayin's, a hora viene el platillo fuerte..., ¡¡¡NO ES ASÍ!!!..., ¡¡¡BROLYYYY!!!... - Gritó Dominius viendo directamente al sayayin que se quedó en shock

Esta acción por parte de la Deidad hizo que Goku y Vegeta retrocedieran un poco pues estos sabían que Broly atacaría sin reserva alguna, haciendo que estos también se prepararán para el peor de los casos, escuchando de pronto un enorme gritó proveniente del Sayayin que fue desterrado.

\- Gha..., Ah.. , ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHH!!!... - Fue un fuerte gritó en forma de rugido proveniente de Broly el cual hizo que cambiara el ambiente y el panorama del planeta, desatando completamente su poder y su ira

\- NO PUEDE SER!!!... - Gritaron Goku y Vegeta con gotas de sudor en sus rostros al ver como aumento el poder de Broly pues este era superior a la vez que se enfrentaron por primera vez con el

Daimús solo se quedaba viendo como un gran aura de Ki de color amarillo verdoso rodeaba al Sayayin, Goku y Vegeta no sabían cómo podrían contrarrestar el poder de Broly pues su poder aumento demasiado por el poco entrenamiento que este a tenido, hasta que una voz conocida los hizo resalir de sus de su sorpresa.

\- Kakaroto..., Vegeta..., No interfieran... Yo lo mataré... Ustedes diríjase a Cheelai y denle una semilla del ermitaño..., Y tome el cuerpo de Lemon..., A él lo reviviremos luego con las esferas del dragón... - Dijo Broly aún con control de si mismo, después de haber dicho esto se lanzó rápidamente al ataque contra la Deidad

\- Mfh..., Ya era hora - Dijo Daimús mientras ponía sus brazos cruzados

Después de ver al Sayayin de inmensa musculatura lanzándose al ataque, Goku y Vegeta volaron a gran velocidad por el cuerpo de Lemon y por Cheelai quien aún estaba con vida aunque muy cerca de su muerte, pero para la sorpresa de los tres sayayin's fue el ver a Daimús sonreír alertándolos de que tenían que volar más rápido, mientras que al mismo tiempo vieron el como los cuerpos de sus amigos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro algún de su presencia, esto hizo enojar más a Broly quien por la ira su poder aumento descomunal mente haciendo que sus pupilas desaparecieran dejando sus ojos completamente en blanco, Dominius al verlo solo le sonrió solo dando como resultado que el Sayayin se enfureciera mas, este yendo en picada y con el puño derecho enfrente arremetió fuertemente contra Daimús impactando de manera bestial contra el suelo pulverizando el área dónde se encontraba las pertenencias y la casa que les había regalado la Bulma la esposa de Vegeta.

\- ¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!!..., ¡¡¡SU PODER CRECIÓ DEMASIADO!!!... - Gritó Vegeta sorprendido al ver tal poder

\- ¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE BROLY SE ESTUVIERA CONTENIENDO TANTO PARA LIBERAR SU KI A ESTA MAGNITUD!!! - Gritó Goku cubriéndose el rostro ya que varios pedazos de piedra salieron dispersos por el aire

Mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba lentamente, Goku y Vegeta esperaban ver al oponente vencido con el gran golpe que Broly conecto, ya que ese puño hiba con una gran fuerza y también agregándole a este la gran velocidad en caída que este tenia, el golpe que dio pudo haber matado a los dos Sayayin's que veían la pelea claro, si estos hubieran sido los oponentes, pero cuando el polvo desapareció, pues grande fue su sorpresa al ver al sayayin de inmensa musculatura siendo tomado por el cuello por Daimús quien al no verse del todo bien por la capucha que llevaba, este parecía tener un rostro serio.

\- Esto tiene que ser un chiste de mal gusto - Comento Vegeta con un rostro de asombro

\- No puedo creer que después de ese golpe ese sujeto este intacto - Dijo Goku igual sorprendido

\- Kh..., Gha... - Era el sonido que Broly producía al intentar respirar

\- Veo que realmente eres poderoso, pero... - Comentaba Dominius mientras soltaba a Broly

\- Ah..., Uff... - Fue el sonido al retomar la respiración, Broly solo observar con temor al hombre frente a el pero por sus amigos no se daría por vencido y volvió a atacar lanzando un golpe con el puño derecho

\- No eres tan fuerte - Dijo Daimús mientras sonreía y desaparecía del lugar

Goku y Vegeta no vieron a donde se fue el hombre, pero Broly había golpeado con la misma potencia levantando nuevamente una gran nueve de polvo, los dos Sayayin's esperaban intranquilos pues no podían escuchar ruido alguno de la batalla, asta que de pronto sintieron que los tocaron por los hombros.

\- Vaya, vaya..., Veo que ustedes no quieres ayudar a su amigo - Decía Daimús mientras en su rostro se veía una sonrisa tenebrosa

\- ¡¿PERO QUE?!!!... - Gritó Vegeta alejándose rápido poniéndose en pose de batalla mientras que Goku repite la misma acción

\- Oh, perdón, no era mi intención asustarlos - Dijo Dominius sin quitar su sonrisa que hacía sentir incómodos a los Sayayin's

\- Espera si el está aquí, ¿En donde está Broly? - Cuestionó Goku al ver al hombre frente a ellos y volteando rápidamente al lugar destruido

Al voltear los dos Sayayin's no pudieron verlo, esto los preocupo más pues al tener a la Deidad frente a ellos no sabrían que hacer ya que este fue capas de detener a Broly y eliminar los cuerpos de sus amigos en segundos aunque este no hiciera algún movimiento.

\- ¿DONDE ESTÁ BROLY ?!!!..., INSECTO!!!... - Gritó Vegeta alterado

\- ¿Que?, Ah..., Hablas de tu amigo, el se encuentra por haya - Dijo Daimús Señalando a una gran grieta que al seguirla con la vista asta el final se podía ver un cráter que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estaba

\- Vegeta..., Ese es.. - Dijo Goku con asombro

\- Me cuesta creerlo, pero si..., Es el... - Respondía Vegeta a lo que Goku comento

\- BROLY!!!... - Gritaron los dos al unísono mientras volaban hacia donde esté se encontraba

\- *Uff*..., Veo que se han olvidado del combate - Dijo Dominius agachando la mirada mientras desaparecía del lugar

Goku y Vegeta hiban llegando al enorme cráter en el que se encontraba inconsciente un Broly en estado base, pero al momento de llegar se encontraron a la Deidad que se encontraba sentada a un lado del Sayayin que estaba inconsciente, Goku y Vegeta aterrizan a unos cuantos metros de distancia mirando fijamente al hombre que caminaba lentamente hacia a ellos, los dos Sayayin's sin darse cuenta dan un paso atrás, la deidad proseguía andando hacia los guerreros pero estos seguían retrocediendo paso a paso.

\- Que aburrido es esto, pensé que los Sayayin's eran una raza guerrera, que les gusta pelear con seres realmente fuerte - Decía Daimús mientras se acercaba a los Sayayin's

\- Vegeta..., ¿Que nos pasa? - Dijo Goku nervioso

\- No lo sé Kakaroto pero si seguimos así... NO GANAREMOS NADAAA!!!... - Decía Vegeta pegando un gritó al final llegando a transformarse al Súper Sayayin Dios Azúl Full Power

\- Uoh..., Esto se pone interesante - Dijo Dominius esperando a que el Sayayin atacara

\- Tienes razón Vegeta, no lograremos nada si nos quedamos... QUIETOOOOOOS!!!... - Decía Goku pegando de igual manera un gritó al final para asi transformarse en Súper Sayayin Dios Azúl

\- Increíble esto se puso más... - Daimús no pudo terminar de hablar al ver que Goku gritar nuevamente

\- KAIO-KEN x10!!!!... - Grito Goku la técnica que le enseñó Kaio-Sama

\- FABULOSO!!!... - Gritó la Dominius Daimús de felicidad y asombro al ver que los dos hombres que antes temían a el, estaban bien decididos a enfrentarlo

\- LISTO KAKAROTO?!!!... - Gritó Vegeta a Goku

\- ESTOY LISTO!!!... - Responde Goku decidido para entrar ambos al combate

\- ENSEÑEMOSLE A ESTE INSECTO LO QUE HACE UN GUERRERO SAYAYIN DE SANGRE PURAAA!!!... Gritó Vegeta lanzándose a una gran velocidad a Daimús

\- SI!!!... - Gritó Goku repitiendo la misma acción que el Príncipe de los Sayayin's

\- Si..., Si..., SIIIII!!!... - Gritó Dominius muy emocionado brincando como niño chiquito en su lugar haciendo que los Sayayin's se pusieran incómodos pero aún así no se detuvieron para atacarlo

\- TOMA ESTOOO!!!.. - Gritó Vegeta soltando un golpe a puñetazos del brazo derecho

\- ¿Eh? - Fue la reacción de Daimús al ver que el golpe hiba directo a su cara, pero este lo esquiva como si nada

\- ¿Pero que?... - Se cuestionó Vegeta al no poder conectar el golpe pero Goku ya estaba a su lado quien también procedió a atacar

\- AAAAH!!!... - Gritó Goku mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de golpes consecutivos los cuales también eran esquivados de la misma forma

Dominius al ver a los hombres intentando golpearlo sin ningún resultado, este los mira fijamente y les sonríe, los dos Guerreros Sayayin's se percatan de eso y retroceden rápidamente Daimús sigue sonriendo y va caminando hacia a ellos.

\- Veo que ya terminaron, a hora..., Me toca... - Dijo Dominius mientras que de su rostro se le borraba la sonrisa y desaparecía de la vista de Goku y Vegeta

\- Vegeta, ponte alerta..., Este tipo puede aparecer en cualquier... - Goku fue cortado al hablar en el momento en el que sintió un fuerte golpe por parte de Daimús quien lo azotó con gran fuerza contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente

\- ¿Pero que? - Fue lo único que pudo decir Vegeta justo antes de ver como todo se comenzaba a tornar obscuro cayendo inconsciente al suelo

\- Mfhmm..., Después de todo estos tres si resultaron ser Sayayin's con un poder tan grande que pueden rivalizan o incluso llegar a superar a sus propios Dioses, claro si desatan todo su potencial..., Bueno..., A hora es tiempo de limpiar mi desastre, claro uno tiene que recoger después de jugar..., ¿No? - Se decía así mismo Daimús chasqueando los dedos de su mano izquierda haciendo que todo vuelva a como estaba antes de que Broly y los demás llegarán pero este no apareció a Lemon ni a Cheelai

\- Veo que ya terminaste - Dijo el Ser viendo a Daimús arreglando lo que este había echo solo por un poco de diversión

\- Si, a pesar de ser un Dios que le gusta hacer desastres también me agrada hacer Limpieza - Decía Daimús sonriendo poniendo ambas manos en su cintura

\- Y..., ¿Qué aras con ellos? - Dijo el Ser con un rostro confuso

\- Sencillo..., Llevarlos dento de la cueva - Decía Dominius levantando a los Sayayin's que se encontraban inconciente llevandolos levitando asta donde se encontraba la cueva

TRES HORAS DESPUÉS

\- Gggah..., ¿Que ocurrió? - Dijo Goku despertando mientras se soba el cuello

\- Vaya, veo que ya despertaste Kakaroto - Decía Vegeta quien fue el primero en despertar

\- ¿En donde nos encontramos Vegeta? - Cuestionó Goku aún estando aturdido

\- Estamos en la cueva - Respondió Vegeta serio

\- ¿Que?, ¿En la cueva?, Pero..., ¿Pero que Broly no la destruyó? - Seguía cuestionando el Sayayin de Dogi naranja

\- Si, pero de alguna forma está sigue aquí como si no le hubiera pasado nada incluso está la casa y las demás pertenencias intactas - Respondió Vegeta algo intrigado a lo que ocurrió

\- ¿Entonces todo lo que ocurrió fue un sueño? - Volvió a cuestionar Goku

\- No lo creo, los dos no pudimos haber tenido el mismo sueño, además no ahí rastros de Cheelai y Lemon - Dijo Vegeta haciendo que Goku cambiará su expresión a una seria

\- Entonces todo esto ocurrió realmente..., Espera, ¿Donde esta Broly? - Goku volteo por todos lados pero no veía al Sayayin

\- El está adentro - Dijo Vegeta apuntando hacia atrás con el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda, este señalando justo a la casa

\- ¿Aún está inconsciente? - Cuestionó Goku preocupado por el estado de Broly

\- Si, aún lo está..., Toma - Dijo Vegeta mientras le lanzaba algo a Goku

\- Esto es... - Decía Goku mientras atrapaba y veía en su mano un pequeño frijol de color verde

\- Una semilla del ermitaño, aún estás herido, comela Kakaroto aquí aún quedan las suficientes, como para darle a Broly una después de que despierte y las otras serán guardadas para utilizarlas en momentos de emergencia - Comento Vegeta mientras esté estaba sentado en una roca

\- Si tú lo dices Vegeta - Dijo Goku mientras se comía la semilla del ermitaño

\- Oye Kakaroto - Le hablaba Vegeta a Goku

\- ¿Que sucede Vegeta? - Cuestionó el Sayayin de Dogi naranja

\- Es sobre el sujeto con el que nos enfrentamos - Dijo Vegeta haciendo que el otro Sayayin se pudiera serio

\- ¿Que pasa con eso? - Cuestionó nuevamente Goku

\- Es solo que lo atacamos con todo nuestro poder y no pudimos hacer nada, ni Broly pudo contra el - Decía Vegeta serio

\- Lo se, a mí también me sorprendió pero para serte sincero, con nuestro poder actual no podremos hacer nada así que debemos entrenar más y superar aún más los límites en el debido caso de que este sujeto vuelva - Decía Goku mientras apretaba los puños

\- Eso ya lo sé insecto, el único problema es de que no sabemos el donde se encuentra o en donde aparecerá ya que no sentimos su presencia - Dijo Vegeta molesto ya que ambos unidos fueron incapaces de hacerle algo al sujeto

\- Entonces, cuando despierte Broly no pondremos a entrenar los tres juntos - Dijo Goku algo animado

Dicho eso por Goku escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse viendo a Broly salir de esta, con un rostro cabizbajo, pues el sabía que sus amigos Cheelai y Lemon ya no estaban con el.

\- Broly... - Dijo Goku algo triste al ver a su compañero de igual manera

\- Déjalo Kakaroto, deja que lo asimile por el momento - Decía Vegeta tomando del hombro a Goku para que no interviniera en el pensar de Broly al menos eso intento asta que escucharon que este les hablo

\- Goku..., Vegeta..., Me pueden dar una semilla - Dijo Broly algo recuperado

\- Toma - Dijo Vegeta lanzando la semilla del ermitaño hacia Broly

\- Gracias Vegeta - Decía Broly atrapándola y después comérsela recuperando sus fuerza

\- Y..., ¿Qué harás a hora Broly? - Cuestionó Goku

\- Antes que nada entrenar para poder vencer a aquel sujeto y vengar a mis amigos - Dijo Broly mientras apretaba sus puños

\- Así se habla insecto - Dijo Vegeta apoyando a Broly pero algo los saco de su plática

\- Oh..., Vaya, si que están entusiasmados, aún después de lo ocurrido - Dijo Dominius apareciendo en la entrada de la cueva

\- AAAAH!!!..., MALDITOOO!!!... - Gritó Broly lanzándose al Daimús

\- Vegeta...- Dijo Goku volteando a ver al Príncipe Sayayin

\- Lo se, no es necesario que me lo digas - Dijo Vegeta a respuesta de lo que Goku hiba a decir

En ese momento en el cual se hiba a lanzar ven a Broly en el suelo, esto los dejo más que perplejos a tal acontecimiento pues no lo vieron mover ni un solo dedo, los dos Sayayin's procedieron a transformarse pero no podían.

\- ¿Pero que ocurre?, No puedo transformarme - Dijo Goku algo nervioso

\- Esto no puede ser posible, se supone que recuperamos todas nuestras energías al comer la semilla del ermitaño - Dijo Vegeta aún sin poder creer lo que ocurría

\- Ha..., Ja..., Ja, ja, ja, ja... - Comienza a reírse Daimús como loco provocando escalofríos a los Sayayin's

\- De que se ríe - Dijo Goku dando un paso atrás

\- No lo sé, pero yo no le encuentro la risa a este asunto - Dijo Vegeta molesto al ver que Daimús que no paraba de reír

\- Perdón, perdón..., Donde están mis modales, antes que nada me presento ante ustedes, mi nombre es Dominius Daimús y soy un Dios - Dijo Daimús sacando al fin de dudas a los Sayayin's

\- Eso me temía - Comento Goku mientras que de su rostro caían gotas de sudor

\- Y, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros Daimús? - Cuestionó Vegeta molesto

\- Antes de decirles, primero debemos despertar a Broly - Dijo Dominius chasqueando los dedos haciendo que el Sayayin despierte

\- ¿Que pasó? - Dijo Broly sobandose la nuca

\- Fácil Broly te deje K.O, antes de que pudieras lanzar tu primer golpe - Comento Daimús con una sonrisa que hizo molestar a Broly

\- DESGRACIADO!!!... - Gritó Broly lanzándose nuevamente a atacar

\- Apa, pa, pa..., Más despacio velocista - Dijo Dominius deteniéndolo frente a el

\- ¿Pero que?..., No puedo moverme - Decía Broly mientras intentaba hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara

\- BROLYYYY!!!... - Gritan Goku y Vegeta mientras estos también se lanzan a atacar en estado base ya que no pueden transformarse por más que lo intenten

\- Alto ahí ustedes - Dijo Daimús volteando a ver a los otros dos Sayayin's al los cuales también paralizó

\- Esto debe ser una maldita broma - Decía Vegeta mientras intentaba moverse

\- ¿Esto es en serio?..., Mi cuerpo no reacciona - Dijo Goku al intentar de moverse

\- Vuelvo a disculparme por congelarlo pero debo decirles que aún no e terminado de hablar - Dijo Daimús sonriendo

\- Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar contigo - Dijo Vegeta molesto aún intentando moverse

\- ¡¡¡DEJAME MOVERME PARA DESTRUIRTE!!!... - Grita Broly furioso

\- Vegeta, Broly, tranquilos dejen que hable - Dijo Goku guardando la calma

\- Eso es inaudito Kakaroto, acaso te golpeo fuerte en la cabeza para que digas ese tipo de estupideces - Dijo Vegeta aún en tono molesto

\- ¿Que no recuerdas lo que le hizo a Cheelai y a Lemon? - Cuestionó Broly a Goku de una forma triste

\- No me golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza, además aún recuerdo lo que hizo Broly, pero..., Tal vez el nos diga algo sobre ellos - Comento Goku volteando a ver a Daimús

\- Vaya, un Sayayin que es inteligente e intenta escuchar lo que tengo que decir - Dijo Daimús alagando a Goku

\- Hay..., Por favor, no es para tanto - Dijo Goku avergonzado

\- Cabeza hueca - Dijo Vegeta sacado de quiso

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma - Decía Broly al escuchar a Goku

\- Bueno, me dejaré de rodeos y seré más directo..., Los necesito a ustedes tres para que puedan apoyarme en un proyecto así que me los llevaré a otra Dimensión - Comento Daimús dejando impactados a los tres Sayayin's

\- ¿QUE?!!!!... - Gritaron los tres Sayayin's al oír dicha petición

\- ESO ES UNA GRANDE Y COMPLETA TONTERÍA!!!... - Gritó Vegeta al oír esto

\- Esperen aún falta algo más - Dijo Daimús para calmar a los Sayayin's

\- ¿QUE?!!!..., ACASO ES UNA TONTERIA MAS GRANDE!!!... - Gritó Vegeta a Daimús

\- Por favor Vegeta calmate - Dijo Goku para que esté se tranquilizara un poco

\- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!!!..., SI DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE ESTE INSECTO HIZO!!!..., QUIERES QUE TODAVÍA LO ESCUCHE!!!... - Gritaba Vegeta sin contenerse comenzando una discusión con Goku

\- Bueno, ya que ellos están ocupados que tal si hago el trato contigo Broly - Dijo Dominius acercándose al Sayayin

\- Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar - Dijo Broly mientras agachaba la vista para no ver a Daimús a los ojos

\- Pero Broly..., Y si te dijera que puedo regresaré a tus amigos sanos y salvos sin ninguna herida y sicatris - Comento Daimús el cual apareció un pequeño Domo que solo los cubría a ellos dos eliminando el ruido provocado por los Sayayin's que estaban discutiendo, pero tras el comentario que le hizo Dominius llamo la atención de Broly

\- ¿Que dices?, ese truco de negociación barato es tonto, yo los puedo traer de vuelta con las esferas del dragón - Dijo Broly ignorando a Dominius

\- Si, por supuesto que podrías..., Y aún más con las súper esferas del dragón, pero ahí un pequeño inconveniente..., Yo soy el verdadero Dios de Todo lo existente..., Soy el Dios de los Multiversos..., Así que en otras palabras lo que yo haga no se puede recuperar por medio de esas esferas..., A menos de que yo lo permita - Dijo Dominius dejando sin opciones a Broly acorrala solo completamente

\- Eso significa que no los podré traer de vuelta - Dijo Broly triste

\- Yo no dije eso, que acaso no escuchaste el que yo podría traelos de vuelta, claro mediante el trato que quiero proponerte - Comento Daimús observando a Broly dudar

\- De acuerdo, te escucho, ¿Cuál ese el trato? - Cuestionó Broly antes de dar su respuesta

\- Bueno, este consiste en llevármelos a ustedes tres a otra Dimensión a cambio regreso a tus amigos con vida y sin ninguna herida, como si esto nunca hubiera pasado - Dijo Daimús mientras andaba en círculo dentro del Domo

\- Si acepto..., ¿Ellos vendrán conmigo?... - Cuestionó Broly dudando

\- Para tu desgracia no lo permitiré - Decía Daimús con una voz sería

\- Entonces que sentido tiene que acepte si al final de cuentas no los veré de nuevo - Dijo Broly con su vista baja

\- ¿Que tal te agrego algo más en esta propuesta?, ¿Te parece? - Decía Dominius atrayendo otra ves la atención del Sayayin

\- ¿Y esa sería? - Cuestionó Broly

\- La protección total de tus amigos por mi parte..., Y mantener la paz de todo el Universo..., Si tú aceptas, claro en ningún rincón de la Galaxia habrá maldad a excepción de los Dioses de la Destrucción que esos sólo cumplen con su deber pero yo protegeré a sus amigos y familiares, que te parece - Dijo Dominius extendiendo su mano a Broly para cerrar el trato descongelandolo del aire

\- Pero debo hablarlo con ellos primero - Dijo Broly volteando a ver a los Sayayin's que aún seguían discutiendo

\- No es necesario que lo hagas, ellos entenderán - Decía Daimús aún teniendo la mano estirada

\- Está bien, es un trato - Dijo Broly mientras le daba la mano a Dominius

\- De acuerdo, a hora solo permíteme un minuto y..., Ya... - Dijo Daimús chasqueando sus dedos liberando a los dos Sayayin's que discutían y apareciendo a Lemon y Cheelai inconscientes frente a Broly, pero la aparición de las dos personas que habían desaparecido llamo la atención de Goku y Vegeta

\- Chicos, están bien - Dijo Broly abrazando a Cheelai y Lemon que aún se encontraban inconscientes

\- A hora es momento de que cumplas tu parte Broly - Dijo Daimús serio

\- Broly, ¿Que significa esto? - Dijo Vegeta algo molesto

\- No se de que hablas Vegeta - Contesto Broly volteando su mirada a otro lado

\- Yo se los puedo explicar - Dijo Dominius acercándose

\- ¿De que hablan ustedes? - Cuestionó Goku ya que se estaba quedando fuera de la plática

\- Verán Goku y Vegeta Broly y yo... - Decía Daimús hasta que fue interrumpido por Vegeta

\- Espera..., ¿Cómo es que sabes nuestros nombres? - Cuestionó el Príncipe Sayayin

\- Vegeta, Vegeta, haber si pones más atención..., Uno, ustedes gritaron tantas veces sus nombre al momento de enfrentarme y dos..., Soy..., Un..., DIOOOOOS!!!... - Dijo Dominius, gritando al final molesto de repetir de que él era un Dios

El fuerte gritó que dio la Deuda hizo retroceder a Vegeta pues este hizo que sintiera algo que no experimentaba desde hace tiempo, "el miedo".

\- Bien aclarado esto..., Proseguirse a hablar, lo que Broly hizo fue aceptar unas pequeño trato que le propuse, el que fue, el regresarle a sus amigos más la protección de estos de mi parte y el mantener la paz total de toda la Galaxia, a cambio de que me los pueda llevar a ustedes tres a otra Dimensión - Dijo Dominius alegré al decir esto

\- Broly, como se te ocurre hacer tremenda estupidez - Comento Vegeta molesto

\- Si Broly, fácilmente los hubiéramos recibido con más Súper Esferas - Dijo Goku un poco molesto

\- Si, lo sé pero... - Decía Broly pero este fue interrumpido por Daimús

\- Claro que esto hubiera sido posible, pero cómo le dije a Broly, eso hiba a tener un pequeño inconveniente - Decía Dominius de forma tranquila

\- Y ese es... - Comento Vegeta molesto

\- Que él no es de este Universo ni de los otros que conoces - Dijo Broly serio viendo a Vegeta y a Goku

\- ¿A que te refieres de que no pertenece a ningún Universo? - Cuestionó Goku

\- Eso es simple Son Goku y esto se debe a que yo soy el verdadero Dios de Dioses aquí, incluso soy Dios de el pequeño Zeno-Sama - Dijo Daimús dejando impactados a Goku y a Vegeta

\- A hora todo tiene sentido - Dijo Vegeta

\- Si, por eso nunca podíamos llegar a tocarte - Dijo Goku algo frustrado

\- Pero no se preocupen, al mundo al que los voy a mandar se divertirán - Decía Dominius con una sonrisa

\- Chicos espero entiendan que todo lo hice por ellos - Dijo Broly volteando a ver a Cheelai y a Lemon

\- No te preocupes Broly, si yo hubiera estado en tu situación dalo por seguro que yo también lo hubiera echo - Dice Goku tomando del hombro a Broly dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas

\- Si a mí me lo hubiera echo con mi familia también lo habría echo - Dijo Vegeta volteando hacia otro lugar

\- Amigos..., gracias - Dijo Broly sonriendo

\- Y entonces, ¿Cuando nos iremos? - Cuestionó Goku a Dominius

\- A hora mismo - Comentó Daimús para la sorpresa de los Sayayin's

\- ¿QUE QUEEE?!!!!... - Gritaron los tres Sayayin's al unísono

\- Pero..., No nos darás tiempo de despedirnos de nuestras familias - Comento Goku sorprendido

\- Claro, yo debo de hablar con Bulma y mis hijos para que entiendan la situación - Dijo Vegeta sin creer lo que había escuchado de la Deidad

\- Ya me encargue de sus familias y amigos sobre este asunto, por cierto aquí les mandan está mochila con cosas que les podrán servir..., Al menos eso dijeron y ahí agregué una que otra cosa, además, si pensaron que sus familias estarían tristes, no es así, esto fue todo lo contrario ellos se alegraron al saber que partirían a una nueva aventura, más el único que se va a poder despedir en persona es Broly - Comento Daimús dejando en un estado de shock a los dos Sayayin's que habitaban en la Tierra

\- Espera, pues.. ¿Que les dijiste? - Dijo Goku confuso

\- De seguro se inventó algo y les dijo una mentira, no es así sabandija - Dijo Vegeta cruzado de brazos

\- Exacto, así fue, solo les dije una pequeña mentira muy lejos de la verdad, pero con una que otra cosa cierta como..., Que no volverían a verlos, esto obvio los puso triste más rápido cambie mi estrategia y accedieron al final - Dijo Daimús sonriendo

\- Este bastardo debió haber usado sus poderes para manipularlos - Dijo Vegeta molesto

\- No seas así Vegeta, yo no creo que el haya echo eso - Comento Goku haciendo que Daimús se le lanzará a abrazarlo

\- Goku, eres el mejor..., Pero en verdad no use mi poder para manipularlos, solo fue una simple charla y ya, pero bueno, basta de hablar y que comience la despedida qué opinas Broly - Decía Dominius volteando a ver al Sayayin

\- Si, mientras más rápido mejor - Dijo Broly en respuesta a la Deidad

\- Entonces..., Procederé a despertarlos *claro* - Dijo Daimús chasqueando los dedos

\- ¿Eh?..., ¿Que?..., ¿Broly?..., ¿En Donde estamos? - Decía Cheelai mientras intentaba reconocer el entorno

\- Mmmmmh..., Aaaaaah..., ¿Que ocurre?, ¿Por qué hay mucho ruido? - Dijo Lemon estirándose

\- Chicos, que bueno que están bien - Dijo Broly abrazando al Lemon y a Cheelai

\- Uoh..., ¿Que haces Broly? - Dijo Cheelai con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

\- Oye amigo, más despacio - Comento Lemon sintiendo que los estaba abrazando un poco fuerte

\- Oigan chicos, tengo algo que decirles - Decía Broly dejando de abrazarlo cambiando su rostro lleno de felicidad a un que reflejaba tristeza

\- Broly..., ¿Que ocurre? - Cuestionó la hermosa peliblanca mientras ponía su mano derecha en la mejilla de Broly

\- Si amigo, ¿Que sucede? - Dijo Lemon dándole un leve golpe con el puño en el pecho al Sayayin

\- Cheelai..., Lemon..., Ustedes fueron los primeros amigos que tuve... - Dijo Broly con una leve sonrisa antes de ser interrumpido

\- Si y lo seguiremos siendo, ¿No es así Lemon? - Dijo Cheelai volteando a ver a Lemon

\- Claro que si Cheelai - Respondió Lemon la joven peliblanca

\- Pero aún después de lo que ocurrió con Freezer y el desastre que provoque en la Tierra, Goku y Vegeta me brindaron su amistad y me hice con más amigos..., Amigos de mi propia raza... - Seguía diciendo Broly con una leve sonrisa

\- Si, lo sabemos, después de todo es lo más cercano que tienes a una familia que lleva la sangre guerrera Sayayin - Le dijo Cheelai dándole una sonrisa

\- Además Broly, gracias a eso nosotros también somos parte de esa familia aunque no llevemos esas células sanguíneas - Decía Lemon sonriéndole a su amigo

\- Pero... - Dijo Broly

\- ¿Pero?... - Cuestionó la bella chica de piel verde

\- Así como todo tiene un inicio también tiene un final chicos - Decía Broly intentando contener la tristeza que sentía

\- Broly..., Que estás diciendo - Dijo Cheelai algo triste al oír esas palabras salir de Broly

\- Si Broly..., ¿Por qué nos dices esas cosas? - Cuestionó el hombre de mayor edad de piel naranja

\- Llegó el momento de que les diga adiós - Dijo Broly con tristeza, haciendo que, lo que el Sayayin dijo mantuviera todo el lugar sin ruido alguno, convirtiéndose así en un silencio algo incómodo

\- Oye Kakaroto, vayamos afuera antes de que este silencio se vuelva mas incómodo - Comento en voz baja Vegeta

\- Si, yo también opino lo mismo - Respondió Goku también en voz baja a Vegeta asta que un fuerte gritó los hizo detenerse

\- ¿QUE SON ESAS TONTERIAS DE DECIR ADIOS BROLY?!!!... - Gritó la chica peliblanca

\- Cheelai..., Cálmate por favor - Decía Lemon intentado tranquilizar a la joven chica

\- NADA DE CALMARSE LEMON!!!... - Gritó Cheelai al pobre viejo

\- Kakaroto rápido, vayamos de aquí antes de que... - Decía Vegeta a Goku antes de ser interrumpido por otro gritó de la peliblanca

\- DIME POR QUE HACES ESTO?!!!..., Dímelo por favor... - Decía Cheelai sin poder contener el llanto recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Broly

\- Todo esto lo hago por ustedes y por todo el Universo, pero más por ustedes - Dijo Broly abrazando a la chica

\- ¿A que te refieres Broly? - Cuestionó Lemon al Sayayin

\- Me refiero a que si yo me voy, acompañado de Goku y Vegeta, en el Universo abundar la paz... - Dijo Broly respondiendo al hombre de piel naranja

\- Broly, nosotros saldremos para que puedan hablar cómodamente - Comento Daimús haciendo una seña a Goku y a Vegeta de que lo siguieran

En ese momento a Cheelai y Lemon se le congelo la sangre al oír una voz conocida, ambos voltearon detrás de ellos y vieron a la Deidad parado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hola chicos - Saludo Dominius a Lemon y ah Cheelai

\- Tu... - Dijo Lemon mientras por su mente pasaban recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido

\- Tu..., DESGRACIADO ASESINO!!!... - Gritó Cheelai recordando lo que le hizo a Lemon

\- Estoy seguro de que si no fuera por Broly, Goku y Vegeta no hubiéramos revivido..., Así que gracias chicos - Dijo Lemon haciendo una pequeña reverencia

\- Veo que quieres morir de nuevo viejo - Decía Daimús mientras apuntaba con su dedo indece a Lemon haciendo que este retrocedieran de nuevo

\- Daimús, si lo haces no ahí trato - Comento Broly dejando sorprendido a la chica peliblanca y al hombre de piel naranja

\- ¿Trató?..., ¿De que trató hablan? - Dijo Cheelai un poco molesta

\- Dinos Broly, ¿De que habla? - Cuestionó de igual forma Lemon

\- El trato consistía en el que si Goku, Vegeta y yo hibamos con el ah un mundo al cual nadie puede acceder solo que el, los reviviría a ustedes - Dijo Broly dejando aún más sorprendidos

\- Entonces ese era tu plan Daimús - Comento Lemon molesto

-¿Cómo?..., Tú lo sabías... - Dijo Cheelai inquieta

\- No, el no sabía nada..., Para ser sincero mi plan era otro y este consistía en llevármelos por la fuerza más vi una oportunidad y la aproveché al ver el como el los quería tanto - Decía Dominius para sorpresa de los Sayayin's

\- Tu maldito... - Dijo Vegeta a punto de atacar pero fue detenido

\- Vegeta..., Tu más que nadie sabe que no servirá de nada intentarlo -Decia Goku con un brazo extendido evitando el que Vegeta avanzará

\- Entonces..., JUGASTE CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS!!!... - Gritó Cheelai sin poder contener más el llanto

\- Eso es despreciable - Comento Lemon molesto

\- Tal vez..., pero quiero que sepan que aunque yo sea un Dios nunca tuve a alguien con quien hablar más que conmigo mismo, ya que siempre eh estado solo, yo nunca experimente eso a lo que llaman amor o el tener amigos, así que..., Cheelai... - Decía Dominius viendo a la chica peliblanca con una seriedad que apenas se podía distinguir por la capucha

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres?, "Dios Solitario" - Dijo Cheelai molesta haciendo comillas

\- Por que no le dices a Broly lo que realmente sientes - Le dijo Daimús con una sonrisa pícara

\- ¿Pero que?..., ¿Q-que dices?... - Dijo Cheelai con un gran sonrojó

\- Chica..., ¿Te encuentras bien? - Comento Lemon al ver como la peliblanca cambio de su piel de tonalidad verde a uno de color rojo

\- Ah..., Ah..., Ah... - Cheelai se quedó sin palabras al oír a Dominius ignorando completamente lo que Lemon le pregunto

\- Bueno..., Entonces nos retiramos por un momento..., Esto también te incluye a ti Lemon - Dijo Dominius mientras desaparecía del lugar dejando anonadado a el viejo quien también estaba con ellos

En el dulce y cómodo hogar de Daimús, se podía ver el como aparecía este junto a los Sayayin's y Lemon quien aún no podía salir del asombro del como dejaron el lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Oye..., ¿Por que también me trajiste a mi? - Cuestionó el viejo de piel naranja

\- Vaya insecto, no creo que no haya podido leer el ambiente en el que nos encontrábamos - Dijo Vegeta algo molesto

\- A que te refieres Vegeta si solo estaban platicando - Dijo Goku haciendo que Daimús se diera un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano

\- Es enserio Goku..., Es increíble que te haya considerado uno de los más inteligentes de tu grupo - Dijo la Deidad algo decepcionada de el Sayayin

\- Mfhm..., Incluso a mí me sorprende de que lo hayas considerado alquilen inteligente - Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona

\- Oigan, deje de hablar mal de mí - Dijo Goku ofendido

\- Entonces..., ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, o mejor dicho ¿Que es este lugar? - Cuestionó Lemon al no saber en dónde se encontraban

\- Si, esa es una muy buena pregunta, ¿En donde estamos? - Dijo Vegeta viendo a sus alrededores

\- Bueno, este lugar extraño es mi hogar - Comento Daimús respondiendo a lo cuestionado por Lemon y Vegeta

\- Entonces este lugar es tu casa, ¿eh?..., si que es rara - Decía Goku con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto con Broly y Cheelai, la chica peliblanca estaba aún en el suelo con el sayayin, en donde ambos se encontraban de rodillas, la hermosa joven solo manteniendo su vista agachada sin decir aún nada, cuando ella estaba dispuesta a hablar Broly se le adelanta.

\- Creo que si nos dejaron solos, ja... - Dijo Broly algo nervioso

\- Si, eso veo - Dijo la chica peliblanca volteando a otro lado sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo

\- Entonces Cheelai, ¿Que es lo que realmente sientes? - Dijo Broly recordando lo que Daimús le dijo a la chica

\- ¿Qué que es lo que realmente siento? - Cuestionó la peliblanca poniéndose roja como un tomate con una sonrisita nerviosa

\- Si, dime por eso estoy aquí, para escucharte después de todo somos amigos - Comento Broly con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica, al escuchar eso se le borrará la sonrisa

\- Eso es lo malo Broly - Dijo la Cheelai algo triste mientras agachaba la mirada

\- ¿Ah?..., ¿A que te refieres Cheelai? - Dijo el Sayayin dudoso al lo que dijo la peliblanca

\- De que tú siempre me has visto sólo como tu amiga - Decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Si, por qué eso es lo que somos - Dijo Broly intentando de animar a Cheelai

\- Pero el problema es..., Que yo no te veo solo como un amigo Broly - Decía la chica peliblanca dejando al Sayayin confundido por qué le dijo

\- Entonces..., ¿Ya no quieres ser mi amiga? - Decía Broly con tono triste

\- No Broly, no es eso, sino que yo te veo como algo más que solo amigos - Comento Cheelai aún con los ojos llorosos pero con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

\- ¿A que te refieres con más que solo amigos? - Cuestionó el Sayayin sin saber a lo qué se refería la peliblanca

\- De esto... - Fue lo último que dijo Cheelai antes de lanzarse a Broly, tomándolo rápidamente del rostro y darle tremendo beso que dejó anonadado al Sayayin, pero este no pudo evitar el dejarse llevar y le correspondió llevándolo a un beso apasionado

El beso duro solo un minuto pero para ellos fue más que eso, sintieron como si el mundo se detuviera para ellos, ambos se separan lentamente viéndose directo a los ojos, Broly no podía creer lo que hizo.

\- E-Eso, responde a tu pregunta - Dijo Cheelai sonrojada volteando su mirada a la vez que en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisita

\- No eh de negar que eso fue increíble, pero..., ¿Que quisiste decir con eso? - Decía Broly ignorante

\- ¿Como que a que?, Broly te estoy diciendo que te amo - Dijo Cheelai triste pues el Sayayin aún después de corresponder al beso no entendía aún los sentimientos de la chica

\- ¿Tu me amas? - Cuestionó Broly dudoso

\- Si Broly, ¿Al menos sabes que es el amor verdad? - Dijo la peliblanca tocándose el pecho en el lugar en donde se encontraba el corazón

\- Si, es como el amor que tenía mi padre hacia mi, aún después de que me ponía a entrenar sin descanso alguno el me demostraba siempre su amor de padre - Decía Broly intentando entender a la joven

\- NO!!!..., ESO NO!!!... - Gritó Cheelai al oír la respuesta del Sayayin

\- Cheelai..., ¿Estás bien? - Cuestionó Broly al ver como se exaltó la peliblanca

\- Si..., Perdón no quise gritar - Dijo Cheelai apenada con lágrimas en los ojos

\- No te preocupes, todo es mi culpa por no entender a lo que te refieres - Decía Broly también apenado

\- Bueno, como te explico..., Tu, ¿No has sentido latir tu corazón tan rápido y cosquilleo en tu barriga al estar conmigo? - Cuestionó Cheelai al Sayayin

\- Oh, te refieres a cuando el corazón se acelera tanto que piensas que se va a salir y el estómago se siente raro verdad - Decía Broly entendiendo a lo que se refería la chica

\- Si, eso..., ¿Lo has sentido antes al estar solo conmigo? - Decía la chica ilusionada

\- Lamento decírtelo pero no, lo siento - Dijo Broly con tristeza

\- Vaya..., Eso sí que duele - Dijo Cheelai apretando su puño en en el pecho en donde se encuentra el corazón

\- Perdón por ser tan torpe y no entender exactamente a lo que te refieres - Comento Broly agachando la mirada

\- Ya no importa..., Si no sentiste eso al estar conmigo significa que tú amor no me corresponde - Decía Cheelai con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le sonreía al Sayayin

\- Cheelai... - Decía Broly mientras tomaba del rostro a la peliblanca y a la ves le secaba las lágrimas

\- Dime Broly - Dijo la joven chica algo sonrojada

\- Te puedo pedir un favor - Le decía Broly a la peliblanca

\- Claro, pídeme lo que sea - Comento Cheelai con una sonrisa

\- Puedes repetir lo que hiciste hace un momento - Dijo Broly haciendo sonrojar a la chica de piel verde

\- ¿A-Aque te refieres? - Cuestionó la peliblanca sonrojada

\- A esto... - Broly se acerca lentamente a la chica dándole un beso el cual parecía que no hiba a terminar asta que al pasar 5 minutos se separaron lentamente

\- Y..., ¿Y eso que fue Broly? - Dijo Cheelai tocando su rostro el cual estaba tan rojo que parecía tomate

\- No lo sé, solo sentí que tenía que hacer eso antes de irme - Decía Broly levantándose

\- Oye..., Broly... - Dijo la chica con su vista agachada

\- Po-Podrias..., Etto..., Podrías da-darme otro... - Decía Cheelai sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos

\- Claro, si eso el lo que quieres - Decía Broly mientras tomaba a la peliblanca del rostro y se acercaba lentamente para juntar sus labios

Ambos se estaban acercando lentamente asta que al fin sus labios hicieron contacto, todo comenzó en un beso suave mientras que de poco a poco este hiba cambiando a un beso algo más atrevido llevándolo más a fondo asta que unieron sus lenguas intercambiando fluidos, el beso duro un poco más tiempo que los anteriores en un aproximado de diez minutos, el Sayayin y la peliblanca se comenzaban a separar dejando expuestas sus lenguas dejando ver una pequeña línea de saliva que se unían por sus lenguas, Broly y Cheelai se veían a los ojos con sus rostros sonrojados mientras jadeaban intentando de retomar el aire.

\- Eso fue muy diferente Broly - Comento la peliblanca tocando sus labios

\- ¿Encerio?, Perdoname si te hice sentir incomoda - Dijo el Sayayin nervioso

\- No..., No es eso Broly, sino que ese beso fue demasiado bueno..., Me encantó... - Decía Cheelai aún sonrojada con su vista agachada

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado - Le decía el Sayayin con una sonrisa

\- Broly..., Me puedes prometer algo... - Dijo la peliblanca algo decaída

\- Si, lo que quieras Cheelai - Decía Broly al ver como la actitud de la chica cambio de repente

\- Quiero que me prometas que si encuentras el amor en tu nueva vida lo aprecies y cuides esa relación, como tú me cuidaste a mi - Comento Cheelai viendo a Broly directo a los ojos

\- Te refieres ah que si siento el cosquilleo en el estómago y si mi corazón late rápidamente a eso te refieres - Dijo el Sayayin entendiendo mejor lo que la peliblanca le decía

\- Si, ah eso me refiero - Le decía Cheelai cambiando nuevamente su exprecion a una sonriente

\- Claro..., Te lo prometo - Comento Broly determinado para cumplir lo que la peliblanca le propuso

\- Así se habla - Dijo la chica llevando su puño derecho al pecho del Sayayin dándole un pequeño golpe

\- Entonces es hora de irme - Decía Broly apunto de salir de la cueva asta que la peliblanca lo detiene

\- BROLY!!!... - Gritó Cheelai llamando la atención del Sayayin

\- Dime Cheelai - Dijo el Sayayin mientras volteaba su rostro para ver a la chica

\- Cuídate mucho..., Por mi... - Decía la peliblanca con una sonrisa pero con unas notables lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Si..., Claro que lo are - Comento Broly regresandose dándole un abrazo a Cheelai

\- Aunque sé que esto será imposible..., Espero volver a verte - Dijo Cheelai mientras era abrazada por el Sayayin

\- Yo también esperaría eso - Decía el Sayayin dejando a la chica

Broly camina directo a la salida, ve el cielo contemplando por última vez el planeta que lo vio crecer, mientras que de sus rostro caían lágrimas.

\- Papá..., Llegó la hora de que emprenda mi camino - Dijo Broly con lágrimas en los ojos asta que escucho una voz familiar detrás suyo

\- Broly, ah llegado el momento - Decía Daimús apareciendo con Lemon detrás de el Sayayin

\- Si, estoy listo - Comento Broly con una mirada de determinación

\- Entonces vamos - Dijo la Deidad apunto de marcharse con el Sayayin

\- Broly - Fue la voz de Lemon quien se acercó a ellos

\- ¿Que ocurre? - Cuestionó Broly viendo a su amigo

\- Buena suerte en tu nueva vida - Decía el viejo de piel naranja mientras extendía su puño chocando lo con el de Broly

\- Claro que lo are - Dijo el Sayayin con una sonrisa

\- A hora si nos marchamos, Goku y Vegeta nos esperan - Comento la Dominius

\- Si, vámonos..., Adiós amigos, no los olvidaré - Decía Broly mientras se elevaba hacia el cielo desapareciendo del lugar junto con Daimús

\- Adiós..., Broly... - Dijo Cheelai viendo para arriba con una pequeña sonrisa y lágrimas en su rostro mientras colocaba sus manos unidas en su pecho

\- ¿Crees que sea feliz en ese nuevo mundo? - Cuestionó Lemon a la peliblanca

\- Si, además ele lo prometió - Respondió la chica secando sus lágrimas mientras sonreía

\- Claro - Dijo Lemon viendo al cielo y sonriendo al igual de Cheelai

En el "hogar de Daimús se encontraban los dos Sayayin's que ya se encontraban ahí estaban teniendo un enfrentamiento de entrenamiento en su estado base.

\- Vegeta, crees que en ese lugar vaya aver tipos muy fuertes - Decía Goku mientras esquivaba un golpe de el Príncipe Sayayin

\- No lo sé y no me interesa, solo puedo decirte que si aparece alguien así lo destruiré con mis propias manos -Dijo Vegeta bloqueando una patada de Goku

\- Estoy tan emocionado, no puedo esperar más - Decía Goku mientras atacaba más a Vegeta

\- Cayate y concéntrate insecto - Comento Vegeta conectándole un golpe en el rostro a el Sayayin de Dogi naranja, mandándolo a volar

\- Vaya, que buen golpe - Decía Goku sonriendo mientras se levantaba del suelo y lanzándose nuevamente a la pelea

En ese momento aparecen Daimús junto a Broly quienes veía a los dos Sayayin's entrenando, la Deidad y el Sayayin se acercaban en donde se encontraban Goku y Vegeta quienes se percatan de ellos y se detienen.

\- Increíble, veo que están muy entusiasmados - Decía Dominius con una sonrisa

\- Si, ya quiero ir a ese nuevo mundo - Dijo Goku muy impaciente

\- Claro, es más ya es hora de marcharnos - Comento Daimús apunto de irse con los tres Sayayin's pero alguien lo interrumpió

\- Espera insecto..., Dime ¿Por qué no nos llevaste a nosotros a despedirnos con nuestras familias? - Cuestionó Vegeta con los brazos cruzados lleno de curiosidad

\- Oh, eso es fácil, es por qué no me gustan las despedidas largas y también porque no me gusta el drama de que ocurre solo para que al final digan "adiós" - Decía Dominius

\- Bueno eso lo entiendo pero a mi me hubiera gustado ver por última vez a mi familia - Dijo Vegeta con voz sería

\- Si, a mi también me hubiera gustado despedirme - Decía Goku algo cabizbajo

\- Ya no ahí vuelta atrás, los que hice ya fue, a hora si a irnos pero no sin antes... - Dijo Daimús viendo a los tres Sayayin's quienes lo veían confusos

La Deidad levanta un poco su brazo haciendo la acción de chasquear los dedos haciéndoles aparecer a los Sayayin's unos abrigos con guantes de color negro, el abrigo que le apareció a Goku era uno azul marino, el abrigo de Vegeta era uno verde limón y el de Broly era uno azul claro como el cielo, haciendo que Goku y Vegeta se acordarse de que esos abrigos eran iguales a los que usaron el día en el que fueron a evitar que Freezer obtuviera las esferas del dragón y la ves que conocieron y se enfrentaron a Broly.

\- Que recuerdos - Decía Vegeta viendo el abrigo

\- Si - Decía Goku mientras asentía

\- Muy bien, una cosa más antes de irnos, déjenme mencionarles que al llegará ese nuevo mundo no podrán utilizar sus transformaciones - Dijo Daimús llamando la atención de los Sayayin's

\- Espera, ¿Que? - Cuestionó Vegeta

\- Oye, eso no es justo - Decía Goku decaído al escuchar eso

\- Si, bueno dejen me explico, claro que las podrán usar si entrenan y así podrán llegar a activarlas, es más su poder será disminuido a tal punto de no llamar tanto la atención con esa gran energía, si de por sí lo aran con solo transformarse y aún más a Broly que tiene una gran cantidad de poder podríamos compararlo con un recipiente que no se puede terminar de llenar por qué su poder aumenta a cada momento, pero aún así Broly seguirá siendo más fuerte que ustedes - Decía Dominius intentando los entrar en razón

\- Bueno, eso no lo podemos discutir - Decía Goku aceptando lo que la Deidad les dijo

\- Si - Decía Broly asintiendo

\- Pues ya que - Comento Vegeta molesto

\- Pero les dejare unas técnicas les servirán como a Goku será la teletransportación, el Kaio-Ken y la Genkidama, técnicas que aprendió con Kaio y los Yadrat, las otras técnicas que aprendió de niño las va a tener, al igual que tú Vegeta quien fuiste el que creo sus propias técnicas te las dejaré todas y las que aprendiste en Yadrat también y Broly pues a el no le quitaré nada, ah, y también podrán volar, pero esperen el momento para hacerlo de acuerdo - Decía la Deidad con finta de que los estaba regañando

\- SI!!!...- Gritaron lo tres Sayayin's al unísono estando listos para sus nueva aventura y su nueva vida en ese mundo

\- Bueno, bien aclarado esto..., ES HORA DE IRNOS!!!... - Decía Daimús gritando de manera sinfónica la última parte de su diálogo así desapareciendo del lugar junto a Goku, Vegeta y Broly

Continuará...

Goku: Hola, soy Goku, vaya en este lugar si que se siente frillito...

Broly: ¿En donde estamos?.

Goku: No lo sé, parece ser un bosque nevado.

Vegeta: AH!!!..., ¿QUE NOS PASO?!!!...

Goku: AH!!!..., NO PUEDE SER VEGETA TIENES COLAAA!!!...

Vegeta: Y YA TE VISTE TU INSECTO!!!...

Goku: AH!!!..., ¿YO TAMBIÉN?!!!...

Vegeta: Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Goku: Espera, ¿TAMBIEN BROLY?!!!...

Broly: ¿Eh?, ¿Que tiene de malo volver a tener nuestra cola?.

Vegeta: Ese maldito insecto..., Me las pagará si lo vuelvo a ver.

Goku: Oye Vegeta ¿Quienes son ellos?.

Vegeta: No lo sé insecto yo también acabo de llegar

Goku: Espera está molestando a esa niña.

Vegeta: No se te ocurra hacer una tontería.

Broly: Goku, Vegeta miren a ese niño.

Naruto: MI NOMBRE ES NARUTO USUMAKI Y YO SERÉEL PRÓXIMO HOKAGE!!!...

Goku: Maldición no puedo seguir viendo esto.

Vegeta: Espera insecto que te acabo de decir.

Goku: OIGAN!!!..., No les han dicho que no es bueno aprovecharse del debil.

Vegeta: Este idiota.

Goku: En el próximo capítulo de Tres Sayayin's En Un Mundo Ninja sera:

"Una Nueva Vida y Un Encuentro Inesperado"

No se lo pierdan...


	3. Una Nueva Vida y Un Encuentro Inesperado

**_Capítulo 3:_** **_Una Nueva Vida y Un Encuentro Inesperado_**

En un bosque en temporada de invierno, se encontraban los tres Sayayin's tumbados en el suelo el cual estaba repleto de nieve en un estado inconsciente, ni uno de los tres se movía, al transcurrir aproximadamente treinta minutos al fin uno de ellos da señal de que está vivo, este era el Sayayin con el abrigo de color azul marino quien era nada más y nada menos que Goku quien de apoco se levantaba de la nieve.

\- Brrr..., Que frillito hace en este lugar - Decía Goku abrazándose así mismo para darse calor mientras volteaba a ver a los otros dos Sayayin's acercándose a ellos para ver si seguían vivos en ese momento quien procedió a moverse fue Broly

\- Ouch..., ¿Que es este lugar?, ¿En-en donde estamos? - Cuestionó Broly al ver a Goku levantado

\- Pues para ser te sincero este parece ser un bosque nevado - Comento el Sayayin de abrigo azul marino

\- Por cierto, ¿En donde está Vegeta? - Volvió a cuestionar Broly al ver que el cuerpo de Vegeta desapareció del lugar sin percatarse de ello

Asta que un fuerte gritó que provenía de una parte del bosque llamo la atención de los dos Sayayin's que seguían buscando a su amigo, al escucharlo estos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde se había escuchado ese gritó, dejando ver a los dos Sayayin's aún niño de abrigo verde cerca de un lago el cual estaba congelado pero por el hielo se podía ver el reflejo.

\- No, no, no, no..., ¡¡¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA!!!... - Grita el niño quien no podía creer lo que veía

\- Oye niño..., ¿Te encuentras bien? - Cuestionó Goku acercándose al joven

\- COMO QUE SI ME ENCUENTRO BIEN INSECTO!!!... ACASO NO TE HAS VISTO IDIOTA!!!... - Grita el niño a Goku

\- Oye niño esas no son palabras que puedas decir a esa edad..., Y..., ¿Eh?, ¿Que ocurre Broly? - Decía Goku al pequeño asta que Broly le habla al Sayayin

\- Hey..., Goku..., Ese niño no se te hace conocido de alguna forma, mira bien su cabello y lo que lleva puesto - Dijo Broly hablándole al oído a Goku

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Cuestionó confuso el Sayayin mientras observaba al joven

\- No puedo creer que seas un tonto cabeza hueca - Dijo el chico cruzando sus brazos

\- AAAAAH!!!..., NO PUEDE SER!!!..., VEGETA?!!!... - Grita Goku al notar de quién se trataba

\- Al fin insecto - Decía el pequeño Vegeta

\- ¿Que te ocurrió? - Cuestionó Broly

\- ¿Que acaso no se han visto ustedes? - Les respondió Vegeta con otra pregunta

\- Ah?..., ¿QUEEE?!!!..., NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN?!!! - Gritaba el Sayayin de abrigo azul marino

\- Bueno eso explica el por qué hablamos así - Decía Broly a observando sus manos

\- Es esto en cerio, ¿Acaso no se vieron? - Dijo Vegeta molesto

\- No, nos pusimos mucha atención, además al escucharte gritar salimos corriendo rápidamente ignorando todo - Decía Goku viendo a Broly quien asintió al ver que Goku volteo a verlo

\- Oigan..., ¿Que es eso que tienen atrás? - Cuestionó Broly viendo a los dos Sayayin's enfrente de el

\- A que te refi... eres?..., AH!!!..., NO PUEDE SER VEGETA TIENES COLAAA!!!... - Gritó Goku al ver al Sayayin detenidamente

\- ¿Pero que?, Esto no es posible - Comento Vegeta sorprendido

\- Esto es impresionante - Decía Goku observando la cola que le salió a Vegeta

\- OYE, DEJA DE VERME QUE ACASO NO TE VISTE TU INSECTO!!!... - Gritó el Príncipe Sayayin reaccionando a la incomodidad que Goku le hizo sentir al ver su cola por mucho tiempo

\- ¿Quien?..., ¿Yo?..., ¿Eh?, Espera... AH!!!..., ¿YO TAMBIÉN?!!!... - Gritaba Goku al mover su pequeña cola de Sayayin

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma, ese tal Daimús no nos termino de decir todo lo que teníamos que saber - Comentaba Vegeta molesto

\- Oye espera, ¿TAMBIEN BROLY?!!!... - Siguió gritando Goku

\- YA CAYATE IDIOTA ME SACAS DE QUICIO!!!... - Le grita Vegeta a Goku para que este guarde silencio

\- Si, esta bien solo no te enojes - Decía Goku quien fue regañado por el Príncipe de los Sayayin's

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Pero que tiene de malo volver a tener nuestra cola? - Cuestionó Broly dudosa por la preocupación y escándalo que hicieron Goku y Vegeta

\- De echo no tiene mucho que ver, en su momento te lo diremos - Dijo Goku mientras sonreía

\- Si - Dijo Broly mientras asentía

\- Ese maldito insecto..., Me las pagará si lo vuelvo a ver - Decía Vegeta mientras apretaba sus puños por enojo

\- Oye Vegeta - Hablaba el Sayayin para que Vegeta volteara a verlo

\- ¿Que quieres Kakaroto? - Cuestionó el Sayayin volteando a ver a Goku

\- ¿Quienes son ellos? - Dijo Goku mientras señalaba a justo donde se encontraban tres niños

\- No lo sé insecto yo también acabo de llegar - Decía Vegeta algo de molestia

\- Espera..., Están molestando a esa niña - Comento Goku al ver como los tres niños se aprovechaban de una pequeña

\- Kakaroto, no se te ocurra hacer una tontería, apenas acabamos de llegar - Dijo Vegeta volteando a ver a Goku quien tenia una mirada con molestia

**Con Los Niños**

\- Eres un fenómeno - Decía el primer niño que se encontraba en medio de los otros dos el cual parecía líder de estos

\- Si, una vergüenza para tu Familia - Dijo el niño que estaba del lado izquierdo

\- Tu y tu familia tienen ojos horrendos - Decía el pequeño líder que se encontraba en medio nuevamente

\- Si, de seguro han de ser demonios como lo Uchiha - Dijo el niño que se encontraba de lado derecho

\- Si - Dijeron los otros dos al unísono mientras seguían molestando a la niña

**Volviendo Con Los Sayayin's**

\- Esos enanos - Decía Goku molesto

\- Concuerdo ya ni yo diría cosas tan crueles a una mujer - Dijo Vegeta aceptando de que los chiquillos estaban mal

\- Desafortunadamente son niños si no ya les hubiera dado una paliza - Decía Goku resignándose

\- Oye Kakaroto espera, no estás olvidando un pequeño detalle - Le comento Vegeta a Goku

\- ¿Un detalle?, No, ¿Cual es? - Cuestionó Goku a Vegeta

\- Que nosotros también somos niños - Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa que reflejaba algo de maldad

\- Oh, tienes razón - Decía Goku con una sonrisa igual a la de Vegeta

\- Entonces vamos - Dijo Vegeta poniéndose en pose de pelea

\- Si - Procedió a decir Goku listo para lanzarse pero alguien los detuvo

\- Goku, Vegeta esperen - Dijo Broly deteniendo a los dos Sayayin's

\- Y ahora que, ya estaba listo - Comento Vegeta molesto

\- Miren a ese niño - Decía Broly señalando hacia donde se encontraba la niña

**Con Los Niños**

\- Por favor *sniff* déjenme en paz - Dijo la niña comenzando a llorar

\- ¡¡¡OIGAN!!!, ¡¡¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!!! - Gritó un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules que se el cual estaba en un columpio cercano al lugar

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Y quién se supone que eres? - Dijo el niño de en medio

\- ¡¡¡MI NOMBRE ES NARUTO UZUMAKI Y YO SERÉ PRÓXIMO HOKAGE!!!... - Gritó el pequeño rubio a los tres abuso es que tenía enfrente

\- ¿Que dijo? - Cuestionó el niño que se encontraba a la izquierda

\- Dijo que hiba a ser el Hokage - Respondió el niño que se encontraba de lado derecho

\- HA, JA, JA, JA, JA... - Los tres niños se rieron al unísono

\- ¿Eh?, Ya verán..., ¡¡¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!!! - Grita el pelirubio haciendo una posición de manos haciendo apareces justo dos clones mal hechos

\- HA, JA, JA, JA, JA... - Se seguían riendo los tres niños abusivos al ver el Jutsu mal echo

\- Creo que tenemos que darte una lección - Dijo el pequeño líder

Lo otros dos niños se lanzan tomando a Naruto por los brazos dejando al pequeño sin movilidad para defenderse así aprovechándose el líder de los otros dos niños para golpearlo una y otra y otra vez.

\- Pobre eso le pasa por lanzarse sin ningún plan - Dijo Vegeta de brazos cruzados

\- Vegeta no crees que sea necesario intervenir para ayudarlo - Decía Broly viendo el como golpeaban al pelirubio

\- No y tu Kakaroto ni se te ocurra intervenir en eso - Comento Vegeta volteando a ver a Goku

\- Pero Vegeta..., Y si después de el deciden golpear a la niña - Decía Goku molesto

\- Nada de peros Kakaroto y si eso ocurre yo seré el primero en ir - Dijo Vegeta volteando a ver hacia donde se encontraba el pelirubio siendo golpeado sin piedad

\- Maldición no puedo seguir viendo esto... AH!!!... - Decía Goku lanzándose a ayudar al pequeño el cual ya tenían en el piso pateándolo

\- ESPERA INSECTO QUE TE ACABO DE DECIR!!!... - Grita Vegeta pero a Goku no le importo y siguió corriendo

Mientras tanto los tres niños seguían pegándole al pequeño pelirubio, asta que el líder se detiene y se acerca a el para quitarle una bufanda de color rojo que el pelirubio llevaba, la niña al ver que los otros dos niños no se detenían y le seguían golpeando fue rápidamente a intentar de detenerlos.

\- Por favor, paren lo van a matar - Decía la pequeña llorando sosteniendo el brazo de uno de ellos

\- Quítate de nuestro camino - Decía el pequeño líder soltándose de la niña la cual cayó al suelo, el pequeño bravucón comenzó a alistar su mano para darle un golpe el cual lanzó con fuerza

\- NOOO!!!... - La pequeña con los ojos cerrados solo gritó ya sintiendo el golpe pero este nunca llegó

La niña al no recibir dicho golpe decide abrir sus ojos para ver lo que ocurría pero su sorpresa fue ver a un niño de abrigo azul marino deteniendo el golpe del pequeño líder, quien hizo retroceder a dos de ellos por el miedo que les causaba el solo ver su mirada la cual estaba llena de molestia, asta que el chico de abrigo azul decidió hablar aún sosteniendo el brazo del líder de los bravucones.

\- Oigan, no les han dicho que no es bueno aprovecharse del débil - Decía Goku con una seriedad en su voz

\- Su-Su-Sueltame, ¿Quién eres? - Tartamudeaba el niño al no poder soltarse del agarre del Sayayin pues este lo estaba tomando con fuerza

\- Mi nombre es Son Goku y si te vuelvo a ver a ti y a tus amigos molestándolos a ellos de nuevo juro que te daré una paliza duplicada a la que le diste a este niño - Dijo Goku intimidando a los niños mientras soltaba al pequeño líder

El pequeño Sayayin se da la vuelta viendo a la niña y al joven pelirubio que se encontraba aún en el suelo, el niño al ver que soltaron su mano comenzó a sobarla, pues el agarre que le hizo Goku lo dejo a dolorido, haciendo que este comenzará a sentir molestia y a la vez sentirse inferior, pues el pequeño bravucón no podía aceptar lo ocurrido, este procede a voltear para ver al Sayayin con enojo el cual se encontraba con lo la niña y el pelirubio.

\- Oye, ¿Estás bien?, ¿No te hirieron? - Le decía el pequeño Goku a la niña

\- N-No - Dijo la pequeña tartamudeando

\- Eso es bueno, lamentablemente el está muy herido..., Este..., Perdón, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Decía el Sayayin sin saber el nombre de la niña

\- Yo..., Eh..., Mi nombre es Hinata..., Hinata Hyuga- Dijo la niña algo apenada

\- Bueno, mucho gusto Hinata yo soy Son Goku - Decía el Sayayin con si típica sonrisa

\- Mu-Mucho gusto - Dijo la pequeña tartamudeando y sonrojándose al ver el como Goku le sonreía

\- Disculpa Hinata, tu sabes en donde hay un hospital cerca, por qué tú amigo necesita ayuda - Comentó Goku de forma sería

\- S-Si - Dijo la pequeña Hinata quien no podía dejar de tartamudear

\- Bien, puedes ir haya y traer a unos médicos que vengan a darle primeros auxilios a este niño - Le comentaba el Sayayin a la pequeña niña

\- Si, ya voy - Dijo la pequeña apunto de correr asta que un gritó hizo que se detuviera

\- CHICO!!!..., AGARRENLO!!!... - Grita el niño al ver al pequeño Sayayin quien se encontraba distraído

Sus dos compañeros sin más ni menos se lanzarán contra Goku quien al escuchar el gritó del niño bravucón se da la vuelta y se levanta rapidamente pero fue algo tarde pues ya lo tenían sostenido de los brazos.

\- Ja..., Creíste que podrías conmigo - Comento el bravucón líder

\- Ya dejenlo - Dijo la pequeña Hinata

\- Y si no que fenómeno - Decía uno de los niños que sostenían a Goku

\- Si, y si no que - Dijo el pequeño líder apunto de golpear a el pequeño Sayayin el cual se mantenía solo observando al niño que lo hiba a golpear

Pero de pronto aparecen dos pequeñas siluetas delante de ellos los cuales portaban abrigos al igual que Goku, uno de ellos llevaba un abrigo verde limón que lleva a una mochila y el otro un abrigo azul cielo.

\- ¿Que?, ¿Quienes son ustedes? - Dijo el líder de los bravucones

\- ¿Eh?, Nuestros nombres..., Eso no importa porque después de la gran paliza que te demos no los recordarás insecto - Decía Vegeta tronandose los nudillos mientras veía al niño con una mirada llena de molestia

\- ¿Pero que?, Chicos cambio de planes..., Vámonos - Dijo el niño líder pero este no recibió respuestas de sus compañeros

En ese momento ve como al pequeño Goku el cual tenían sostenido se acercaba hacia donde estaban los otros dos Sayayin's, dejando al pequeño líder anonadado pies vio a sus dos compañeros tirados en el suelo inconscientes.

\- Es-Esto tie-tiene que..., Esto tiene que ser una broma - Decía el niño tartamudeando

\- Oigan chicos, no era necesario que vinieran, yo lo tenía todo bajo control - Decía el pequeño Goku

\- Yo se que tenías todo bajo control tarado, solo no quería que te quedarás con toda la diversión - Dijo pequeño Vegeta con voz falsamente molesta

\- Yo solo vine creyendo que necesitabas ayuda - Decía Broly apenado por creer que su amigo estaba en apuros

\- Ha, ja, ja..., Perdón por preocuparte - Dijo Goku riendo nerviosamente

\- ¿Y que hacemos con el? - Cuestionó Vegeta viendo al pequeño bravucon el cual le temblaban las piernas de miedo

\- Nada - Decía Goku tranquilo

\- ¿Que?, ¿Pero estas seguro Goku?, Aún después de todo lo que hizo con sus amigos - Cuestionó Broly al Sayayin de abrigo azul marino

\- Si, estoy seguro, además no creo que vuelvan a molestarlos ¿Verdad? - Decía Goku viendo al niño ya tirado en el piso por el miedo el cual asintió

\- Este idiota - Decía Vegeta cruzándose de brazos volteando la mirada

\- Bien, entonces levanta a tus amigos y vete - Dijo Goku al pequeño líder del grupo de bravucones

El pequeño lo único que pudo hacer es asentir ante lo dicho del Sayayin, tomando a sus dos amigos de la ropa y llevándoselos a rastras por el suelo, la niña no podía creer lo que había visto, ella solo se quedó anonadada ante aquellos chicos que la ayudaron, asta que el pequeño pelirubio abre los ojos y se levanta rápidamente, como si los golpes niños le dieron no le hubieran echo ningún efecto.

\- AUN PUEDO SEGUIR!!!..., ¿EEEEH?!!!..., E-EN DONDE ESTAN!!!..., VUELVAN QUE AUN NO ACABO CON USTEDES!!!... - Grita el pelirubio lleno de energía y con ganas de seguir peleando

\- Vaya insecto persistente y escandaloso, se levanta como si no le hubiera pasado nada aún después de tremenda paliza que recibió - Dijo Vegeta volteando a ver al pelirubio

\- Pero ahí que admitir que tiene mucha resistencia - Comento Broly sorprendido por la recuperación del niño

\- O-Oye..., No te muevas mucho, estás muy lastimado - Decía la pequeña Hinata intentando de controlar al pelirubio

\- Esto no es nada, podré llegar a perder uno de mis brazos y seguiría peleando - Comento el pequeño alardeando

\- En cerio, eso suena sorprendente - Dijo Goku caminando hacia a ellos

\- A mí me sonó a puro alarde, tu que opinas - Comento Vegeta a Broly mientras seguían a Goku

\- Si, me sonó a puras palabras - Decía Broly deteniéndose junto a Vegeta detrás de Goku

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Acaso eres amigo de esos niños que molestaba a Hinata? - cuestiono el pelirubio poniéndose en pose de pelea

\- No..., Tranquilo yo vine a ayudarla a ella y a ti que estabas en apuros - Dijo Goku calmando a pequeño

\- ¿Eso es cierto? - Decía el pelirubio volteando a ver a Hinata

\- Si, el me protegió al igual que tú y también se preocupó al verte mal herido en el suelo - Dijo la pequeña Hinata

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Encerio?..., Bueno..., Me disculpo por pensar mal de ti y gracias por ayudarme - Decía el pequeño pelirubio apenado

\- No ahí problema, yo solo hice lo que es correcto - Dijo Goku con una sonrisa

\- Y..., ¿Quién eres tú?..., ¿Cómo te llamas? - Cuestionó el niño dudoso

\- ¿Ah?, Yo soy Son Goku y estos son mis amigos Broly y Vegeta - Decía el Sayayin apuntando a los ya nombrados

\- Oh, pues mucho gusto yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y cuando crezca me convertiré en el mejor Hokage que haya existido - Dijo Naruto con muchos ánimos

\- ¿Hoka que? - Comento el Sayayin dudoso a lo que se refería

\- Hokage..., No me digas que no sabes que es un Hokage, al menos en tu aldea debe existir algún Kage en ella - Decía Naruto a Goku

\- No, lo siento - Contesto Goku a el pequeño rubio

\- ¿QUEEE?!!!!..., Debes de estar bromeando - Dijo Naruto aún sin poder creer lo que el Sayayin le decía

\- Es encerio, ¿Que es un Hokage? - Cuestionó el Sayayin ya con duda

\- Bueno, ya que no lo sabes te lo explicaré, el Hokage es una persona muy respetada por la aldea, quien siempre da confianza a todos los aldeanos, el lidera la aldea y la mantiene en paz para que está no entre en guerra con otras aldeas - Decía el Uzumaki con un brillo en sus ojos

\- Vaya, veo que ese Hokage es un tipo increíble y suena que es muy fuerte - Dijo Goku sonriendo

\- Si, lo es, por eso quiero convertirme en el ninja mas fuerte que haya existido para así convertirme en Hokage y toda la gente de la aldea me respete de veras - Decía el pequeño Naruto con tanta emoción

Todos se le quedaron viendo, Goku, Vegeta, Broly e Hinata no hicieron ruido alguno al escuchar el gran sueño que tiene el pequeño Uzumaki, los dos Sayayin's que acompañaban a Goku y la pequeña Hinata solo se quedaron viendo con una sonrisa mientras que el pequeño Sayayin Goku comenzó a reír a carcajadas haciendo salir de la ilusión a Naruto.

\- HA, JA, JA, JA!!!... - Reía el pequeño Sayayin Goku

\- Oye, ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? - Cuestionó el pequeño Uzumaki con tono molesto

\- Hey idiota, por qué te ríes - Le dijo Vegeta al oído a Goku

\- HA, JA, JA, JA!!!... - Seguía riéndose el Sayayin ignorando lo que le había dicho Vegeta

\- Siento que esto es una falta de respeto - Dijo Broly a Vegeta

\- Es por qué lo es Broly - Le respondió el pequeño Príncipe de los Sayayin's a Broly

\- Te estoy hablando..., Aaaah..., De seguro estás pensando que no podré convertirme en Hokage, ¿Cierto? - Decía el pelirubio molesto

\- Ay..., Ay, ay, ay..., No, perdón..., *Uff*..., Perdón, Ay mi pansa..., No Naruto, no es que piense que no lo lograrás, si no todo lo contrario - Dijo el Sayayin intentando de recuperar el aliento

\- NO MIENTAS!!!... - Gritó el pequeño Naruto en tono molestos

\- Es verdad Naruto, estoy seguro que te convertirás en el ninja mas fuerte de tu aldea y será un Hotake digno y de confianza - Le dijo Goku al Pelirubio

\- Es Hokage y gracias Goku - Decía el pequeño Uzumaki con una sonrisa

\- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos insecto, despídete - Dijo Vegeta ya listo para marcharse

\- Si, tienes razón - Decía Goku volteando a ver a Vegeta

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Ya se van? - Cuestionó Naruto

\- Si, tenemos cosas que hacer pero cuando menos lo esperes nos volveremos a ver - Dijo Goku con una sonrisa

\- Entonces es una promesa - Decía el pequeño Uzumaki estirando su puño

\- Claro - Dijo Goku haciendo chocar su puño con el de Naruto

\- *Vaya, este niño y Naruto se ve que tienen cosas en común* - Pensaba pequeña Hinata al ver a ambos llevarse bien

\- Oh, casi se me olvidaba.., Oye Hinata, procura llevan a Naruto al Hospital para que le atiendan - Dijo el Sayayin con su típica sonrisa

\- ¿Eh?..., Etto... Si - Respondió la pequeña Hinata con un leve rubor en su rostro

\- Yo no necesito nada de eso ya estoy bien - Decía el pequeño Uzumaki

\- ¿Eh?..., ¿Estás seguro? - Cuestionó Goku al mismo tiempo que tocaba al pequeño pelirubio con el dedo índice

\- Si, esto muy segg..., *gah*... - Fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes de caer inconsciente por esforzar mucho su cuerpo

\- Lo vez - Decía Goku viendo a el pequeño Uzumaki tirado en el suelo

\- NARUTO-KUN!!!... - Grita la pequeña Hinata al ver a Naruto caer

\- Oye tú insecto, si ya terminaste vámonos que me comenzó a dar frío - Decía Vegeta seguido de Broly

\- DE ACUERDO!!!..., Bueno, ya nos vamos, entonces..., ¿Cuento contigo Hinata para llevar a Naruto al Hospital? - Le dijo el pequeño Sayayin a la niña con una sonrisa

\- S-Si, Goku-Kun - Decía Hinata sonrojada y tartamudeante

\- RÁPIDO INSECTO QUE ME ESTOY CONGELANDO!!!... - Gritaba Vegeta que ya se encontraba lejos junto a Broly

\- ¡¡¡YA VOY!!!... Bien, no vemos luego Hinata y espero te hagas muy fuerte, por qué se que en el fondo tienes un gran poder oculto solo esfuérzate para que logres ser una de las mejores ninjas de tu aldea, igual Naruto se que se ara muy fuerte y cumplirá su sueño de ser Hotake, solo tienes que romper tus límites para lograr tus sueños - Decía Goku sonriéndole a la pequeña Hinata

\- APURATE INSECTO!!!... - Gritaba Vegeta a lado de Broly que es estaban cada vez más lejos del pequeño Goku

\- SIIII!!!..., Bueno, a hora si, adiós..., OIGAN ESPERENME!!!... - Decía el Son mientras comenzaba a correr para alcanzar a los otros dos Sayayin's

La pequeña Hinata solo vio como se alejaba uno de sus salvadores el cual le dijo una frase que le levantó los ánimos, tomando al pequeño Naruto llevándolo al Hospital, asta que a unos pocos pasos se detuvo solo por un momento dirigiendo su vista hacia atrás en donde los tres Sayayin's desaparecieron por la lejanía.

\- Espero verte pronto Goku-Kun - Dijo la pequeña Hinata con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada

Hinata retomó su camino, llevando a Naruto con un brazo en su hombro, pero algo que menciono Goku la hizo detenerse de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo supo que yo también quiero ser una ninja? - Se cuestionó Hinata al recordar las palabras de Goku

\- Será porque somos amigo - Dijo Naruto recuperando la conciencia

\- ¿Eh?, Naruto-Kun..., ¿Te encuentras bien? - Le cuestionó la pequeña preocupada por los golpes que tenía el Uzumaki

\- No, creo que después de todo sí haré caso a las palabras de Goku para ir a la Hospital - Decía el pequeño Uzumaki con una sonrisa

\- Encotonces permíteme llevarte - Dijo Hinata que llevaba a Naruto

\- Gracias, pero no quiero ser mucha molestia - Decía el pelirubio intentando de mantener de pie por sí solo

\- No, no es ninguna..., Además, se lo prometí a Goku-Kun - Dijo la pequeña Hinata

\- Está bien, te lo agradezco - Comento el pequeño Uzumaki apoyándose en Hinata

\- Bien, vamos... - Dijo la niña mientras ambos caminaban de un paso a la vez

En un lugar remoto, se encontraba alguien que observa todo lo que pasaba mediante una pequeña pieza de cristal, ese entidad no pudo aguantar la emoción comenzó a sonreír de felicidad ante los sucesos ocurridos en el poco tiempo que los tres Sayayin's llevaban en aquel mundo.

\- SI, SI, SI!!!!... - Gritaba la Deidad al ver el cristal

\- Veo que te divierte mucho Daimús - Dijo el Ser que lo acompañaba

\- Exactamente Dominius, esto es muy interesante - Decía Daimús emocionado

\- Lo se, después de todo soy tú, no lo olvides - Comentaba el Ser

\- Si, eso lo sé - Dijo la Deidad con algo de desinterés

\- A hora..., ¿Qué aras? - Cuestionaba el Ser al Daimús

\- Les daré un pequeño regalo, solo observa - Respondía Dominius haciendo un pequeño cambio a su Dimensión creada por el

\- ¿Y que se supo e que hiciste? - Cuestionó nuevamente el Ser

\- Tu al igual que yo sabes que hice, más si quieres saber más detalles tendrás que esperan asta que llegue la primavera en ese lugar que son aproximadamente dos meses en tiempo humano los cuales aquí vendrían siendo como dos días - Comento Daimús al Ser dejándolo un poco dudoso

\- Bueno, ya que no me necesita me retiro - Decía el Ser apunto de volver al cuerpo de Daimús

\- Si, yo te llamo cuando llegue el momento - Dijo Daimús sacándole una sonrisa al Ser

\- Gracias - Decía el Ser desapareciendo así volviendo al cuerpo de Dominius

\- Tal vez me haya escuchado algo desinteresado hacia a el pero aunque lo haya creado como si de uno de esos Jutsu ninja fueses, lo considero un ser vivo o aún mas..., Cómo a un hermano... - Comento Dominius en voz baja, mientras no despegaba su vista del cristal

Mientras tanto en el Mundo Ninja ya han pasado dos meses desde la llegada de Goku, Vegeta y Broly a ese mundo, en este se podía ver que el invierno ya había pasado, las aves cantan y los árboles que una vez estuvieron cubiertos de nieve comenzaban a salirles las hojas, un lugar tranquilo en donde el pequeño ruido de los animales y el aire soplando contra las planta era el único que se oía o al menos eso se podía creer pues al pareces los tres pequeños Sayayin's gritaban y corrían como si sus vidas dependiera de ello.

\- IDIOTA!!!..., TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS!!!... - Gritaba el pequeño Sayayin Vegeta

\- YA TE DIJE QUE ME PERDONARAS!!!... - Gritaba el pequeño Son Goku

\- ENTONCES SUELTA EL HUEVO GOKU!!!... - Grito el pequeño Broly

\- NO!!!..., ME MUERO DE AMBREEE!!!... - Gritaba el pequeño Son

\- ENTONCES ENCARGATE TU DE ESA SABANDIJA!!!... - Gritó el pequeño Príncipe de los Sayayin's

\- NO PUEDO!!!..., TENGO LAS MANOS OCUPADAS!!!... - Gritaba Goku tomando la delantera dejando atrás a Broly y a Vegeta

\- ESTE HIJO DE... - Decía Vegeta asta que fue interrumpido por Broly

\- VEGETA, MIRA AL ENFRENTE!!!... - Gritó el pequeño Sayayin

\- Es una cueva..., RÁPIDO BROLY, OCULTEMONOS Y DEJEMOS QUE ESA COSA SE COMA A KAKAROTO!!! - Le gritó Vegeta al pequeño Broly

\- OYE!!!... - Grita Goku quien hiba alfrente

\- APURATE BROLY!!! - Gritó Vegeta pasando por el frente de Goku dejándolo atrás

\- ESPERA VEGETA TE SIGO!!!... Gritaba Broly haciendo la misma acción que Vegeta dejando atrás al pequeño Goku

Los dos Sayayin's llegan a la cueva mientras Goku aún seguía corriendo por su vida de un gran águila que no parecía de ese mundo, Broly y Vegeta se dejaron caer, ambos cayendo sentados en el suelo.

\- Ese idiota, no pudo esperarse a llegar a casa - Decía Vegeta molesto

\- Es normal que tengamos un gran apetito pero Goku exagera - Comento Broly ante lo dicho por Vegeta

\- Maldición..., DEJAMEEEE!!!... - Gritaba el pequeño Sayayin con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos aún corriendo por su vida

\- ESO TE PASA POR QUERER TRAGAR A CADA MOMENTO!!!... - Le grita el pequeño Vegeta a Goku

\- Bien, HAYA... VOY!!!... - Gritaba Goku dando un salto intentando de entrar a la cueva

Tras el gran brinco que dio el pequeño Sayayin Vegeta ya lo esperaba con una pierna levantada estampando su pie contra el rostro de Goku quien cayó inconsciente, soltando el huevo pero Vegeta lo tomo antes de que este cayera al suelo.

\- Broly, toma a Kakaroto, yo me encargo de esto - Decía el pequeño Principe Sayayin mientras salía de la cueva

\- Espera Vegeta, ¿Que vas a hacer? - Cuestionó Broly

\- Solo observa - Dijo Vegeta desapareciendo de la vista de Broly

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que hubiera señal de el pequeño Príncipe Sayayin, asta que volvió a la cueva como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando con dudas a Broly quien se preocupó al ver que este se demoraba.

\- Vegeta, ¿Que hiciste? - Cuestionó el Sayayin

\- Nada del otro mundo, solo le devolví su huevo - Decía Vegeta respondiéndole con voz tranquila al Broly

\- ¿Solo eso? - Dijo con duda el pequeño Broly

\- Bueno, primero le di una pequeña paliza, lo tome del pico, luego lo mire a los ojos y le dije: "MIRA INSECTO!!!..., TOMARAS TU HUEVO Y NOS DEJARAS TRANQUILOS!!!..., Y SI NO ME OBEDECES!!!..., JURO QUE TE ROSTISARE Y A ESE HUEVO LO ARE OMELET!!!..., TE QUEDO CLARO!!!...", Luego de eso el pájaro asintió y se marchó sin negarse - Decía Vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Bueno, con esa pequeña amenaza asta yo no hubiera tenido objeción - Dijo Broly con una gota en su frente mientras que en su hombro tenía cargando a Goku

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso insecto? - Cuestionó Vegeta con un poco de molestia

\- No, no..., Nada..., Oye, por cierto usaste tus verdaderas habilidades, no te habrá visto esa persona de la cual sintieron su presencia - Decía Broly preocupado

\- Te preocupas por tonterías, además esa persona dejo el lugar justo en el momento que entráramos a la cueva - Decía el pequeño Príncipe de los Sayayin's

\- ¿Pero de donde salió ese gran águila? - Cuestionó Broly

\- Vaya, parece que has estudiado sabandija, pero no tanto como el gran Vegeta, pues si no mal recuerdo en el libro que tomamos de la aldea sin que nadie se diera cuenta, lo que leí de el es que eso era un Águila Real, vi que decía estás podían crecer mucho, casi del tamaño de un adulto, pero al parecer eso era demasiado, era casi tan grande como un árbol - Dijo Vegeta sin creer que en ese mundo también existían animales tan grandes como en su mundo

\- Bueno, entonces volvamos a casa - Decía el pequeño Broly

\- Si, haya levantamos a ese insecto que nos metió en problemas - Comento Vegeta con una sonrisa que reflejaba algo de maldad, pues al parecer este ya tenía algo en mente para despertarlo

**Quince Minutos Después**

En una oficina se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad, con cuatro líneas que empezaban desde la parte inferior de sus párpados que terminaban asta las mejillas arrugadas del anciano y lo que parece ser una túnica que cubría asta sus pies de color rojo, llevando por encima una especie de bata blanca, el hombre de avanzada edad se encontraba sentado en un escritorio viendo unos papeles, pero este despega su vista de los papeles al oír que tocaban a la puerta de dicha oficina.

\- Hokage-Sama, ¿Puedo pasar? - Decía la voz de un hombre de tras de la puerta

\- Claro, entra - Respondió el anciano al hombre

\- Disculpe que le interrumpa de sus labores Hokage-Sama - Dijo el hombre entrando a la oficina

Al pasar el hombre se pudo ver que este era de cabello castaño con una coleta de una piel algo aperlada con lo que parece ser una sicatris en línea horizontal a la mitad de su nariz, este vestía con un atuendo completo de color azul con pequeños remolinos rojos uno en cada hombros, un chaleco verde con un remolino rojo en la parte de la espalda iguales a los de los hombros pero este era un poco más grande y un tipo de sandalias que dejaban al descubierto la parte del talón a de sus y la de los dedos del los pies.

\- ¿Que ocurre Iruka? - Cuestionó el Hokage al ver a el joven hombre

\- Le vengo a traer el informe de la misión que le otorgó a mi equipo - Comento Iruka

\- Oh, ¿Y como les fue? - Cuestiona nuevamente el Hokage

\- Bien, con pequeños contratiempos pero algo que el equipo no pudiera arreglar - Decía el Ninja pelicastaño

\- Muy bien, me alegra oír eso - Dijo el Hokage al oír lo que le decía el Ninja

\- Por cierto Hokage-Sama... - Decía Iruka con una voz sería haciendo que el hombre mayor cambiará su rostros uno igualmente serio

\- Veo que ahí algo más que me tienes que decir - Dijo el Hokage al oír la forma sería en la que hablo el Ninja

\- Si - Decía el pelicastaño asintiendo

\- Dime, ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió? - Cuestionó el anciano con preocupación

\- Hokage-Sama, debo comentarle al estar de camino de vuelta a la aldea, me percate de tres niños de aproximadamente 5 años deambulando en el bosque - Comento Iruka para el asombro del Hokage

\- ¿Tre-Tres niños dices? - Decía algo asombrado el anciano

\- Si, exactamente, al percatarme de su presencia mandé a mi equipo para la aldea y decidí seguirlos pues vi que estaban en aprietos - Dijo el Ninja haciendo que el anciano se preocupara por los niños

\- ¿Y que pasó?, Les ayudaste verdad - Decía el Hokage al por que los pequeños estaban en apuros

\- No fue necesario Hokage-Sama - Comento el pelicastaño haciendo dudar un poco al viejo

\- ¿Cómo que no fue necesario? - Cuestionó el Hokage por lo que menciono el Ninja

\- Si, ya que los tres pequeños para la edad que tienen, supieron el como evadir a la gran bestia - Decía Iruka sorprendiendo al hombre de avanzada edad

\- Espera Iruka, dices que tres pequeños de 5 años que se encuentran en el bosque supieron coordinarse mediante un plan para poder evadir el ataque de una bestia - Dijo el Hokage intentando de confirmar lo que el Ninja le contó

\- Exacto, pero... - Se detuvo al hablar Iruka dejando al anciano pensativo

\- Pero... - Dijo el anciano al escuchar al Ninja

\- Al parecer los niños no pertenecen a nuestra aldea - Decía Iruka sorprendiendo al anciano

\- Que no son de nuestra aldea dices - Afirmaba más el viejo que cuestionar

\- Si - Asentía el Ninja pelicastaño

\- Eso es raro - Decía el Hokage pensativo

\- ¿No a habido incidente de niños perdidos actualmente? - Cuestiono Iruka teniendo una teoría

\- No, ninguno por el momento - Respondía el anciano al joven Ninja

\- Eso lo confirma entonces - Dijo Iruka serio

\- ¿A que te refieres Iruka? - Cuestiona el Hokage ante la duda

\- De que esos niños pueden ser huérfanos - Decía el Ninja pelicastaño con una expresión algo triste

\- Oye Iruka..., volviendo un poco al gran acto que hicieron los pequeños - Comento el Hokage cambiando el tema al ver el rostro de Irika

\- ¿Que ocurre con eso Hokage-Sama? - Cuestiona el Ninja para su sorpresa

\- No, nada, solo quiero saber..., ¿Que tipo de bestia a la que evadieron? - Cuestionó el Hokage intrigado

\- Ah, eso, bueno verá... - Se detenía el Ninja al hablar mientras se tocaba cabeza

\- Si - Decía el Hokage esperando a que el pelicastaño le respondiera

\- A la bestia que evadieron se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un Águila Real Legendaria - Respondió el Ninja serío

\- ¿PERO QUE?!!!!... - Gritó el anciano de la imprecisión

\- Tranquilos Hokage-Sama, lo se, yo también me sorprendí al ver a ese animal enorme cerca de la aldea y que estos pequeños pudieran evadirlo con tal facilidad - Comento Iruka

\- Pero ese animal se supone que solo es parte de una leyenda, Es más ni siquiera debe existir... - Decía el Hokage pensando que algo extraño ocurría

\- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos con los niños?, En esta ocasión tuvieron suerte pero no sabremos que ocurrirá si algo malo les ocurre o si caen en manos de las otra aldeas - Dijo Iruka preocupado por los niños

\- Estoy de acuerdo, yo me encargo de que alguien los vigile para que los cuiden por el momento a distancia, no queremos asustarlos - Decía el anciano para que Iruka dejara de estar preocupado

\- Me parece bien, cualquier cosa Hokage-Sama hágamelo saber - Comentaba el joven pelicastaño dando una reverencia al anciano retirándose del lugar

El Hokage estando solo comenzó nuevamente a trabajar y ver los papeles que tenía en mano, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los niños de los cuales le contó Iruka, el anciano deja la papelería en el escritorio, se levanta de su silla parándose justo frentea la ventana de su despacho por la cual tenía una vista completa a la aldea.

\- *Si lo que dice el joven Iruka es cierto, debo darme prisa y hacer algo por esos pequeños* - Decía el Hokage en sus pensamientos

En un lugar del Bosque, cerca de un gran muro que rodeaban a la aldea se podía ver una pequeña casita echa de palos y madera, mientras que a lado de esta se encontraba un pequeño huerto, dentro de la casa se escuchaban voces de niños discutiendo, al parecer los tres pequeños Sayayin's acababan de llegar.

\- ¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO COMERÁS NADA ASTA QUE TE DISCULPES COMO ES DEBIDO INSECTO!!!... - Gritaba el pequeño Sayayin Vegeta

\- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tengo hambre, las disculpas pueden venir después - Decía Goku quejándose como el niño pequeño que es

\- Vamos Goku, solo disculparme y te darán de comer - Dijo Broly intentando ayudar un poco a Goku

\- NO, NO, NO!!!... - Gritaba terco el pequeño Goku

\- Entonces todo esto se lo daré a los animales que se encuentran en el bosque - Comento Vegeta haciendo que Goku asé quedara helado ante lo que dijo el pequeño Príncipe de los Sayayin's

\- NO!!!..., Bueno, está bien..., Perdón por involucrarlos en la persecución del huevo la cual provoque por mis ganas de comer..., ¿Estuvo bien así? - Decía Goku disculpándose con sus dos compañeros Sayayin's

\- No lo sé..., Tu qué opinas Broly - Dijo Vegeta volteando a ver al Sayayin quien volteo a ver a Vegeta

\- Por mi estuvo bien - Decía el pequeño Broly

\- De acuerdo, por hoy comerás insecto pero ahí de ti si nos vuelves a meter en problemas, por qué ni mil perdones que nos des te quedarás sin comer por un mes, te quedó claro - Dijo Vegeta molestó

\- Si - Asintió el pequeño Goku

\- Bien, aquí tienes - Decía Vegeta mientras lanzaba una cápsula a la mesa apareciendo una considerable cantidad de comida

\- Gracias Vegeta, ¡¡¡BUEN PROVECHO!!! - Gritaba el pequeño Sayayin comenzando a devorar la comida

\- Bien, después de esto iremos a entrenar afuera que debemos conseguir de nuevo el nivel requerido para poder soportar nuestras transformaciones - Dijo Vegeta llamando la atención de los dos Sayayin's

\- Si - Asentía Broly ante lo que dijo Vegeta

\- De acuerdo, este no es momento de comer, salgamos y entremos - Decía el pequeño Goku levantándose de la mesa

\- ¿CÓMO QUE NO ES MOMENTO DE COMER?!!!..., SI TE LO ACABASTE TODO INSECTO!!!... - Gritó el pequeño Vegeta al ver lo rápido que acabo pequeño Goku

\- Que te sorprende, si los Sayayin's comemos mucho - Decía Goku tan despreocupado como siempre

\- Si Goku, pero tú superas las barreras de la exageración - Comentaba Broly con una gota al estilo anime cayendo por su rostro

\- Buen, dejando eso de lado y vayamos a entrenar de u a vez - Comento Vegeta cambiando de tema

\- SI!!!... - Gritaron los otros dos Sayayin's quienes hiban detrás de él para ir afuera

**_Continuará..._**

**Hokage**: Hola, soy Hiruzen Sarutobi..., Vaya así que ustedes son los tres niños del Bosque.

**Vegeta**: ¿Con que tú eres el Hokage?, ¿Eh?, Veo que nos tenía muy vigilados.

**Goku**: Mmmm..., Vegeta yo esperaba ver alguien fuerte.

**Ninja**: Oye niño ten más respeto hacia Hokage-Sama.

**Broly**: ¿Y usted quién es?.

**Ninja**: Yo..., Gracias por preguntar, mi nombre es Ebisu y soy...

**Vegeta**: Está bien Esu, no nos interesa.

**Ebisu**: MI NOMBRE ES EBISU NO ESU!!!!...

**Vegeta**: YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA INSECTO!!!...

**Hiruzen**: Bueno, tranquilizante Ebisu, es solo un niño.

**Ebisu**: Pero Hokage-Sama estos niños sobrepasan las barreras de la palabra irrespetuosos.

**Goku**: Tranquilo Edasu el Hotake se encargará de nosotros tú ve a descansar.

**Ebisu**: QUE MI NOMBRE ES EBISU NO EDASU Y ES HOKAGE NO HOTAKE MOCOSO!!!...

**Goku**: Si, si, perdón aún no me acostumbro del todo para pronunciar lo bien.

**Vegeta**: Un insecto como tú siempre batalla en pronunciar cosas.

**Goku**: Oye...

**Broly**: Chicos tranquilicense.

**Goku**: Pero es que Vegeta comenzó primero.

**Hiruzen**: Si jóvenes, tranquilos solo quiero hablar con ustedes.

**Vegeta**: Vaya, que irónico, nosotros también queremos hablar con usted.

**Hiruzen**: ¿Que?...

**Goku**: Si, debemos hablar con usted de un tema muy serio.

**Broly**: Y en privado.

**Hiruzen**: De acuerdo, Ebisu retires y despejen los pasillos no quiero por el momento a nadie al rededor.

**Ebisu**: Pero Hokage-Sama...

**Hiruzen**: Nada de peros, es una orden.

**Ebisu**: De acuerdo Hokage-Sama

**Hiruzen**: A hora si, ¿Que quieren hablar conmigo?

**Vegeta**: Bueno Hokage, escuché atentamente que solo lo diremos una vez...

**Hiruzen**: ¿QUEEEE????...

**Goku**: No lo culpamos si no nos cree, pero todo lo que Vegeta a dicho es cierto.

**Hiruzen**: Perdonen, me es muy difícil procesar esto.

**Broly**: Tranquilo, tómese su tiempo.

**Hiruzen**: En El próximo capítulo de Tres Sayayin's En Un Mundo Ninja:

**_"La Aldea Oculta De La Hoja, Una Platica Sería Con El Hokage"_**

No se lo pierdan.


	4. La Aldea Oculta De La Hoja

**_Capítulo 4: La Aldea Oculta De La Hoja, Una Platica Sería Con El Hokage_**

Ya han pasado siete años desde la llegada de Goku, Broly y Vegeta al mundo Ninja, los tres Sayayin's no se les complicó adaptarse al nuevo mundo en el que habitaban, pues entre las cosas que les mandaron sus amigo y familia con Daimús, venían cápsulas con mucha comida y lo necesario para su entrenamiento, más los tres pequeños decidieron comenzar a acostumbrar su cuerpo con un poco de ejercicios típicos y normales que cualquier humano podría hacer para después proceder a ponerse peso con muñequeras y ropa pesada, dejando de ser ejercicios normales.

En las afueras de la aldea cerca de sus muros se puede ver a los tres Sayayin's detenidos viéndose detenidamente al parecer estaban apunto de iniciar su entrenamiento en combate, Vegeta procede a inhalar y exaltar lentamente preparándose para atacar, Goku solo observaba a sus dos compañeros de entrenamiento y Broly estaba listo para el primer ataque, procediendo a lanzarse primero contra los otros dos Sayayin's, dando primero un golpe a puño cerrado hacia Goku quien lo logro esquivar, el Sayayin responde ante el ataque de Broly con un puñetazo directo al rostro, pero este logra bloquearlo, Vegeta procede a lanzarse también al ataque haciendo del área de entrenamiento un campo de batalla, Vegeta conecta un golpe a Broly con un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos después de eso procede a desaparecer, apareciendo delante de Goku dándole una patada al costado que lo mando a volar chocando contra un árbol, Broly se limpiaba la poca sangre que le salió de su nariz, mientras que Goku se ponía de pie recuperándose del gran golpe que se dio contra el tronco de aquel árbol.

\- Pff..., Veo que no se lo toman enserio por ser un entrenamiento insectos - Decía Vegeta con tono molesto cruzándose de brazos

\- Perdona Vegeta pero hoy no tengo tantas ganas de entrenar - Dijo Goku sorprendiendo al Príncipe Sayayin

\- Debes de estar bromeando Kakaroto - Decía Vegeta al Sayayin que se recargaba en el tronco que rompió con su cuerpo

\- Bueno la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo tantas ganas de entrenar - Comentaba Broly dejando a Vegeta aún más sorprendido

\- Esto no es divertido insectos díganme que tienen en men... - Se detuvo Vegeta al hablar pues sintió una energía a pocos metros de distancia de donde ellos están

\- Así que ya te diste cuenta Vegeta - Decía Goku en voz baja

\- ¿Por que no me dijeron que nos estaban observando desde los árboles? - Dijo Vegeta molesto en voz baja

\- No te preocupes Vegeta, esa persona acaban de llegar - Comento Broly acercándose a los otros dos Sayayin's

\- Bueno, se los perdonaré por esta ocasión sabandijas ya que yo fui el que bajo la guardia - Decía Vegeta resignado admitiendo su error

\- ¿Entonces que hacemos?, Ya es otro día el cual no podemos entrenar con todo nuestro poder por qué somos vigilados - Dijo Broly cabizbajo porque el realmente quería entrenar

\- Tranquilo Broly, tengo una idea así que acérquense que le voy a contar mi plan - Decía Vegeta atrallendo a los dos Sayayin's formando un pequeño círculo

Mientras tanto, entre los árboles muy cerca de ellos se encontraba un ninja en unas ramas observando a los jóvenes Sayayin's quienes de un momento a otro hicieron un círculo.

\- Estos niños, no saben mantenerse quietos, hace unos días se encontraban a dos kilómetros de la entrada de la aldea, a hora se encuentran más retirados..., *No sé porque Hokage-Sama se interesa en estos pequeños que no pertenecen a nuestra aldea* - Decía el ninja que se encontraba entre las ramas el cual vestía completamente de azul con un chaleco de color verde, una especie de sandalias, unos pequeños lentes oscuros y en la cabeza llevaba una especie de pañueleta con una placa en la parte de la frente con un pequeño símbolo extraño

\- Vaya, veo que llegaste primero - Dijo un ninja peliplata el cual hiba llegando, este vestía igual que el otro ninja, Pero este de ves de llevar una pañueleta, este llevaba una banda la cual cubría su ojo izquierdo y una máscara la cual solo cubría la mitad de su rostros

\- KA-KAKASHI!!!... - Gritó el Ninja viendo al peliplata que le hablo tan repentinamente

\- Shhh..., No hagas ruido Ebisu, quieres que los niños te escuchen - Decía Kakashi regañando con voz tranquila al ninja

\- COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ASUSTE SI APARECES DE IMPREVISTO!!!... - Grita Ebisu al peliplata el cual no despegaba la vista de los Sayayin's

\- Te dije que guardes silencio o acaso se te a olvidado que debemos vigilarlos sin que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia - Decía el peliplata dejando callado a Ebisu

\- De acuerdo, tienes razón - Dijo el Ninja volteando a ver en donde se encontraban los tres Sayayin's

Estos pudieron observar que los jóvenes se encontraban jugando a piedra, papel o tijera, lo cual los hizo que ambos se contarán a verse de pronto un pequeño gritó hizo que devolvieran su vista hacia donde se encontraban los Sayayin's.

\- PIEDRA..., PAPEL..., O TIJERAS!!! - Gritaron los tres Sayayin's al unísono

\- SI, GANE!!!..., HA, JA, JA, JA!!!..., LES DIJE QUE NO PERDERÍA!!!... - Gritaba el orgulloso Príncipe Sayayin

\- Rayos - Dijo Goku expresándose algo decepcionado

\- Entonces tú elige quien cuenta - Decía el pequeño Broly triste por haber perdido

\- Muy bien pequeño insecto te elijo a ti - Menciono Vegeta apuntando a Goku

\- ¿Que?, ¿Por que yo? - Cuestionó el pequeño Goku

\- No reniegues Kakaroto y ve a contar en aquel árbol - Decía Vegeta apuntando a un árbol que estaba juste delante de el pequeño Sayayin

\- Vale, vale..., Pero escondanse bien - Dijo Goku dándoles la señal a los dos Sayayim que corrieron a esconderse

**En Los Árboles**

\- Por lo que veo, solo están jugando escondidillas - Decía Kakashi algo aburrido

\- Si, ya lo veo - Comento Ebisu quien no dejaba de ver a los niños

\- Bueno, yo me retiro, tengo algo pendiente que hacer - Decía Kakashi apunto de irse

\- Claro, ve y has eso, yo me encargo de seguir vigilando - Dijo Ebisu pensativo

\- Bien, luego me cuentas si ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal - Comento Kakashi

\- Si - Fue lo único que respondió Ebisu

\- De acuerdo, entonces..., Adiós - Dijo Kakashi desapareciendo sin dejar rastro

**De Vuelta Con Los Sayayin's**

\- *Una de las energías se aleja* - Decía Goku comunicándose con Broly y Vegeta por medio de telepatía

\- *Si, yo también lo percibí* - Respondía Broly a Goku

\- *Veo que la técnica que acabas de aprender al fin sirve para algo Kakaroto* - Le comentaba Vegeta a Goku

\- *La técnica en sí ya la sabía más nunca la use porque sentí que no era necesaria* - Respondía Goku ante el comentario de Vegeta

\- *INSECTO!!!..., TODAS LA VECES QUE NOS PUDISTE SER DE UTILIDAD CON ESA TÉCNICA Y NUNCA LA MOSTRASTE!!!*... - Gritaba Vegeta mentalmente

\- *Ya Vegeta, tranquilizante por otra parte no la utilice porque también se me olvidó que la podía utilizar* - Decía Goku justificándose

\- *De seguro es por qué te estabas haciendo viejo* - Dijo Vegeta con un tono burlón

\- *Oye* - Decía Goku ofendido

\- *Oigan chicos, recuerden lo que estábamos haciendo* - Dijo Broly atrayendo la atención de los dos Sayayin's que estaban discutiendo

\- *Oh, si..., Claro, y ahora, ¿Cual es el plan Vegeta?, Uno de ellos ya se retiro...* - Comentaba Goku al Príncipe de los Sayayin's

\- *El plan sigue siendo el mismo insectos, no por que se haya ido uno, no significa que no podamos seguir con el plan* - Dijo Vegeta recibiendo una respuesta inmediata de los otros dos Sayayin's

\- *Si* - Dijeron Goku y Broly al unísono

En ese pequeño Vegeta y Broly, seguían buscando un escondite para que Goku no los encontrara, Ebisu aún seguía viendo a los tres Sayayin's que seguían jugando a las escondidas, así dándole a entender al ninja de que no escucharon los fuertes gritos que pego hace unos momento los cuales le causo Kakashi cuando esté le había aparecido de la nada.

\- OCHO!!!..., NUEVE!!!..., Este..., ¿Que sigue del nueve?..., Oh, si..., DIEZ!!!... - El pequeño Goku al gritar el último número les dio la señal a Vegeta y a Broly de dar inicio al plan

\- Vale - Dijo Vegeta para si mismo escondido detrás de un árbol

\- Inicia el plan - Se dijo Broly

El pequeño Goku comienza a buscar por todos lados a los otros dos Sayayin's, aún sabiendo este en donde se encontraban por su Ki, de pronto aparece Broly tocando el árbol en donde Goku estaba contando, solo faltaba a uno por encontrar el cual era el pequeño Príncipe Sayayin, Ebisu solo continuaba observando asta que se le comenzaba hacer extraño de que el otro joven no apareciera aún, de pronto escucho a uno de los dos Sayayin's gritar.

\- GOKU!!!..., AHÍ ESTA!!!... - Gritó Broly apuntando a un árbol a lo alto

\- ¿Que? - Dijo Ebisu intranquilo pues el pequeño estaba señalando hacia donde el esta

\- Te diviertes viendo jugar a tres niños mientras estás escondido, insecto pervertido - Decía Vegeta llamando la atención del ninja

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma - Dijo volteando a sus espalda encontrándose con el pequeño Sayayin

\- Duerme - Fue lo único que dijo Vegeta dándole al mismo tiempo un fuerte golpe que dejó al pobre ninja inconsciente

Transcurriendo aproximadamente quince minutos, el ninja comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, este con su visión borrosa podía ver tres siluetas, las cuales dos de estas estaban discutiendo.

\- Oye Vegeta, creo que te excediste, no reacciona - Decía el pequeño Goku algo asustado

\- No seas ridículo Kakaroto, solo le di un pequeño golpe - Respondía Vegeta con los brazos cruzados

\- Oigan chicos, ya está reaccionando - Dijo Broly llamando la atención de los dos Sayayin's

\- ¿Que?..., ¿Quienes son?..., ¿En donde estoy?... - Cuestionaba el ninja confuso

\- Vaya insecto, al fin decidiste despertar - Decía Vegeta con una sonrisa sarcástica

\- Espera..., Tu... - Dijo Ebisu recordando lo ocurrido en intentando ponerse de pie pero fue inútil

\- Ni lo intentes sabandija, que los amarres que te hice con esa soga están muy bien apretados - Comento Vegeta observando que el ninja intentaba escapar

\- ¿Que quieren de mi? - Cuestionó Ebisu algo molesto

\- CAYA INSECTO!!!..., que yo soy quién hace las preguntas aquí - Decía el Príncipe de los Sayayin's con mucha autoridad

\- Oye Vegeta, no crees que te estás pasando - Le decía Broly en voz baja al oído a Vegeta

\- No, esto es necesario si necesitamos información - Comentaba Vegeta al Sayayin

\- Eso significa que son espías - Decía Ebisu ya preocupándose

\- TE DIJE QUE TE CAYARAS SABANDIJA!!!... - Gritaba Vegeta haciendo dudar frío al ninja

\- Calma Vegeta, mejor habla tranquilo con el, no queremos que mal intérprete más la situación - Dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Vaya Kakaroto, no creí que dirías algo inteligente - Comento Vegeta sorprendido

\- Bien, entonces dile lo que queremos saber - Decia Broly acercándose a Goku y a Vegeta

\- Está bien, oye tu... - Dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a Ebisu

\- ¿Que quieres?, De una ves te digo que si quieres sacarme información no te la daré, ni aunque me cueste la vida - Decía el ninja firme y seguro

\- Oh..., Veo que los tienen muy bien entrenados, admiro tu determinación, pero eso no es lo que e venido a preguntar, la información que quiero no es de gran importancia, es mas, solo te are una pregunta en la cual tendrás que responder sí o no, solo eso sabandija - Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa en la cual se podía ver algo de malicia

\- Ese dependería mocosos - Dijo el ninja algo molesto

\- De acuerdo, mi pregunta es... - Comentaba Vegeta dejando en suspenso lo que cuestionaría

\- Solo dilo de una vez niño - Decía Ebisu alterado

\- ¿Nos podrías llevar con el Hokage de tu aldea? - Cuestionó Vegeta dejando perplejo al ninja

\- ¿Que? - Responde Ebisu sin creer lo que escucho

\- Ya escuchaste ninja de cuarta, no volveré a repetirlo - Dijo el pequeño Príncipe Sayayin

\- Estás bromeando verdad..., Está claro que no los llevaré ante el Hokage-Sama después de lo que me hacen, quien me asegura que no atacarán a la aldea y a sus habitantes - Decía Ebisu desconfiado de ellos

\- ¿Que estás diciendo? - Cuestionó Vegeta entre dientes apunto de darle un golpe a el ninja

\- Tranquilo Vegeta, esto no se solucionará con golpearlo - Dijo Goku interponiendo se a el golpe

\- Pero que dices Kakaroto, está claro que sí no nos lleva con el Hokage yo personalmente are que nos lleve, haciéndolo por la fuerza - Comento Vegeta molesto

\- Ya Vegeta, tranquilo, deja que Goku se encargue - Decía Broly haciendo retroceder a Vegeta del lugar

\- Tch..., Hagan lo que quieran - Centro Vegeta molesto

\- Perdone señor, mi amigo es así de gruñón cuando no come sus Vegetales - Dijo Goku haciendo molestar al Sayayin

\- ¿QUE DIJISTE?!!!... - Grita Vegeta apunto de lanzarse contra Goku

\- Tranquilo Vegeta, por favor - Decía Broly tomando a Vegeta de la playera

\- Bueno, tras lo que acaba de decir, si nosotros quisiéramos hacer daño a alguien, ya lo hubiéramos echo sin problema Señor Ninja - Comento Goku sereno

\- ¿Y quien me dice que no estás mintiendo? - Cuestionó Ebisu ante lo dicho

\- Pues no ahí nadie que lo pruebe pero si quiere saber que no somos enemigos lo puedo desatar - Decía Goku acercándose para soltar al ninja

\- Pero que tonterías dices insecto, ni se te ocurra hacerlo - Dijo Vegeta al ver al Sayayin intentar desatar al ninja

\- Vegeta, confía en Goku - Comento Broly al ver el Príncipe Sayayin molesto

\- Mph..., Que haga lo que quiera, yo no me hago responsable por sí se escapa - Decía Vegeta cruzándose de brazos volteando hacia otro lado

\- De acuerdo aquí vamos - Dijo Goku mientras desataba los nudos de la soga que tenían atado al hombre

Ebisu solo veía como el pequeño Sayayin lo desataba con tal ingenuidad, el ninja solo estaba a la espera de una oportunidad para poder escapar del lugar y de ahí ir con el Hokage para contarle lo que ocurrido, para que así hicieran algo con ellos pero hubo algo que lo detuvo de hacer su escape planeado, y fue algo que le dijo Goku antes de terminar de terminar de desatar la soga.

\- Espero podamos ser amigos después de este incidente - Decía Goku con una de sus típicas sonrisas

\- ¿Eh?..., Si..., Como sea - Dijo Ebisu al ver la sonrisa del chico, la cual era tan ingenua pero tan sincera al igual que sus palabras

\- Me alegra escucharlo - Comento Goku sin dejar de sonreír

El ninja se levanta estirándose por estar inmóvil, terminando Ebisu voltea a ver a los tres Sayayin's y luego voltea hacia donde está la entrada de la aldea.

\- De acuerdo, los llevaré con Hokage-Sama, pero si intentan hacer alguna maldad tendré que intervenir, está claro - Dijo el ninja en tono serio

\- Estoy de acuerdo - Decía Goku aún sonriendo

\- Yo pienso lo mismo - Contestaba Broly acercándose a Goku

\- Mph..., A mí me da igual - Dijo Vegeta de brazos cruzados

\- Muy bien, entonces siganme - Decía Ebisu mientras comenzaba a caminar

\- Ustedes adelantese, tengo que cerrar la casa - Comento Goku regresando adentro de la pequeña casa

\- Bien, te esperaremos más adelante - Dijo Vegeta caminando

\- No, si quieres te esperamos - Comento Ebisu aún desconfiando

\- Cayate y llevanos - Decía Vegeta molesto

\- Ni hablar, debo asegurarme de que no hagan nada sospechoso - Dijo Ebisu igual de molesto que Vegeta

En ese momento Goku aprovecho la distracción, acercándose y entrando a la casa para luego salir con una mochila, después de eso va por un lado de la casa abriendo un pequeño compartimento presionando un pequeño botón que se encontraba ahí, pulsandolo y haciendo que está desaparezca como por arte de magia, callendo en el lugar donde se encontraba la casa una pequeña cápsula que Goku procedió a recoger y guardarla en el cinturón de su dogi.

\- Ya, tranquilos..., Ya estoy listo, vayamos a hora si con el líder de la aldea - Comentaba Goku haciendo que Vegeta y el Ninja dejarán de discutir

\- Que llevas en esa mochila - Dijo Ebisu desconfiado sin percatarse de que ya no se encontraba la casa

\- ¿Eh?..., Ah, solo es algo de ropa y algo de comida - Decía el Sayayin abriendo la mochila

\- Vale, si eso es todo, prosigamos a ir hacia la aldea - Comento el ninja andando aún sin percatarse de que la casa había desaparecido

Los cuatro comenzaron a andar por el bosque para llegar a la aldea, pasaron aproximadamente cinco horas para llegar a la entrada de la aldea caminando, llegando a la entrada Ebisu se acerca con dos ninjas que estaban de guardias a los cuales les hablaba sobre los niños que lo acompañaban, mientras que Goku, Vegeta y Broly, observaban la gran entrada y como se veía la aldea desde ese punto, lo que observaron era que había, muchos puestos de comida, tiendas llenas de diferentes mercancías y etcétera, Ebisu al terminar de hablar con los guardias se acerca hacia los Sayayin's que estaban hipnotizados por todo lo que la aldea tenía aún que está careciera de tecnología como la que había en su mundo no dejaba de ser sorprendente, Vegeta solo conocía rincones de la aldea ya que entraba sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- Bien chicos, prosigamos a ver Hokage-Sama - Decía el Ninja caminando hacia a los Sayayin's

\- Si - Dijeron mientras asentían los tres Sayayin's

\- De acuerdo, el edificio en donde se encuentra Hokage-Sama se encuentra cerca de los rostros de los Hokage's - Dijo Ebisu apuntando hacia un gran muro de rocas en donde se encontraban tallados los cuatro rostros de los Kage's de la aldea

\- WOOOH!!!..., Eso es increíble - Decía Goku sorprendido al ver dicho monumento

\- Si, lo es..., Bueno, como el edificio queda retirado y caminaremos asta ahí, les daré un pequeño tour, ¿Que les parece? - Dijo Ebisu para distraerse y distraerlos por un rato ya que vio como se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la aldea

\- ¿Tenemos tiempo? - Cuestionó Broly al Ninja

\- Claro, al menos el que aremos de aquí a el despacho Hokage-Sama - Decía el ninja ilusionando a los tres Sayayin's

\- Bien, de pura casualidad hay alguna biblioteca cerca - Dijo Vegeta curioso

\- Por supuesto, hay una biblioteca a unas cuantas calles de aquí ¿Por que? - Respondió Ebisu al Sayayin pues este le sorprendió que buscará un lugar de lectura ya que este no parecía alguien que leyera

\- Por que quiero saber más información sobre esa energía que utilizan ustedes llamada Chakra - Decía el pequeño Príncipe Sayayin con los brazos cruzados, sorprendiendo más al ninja

\- ¿Cómo?, Acaso no conoces el Chakra - Dijo el ninja aún sorprendido

\- No, yo no lo sé - Decía Goku ante lo comentado por el ninja

\- Yo tampoco - Respondía Broly a el ninja

\- Entonces no tienen conocimiento del Chakra - Cometo Ebisu si creer aún lo que acababa de escuchar

\- No te equivoques insecto, yo sé que el Chakra es un tipo de energía que reside en nuestro interior y conecta por todo nuestro cuerpo en forma de pequeños ríos, pero para esto se requiere un entrenamiento para así poder controlarla como es debido, al tener control de esta podrás liberarla a tu antojo mediante sellos, los cuales haces con las manos, pero dependiendo de los sellos que hagas podrás liberar ese Chakra con equis elemento, como Tierra, Fuego, Aire, Agua, por mencionar algunos e incluso si llegas a tener más experiencia y control sobre el Chakra podrás combinar los elemento haciendo ataque de diversos tipos, y sin olvidar de que si gastas todo toda tu reserva de Chakra podrías morir - Explico Vegeta dejando con la boca abierta al ninja

\- Fascinante..., ¿Eso es verdad? - Cuestionó Goku sacando del asombro al ninja

\- Eh..., Si..., Aunque la explicación que dio fue muy simple, confusa y poco detallada es básicamente eso - Comento Ebisu aún sorprendido

\- Genial, esa energía suena muy útil - Decía Goku sorprendido

\- ¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE SABAN...GGGH... - Gritaba Vegeta antes de que Broly le tapara la boca por el escándalo que estaba apunto de cometer

\- Vegeta, no grites..., Vas a armar un espectáculo con tus gritos - Le decía Broly en voz baja

\- ¡¡¡YA!!..., Sueltame, ya entendí - Dijo Vegeta soltándose de Broly

\- Je..., Je, Je..., Perdón por eso pero Vegeta es muy impulso cuando es o siente que lo ofenden - Dijo Goku después de reír nerviosamente con una mano en su nuca

\- Si, no ahí problema..., Sigamos... - Dijo el ninja procediendo a caminar con los tres Sayayin's detrás de el

El ninja y los chicos pasaron por cada puesto que había, ya sea tanto de comida como de cachivaches, también pasaron por la biblioteca en donde Vegeta saco dos libros para leerlos más tarde que eran "El Control y Uso Del Chakra" y "Los Tre Senin Legendarios", luego volvieron a retomar su camino hacia el despacho del Hokage el cual se encontraba cada vez más cerca para llegar.

\- Bueno chico, es aquí - Dijo el ninja llegando al edificio del Hokage

\- WOOOH!!!..., Es enorme - Decía Goku sorprendido

\- Muy bien , entremos para poder hablar con Hokage-Sama - Comento Ebisu procediendo a entrar al edificio

\- Si - Dijeron los tres jóvenes Sayayin's al unísono

Un pequeño momento antes de que él ninja y los tres jóvenes llegarán a el edificio, en la oficina del líder de la aldea, el Hokage se encontraba acomodando papelería importante este al terminar con dicho trabajo procede a levantarse de su escritorio para observar un momento a la aldea en completa paz al menos por el momento, de pronto el Hokage es interrumpido al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta, haciendo que se acercara a su escritorio y se volviera a sentar.

\- Adelante - Decía el anciano de avanzada edad

\- Con su permiso Hokage-Sama, espero no interrumpir - Decía el ninja entrando a la oficina solo

\- No para nada Ebisu, pasa..., pasa... - Comentaba el Hokage para que se acercara más al escritorio

\- Disculpe Hokage-Sama por las molestias, pero traje a unos invitados que deseaban conocerlo - Dijo Ebisu algo apenado

\- No te preocupes y de quienes se tratan - Comento el Hokage curioso

\- Bueno..., Este..., Chicos, ya pueden pasar - Hablaba el ninja hacia donde está la puerta

\- ¿Encerio? - Cuestionó Goku asomándose por la puerta

\- Si, adelante - Dijo Ebisu tranquilo

\- Ya era hora - Entra primero Vegeta empujando a Goku hacia atrás

\- Oye, por qué haces eso - Dijo Goku algo molesto pero a Vegeta no pareció importarle

\- Ya Goku, tranquilo sabes que el no cambiará - Decía Broly entrando segundo

\- Lo se, pero no es necesario que sea así siempre - Centro Goku terminando de entrar por último

\- Oh, ¿Y esos niños tan energético? - Cuestionó el Hokage sorprendido

\- Vera Hokage-Sama, ellos son los pequeños a los que me mandó a cuidar el día de hoy - Decía en respuesta Ebisu al Hokage

\- Vaya, así que ustedes son los tres niños del Bosque - Decía el Hokage viendo a los Sayayin's

\- Si se refiere a nosotros, si Señor - Respondía Goku con un poco de respeto

\- Entonces mucho gusto en conocerlos pequeños, mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi y soy el Hokage, líder de la aldea ¿Cuales son sus nombres? - Cuestionó el anciano a los jóvenes

\- Vaya, ¿Con que tú eres el Hokage?, ¿Eh?, Veo que nos tenía muy vigilados para ser su la niños - Dijo Vegeta ignorando lo que el anciano pregunto

\- ¿Cómo? - Decía sorprendido el Hokage

\- Mmmm..., Oye Vegeta yo esperaba ver alguien fuerte - Dijo Goku con sus manos detrás de la cabeza también ignorando lo que pregunto el Hokage

\- Oigan niños tengan más respeto hacia Hokage-Sama - Comentaba el Ninja algo molesto

\- Por cierto, no le preguntamos su nombre, ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Cual es su nombre? - Pregunto Broly pues aunque el hombre fue bueno con ellos nunca les dijo su nombre

\- Yo..., Es cierto, no les e dicho mi nombre, gracias por preguntar pequeño, mi nombre es Ebisu y soy... - Decía el ninja pero este fue interrumpido por Vegeta

\- Está bien Esu, no nos interesa - Dijo el Príncipe Sayayin con arrogancia

\- MI NOMBRE ES EBISU NO ESU!!!!... - Gritaba el ninja molestos ante Vegeta

\- YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA INSECTO!!!... - Seguía discutiendo el Sayayin con Ebisu

\- Ja, Ja, Ja..., Que niños tan energéticos..., Bueno Ebisu tranquilizante, es solo un niño - Decía el Hokage viendo como un ninja adulto peleaba con un niño

\- Pero Hokage-Sama estos niños sobrepasan las barreras de la palabra irrespetuosos - Dijo él ninja aún molesto

\- Tranquilo Edasu el Hotake se encargará de nosotros tú ve a descansar - Comento Goku tan sereno

\- QUE MI NOMBRE ES EBISU NO EDASU Y ES HOKAGE NO HOTAKE MOCOSO!!!... - Gritaba nuevamente el ninja tras por el error de el Sayayin

\- Si, si, perdón aún no me acostumbro del todo para pronunciarlo bien - Dijo Goku con una mano detrás de la cabeza

\- Un insecto como tú siempre batalla en pronunciar cosas - Decía Vegeta con los brazos cruzados viendo hacia donde estaba el Hokage

\- Oye... - Fue lo único que dijo Goku al ser ofendido

\- Chicos tranqulicense - Dijo Broly intentando calmar a sus compañeros

\- Pero es que Vegeta comenzó primero - Decía Goku como niño pequeño

\- Yo solo dije la verdad - Dijo Vegeta tranquilamente

\- Si jovenes, tranquilos solo quiero hablar con ustedes ya que se molestaron en venir - Comentaba el Hokage a los Sayayin's

\- Vaya, que irónico, nosotros también queremos hablar con usted - Dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose al hombre de avanzada edad

\- ¿Que?... - Fue la sorpresa de Hiruzen al oír lo que dijo el pequeño Vegeta

\- Oh, Si, debemos hablar con usted de un tema muy serio - Decía Goku tras escuchar lo que dijo el joven Príncipe Sayayin

\- Y en privado - Procedió a decir Broly volteando a ver de reojo a Ebisu quien estaba ahí

\- Oigan mocosos, no se que mosca les pico pero intenté hablar con más respeto a... - Decía el ninja molesto asta que fue detenido por el Hokage

\- De acuerdo - Dijo el anciano quien al decir eso dejo sorprendido a Ebisu

\- Pe-Pero Hokage-Sama, está seguro... - Comento el ninja confuso

\- Claro, para que quieran hablar conmigo después de tantos años de deambular por el bosque que se encuentra alrededor de la aldea, el tema que tienen que tratar conmigo debe ser importante o me equivoco - Decía Hiruzen volteando a ver a los tres Sayayin's

\- Si - Asintieron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo

\- Entonces no hay problema con esto, Ebisu por favor retires y despejen los pasillos no quiero por el momento a nadie al rededor - Daba la orden el Hokage a el ninja

\- Pero Hokage-Sama... - Decía Ebisu aun confuso

\- Nada de peros, es una orden Ebisu - Comento el Hokage con voz autoritaria

\- De acuerdo Hokage-Sama - Dijo el ninja dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir

\- A hora si, ¿Sobre qué tema quieren hablar conmigo? - Cuestionó Hiruzen serio

\- Bueno Hokage, escuché atentamente que solo lo diremos una vez ya que no me gusta repetir las cosas - Decía Vegeta con un tono de molestia mientras estaba cruzado de brazos

\- Bien, digan lo que tengan que decir, seré viejo pero soy todo oídos - Dijo el Hokage poniendo atención a los chicos

\- Vegeta nos harías el honor - Decía Broly al Príncipe Sayayin

\- Claro, no es necesario que me lo digas, ya que no creo que ustedes puedan narrar nuestra historia de quienes somos, de donde venimos y el como llegamos aquí - Comento Vegeta intrigado a el Kage ante lo que dijo el joven Vegeta

\- Espera, entonces me dirán a mi el como es que llegaron a la aldea - Decía Hiruzen sorprendido

\- Así es, ¿Que no escucho?, Le dije que no lo volvería a repetir - Dijo Vegeta frunciendo el seño

\- Bien, de acuerdo prosigue - Respondio Hiruzen algo intranquilo por el carácter de el Sayayin

\- Bueno aquí vamos nosotros... - Inicio a contar la historia el Príncipe Sayayin

Vegeta inicio con el quienes son y de dónde provienen, luego empezando a contar el como llegaron a su mundo, comenzando con la parte que los tres se encontraban entrenando, asta lo que Dominius hizo para poder alcanzar su objetivo de mandarlos a ese mundo, Goku contó su parte de la historia, desde que conoció a Bulma la esposa Ex Esposa de Vegeta asta lo que ocurrió con Moro resumiendola lo más que pudo de ahí en adelante ya era lo que había contado Vegeta, pasaron más de dos horas en la oficina del Hokage, quien se había quedado de piedra al oír lo que los pequeños Sayayin's.

\- ¿QUEEEE????... - Pego un gran gritó el anciano al no poder creer la historia de los tres jóvenes que tenía enfrente

\- Señor Hiruzen, no lo culpamos si no nos cree, pero todo lo que Vegeta y yo hemos dicho es cierto - Decía Goku intentando tranquilizar al hombre

\- No, perdonenme, es que..., Me es muy difícil procesar todo esto - Comento el Hokage tocándose la cabeza

\- Tranquilo, tómese su tiempo - Decía Broly tranquilamente

\- Pero..., Alguien más sabe de esto - Dijo el Hokage preocupado de que otras aldeas lo supieran

\- No, solo usted - Comento Goku así tranquilizando al hombre

\- Además, todo esto se lo dijimos a usted, por qué necesitamos un poco de su ayuda - Dijo Vegeta intrigado algo al hombre

\- ¿Ayuda mía? - Cuestionó el hombre de avanzada edad

\- Exacto - Contesto Broly ante la pregunta de Hiruzen

\- Pero..., ¿Que es lo que quieren de mi? - Volvió a preguntar el Hokage

\- Lo que necesitamos es que nos permita vivir en su aldea y nos brinde un gran terreno que no requiera para poder alojarnos - Dijo Vegeta con los brazos cruzados

\- ¿Eso es todo? - Decía Hiruzen confuso ante tal y simple petición

\- Así es Señor Hiruzen, solo eso requerimos - Comentó Goku con una sonrisa

\- Bien, si eso es todo, está bien Pero..., Ya tienen un algún lugar en donde dormir, si no yo también podría conseguirles uno - Dijo el Hokage a los chicos

\- Si, no se preocupe - Decía Broly al anciano

\- Muy bien entonces, vengan en dos a cuatro horas y tendré listo el terreno que me piden además de que necesitare que me firmen los documentos del lugar que necesitan - Comento Hiruzen a los tres Sayayin's

\- Muchas gracias, entonces nos retiramos - Decía Goku haciendo una reverencia

\- Esperen... - Dijo el Hokage deteniendo a los tres Sayayin's quienes ya se encontraban en la puerta

\- ¿Que ocurre anciano? - Cuestionó Vegeta volteando a ver al hombre

\- Bueno, verán..., Sobre su historia... - Decía Hiruzen intrigado

\- ¿Que ocurre con eso Señor Hiruzen? - Pregunto Broly dudoso

\- Tendrán alguna forma de demostrarme de que no son de este mundo - Comentó el Hokage haciendo que los tres Sayayin's se vieran y se asintieran

\- Claro, cuando volvamos en cuatro horas le daremos un prueba de lo que usted pide - Dijo Goku con su sonrisa típica que lo caracteriza

\- Bien, entonces vaya con cuidado chicos, los veré aquí en unas horas - Decía Hiruzen correspondiendo a la sonrisa del Sayayin

\- Lo sabemos, no tiene que decirnos - Respondió Vegeta ante lo dicho por el anciano

\- Claro, tiene razón - Dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Bueno..., A hora si, nos retiramos Señor Hiruzen - Decía Goku marchandose de la oficina junto a Vegeta y Broly

\- Adiós jóvenes - Comento el Hokage despidiéndose de los Sayayin's

Los jóvenes Sayayin's se marchaban de la oficina del Hokage, los cuales decidieron seguir explorando la aldea para hacer tiempo en lo que el anciano Hiruzen les consigue el terreno ya antes mencionado en su conversación, mientras tanto el despacho del Hokage este se levantaba se su escritorio y se ponía frente a la ventana de su oficina de la cual podía observar toda la Aldea de la Hoja, pero a la vez observaba a los tres jóvenes Sayayin's salir del edificio.

\- Estos jóvenes..., Si lo que dicen es real..., La nueva era del mundo ninja hará historia - Dijo el Hokage viendo desaparecer a los tres Sayayin's a la distancia

**_Continuará..._**

**Goku**: Hola soy Goku, ¿Cómo?..., ¿Un Clan?.

**Hiruzen**: Claro, no les interesa tener uno.

**Vegeta**: Ja..., Eso suena interesante.

**Hiruzen**: Bien, ¿Bajo a quien pongo el Clan?

**Goku**: Esa es una muy buena pregunta.

**Hiruzen**: Solo requiero el apellido de uno de ustedes y listo.

**Broly**: Oh vaya, ¿Y de quién de los tres sería el Clan?.

**Vegeta**: Rayos, ¿Por qué un apellido?.

**Hiruzen**: Acaso ahí algún problema con eso.

**Broly**: No, no es eso, sino que...

**Vegeta**: Rayos, nos queda otra opción.

**Hiruzen**: Bien, entonces pequeño, solo firma aquí.

**Vegeta**: De acuerdo, ya cumplió su parte del trato a hora seguimos nosotros.

**Hiruzen**: Perfecto.

**Goku**: Pero para eso requerimos un lugar grande sin nada a los alrededores.

**Vegeta**: Que tal si lo hacemos en el terreno que nos consiguió anciano.

**Hiruzen**: Bien, si eso necesitan, vayamos.

**Broly**: Señor, retrocedemos un poco.

**Hiruzen**: ¿Que?, ¿Por que joven?.

**Goku**: Ya lo verá..., Hazlo Vegeta.

**Vegeta**: Bien.

***PUFF***

**Hiruzen**: ¿QUEEEE?!!!...

**Goku**: Ja, Ja, Ja..., Yo reaccione igual cuando vi una por primera vez.

**Broly**: ¿Y que le pareció?.

**Hiruzen**: Eso fue increíble chicos.

**Goku**: Ji, ji..., Verdad que si.

**Hiruzen**: Oigan chicos, les tengo otra propuesta más no sé si les vaya a interesar, pero..., ¿Les gustaría oírla?.

**Vegeta**: De que se trata viejo.

**Hiruzen**: Verán...

**Goku/Broly/Vegeta**: ¿QUEEEE?!!!...

**Broly**: ¿Está seguro de esto Señor?.

**Hiruzen**: Totalmente seguro.

**Goku**: Increíble, yo digo que si y ustedes.

**Broly**: Si Goku va, yo también voy con gusto.

**Vegeta**: Me parece bien, me sirve para seguir investigando.

**Hiruzen**: Muy bien, entonces..., Ya son prácticamente parte de la Aldea de la Hoja.

**Broly**: En el próximo capítulo de Tres Sayayin's En Un Mundo Ninja:

**"Hogar Dulce Hogar, Dos Propuestas Inesperadas"**

No se lo pierdan.


	5. Hogar Dulce Hogar

**Capitulo 5: Hogar Dulce Hogar, Dos Propuestas Inesperadas**

Pasando dos horas de salir de la oficina del Hokage, los tres jóvenes Sayayin's se encontraban deambulando por la Aldea de la Hoja, visitando puesto a puesto, observando los lugares en los cuales podrían ir comprar por si carecían de algo, después de haber terminado, estos no muy lejos de donde se encuentran ven una banca en lo que parece ser un tipo de plaza, los tres Sayayin's procedieron ir a sentarse a descansar y a comenzar a hablar sobre lo visto en la Aldea.

\- ¿Y que opinas Vegeta?, ¿Crees que es un buen lugar está aldea? - Cuestionaba Goku con una sonrisa

\- Solo puedo decirte que no está mal - Respondía Vegeta con los brazos cruzados

\- A mí me gusta el lugar - Dijo Broly viendo al cielo

\- Bien, entonces..., ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para ir a ver a el Señor Hiruzen? - Cuestionó nuevamente Goku

\- No lo sé insecto, pero deduzco como..., Unas dos horas más - Decía Vegeta volteando a ver a Goku

\- Bueno, ¿Y que hacemos por el momento?, Yo me encuentro aburrido - Comentó Goku relajando mas el cuerpo dejándose recargar más en la banca viendo hacia el cielo

\- No encuentro fallas en tu lógica - Dijo Vegeta volteando a ver al cielo

\- Y que tal si entrenamos, no creo que nos digan nada - Comentaba Broly volteando a ver a los dos Sayayin's que veían las nubes

\- Si..., Esa idea no es mala Broly, por qué no nos ponemos a entrenar Vegeta - Dijo Goku levantándose de la banca emocionado

\- No sean ridículos insecto, si nos ponemos a entrenar llamaríamos mucho la atención - Decía Vegeta mandando sus manos detrás de la cabeza sin despegar la vista del cielo

\- Claro, eso es verdad - Dijo Goku volviéndose a sentar algo cabizbajo

\- Espera, tengo una idea - Comento Vegeta a hora levantándose el de la banca

\- ¿Que pasa? - Cuestionó Broly

\- ¿Que ocurre Vegeta? - Cuestionó de igual forma Goku

\- Insectos, siempre si vamos a entrenar - Comentó Vegeta para la alegría de los otros dos Sayayin's

\- En cerio - Dijo Goku con tanta ilusión

\- Estupendo Vegeta, ¿Pero en donde entrenaremos? - Cuestionó Broly algo dudoso

\- Tengo entendido, está aldea es de ninjas, ¿No? - Decía Vegeta llamando la atención de Broly

\- Si, por supuesto - Fue lo único que Broly respondió ante el comentario del Príncipe Sayayin

\- Bien, entonces eso significa que deben haber por aquí algunos campos de entrenamiento - Dijo Vegeta para el asombro de los dos Sayayin's

\- Oh..., Es cierto, solo debemos de encontrar uno, no es así - Comentaba Goku entendiendo lo que el Sayayin decía

\- Muy bien Kakaroto, a hora vayamos a buscar un área de entrenamiento - Dijo Vegeta emocionando hacia a Goku y Broly

\- SIII!!!... - Gritaron Goku y Broly al unísono

\- ANDANDO!!!... - Grita Vegeta poniéndose en marcha

Pasando un aproximado de quince minutos, los tres Sayayin's se encontraron un camino el cual se encontraba entre unos árboles que los conducía a un área plana y enseguida de esta también había un lago, los jóvenes se acomodaban el la parte central de el terreno, mientras que Goku y Broly veía a Vegeta.

\- A hora que hacemos Vegeta - Decía Goku comenzando a calentar

\- Escuchen, no se si se acuerden, aunque dudo que lo hayan olvidado ya pies lo dije hace unas horas cuando veníamos con Ebisu - Dijo el Príncipe de los Sayayin's de forma sería

\- ¿Sobre que? - Cuestionó Broly ante la duda

\- Sobre el Chakra - Decía Vegeta haciendo que los dos Sayayin's lo vieran con seriedad

\- Vegeta, estás seguro de eso - Dijo Goku con voz sería

\- Claro que si Kakaroto, es esencial aprender a dominar está energía para poder entender a la perfección lo que hacen los ninjas de este mundo - Decía Vegeta teniendo un punto a su favor

\- Bueno, eso es cierto Goku - Dijo Broly volteando a ver al nombrado Sayayin

\- Claro, tiene razón pero como hacer eso, si la energía que dominamos es diferente a la de ellos - Comento Goku viendo a Vegeta

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas Kakaroto - Dijo Vegeta dejando algo confuso a los dos Sayayin's

\- ¿Cómo que está equivocado? - Cuestionó Broly a el Príncipe Sayayin

\- Bien, dejen explico esto de manera sencilla, el Chakra y el Ki, son prácticamente lo mismo - Decía Vegeta haciendo que Goku y Broly se sorprendieron ante lo mencionado por el Sayayin

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Cuestionó Goku dudoso

\- Si, el Chakra y el Ki es la misma energía vital que recorre nuestro cuerpo solo que esta está manipulada de diferente manera - Dijo Vegeta dejando en claro lo que decía

\- Ah..., Bueno, si lo pones así tiene mucho sentido - Comentaba Broly entendiendo a Vegeta

\- Entonces, si lo que queremos es aprender a usar el Chakra lo único que debemos hacer es manipular el Ki de otra forma - Dijo Goku logrando entender a lo que se refería Vegeta

\- Así es insecto - Comento Vegeta con orgullo hacia a el mismo

\- Y..., ¿Cómo lo hacemos? - Cuestionó Broly

\- Bien, eso es sencillo, solo necesitamos ponernos a meditar en la posición de flor de loto - Dijo Vegeta dejando en asombro a los dos Sayayin's que lo escuchaban

\- ¿Y eso es todo? - Cuestionaba Goku a Vegeta

\- Callate Kakaroto, eso solo es el inició - Respondía con molestia Vegeta a Goku

\- Vale, vale..., No es necesario que te molestes - Dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Tch..., Sigamos, ahora concentrence e imaginemos el Ki en una parte interna de nuestro cuerpo - Comentaba Vegeta tranquilamente en posición de flor de loto con los ojos cerrados

\- Bien - Dijo Goku mientras que Broly solo asentía

\- De acuerdo ahora, al concentrar la energía en ese punto comiencen a esparcirla por todo el cuerpo como si fueran pequeños ríos - Decía Vegeta mientras canalizaba su energía

\- Oye Vegeta, espera - Comento Broly algo pensativo

\- ¿Que ocurre? - Cuestionó el Sayayin con molestia a respuesta de Broly

\- Podrías decirme ¿Cual es la diferencia entre el Chakra y el Ki? - Cuestionaba Broly intentándose de sacar de una duda

\- Claro, el Ki es básicamente la energía que cualquier ser vivo posee de igual forma el Chakra, pero el Chakra es menos agresivo que el Ki - Comento Vegeta dejando a los dos Sayayin's sorprendidos por lo dicho al último

\- ¿Cómo que el Ki es más agresivos? - Cuestionó Goku dudoso

\- Escucha insecto y presta mucha atención, te pongo un ejemplo Kakaroto, si tú tienes una fogata y le echas leña, la flama se agranda, ¿no es así? - Comento Vegeta cuestionando a Goku

\- Si, así es - Respondía Goku ante la pregunta de Vegeta

\- Bien, entonces..., Si tú quieres tranquilizar esa gran llama, ¿Que es lo que haces? - Seguía hablando Vegeta volviendo a cuestionar al Sayayin

\- Pues..., Le comienzo a echar un poco de agua para que la flama se redusca - Respondía el Sayayin Goku a Vegeta

\- Muy bien, eso prácticamente tienes que hacer con el Ki - Comento Vegeta dejando más confuso a Goku y Broly

\- ¿Como que eso es el Ki? - Cuestionó aún más confundido Broly

\- Claro, el Ki es el fuego después de que le echarás más leña a la fogata, consumimos más rápido la energía, así como el fuego a la leña - Decía Vegeta haciendo entender un poco la explicación a los dos Sayayin's

\- Oh..., Ya entendí, la leña somos nosotros y el fuego es el Ki después de liberarlo nos consume rápidamente la energía y digamos que el agua es la concentración para controlarlo, ya sea disminuyéndolo o guardando alguna reserva de Ki - Comento Goku dando su explicación tras lo que entendió

\- Si, por ahí va eso Kakaroto - Respondía Vegeta ante el centauro de Goku

\- ¿Y el Chakra? - Cuestiona Broly entendiendo mejor lo que Vegeta dijo

\- El Chakra es todo lo contrario - Decía Vegeta respondiendo la pregunta del Sayayin

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo Broly confuso

\- Verás, imaginen nuevamente la fogata, pero está vez dejenla arder pero sin echar leña al fuego - Comentaba Vegeta tranquilamente

\- Bien, y luego - Dijo Goku imaginando la fogata

\- Vez las pequeñas chispas que salen del fuego - Decía Vegeta a los dos Sayayin's

\- Si, las veo - Contestaba Broly al notarlo

\- Eso sería la energía que liberaríamos tras hacer unos ciertos sellos con las manos - Comentaba Vegeta de forma sería

\- No, a hora no entiendo esto - Dijo Goku para la molestia de Vegeta

\- Mira insecto, te la pondré su más fácil - Decía Vegeta con tono molesto

\- Bien - Contestaba Goku tras lo dicho por el Sayayin

\- A hora imagina que tienes dos esferas del mismo tamaño, una esta llena de una gran luz, la cual será el Ki, vale - Comentaba Vegeta dando su segunda explicación

\- Si, comprendo - Respondía Goku comenzando a imaginar las esferas

\- De acuerdo, a hora imagina que en la otra hay una llama en el centro, no es pequeña pero tampoco es grande, está perfectamente equilibrada - Decía Vegeta retomando su manera tranquila

\- Muy bien comprendo un poco - Respondía Goku estando concentrado

\- Eso espero Kakaroto, a hora cuando nosotros utilizamos el Ki, al liberarlo o concentrarlo en alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo la esfera se abre liberándolo, ejemplo cuando lo hacemos en una bola de energía, el Ki libera equis cantidad saliendo de la esfera en donde es contenida, pasando de forma de una luz a nuestra mano manifestándose en la bola de energía, es así para cada una de nuestras técnicas que utilizan de esta forma el Ki, además como ya lo tenemos dominado este recorre nuestro cuerpo como lo hace el Chakra en forma de pequeños ríos, pero estos parecen más como corrientes eléctricas, gracias a el Ki podemos hacer mantos de energía que nos cubran el cuerpo entero aún cuando esté fortalece nuestro cuerpo internamente, más el Chakra no, este se moldea así mismo recorriendo todo nuestro cuerpo y al aplicar cierto tipo de sellos con las manos podemos liberar una cantidad mínima pero eficiente, aunque esta es más pasiva con el cuerpo pues como dije a la principio el Ki llega a ser agresivo, no quiero recordar a cierta persona la cual perdió control total de su Ki por cierto tiempo - Decía Vegeta dando un gran ejemplo, el cual él creía como eran se comportaban las dos energías en la persona

\- Je, je, je - Reía Goku nerviosamente poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza

\- Entonces, concentraremos en nuestro Ki haciendo que cambie al Chakra verdad - Dijo Broly pensando entender a el Príncipe Sayayin

\- No del todo, lo que aremos es lo que les acabo de explicar en este momento- Decía Vegeta con tono serio a sus compañeros Sayan's

\- ¿QUEEE?!!!... - Gritaban los dos Sayayin's al unísono

\- Si sabandijas, lo que aremos es dividir el Ki en dos partes iguales conteniendo cada una en una esfera al igual que como se los explique, después de eso nos concentraremos en una de las esferas y la manipularlos a tal punto que aremos que la energía cambie su estado de Ki a Chakra - Dijo Vegeta para el asombro de Goku y Broly

\- Entonces eso significa que tendremos dos energías diferentes - Comentaba Broly sorprendido

\- Ese es uno de los pasos - Decía de forma tranquila Vegeta

\- ¿Que?, ¿Uno de los pasos?, ¿Pues cuantos pasos aremos? - Cuestionó Goku algo dudoso

\- No muchos, solo dos - Respondía Vegeta a la última pregunta que planteo Goku

\- Vaya, ya me había asustado - Decía Broly con un leve suspiro de alivio

\- Si, después de que lo hayamos logrado, lo que aremos después seria unificar ambas energías - Comento Vegeta despreocupado

\- ¿QUEEEEE?!!!... - Pegaron un fuerte gritó los dos Sayayin's que le acompañaban

\- Nada de que, además debemos estar muy bien concentrados ya que si cometemos un error al intentar juntar ambas energías, podríamos morir - Decía Vegeta con seriedad

\- ¿QUEEEE?!!!... - Volvían a gritar los dos Sayayin's al unisono

\- YA CAYENSE!!!, LAS ENERGÍAS PODRÁN SER COMPATIBLES MAS NO SON SEMEJANTES!!!..., Es por eso que debemos tener cuidado..., Maldición - Gritaba Vegeta de forma molesta tras la reacción de Goku y Broly

\- Espera, si hace un momento habías dicho que eran semejantes - Comentaba Goku ante el comentario que gritó Vegeta

\- CAYATE INSECTO!!!..., NO ME CONTRADIGAS!!!... - Gritó el Príncipe Sayayin tras lo dicho por Goku

\- Pero si tú solo te estás contradiciendo - Decía Goku ingenuo a lo que decía

\- TE DIJE QUE TE CAYES!!!... - Volvía a gritar Vegeta al oír nuevamente a Goku

\- Oye tranquilo viejo - Dijo Broly al ver como Vegeta regañaba a Goku

\- NADA DE TRANQUILO VIEJO!!!..., AHORA PONGANSE A MEDITAR Y DIVIDAN SU KI EN PARTES IGUALES!!!... - Gritaba Vegeta para que sus compañeros Sayan's comenzaran a entrenar

\- SI SEÑOR!!!... - Respondieron con un fuerte gritó al unísono Goku y Broly

Después de esto los tres Sayayin's comenzaron su entrenamiento en la dominación del Chakra los cuales procedieron a colocarse en posición de flor de loto, en ese momento hiban pasando por ahí un grupo pequeño conformado por dos chicos y una chica, uno de ellos era regordete, el otro parecía que nada le interesaba y la chica era como si de grande fuera a ser una super modelo por lo hermosa que lusia la joven, los tres pasaban por el camino que los dirigía al área de entrenamiento en el que se encontraban Goku, Vegeta y Broly.

\- OYE, TE DIJE QUE TUVIERAS CUIDADO CON ESO CHOUJI!!!... - Gritaba la hermosa chica pelirubia de ojos color turquesa la cual vestía una blusa corta de color morado que llegaba por encima de su abdomen el cual estaba cubierto con lo que parecían ser vendas la cuales terminaban asta sus muslos y una falda del mismo color que su blusa combinando perfectamente llevando en los brazos una especies de mangas que llegaban casi a los hombros y el característico calzado que llevaban todos en la aldea

\- Perdonadme Ino, pero no puedo evitar comer estás papas fritas que estás riquisimas *crunch* - Decía el chico regordete con aspiradora en las mejillas de cabello castaño en punta, que portaba una bufanda, vestido con una playera con el símbolo de su clan por encima de esta una bata de color verde, un short café llevando igual que la chica vendas, pero este las llevaba en brazos y piernas, con el mismo calzado el cual parecen sandalias

\- Chouji, Ino, guarden silencio ya de por sí venir asta aquí es un fastidio - Comentaba el segundo chico pelinegro con una pequeña coleta en pintas, unos pequeños pendientes de aro en cada oreja, mirada sería el cual vestía con una playera de maya, un chaleco gris en manga corta con pequeños detalles verdes y en la parte de sus hombros el símbolo de su clan, un pantalón cafe y su calzado azul parecido al de los demás

\- Entonces Shikamaru, dile algo a Chouji - Decía molesta la chica

\- Tu sabes Ino, que cuando el comienza a comer no puedes pararlo - Respondía cerio Shikamaru a la pelirubia

\- Si, pero... - Estaba a punto de seguir hablando asta que algo le llamo la atención deteniéndose repentinamente, llamando la atención del pelinegro

\- ¿Ino?, ¿Que ocurre? - Cuestionaba Shikamaru a la chica que veía hacia un lado en específico, esto haciendo que el pelinegro procediera a voltear a ver dónde estaba viendo la pelirubia

\- Oigan, ese de azul que está ahí no es Sasuke - Decía Chouji dudoso mientras veía a Vegeta

\- No, ese no es Sasuke, en este momento debe de estar entrenando en su casa, además también están esos otros dos chicos - Respondía cerio Shikamaru quien seguía viendo a los tres Sayayin's

\- ¿Quienes son y qué están haciendo? - Cuestionaba Ino algo preocupada

\- No lo sé, pero lo mejor es irnos de aquí por el momento - Dijo Shikamaru haciendo que sus compañeros asintieran y se dieran la vuelta para retirarse

El pequeño grupo estaba apunto de marcharse del lugar, pero de pronto algo los hizo detenerse al sentir una precio en el pecho y ver como una gran luz radiaba del lugar de donde estaban los tres Sayayin's, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji comenzaron a voltear al lugar donde se encontraban Broly, Goku y Vegeta, para llevarse un gran asombro al ver como a cada uno de los tres chicos los rodeaba un aura de un color diferente a cada Sayayin, Vegeta estaba rodeado de un aura azul marino como el Super Sayayin Azul en Full Poder, pero está se veía transparente y menos agresiva, a Broly lo rodeaba un aura de color verde claro transparente como la de su Súper Sayayin en modo Legendario pero está se veía en calma y a Goku lo rodeaba un aura azul claro como la del Migrante No Gokui pero está aura era aún más tranquila que la de dicha habilidad, los pequeño grupo de chicos, solo veían desde lejos, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

\- Increíble, no duramos ni la hora y ya pudimos separar y fusionar las dos energías - Comentaba Vegeta abriendo sus ojos

\- No puede ser, esto es fascinante - Dijo Broly al abrir sus ojos y ver el aura que lo rodeaba

\- Por Kami-Sama, por un momento sentí que hiba a morir - Decía Goku lanzándose hacia atrás cayendo al suelo

\- Al fin, hemos logrado adquirir el Chakra, solo es momento de ponerlo en práctica - Comentaba Vegeta con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

\- Uoh, Vegeta, tus ojos son azules - Decía Goku viendo al Príncipe Sayayin

\- Mfh..., Cómo se que no te miras e de decirte que tus ojos también cambiaron Kakaroto - Dijo Vegeta tranquilamente

\- Vaya, incluso Broly, sus ojos son a hora de color amarillo - Comentaba Goku con asombro

\- ¿Encerio?, Pues tus ojos se volvieron de un color plateado - Decía Broly a Goku quien se sorprendió al oírlo

\- Veo que al juntar el Ki y el Chakra nos ayudó a subir un poco más nuestro nivel de poder - Comentaba Vegeta de forma sería

\- Nuestros ojos se ven como si tú Vegeta hubieras activado tu Super Sayayin Azul a máximo poder y Broly como si estuviera en su fase Ozaru controlado - Decía Goku asombrado

\- Es cierto, y tu pareciera que activaste el Migate No Gokui en estado incompleto - Comentaba Vegeta a Goku que se sorprendió más al oír eso

\- ¿Encerio? - Cuestionó Goku de asombro mostrando un rostro lleno de ilusión al oír lo que Vegeta le dijo

\- Por supuesto - Fue lo único que respondió el Príncipe Sayayin

\- Entonces, dame un golpe y veamos que ocurre - Dijo Goku para el asombro de Vegeta al escuchar al Sayayin decirle eso

\- Estás seguro Kakaroto - Decía Vegeta para asegurarse de lo que es escucho

\- Si, inténtalo - Respondió Goku poniéndose listo para recibir el golpe

\- Bien, ya tenía rato que quería darte una tremenda golpiza pero con un golpe basta - Comentaba Vegeta con el puño listo para lanzarlo, pero el Sayayin de ojos plateados le interrumpió frenando el puño a mitad de camino

\- Espera Vegeta - Dijo Goku con seriedad

\- Ay..., MALDICIÓN!!!..., ¿Que quieres insecto? - Cuestionó Vegeta con molestia

\- Creo que tenemos tres personas espiando lo que hacemos - Decía Goku sin dejar de hablar seriamente

\- Vaya, es cierto, están aquí desde hace poco, para ser exacto llevan cinco minutos ahí, los sentí cuando estábamos meditando, pero decidí ignorarlos, no quería morir mientras unía mi Ki con el Chakra - Comentaba Vegeta serio mientras cruzaba los brazos

\- ¿Los interceptamos? - Cuestionaba Broly a Vegeta

\- No, mejor vamos a darles un pequeño susto - Respondía Vegeta a la pregunta de Broly

\- Shikamaru, ya comenzaron a moverse y están manifestando su Chakra al rededor de su cuerpo - Decía Ino angustiada

\- Rayos, que fastidio no tengo idea de que podemos hacer - Dijo Shikamaru intranquilo por lo que precensiaba con sus compañeros

\- Oigan, mejor vamonos antes de que ocurra algo malo - Comento Chouji nervioso

\- Si, vámonos - Decía la pelirubia angustiada

\- Claro, por el momento es una muy buena opción, vamonos antes de que... - Dijo Shikamaru dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero al momento de que voltearon Ino y Chouji para retirarse se sorprendieron al ver tres siluetas frente a ellos

\- Esto..., Esto tiene que ser una broma - Decía Ino tartamudeando de miedo al ver a quienes tenían de frente

\- Rayos, en que momento hicieron eso, si no llevamos ni un segundo en voltearnos - Comentaba Shikamaru tirándose al piso mientras veía las tres siluetas

\- NO!!!..., SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!!!... - Gritaba atemorizado el chico regordete

\- NO!!!..., NO NOS MATEN!!!... - Gritaba de igual manera Ino

\- Maldición, que gente tan escandalosa habita en esta aldea - Decía Vegeta con molestia al oír gritar al chico regordete y a la pelirubia

\- ¿Que?, Oigan esperen..., ¿Quien dijo que los hibamos a matar? - Cuestionó Goku al oír al chico y la chica gritar

\- ¿Que?, ¿Entonces no nos harán nada? - Cuestiono la linda jovencita

\- No..., Oye Vegeta, creo que nos excedimos al intentar asustarlos - Murmuraba Goku a el joven Príncipe Sayayin

\- Si, tal vez pero..., El objetivo de asustarlos por andar de mirones a sido todo un éxito, así que no molestes Kakaroto - Decía Vegeta cruzado de brazos y con una ligera molestia

\- Chico, por favor dejen de discutir los están viendo raro - Comentaba Broly con una voz algo nerviosa

\- Esperen, su objetivo era asustarnos - Decía Ino con sorpresa

\- Eh, claro..., Por qué otro motivo apareceríamos de pronto frente a unos mirones - Comentaba Vegeta dirigiéndose a la pelirubia

\- ¿Mirones?..., Nosotros veníamos aquí para entrenar y nos encontramos con ustedes meditando en medio del área de entrenamiento, para ser más exacto esto solo fue pura coincidencia, tch..., Que fastidio - Dijo Shikamaru con algo de molestia en su voz

\- Si, si, lo que el dice es cierto - Decía el regordete de Chouji mientras asentía

\- Mmm?..., Oye Vegeta - Se acercaba Goku al Sayayin hablándole en voz baja

\- ¿Que quieres? - Cuestionaba con molestia Vegeta

\- Mira lo que tiene la chica en la cintura - Decía Goku en voz baja

\- Kakaroto no seas pervertido - Respondía Vegeta viendo con cara de repulsión al Sayayin

\- Yo no soy eso..., Solo mira - Comentaba Goku ofendido al oír lo que le dijo el Príncipe Sayayin

\- ¿Que quieres que...? - Decía Vegeta observando hacia donde le menciono Goku deteniéndose al hablar pues veía que la chica tenía una banda con una placa de metal con un símbolo que ya habían visto antes

\- Ya lo viste - Fue lo único que dijo Goku viendo de igual manera la bandana

\- Si, ese es el mismo símbolo que llevaba Ebisu en su pañueleta - Respondía el Príncipe Sayayin

\- ¿Eh? Chico, de que están hablando - Decía Broly sintiéndose excluido de la conversación

\- Oye Broly, ya viste lo que la chica tiene el mismo símbolo que llevaba Edisu en su frente - Le comentaba Goku a Broly

\- Goku, su nombre es Ebisu y si, ya lo había notado incluso el chico serio de ahí también tiene una en la manga de su ropa - Respondía Broly a lo que Goku le había comentado

\- Oh, no lo había notado - Decía Goku percatándose de lo que Broly le comento

\- Mfhm..., Oigan sabandijas, esas bandas que llevan ustedes dos quieren decir que son ninjas, ¿cierto? - Comentaba Vegeta refiriéndose a Ino y Shikamaru

\- Oye, quien te crees para hablarnos así tú... - Respondía la pelirubia con molestia pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro con coleta en punta

\- Espera Ino, tranquilizante..., Si, así es, los tres somos ninjas, para ser exacto Genin, nos acabamos de graduar de la academia - Contestaba Shikamaru con seriedad

\- Tch..., Son de bajo rango, eso significa que no son fuertes - Comentaba Vegeta tan engreído

\- Oye tu pelos de pinceles usado, que seamos de bajo Rango no significa que seamos débiles es todo lo contrario, si nos graduamos es por qué somos buenos para ser ninjas - Respondía Ino con enojo poniéndose cara a cara al Sayayin

\- ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste? - Decía Vegeta con enojo mientras que de su frente se podía ver una vena que parecía que hiba a explotar tras oír el insulto de la chica

\- Ya lo dije una vez y no lo volveré a repetir *Bleee*... - Contestaba la joven Ino mientras procedía a sacarle la lengua al Sayayin

\- Seras una... - Procedía a contestar Vegeta pero este fue detenido por Broly

\- Ya, ya, tranquilizante Vegeta, ellos tienen razón, por que sean ninjas recién graduados no significa que no sean fuerte - Comentaba Broly parando el impulso de enojo de Vegeta

\- Tch..., Por el momento los salvo Broly, pero para la otra no tendré compasión ya sea hombre o mujer le daré una paliza - Decía Vegeta molesto girándose para retirarse

\- Eso lo veremos *Bleee*... - Dijo la pelirubia a respuesta para Vegeta

\- Ay, pero que mujer tan vulgar - Decía Vegeta recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados

\- Je, je, je..., Bueno chicos creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo y todo, por qué no mejor dejamos esto atrás y seamos amigos - Comentaba Goku con su característica sonrisa ingenia e inocente

Esta acción hizo sonrojar a la chica de ojos color turquesa, mientras los otros dos chicos solo suspiraron al ver que lo que el Sayayin decía no hiba con malas intenciones así que asintieron procediendo a regresarle la sonrisa.

\- Rayos, que fastidio..., Bien empezamos, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, la chica rubia se llama Ino Yamanaka y este chico algo pasado de peso es Chouji Akimichi - Hablaba el Nara presentando a sus compañeros mientras los señalaba

\- Mucho gusto - Respondía al mismo tiempo el chico regordete y la pelirubia aún sonrojada

\- Si, bien me presento, mi nombre es Son Goku, este chico de larga cabellera se llama Broly y el chico de cara molesta al que le llamaste pelos de pincel usado se llama Vegeta - Decía Goku presentando a sus compañeros mientras al mismo tiempo los señalaba

\- Mucho gusto - Dijo Broly a los tres chicos

\- OYE INSECTO!!!..., CÓMO FUE QUE ME LLAMASTE!!!... - Gritaba el Príncipe Sayayin al oír lo que Goku había dicho de el, apunto de lanzarle un golpe

\- Ya, tranquilo Vegeta, solo repetí lo que la bella chica dijo..., He, je, je... - Respondía Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa si darse cuenta que sus palabras habían echo sonrojar más a la Yamanaka

\- Tch..., Más te vale no volver a repetirlo sabandija - Decía Vegeta cruzándose de brazos

\- Bien, si ya terminaron de hablar nosotros nos retiramos - Comentaba Shikamaru ya apunto de irse

\- ¿Que?, ¿Tan pronto? - Cuestionaba Ino de forma desilusionada

\- ¿Acaso te quieres quedar aquí? - Respondía con otra pregunta el Nara

\- Yo digo que no ahí problema Shikamaru, además ya nos demostraron que no son malas personas - Decía el Akimichi recordando el como los trato Goku

\- Mfhm..., Que fastidio..., Bien de igual manera no tenemos nada que hacer - Respondía Shikamaru con algo de pereza en sus palabras

\- Y..., ¿Y que estaban haciendo en esta área Goku? - Cuestionaba la pelirubia algo nerviosa

\- Nosotros, pues... - Goku hiba a contestar a la pregunta de la chica pero este fue interrumpido

\- Que pregunta tan tonta, es obvio que hemos venido a entrenar - Respondía Vegeta con molestia

\- Oye, no te preguntaba a ti pelos de pincel usado - Decía Ino molesta

\- Grrr..., Otra vez con eso, a hora si te voy... - Comentaba Vegeta molesto a punto de de moverse pero fue detenido por Broly

\- Vegeta, por favor, te estás comportando como un niño - Dijo Broly con una mano frente al Príncipe Sayayin

\- Vale, ya entendí maldición - Decía Vegeta aún con molestia

\- He..., Je, je, je..., Pero si, efectivamente estábamos aquí entrenando - Respondía Goku de manera más tranquila

\- ¿Meditando? - Cuestionaba dudoso Shikamaru

\- Claro, el meditar es una forma de entrenar mente y espíritu - Respondía Vegeta a la pregunta de el Nara

\- Oh..., Es por eso que su Chakra se manifestó alrededor de su cuerpo en esa forma ¿cierto? - Decía el Akimichi sorprendido

\- Por su puesto, pero la energía que tenemos ahora no es del todo Chakra - Contestaba Broly al joven regordete

\- ¿A qué te refieres que nos del todo Chakra? - Cuestionaba Ino por dicho comentario echo por el Sayayin

\- Si, de echo estábamos entrenando para poder adquirirlo, ya que no podíamos utilizar el Chakra en ese instante - Respondía Goku a la pregunta de la chica Yamanaka

\- ¿Cómo que no poseían Chakra?, ¿Que acaso no son Ninjas? - Llovían preguntas por segundo de parte de Shikamaru

\- Exactamente, hace apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos adquirimos la energía del Chakra y ya podemos dominarlo e incluso manifestarlo gracias a nuestro Ki - Respondía Vegeta a las preguntas de el Nara

\- ¿QUEEEE?!!!... - Gritaban al unísono los tres chicos que estaban frente a los Sayayin's al escuchar la gran hazaña que hicieron los Sayayin's

\- Maldición, pero que chicos tan ruidosa - Decía Vegeta molesto

\- Ya déjalos en paz Vegeta, de seguro para ellos es diferente el poder dominar su propia energía - Comentaba Goku al Príncipe Sayayin para que esté se tranquilizara

\- Perdón..., Pe-Pero como es que lograron hacerlo, si el Chakra no es fácil de dominarlo, para eso se necesita seguir un entrenamiento el que dura meses o incluso años para poder dominar el Chakra a la perfección - Decía la chica Yamanaka sorprendida a lo que había escuchado

\- Exactamente, es tal y como lo dice Ino, el Chakra no es sencillo de dominar y dicen ustedes que lo pudieron dominar en menos de una hora, eso me suena a pura palabrería - Dijo Shikamaru con un poco de incredulidad

\- Eso te lo puedo demostrar insecto, aquí a lado está el área de entrenamiento, es el lugar perfecto para demostrarte el verdadero poder del Ki y el Chakra combinados - Decía Vegeta con una voz llena de orgullo mientras señalaba hacia el campo en el que entrenaban

\- ¿Q-Que?... - Respondía Shikamaru con voz nerviosa al recordad lo que los tres chicos que tenía enfrente habían echo, pues hace poco Goku, Vegeta y Broly aparecieron frente a ellos de la nada

\- Oh es que acaso el Nara tiene miedo - Decía Vegeta con una voz llena de arrogancia

\- Shikamaru, mejor escuchemos más de lo que tienen que decir, una pelea aunque sea de entrenamiento la tendrás por mucho las de perder - Le comentaba a la oreja el Akimichi a el joven de coleta en puntas

\- Tch..., Paso de eso, mejor dinos que es el Ki del que tanto mencionan - Dijo Shikamaru algo nervioso por lo que Vegeta le había pedido

\- Ha..., Sabía que eras una gallina, pero si quieres saberlo de igual forma debes ir al campo de entrenamiento - Decía Vegeta con una sonrisa que parecía tener algo de malicia

\- *Glu*..., Es forzosamente necesario - Dijo el Nara nervioso después de tragar saliva

\- Tranquilo, no te are nada iremos los seis al centro del área y ahí les explicaremos con un poco más de detalle que es el Ki - Comentaba Vegeta de manera tranquila haciendo que Shikamaru se pudiera tranquilizar

\- B-Bien..., Chouji, Ino, vamos - Decía el Nara más tranquilo

\- Si - Respondía los mencionados al unísono

Los seis jóvenes caminaban directo al centro del área de entrenamiento con gran tranquilidad, aunque Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji hiban detrás de los tres Sayayin's, Ino no podía dejar de ver de manera nerviosa al joven Sayayin que les sonrió de una forma tan inocente, la hermosa chica se hiba a acercar para poder hablar con el Sayayin pero está fue detenida por Vegeta quien se detuvo de pronto.

\- De acuerdo, ya que estamos aquí, coloquense en forma de meditación - Decía Vegeta dando una orden

\- Oye, quien te crees que eres para darnos órdenes - Dijo la pelirubia con molestia acercándose a Vegeta poniéndose justo enfrente quedando los dos rostro a rostro

\- Mira niña, si quieren saber qué es el Ki, deben hacer lo que yo les diga, aparte, les dije esto para que se sienten y no se cansen por estar parados todo el rato que nos estuvieron observando - Respondía Vegeta con voz molesta uniendo su frente con la de chica la cual hizo la misma acción que este

\- Pues en ese caso hubieras dicho, sintense por favor para que no se cansen o algo así por el estilo - Comentaba la Yamanaka sin separar su frente de Vegeta

\- Tch..., No me importa lo que piense la chica ojos turquesa, yo les traje aquí para enseñarles lo que es el Ki no para pelear con sabandijas de clase baja - Decía Vegeta separándose de la chica mientras procedía a sentarse y tomar posición de meditación

\- ¿Como es que nos dijo? - Cuestionaba Ino de manera molesta pero está fue detenida por el Akimichi y el Nara

\- Ino tranquilizante y siéntate, deja que nos muestre que es esa energía - Le decía Shikamaru a la ojiturquesa

\- Bien, lo haré pero solo por qué nos mostrará algo que podría ser genial - Dijo la chica pelirubia mientras procedía a sentarse

\- Excelente, ya que todos se sentaron procederemos a decir que es el Ki - Comentaba Goku sentado mientras que de sus mano posicionadas en frente a el, hacia apareser una pequeña bola energía parecida a un sol pequeño (Así como Gohan le enseñó a Videl)

\- Esto, que pueden aprecias en las manos de Kakaroto es Ki - Decía Vegeta con tono serió

\- Increíble - Era lo único que decía el Nara al ver dicha esfera formada de energía

\- Eso es fantástico - Decía la joven Yamanaka sin dejar de observar

\- Lo veo y no lo creo - Comentaba el Akimichi abriendo de más sus ojos rasgados

\- Bien, a hora es tu turno Broly, hazme el favor y levántate - Dijo Vegeta con seriedad

\- Claro - Respondía el Sayayin nombrado ante lo petición por Vegeta quien procedía a levantarse del suelo

\- Oye, hablale con más respeto es tu amigo - Reclamaba Ino al escuchar a Vegeta

\- Niña, sera mejor que guardes silencio y veas lo que Broly esta apunto de mostrarles - Respondía Vegeta a la pelirubia

\- Pero... - Hiba a seguir hablando la chica pero este fue por el hombro

\- Ino, por favor no sigas - Le decía el Nara mientras negaba con la cabeza

\- Mfhm... - Hizo un pequeño puchero la bella chica Yamanaka mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflando sus mejillas

\- Bien, a hora que la ojiturquesa se calmo, Broly procede a liberar tu energía pero no excedas, solo quieren ver una demostración, no quieren salir volando - Decía Vegeta volteando a ver al Sayayin mencionado

\- De acuerdo - Respondía Broly separando sus piernas a la altura de sus hombros y colocando sus brazos a los costado, de eso procedió a cerrar sus puños levantándolos hasta la altura de las costillas para así comenzar de apoco su energía

\- Pero, ¿Que es lo que hace? - Cuestionaba la pelirubia al ver la posición en la que se colocó Broly

\- Ya lo verán, solo, no se asuste - Respondía Goku a la pregunta de la chica, haciendo que los tres jóvenes que los acompañaban se pusieron algo nervioso

\- AHHH... - Comenzaba Broly a liberar Ki haciendo temblar un poco el lugar en donde se encontraban apareciendo alrededor del joven una gran aura en color blanco la que parecía ser una energía violenta y agresiva para el portador de esta, haciendo que el trío que los acompañaba se asustaran, pero en el momento en que las pequeña piedras que estaban alrededor empezaban a levitar, Vegeta interviene

\- Basta Broly, eso es más que suficiente - Decía el Príncipe Sayayin con los brazos cruzados

\- Uff..., Si - Suspiraba Broly relajándose para disminuir su Ki

\- Y..., Que les pareció esa demostración - Comentaba Goku con su característica sonrisa

Los dos chicos y la chica no podían hablar, se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que vieron, no podían creer que una energía así pudiera hacer temblar el área en donde se encontraban y provocar una presión sorprendente que podía alterar la naturaleza pues incluso en joven que les enseño su Ki, hizo que la pequeña de brisa de aire que había ese día se convirtiera en un aire aún más agresivo, como si el día les hablara de que se acercaba una tormenta.

\- In-Incre-Increible - Decía el Nara nervioso

\- No puedo creer que ese dichoso Ki sea capaz de hacer esto - Comentaba la chica Yamanaka al ver unas pequeñas fisuras en el suelo

\- So-Sorprendente - Dijo el Akimichi sosteniendo una fritura en su mano

\- Y esto solo fue una pequeña parte del poder de Broly -Decía Vegeta con todo serio

\- ¿QUE?!!!... - Grita sorprendida Uno al oír lo dicho por el Sayayin

\- Eso es una broma, ¿Cierto? - Comentaba más nervioso Shikamaru mientras que el regordete solo tragó saliva

\- No, el poder de Broly incluso supera mucho el mío y el de Kakaroto - Respondía Vegeta aún con seriedad

\- No puede ser cierto, pues..., ¿Cuánto poder tienen? - Cuestionaba Ino sorprendida

\- Pues verás, nuestro poder en este momento es aproximadamente como... - Decía Vegeta pero este fue interrumpido por un grito

\- AH!!!..., Vegeta, ya es muy tarde debemos ir rápido a ver al Sr. Hiruzen - Dijo Goku al percatarse del todo el tiempo que se llevaron entrenando y platicando con Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji

\- Rayos, es cierto, solo nos descuidamos un momento - Respondía el Príncipe Sayayin al Goku

\- Entonces, es tiempo de irnos - Comentaba Broly estirando una mano a Vegeta para levantarlo

\- Gracias, pero yo puedo solo insecto - Decía Vegeta negando la mano de Broly

\- Vale, vamos Goku - Volteaba el joven Sayayin de larga cabellera haciendo la misma acción

\- Gracias Broly - Respondía Goku tomando la mano de Broly mientras a la vez se levantaba

\- Vaya, veo que son muy diferentes *crunch* - Comentaba Chouji mientras seguía devorando frituras

\- Si, ese Vegeta puede ser respetuoso y grosero a la vez - Decía Shikamaru con un mirada sería a los tres Sayayin's quienes ya estaban de pie

\- *Ayyy..., Cómo odio a ese Vegeta, no sé cómo Goku y Broly lo aguantan tanto* - La joven Yamanaka decía para si misma en su mente

\- Oigan ustedes, acaso planean quedarse ahí toda la noche ya pueden irse, por nuestra parte ya les enseñamos el Ki, así que ya es hora de que también se vayan - Decía Vegeta de manera sería

\- Pero que dices, si solo nos mostraron como lo utilizan ustedes, más no el que es y cómo se puede usar - Comentaba Ino molesta hacia Vegeta

\- Oh, es cierto, bien si quieren se los mostramos luego, a hora debemos ir a ver al Hokage -Respondía el Príncipe Sayayin dándose la vuelta

\- Vale, de acuerdo pero permítanos acompañarlos - Decía La chica Yamanaka volteando a ver a sus compañeros quienes se voltearon a ver entre si

\- Pero que dices, ni locos aceptaríamos... - Comentaba Vegeta pero este no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido

\- Si, me parece bien yo no veo el problema - Respondía Goku a la chica quien rápidamente sonrió al oír a el Sayayin

\- INSECTO COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIDIR POR TU... - Gritaba Vegeta pero este volvió a ser interrumpido

\- Estupendo, entonces está decidido, vamos chicos - Dijo la joven Yamanaka sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros

\- Lo siento Ino pero yo tengo que llegar a casa, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer, pero si quieres ir con ellos que te acompañe Chouji - Comentaba Shikamaru volteando a ver a su compañero regordete

\- Está bien, uno menos y tu que dices Chouji? - Cuestionaba Ino a su compañero pelicastaño

\- Perdón, pero yo tampoco voy a poder, también debo irme, tengo que ir a comprar más papas fritas antes de que las tiendas cierren - Respondía el Akimichi volteando la bolsa vacía de frituras

\- Bien, entonces iré yo sola - Decía Ino volteando disgusta mientras se acercaba a los tres Sayayin's

\- Oye Shikamaru, creo que la hicimos enojar - Le comentaba Chouji al Nara en el oído

\- Lo se, pero no me interesa de igual forma ya sabes cómo se comporta, mejor vámonos - Respondía al Akimichi mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a marcharse

\- Bueno, eso es cierto - Comento para así mismo el pelicastaño haciendo la misma acción que el Nara

\- Tch..., Una molestia más que aguantar - Decía Vegeta marchándose siendo seguido por Broly

\- ¿Que dijiste? - Cuestionaba la Yamanaka con molestia

\- Nada, ya vámonos no quiero estar perdiendo más el tiempo - Respondía Vegeta algo molesto

\- Espera un momento..., AH!!!... - Ino hiba a proseguir hablando pero está se tropieza dando un fuerte gritó pero es detenida por Goku quien la alcanzó a tomar de la cintura

\- Cuidado - Dijo Goku al alcanzar a sostener a la chica antes de que su cuerpo hiciera contacto con el suelo

\- ¿Eh?..., ¿EEEEH?!!!... - Grita la hermosa joven al ver como estaba tan cerca de el Sayayin quien no la soltaba su agarre de la cintura, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara tanto que parecía tomate

\- ¿Estás bien Ino? - Cuestiono Goku al ver a la joven Yamanaka muy colorada

\- E-Et-Etto... - Fue lo único que decía de manera tartamuedeante la ojiturquesa hasta que un gran gritó saco a la chica de su pequeño shock

\- OIGAN PAR DE INSECTOS!!!, SE VAN A QUEDAR AHÍ PARADOS COMO IDIOTAS O ¿QUE?!!!, MUEVANSE RÁPIDO QUE NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ANDARLO PERDIENDO!!!... - Gritaba el Príncipe Sayayin ya por muy adelante de Uno y Goku

\- OYE TU PEDASO DE... - Comenzaba gritar Ino pero está fue interrumpida por el Son

\- Tranquila, no es necesario discutir, así es el, orgulloso y arrogante pero en los momentos difíciles y en los cuales necesites su ayuda Vegeta siempre estará ahí para auxiliarte - Decía Goku dándole una gran sonrisa a la joven Yamanaka haciendo que está se ruborice más

\- Bien, si tú lo dices es por qué será verdad, pero yo lo dudo - Comentaba Ino aún dudosa estando por detrás de Broly y Vegeta

\- Tch..., Ese insecto no sabe mantener la boca cerrada - Decía Vegeta en voz baja tras escuchar a Goku

\- No debes de molestarte, si lo único que hizo Goku es decir la pura verdad - Le comentaba Broly a el Príncipe Sayayin

\- Lo se, pero no era necesario que lo dijera sin mi permiso - Dijo Vegeta con molestia en sus palabras

Los cuatro jóvenes continuaron caminando hacia la oficina del Hokage, pero en el camino la hermosa pelirubia no se separaba ni un segundo del pequeño Goku, quien tras las leves insinuaciones no tan exageradas de la chica el Son solo sonreía, Vegeta solo hiba enfrente hablando seriamente con Broly, hasta que subas cuantas calles se encuentran con una persona conocida.

\- Vaya, pero si son ustedes - Decía el Ninja que se acercaba hacia los tres Sayayin's

\- Oh, mira Vegeta es Edibu - Comento el Son al reconocer a la persona que se acercaba a ellos

\- NIÑO INSOLENTE, YA TE DIJE MAS DE UNA VEZ QUE MI NOMBRE ES EBISU, E-BI-SU!!! - Girtaba el Ninja molesto tras escuchar la forma en la que le llamo el Son

\- Ay..., Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro a pronunciar bien su nombre..., he, je - Respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una mano detrás de su cabeza el pequeño Goku

\- Ya olvídalo, ¿En donde estaban?, los estuve buscando por toda la aldea - Comento Ebisu tranquilo

\- Oh, Hola Ebisu Sensei - Saludaba la pequeña Yamanaka a el Ninja

\- Vaya, si es la joven Princesa del Clan Yamanaka, ¿Que hace por aquí joven Ino? - Cuestionaba Ebisu a la pelirubia

\- Yo, solo acompañando a Goku y sus amigos asta la oficina de Hokage-Sama - Respondía Ino a la pregunta del Ninja

\- Oh si, necesito hablar con ustedes tres pequeños - Decía Ebisu dirigiéndose a los Sayayin's

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Nosotros?, ¿Acaso hicimos algo malo? - Cuestionaba Goku pensativo

\- No, no hicieron nada inadecuado - Respondía el Ninja a el joven Goku

\- Si no es nada, entonces ¿Por qué nos buscaba Sr. Ebisu? - Cuestionaba Broly al Ninja

\- Sencillo, es por qué Hokage-Sama me lo pidió - Decía el Ebisu con una sonrisa

\- ¿Y sobre que se trata ese aviso? - Cuestionaba Vegeta de forma sería

\- Bien, normalmente el manda una carta pero el me dijo que se los dijera yo de manera personal - Respondía Ebisu con mucha palabrería

\- Ve al grano sabandija - Decía Vegeta con molestia

\- Tu..., pequeño... - Procedía a decir el ninja pero este fue interrumpido por un grito

\- OYE TU TARADO!!!..., Ten más respeto hacia el Sensei que es mayor que tú - Grita la pelirubia al Príncipe Sayayin

\- COMO ES ME LLAMASTE?!!!... - Gritaba de igual forma Vegeta

\- YA OÍSTE, NO LO VOLVERÉ A REPETIR *BLEE*... - Respondía Ino sacando la lengua

\- Eres una... - Vegeta hiba a proseguir a responderle pero Goku se interpone entre los dos

\- Oigan, tranquilos no es necesaria tanta violencia - Decía Goku algo nervioso

\- Tu no te metas Insecto - Dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose al pobre de Goku

\- COMO SE TE OCURRE HABLARLE ASI A MI GOKU!!!..., CABEZA DE PINCEL USADO!!!... - Gritaba la Yamanaka defendiendo a Goku

\- ¿Eh?, Su Goku - Se dijo a sí mismo el Ninja que veía como se peleaban, pero en eso se acerca el joven Sayayin de larga cabellera

\- Disculpe Ebisu Sensei, si quiere puede decirme de qué trata el mensaje de Hokage-Sama, yo ya me encargo de hablar con ellos - Decía Broly con respeto hacia el Ninja

\- Oh, claro solo diles que ocurrió una pequeña reunión a la cual tuvo que acudir y no hiba a poder estar presente para enseñarle el terreno que le dijo hiba a conseguirles, pero que mañana a primera hora viniera a buscarlo - Comentaba Ebisu dándoles el recado a el Sayayin

\- Bien, de acuerdo Sensei y gracias - Decía Broly dando una reverencia de agradecimiento

\- *Si solo tus amigos fueran como tú, Bien, me retiro que mañana debo entrenar al honorable nieto, asta luego Broly - Dijo el Ninja desapareciendo en una pantalla de humo

\- De acuerdo, ahora como los tranquilizo a los tres - Volteaba Broly al ver que sus dos compañeros y la chica que los acompaña aún no dejaban de discutir

Unos minutos después de que el Sayayin de larga cabellera alfin pudiera calmar a Goku, Ino y Vegeta, procedió a darles el comunicado dejando a sus compañeros algo serios, mientras que la pelirubia solo veía como el también te se comenzaba a sentirse tenso.

\- Rayos, esto es un problema - Decía Vegeta algo molesto

\- Pero no es culpa del Sr. Hiruzen - Comentaba Goku viendo a su compañero

\- Si, eso ya lo sé Kakaroto, el problema es en donde nos vamos a quedar a dormir, claramente lo tenemos pero para eso debemos salir de la aldea - Decía Vegeta lleno de seriedad pero a cierta chica que escuchaba la conversación se le ocurrió una idea

\- Perdonen que me meta, pero si quieren un lugar en el cual dormir, les puedo llevar mi casa y se pueden quedar ahí asta mañana que Hokage-Sama se desocupe - Dijo la joven Yamanaka a los tres Sayayin's

\- Olvídalo, nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos - Comento Vegeta con voz sería

\- Vegeta, no digas eso, Ino se está ofreciendo a hospedarnos en su hogar, no ahí que ser grosero con ella, ella se ah portado bien con nosotros - Decía Goku optando por la propuesta de la joven Yamanaka

\- Au..., Eres el mejor Goku, por eso te quiero - Se lanzaba la joven chica a abrazar al Sayayin quien correspondió su abrazo

\- Si, espera... ¿Que? - Dijo Goku confundido ante lo último dicho por Ino mientras la abrazaba

\- ¿Eh? - Respondió confundida Ino al no darse cuenta de lo que dijo, soltándose rápidamente del Sayayin, poniéndose ella completamente roja

\- No digas tonterías Insecto, no es no - Decía Vegeta molesto

\- Vamos Vegeta, ella no es mala, solo a ti te a tratado así por lo grosero que puedes ser en ocasiones - Dijo Broly al el Príncipe Sayayin quien al oír eso del Sayayin de larga cabellera solo volteo la vista a otro lugar

\- Tch..., No sé de qué estás hablando... - Comento Vegeta sin ver a Broly

\- Vamos, puede que sea interesante - Decía Goku con su típica sonrisa

\- Anda, no perdemos nada - Dijo Broly sonriendo

\- Bien..., Pero no me hago responsable si Kakaroto no sale vivo de ahí - Decía Vegeta resignado devolviéndole una pequeña pero no tan notable sonrisa a Broly

\- SI!!!..., Oye, espera, ¿Que? - Dijo Goku algo nervioso a lo que había dicho Vegeta

\- Bien, está decidido siganme vamos a mi casa - Comento Ino con una gran sonrisa a los tres Sayayin's quienes asintieron al mismo tiempo

Unas cuantas horas atrás antes de que Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji se encontrarán con los tres guerreros Sayayin's, los Gennin ya mencionados, se encontraban en un edificio el cual parecía ser una academia, en medio de uno de los salones del edificio se podía ver a un Ninja, el cual parecía ser el Sensei del la clase, el que llevaba una lista en su mano.

\- Bien, para el examen de graduación deberán hacer el Bushin No Jutsu, cuando menciono sus nombres por favor pasen al frente - Decía el Sensei de la clase

\- *¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?..., ¿Por qué de todas las técnicas tuvo que ser esa?* - Se decía un joven ninja de cabello rubio en puntas algo preocupado

Ya pasando unos minutos desde que inicio el examen mientras que en el escritorio había varias bandas ninja con el emblema de la Villa de la Hoja, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya había pasado al frente, unos aprobaron y otros no, era turno el joven ninja que estaba nervioso.

\- *Pero, aunque esta no sea mi mejor técnica lo are de veras, AAAH!!!..., BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!! - Pensaba para si mismo el chico comenzando a gritar acumulando una gran cantidad de Chakra procediendo afeitar el nombre de la técnica

El joven pelirubio volteaba a ver su gran intento fallido de clonación, mientras sudaba de los nervios por no haberlo logrado, el Sensei con cabello recogido en una simple coleta algo erizada solo procedió a ver con mirada neutra el fallo del chico.

\- Reprobado - Fue lo único que dijo el Sensei haciendo que el pelirubio cayera de espalda al oír dichas palabras

\- Iruka Sensei - Decía una voz que provenía de lado del ninja ya antes mencionado

\- ¿Eh? - Volteaba Iruka para ver a su compañero con el cual junto a él calificaban a los chicos

\- Está es la tercera vez que presenta el examen, además a logrado duplicar su cuerpo, claro no muy bien pero lo a conseguido, no crees que deberíamos aprobarlo - Dijo el joven de cabellera blanca en tono azul tenue la cual llegaba asta sus hombros

\- *Ah, Mizuki Sensei* - Decía el joven pelirubio en su mente al oír las palabras del compañero de Iruka

\- Por favor Mizuki Sensei, no quiera insistir, eso solo fue un suspenso como lo es una casa, los demás lograron asta triplicarse y Naruto lo único que a logrado es hacer una sola copia la cual no le sirve para nada, sería un estorbo para pelear, lo siento pero no ahí forma de que pueda aprobarlo - Comentaba Iruka Sensei negando la petición por parte de su compañero

Momentos después del examen de graduación, se podía ver una gran multitud de mujeres recibiendo a sus hijos quienes pudieron aprobar el examen, los chicos se encontraban felices pues sus madres estaban orgullosas de ellos.

\- Ese chico... - Decía una de las madres viendo a un joven pelirubio sentado en un columpio que se encontraba atado en un árbol apartado de los demás

\- Si, ese es "aquel" chico y fue el único que no pudo aprobar - Comentaba otra madre a la mujer

\- Bueno, eso a sido lo mejor - Decía la primera mujer

\- Claro, el no puede ser un ninja - Comentaba la segunda madre

\- Por que el... - Procedía a decir la primera mujer pero está se detuvo al hablar pues fue callada

\- Eh!..., Shhh..., Recuerda que no podemos hablar sobre eso - Decía la segunda mujer algo nerviosa

De un momento a otro el joven pelirubio dejaba el lugar en donde aún se podía ver a algunas madres y sus hijos, pero a la vez se veían dos personas entre la multitud quienes veía el como se alejaba Naruto.

\- Iruka, debo hablar contigo - Decía el Hokage quien estaba presente en la graduación

\- Si - Se abstuvo a decir el Sensei

En un lugar apartado, ya un poco lejos de la academia hiba caminando cabizbajo el chico con nombre Naruto, sin percatarse de que alguien lo seguía, el chico pelirubio seguía su camino sin problema asta que la aquella persona procedió a hablarle.

\- Oye, Naruto - Decía el buen amigo de la infancia de Iruka

\- ¿Eh?, Mizuki Sensei - Dijo el pelirubio al ver a uno de sus Sensei

\- Ven, vamos a hablar - Decía Mizuki con una sonrisa

\- B-Bien - Dijo Naruto algo nervioso por la forma en que se lo dijo siguiendo a su Sensei asta la terraza de un departamento

\- Sientate Naruto - Comento el Ninja sentándose el la orilla del edificio

\- Claro - Fue lo único que dijo el pelirubio repitiendo la misma acción que su Sensei

\- Sabe, Iruka Sensei puede llegar a ser una persona seria..., Sus padres fueron asesinados cuando el era joven y siempre tuvo que hacer todas las cosas por su cuenta - Decía Mizuki Sensei con voz comprensible

\- Pero..., ¿Por qué solo lo hace conmigo? - Cuestionaba Naruto de manera decaída

\- Tal vez... - Dijo Mizuki haciendo una pausa

\- ¿Que cosa? - Cuestionó Naruto confuso

\- Tal vez sea por qué se ve a el mismo en ti - Respondía el Sensei con una sonrisa

\- ¿Eh? - Fue la única palabra que salio del pelirubio poniendo una cara de asombro

\- Por favor Naruto, intenta entender sus sentimientos ya que tú al igual que Iruka, no tienes padres - Decía Mizuki Sensei haciendo que el pelirubio se sintiera triste nuevamente

\- Pero..., De igual forma me hubiera gustado haber pasado - Comento Naruto aún cabizbajo llamando la atención del Sensei al poder oír lo que el chico dijo

\- Bueno, entonces dejame compartirte un secreto - Le dijo Mizuki al joven Naruto

\- ¿Huh?, ¿Un secreto? - Cuestionó Naruto al por a su Sensei

Momentos después, ese mismo día por la noche se podía ver un cielo tenuamente nublado, la mayoría de la aldea se encontraba en silencio y la luna llena alumbrando los senderos de la oscura noche, mientras tanto se podía ver por los techos de la aldea a una pequeña sombra brincar de uno a otro de forma sigilosa, pues no quería que alguien lo descubriera, asta que algún se detiene en el lugar que parecía ser su objetivo, la pequeña silueta observa por la ventana del edificio y al no ver a nadie entra en puntillas pero...

\- ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? - Decía el Hokage atrapando a cierto pelirubio

\- AH!!!..., ERO NO JUTSU!!!... - Gritó el chico usando rápidamente una estrategia improvisada

\- WHA?!... - Fue el gritó del Hokage al ver dicho Jutsu cayendo al suelo con sangre en su nariz, mientras que el pelirubio aprovecho la oportunidad de seguir su misión

En una de las anotaciones del edificio se podía ver a el pelirubio buscando entre unos pergaminos, al parecer está buscaba un documento en específico, ya llevaba varios minutos buscando asta que...

\- Si, al fin lo encontré - Decía el chico al obtener lo que estaba buscando

El joven pelirubio, sale del lugar viendo de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie lo encuentre aunque alguien escondido entre las sombras de la noche veía al chico retirarse de la casa del Hokage.

Naruto tras escapar, llega aún ligar remoto del bosque que rodea a la Aldea de la Hoja, se deja caer para aterrizar sentado en el suelo, desenvolviendo el rollo que tomo y proceder a leerlo.

\- A ver, a ver, Veamos..., La primera técnica del rollo es..., ¿Kage Bushin?..., ¡Pero que demonios!, ¿Porque tiene que empezar justo con la técnica que se me da peor? - Decía Naruto mientas veía el pergamino con algo de molestia

En una parte de la Aldea en un pequeño apartamento se encontraba el ninja Iruka recostado en la cama viendo pensativo la luna por medio de un domo de cristal que tenía de techo en la parte del dormitorio, recordando una parte de la conversación con el Hokage.

\- Iruka - Dijo Hiruzen a el ninja

\- Si, Hokage-Sama? - Respondía Iruka al anciano con respeto

\- Yo se cómo te sientes Iruka, pero más que nadie en la aldea debes saber que Naruto es como tú - Comento el Hokage al ninja de manera tranquila

A Iruka le pasaba esa conversación por la cabeza, haciendo que no pudiera dormir recordando aquel suceso de años atrás, en la época en la cual el era todavía un niño. Una noche como esa una enorme bestia azotaba contra la aldea, causando destrucción a su paso, el ser demoníaco era un inmenso animal cuadrúpedo de color anaranjado rojizo, el cual llevaba un total de nueve colas con las cuales provocaba destrucción.

\- GRRRRRAH!!!... - Rugía el feroz animal mientras destruía la aldea

\- VAMOS!!!... - Gritaba uno de los ninjas que enfrentaba a la bestia

\- SIII!!!... - Respondían con un fuerte gritó todos sus compañeros

\- TODOS JUNTOS!!!... - Gritaba el primer ninja

\- NO AHI QUE RETROCEDER!!!..., DEBEMOS AGUANTAR MIENTRAS LLEGA EL CUARTO!!!... - Gritu uno de sus compañeros

\- ¡¡¡RAPIDO EVACUEN A LOS CIVILES A UN LUGAR SEGURO!!! - Gritaba uno no de los encargados del escuadrón

\- Niño, vamos no es momento de que te quedes aquí, es peligroso - Decía un ninja a un joven

\- NO, SUELTAME..., MI PADRE Y MI MADRE AUN SIGUEN AHÍ PELEANDO CONTRA EL ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS... DEJAME..., NOOOO!!!... - Gritaba el joven Iruka

\- GRRRRRAH!!!... - Fue el gran rugido que dio el Zorro de Nueve colas

Esa era la última imagen que venía a la mente de Iruka, el gran rugido de la bestia mientras desaparecía a la distancia junto al ninja que lo salvó pero de pronto se escucho el sonido de la puerta, haciendo que saliera de su pensar.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Decía Iruka mientras abría la puerta

\- IRUKA, ESTO ES GRAVE, DEBEMOS IR A VER A HOKAGE-SAMA RÁPIDO!!!...- Dijo él ninja de manera alterada

\- ¿Mizuki?..., ¿Que ocurre? - Cuestionaba Iruka a su buen amigo de la infancia

\- Es sobre Naruto - Decía Mizuki preocupando a Iruka

\- ¿Naruto?..., ¿Que pasa con el?, ¿Le ocurrió algo a Naruto? - Cuestionó el ninja preocupado por su estudiante

\- No..., Naruto a entrado a la casa del Hokage y ah robado el rollo de Técnicas Prohibidas - Decía Mizuki cansado

\- ¿QUE?!!!... - Fue la reacción de Iruka al oír las palabras de su amigo pues lo que Naruto hizo era demasiado grave

En el Clan Yamanaka unos minutos antes de la alerta del Hokage, se encontraba una joven pelirubia de ojos color turquesa en la cocina preparando algo de comer mientras en el cuarto del comedor habían tres chicos pelinegro a, estos eran Broly, Goku y Vegeta quienes se encontraban sentados esperando la comida que les ofreció Ino al llegar a su hogar, pues a Goku le rugió el estómago en señal de que tenía hambre, la chica al notar eso los invito primero a cenar, yendo ella a la cocina a preparar la cena.

\- Ay..., Huele delicioso, espero que Ino termine pronto, me estoy muriendo de hambre - Dijo Goku al sentir el olor de la comida que preparaba la Yamanaka

\- Oye Kakaroto - Decía Vegeta dirigiéndose a Goku quien se sentaba a su izquierda

\- ¿Un?, ¿Que ocurre Vegeta? - Cuestionaba Goku volteando a ver a su compañero

\- Se que será difícil pedírtelo Insecto, pero intenta moderarte lo más que puedas al comer - Le comentaba Vegeta con los brazos cruzados a Goku

\- ¿Que?, ¿Por qué? - Cuestionaba el Sayayin sorprendido a lo que Vegeta le dijo

\- Sencillo Kakaroto, es por qué podrías asustarla idiota - Dijo el Príncipe Sayayin con algo de molestia en su voz

\- Pero me muero de hambre - Decía Goku comportándose como un niño pequeño

\- Pero nada Kakaroto, solo moderarte, si te ofrece más acéptalo y come normal, mastica no tragues de acuerdo - Comentaba Vegeta viendo a Goku con una mirada culminante

\- Si - Respondió Goku al ver tal mirada de Vegeta

\- He, je, je..., De verdad Goku nunca va a cambiar - Dijo Broly viendo la reacción de Goku

\- Listo, la cena ya está lista - Decía Ino entrando al comedor con los platos y cubiertos para acomodarlos en la mesa

\- Déjame te ayudo con eso - Se levantaba Vegeta de su asiento dirigiéndose a la Yamanaka

\- No es necesario - Dijo la pelirubia con algo de molestia

\- Mira Ino, ya es mucho lo que estás haciendo por nosotros hoy, así que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - Respondía Vegeta igual con molestia en su voz

\- Vale, tienes razón..., Gracias y no te hubieras molestado - Dijo Ino resignándose volviendo a su voz tranquila

\- No es nada..., Hi, Ji..., Insecta - Decía Vegeta alejándose de la chica, así poniéndose a colocar los platos y cubiertos

\- ¿Que me dijiste? - Cuestionó Ino molestas

\- Nada, solo asegúrate de teiminar lo que estabas haciendo y te vienes a sentar a cenar con nosotros - Decía Vegeta con voz tranquila

\- Bien, te creeré por esta vez..., Cabeza de pincel usado *blll* - Respondio Ino a Vegeta con una leve sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo y sacaba levemente la lengua

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - Cuestionó el Príncipe Sayayin molesto mientras en su frente resaltaba una pequeña vena

\- Nada, nada..., Ya me voy a traer la cena, ya vuelvo - Decía la pelirubia dándole la espalda a Vegeta mientras se retiraba a la cocina

\- Tch..., Esta chica si que me va a matar de un coraje - Comentaba Vegeta mientras colocaba los platos

\- Tu crees - Dijo Goku volteando a ver a Vegeta

\- Si, y más si te comenzara a seguir - Decía Vegeta dirigiéndose a Goku

\- No lo creo - Comento Broly

\- Aquí está la cena - Hiba Ino con una gran oyá

\- Espera Ino, permíteme ayudarte con eso se ve algo pesado - Decía Goku levantándose rápido de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia la Yamanaka

\- Gra- Gracias Goku - Dijo la pelirubia sonrojandose al tener cerca nuevamente al Sayayin

\- Vez, a eso me refería - Comento Vegeta señalándole a la chica con el pulgar a Broly

\- Si, ya lo veo - Decía Broly de manera tranquila

Goku camina hacia la mesa con la cena colocándola en medio, Ino comenzó a servirles a los chicos, al final se sirvió ella, para después sentarse justamente a lado de Goku; Broly y Vegeta solo se voltearon a ver y luego volvieron su vista a su cena, procediendo a comer, pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos, ellos ya habían terminado y comenzaron a hablar, se lo estaban pasando bien, no faltaba una que otra risa y la cara llena de seriedad de Vegeta, de pronto se comenzó a escuchar la puerta, al parecer la persona se encontraba desesperada ya que tocaba muy rápido y con fuerza a la ves, al oír la puerta Ino se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a abrir la puerta pero de pronto está deja de sonar, la pelirubia se comienza a sentir nerviosa y procede a colocar su oreja en la puerta y escucha una conversación la cual parecía ya estaba a punto de terminar.

\- Debemos movernos rápido a el hogar de Hokage-Sama - Comentaba una de las voces detrás de la puerta

\- Bien, yo iré a prepararme, tu adelantarte los veré a todos allá y gracias - Dijo una voz sería la cual recibió al invitado inesperado

\- Hai - Se despedía la persona del hombre

\- *¿Que habrá ocurrido?* - Se cuestionaba la chica de ojos color turquesa al oír lo poco de la conversación

En ese preciso momento se abría la puerta haciendo que la joven chica cayera hacia el frente, siendo sostenida por un hombre, de gran cabellera de color rubia castaña atada en una coleta, ojos de color verde el que vestía con una bata tradicional japonesa.

\- Ino, ¿Que hacías detrás de la puerta? - Decía el hombre al atrapar a la chica

\- Nada, solo venía a abrir pero cuando llegue oí una conversación y... - Comenzaba a hablar la joven pelirubia pero está fue detenida al hablar

\- No te preocupes hija, solo ve a dormir yo vuelvo después - Hablaba el hombre que resultaba ser el padre de Ino

\- Pero, ¿Que es lo que pasa en la aldea padre? - Decía la recién graduada Genin

\- No es nada Ino, solo... - Hiba a continuar el Yamanaka mayor pero este fue interrumpido por la voz de alguien

\- OYE INO, ¿TODO ESTA BIEN?!!!... - Gritaba Goku desde el comedor

\- Ino, ¿Quien está en el comedor? - Cuestionó a el padre de la pelirubia

\- Etto..., So-Son unos amigos - Decía nerviosa la chica

\- ¿Tragiste amigos a estas horas a nuestra casa? - Cuestionaba nuevamente el Yamanaka mayor

\- Es que, ellos son nuevos en la aldea y Hokage-Sama hiba a ubicarlos en un lugar de la aldea pero el se encontraba ocupado así que como no tenían en donde quedarse, los invite a dormir a la casa solo está noche - Dijo la pelirubia algo cabizbaja al pensar que su padre estaba molesto

\- Ino tu... - Hiba a hablar el padre de Ino pero alguien lo interrumpe

\- Ino, ¿Todo está bien? - Cuestionaba Broly de manera inocente llegando a la entrada de la casa Yamanaka

\- Yo... - Comenzaría a hablar la chica pero fue interrumpida

\- ¿Que ocurre por que tardas tanto? - Entraba Vegeta con un tono leve de molestia al lugar

\- Esperen... - Intentaba hablar nuevamente la pelirubia pero alguien más la interrumpió

\- Ino, ¿Todo está bien?, ¿Quien es este hombre? - Cuestionaba Goku poniéndose justo a lado de la joven Yamanaka haciendo que se sonroje un poco

\- Go-Goku, el es mi padre - Decía Ino poniéndose más roja del rostro, esto no paso desapercibido por parte del padre poniéndose en modo protector al ver al joven Sayayin

\- Así que tú eres amigo de mi hija, ¿Eh? - Comentaba el señor Yamanaka hacia Goku

\- Hola, soy Goku y ellos son mis amigos Broly y Vegeta, de nuestra parte es un gusto conocerlo señor - Decía Goku con sumo respeto

\- Buenas noches Señor - Dijo Broly haciendo una reverencia de respeto

\- Un gusto - Decía Vegeta haciendo la misma acción

\- Buenas noches chicos, el placer es mío - Comento con respeto el Yamanaka mayor hacia los tres jóvenes, pero había uno en específico del cual le picaba la curiosidad

\- Entonces, ¿Que es lo que ocurre padre? - Cuestionó la pelirubia retomando la conversación de hace un momento

\- Ah, es cierto..., Debo apresurarme, Naruto hizo de las suyas y metió en problemas a toda la aldea - Decía el hombre para marcharse rápidamente a colocarse su ropa ninja para ir con el Hokage

\- *Vegeta, oíste eso* - Se comunicaba mentalmente con el Príncipe Sayayin

\- *Si, veo que tú amiguito se a metido en problemas* - Decía Vegeta con gran seriedad

\- *Debemos ir a ayudarlo* - Dijo Goku al oír que su amigo estaba en problemas

\- *No, Naruto entro solo al pozo lleno de pirañas así que el solo tiene que salir* - Dijo Vegeta con algo de molestia y coherencia

\- *Vegeta, el junta la la niña que molestaban fue uno de los primer amigos que tuvimos al llegar a las afueras de la aldea* - Comento Broly algo molesto ante la decisión de Vegeta

\- *Si, no podemos dejarlo solo* - Dijo Goku con mucha seriedad en su voz

\- *Ya, hagan lo que quieran, no voy a interponerme en su camino* - Decía Vegeta con molestia alejándose de Broly y Goku volviendo al comedor

\- *Entonces vamos Goku* - Comento Broly apuntando el para marcharse

\- *No, no es necesario que vayamos los dos, iré yo solo, aparte no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto* - Dijo Goku con una seriedad y algo de preocupación

\- *Bien, de acuerdo pero si algo ocurre solo comunicate* - Decía Broly aceptando sin negarse ante la petición de Goku

\- *Lo haré* - Dijo Goku esperando una oportunidad para irse

\- No puedo creer que ese tonto se haya metido en problemas - Comentaba la joven Yamanaka de manera cabizbaja

\- Muy bien, ya estoy listo, Ino probablemente no llegue a dormir, acomoda a los chicos al cuarto de invitados y ve a dormir - Decía el Yamanaka mayor después de unos minutos

\- Si padre - Respondía Ino con una leve sonrisa

\- De acuerdo, me voy - Comentaba el padre de la pelirubia saliendo por la puerta dando un gran salto desapareciendo en la oscura noche

\- *Bien, es hora Goku* - Dijo Broly mentalmente viendo que el mencionado asentía

\- Ino, disculpa pero tengo que salir un momento - Se acercaba Goku a la joven Yamanaka

\- ¿Qué?, ¿A esta hora? - Cuestionaba la pelirubia algo alterada pues no quería que el Sayayin se marchara

\- No te preocupes, volveré pronto - Le decía Goku tomándola de los hombros mientras le daba una de sus características sonrisas, haciendo que la pelirubia se sonrojara

\- De-De acuerdo, pe-pero ve con cuidado - Respondía Ino aún sonrojada con voz tartamuedeante

\- Lo are - Dijo el Sayayin sin dejar de sonreír

\- Tch..., Ese tonto de Kakaroto siempre haciendo de la suyas - Se decía a si mismo Vegeta estando en el comedor

Goku sale caminando del lugar asta llegar a la salida del clan, ya estando en plena calle este solo voltea a los lados para ver si no ahí nadie cerca comienza a brincar de un lado a otro por la aldea dirigiéndose a la casa del Hokage.

\- Por Kami-Sama, no puedo creer que por fusionar las dos energía, se me pueda hacer más fácil detectar el Chakra de las personas, ahora, detecto varias energías reuniéndose en un solo punto, ahí debe ser donde se encuentran los demás ninjas con el Sr. Hiru..., ¿Eh?..., ¿De quién será esa energía que está a lo lejos?, Se está consumiendo drásticamente, por la dirección en la que esta, esa persona se debe encontrar en el bosque, pero que estoy pensando en esta momento, Goku concéntrate en llegar a la casa de el Sr. Hiruzen - Decía Goku para si mismo intentando de llegar a la casa del Hokage

En el lugar de los hechos, se encontraba una gran cantidad de ninjas frente al Hokage, los cuales se encontraban molestos por lo que el pelirubio hizo.

\- ESTE ACTO NO PUEDE SER PERDONADO, ESE MOCOSO NO SE PODRÁ LIBRAR ESTA VEZ!!!... - Gritaba uno de los Ninjas

\- SI!!!... - Gritaban los demás estando de acuerdo con su compañero

\- Me temo, que tendré que darle un castigo muy severo a ese chico, así que busquenlo y recuperen el rollo, esos pergaminos son muy peligrosos que fueron prohibidos por el anterior Hokage, si estos son usados para hacer el mal podría causar severos problemas, Naruto ya lleva más de medio día desde que tomo el pergamino - Decía el Tercer Hokage a sus Ninjas dándoles a entender que deben recuperar el rollo lo más rápido posible

\- Entonces no ahí más tiempo que perder - Menciono uno de los ninjas del grupo

\- Debemos apresurarnos - Dijo otro de los ninjas

\- ¡SI!!!... - Gritaron todos los ninjas al unísono desapareciendo rápidamente del lugar

\- *Increíble, si uno de ellos atrapa a Naruto le ira mal, debo apresurarme y encontrarlo primero* - Se decía a si mism Goku escondido en la sombras de un edificio cercano

Pasando una hora aproximadamente, todos los ninjas seguían buscando sin ningún resultado, en un edificio se detiene un ninja observando a todos lados de la aldea ya agotado de buscar.

\- Naruto, ¿A dónde fuiste?..., Iré al bosque, tal vez tenga suerte y lo encuentre en sus alrededores - Decía Iruka Sensei al no hallar al pelirubio

\- Rayos, no lo encuentro, sería más sencillo si recordara su energía, probablemente así podría dar con el rápidamente..., ¿Uh?... - Se decía el Sayayin pero algo le llamo la atención al ver a uno de los ninjas a dirección al bosque

\- Perfecto, extenderé un poco más la voz por la aldea y luego me encargaré de el, are que parezca que desapareció con el pergamino - Dijo para si mismo el ninja que estaba detrás de todo

\- ¿Pero que?, De quién es esa otra energía, se está tornando maligna..., Rayos..., Debo apresurarme - Comento Goku sintiendo que se debía apresurar

En un lugar del bosque había un joven sentado en el suelo cerca de una cabaña, al parecer el chico pelirubio que se encontraba en el lugar parecía estar cansado, pero de pronto alguien se hizo presente llegando al lugar.

\- Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí..., *Uff, Al fin te encontré - Decía Iruka agitado parado justo enfrente de un Naruto aún más agotado

\- ¿Eh?..., Oh..., Por fin te encontré Nariz Sangrante..., Ja, ja, ja... - Dijo el pelirubio levantándose del suelo señalando a su Sensei con el índice de base manos

\- PERO QUE DICES?!!!..., SI YO TE EH ENCONTRADO A TI!!!...IDIOTA!!!..., ¿Uh?... - Gritaba Iruka pero se detuvo al ver al joven lleno de polvo

\- Vaya, Iruka Sensei, si que me encontró muy rápido, solo eh podido lograr aprender una técnica - Decía Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Oye, si que estás destrozado, ¿Que fue lo que estuviste haciendo? - Cuestionó el Sensei viendo a Naruto

\- Oye, eso no importa a hora, mejor déjeme mostrarle una técnica increíble Iruka Sensei y si a logro deje graduarme - Dijo el pelirubio con mucha emoción e ilusión

\- Así que has estado todo este tiempo practicando aqui a tal grado que te llegaste a dañar el cuerpo - Comentaba el pelicastaño sin dejar de ver el como Naruto se sobre esforzó

\- Entonces, ¿Que opina sobre eso Iruka Sensei? - Cuestionó el pelirubio haciendo un solo sello con sus manos apunto de acumular Chakra

\- Oye, espera Naruto - Dijo Iruka deteniendo al pelirubio

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Que ocurre Iruka Sensei? - Cuestionaba Naruto

\- ¿De dónde es que has conseguido ese rollo que llevas en tu espalda? - Respondía el Ninja con otra pregunta

\- Oh, Esto?..., Mizuki Sensei me habló sobre el rollo y también de este lugar, también me dijo que si te enseñaba está increíble técnica me aprobarías - Decía Naruto emocionado retomando el sello de manos que tenía anteriormente para asi comenzar a reunir Chakra

\- ¿Mizuki?..., ¿Eh?..., NARUTO, APARTATE!!!... - Gritaba Iruka al percatarse de varios Kunais que se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba con el pelirubio recibiéndolos de lleno mandando a Naruto a un lado del ataque para evitar que este le diera al chico

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Que pasa aquí? - Decía Naruto levantándose

\- Increíble, hiciste un buen trabajo localizandome Iruka - Dijo Mizuki aterrizando en la rama de un árbol cercano

\- Claro, ya veo que está pasando aquí - Comento Iruka pegado a la pared mientras se quitaba los Kunais que impactaron con su cuerpo

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Mizuki Sensei? - Cuestionó Naruto confundido

\- Naruto, rápido, dame el pergamino - Dijo el ninja peliblanco al joven

\- NO LO HAGAS NARUTO!!!..., No le entregues el pergamino aunque esto te llegue a costar la vida, ese es un pergamino que contiene técnicas prohibidas en su interior, Mizuki te a engañado, el te utilizo para poder hacerse con el rollo - Decía Iruka exaltado al entender los planes de su "amigo" y "compañero" de la infancia

\- ¿Que? - Fue lo único que dijo el Pelirubio ante la impresión

\- Sabes Naruto, para serte sincero no tiene sentido alguno de que tu lo tengas, así que por tu mal comportamiento..., Yo, tu Sensei Mizuki te contaré la verdad - Comento el peliblanco con malicia

\- ¿Eh?..., MIZUKI, NO LO HAGAS!!! - Gritaba Iruka sabiendo a lo que Mizuki se refería

\- La verdad, ¿Cual verdad? - Cuestionó Naruto intrigado y temeroso

\- Bueno, ¿Tú sabías que hace doce años un Zorro Demoníaco fue sellado?, ¿No? - Respondía Mizuki al joven pelirubio con otra pregunta

\- ¿Eh? - Reaccionó Naruto ante lo dicho por su Sensei

\- Bien, ya que no lo sabías eh de mencionarte que desde el día en que el Zorro fue sellado se integró una nueva regla a la aldea - Decía Mizuki con una sonrisa

\- ¿U-Una regla?... - Cuestionó Naruto nervioso

\- Claro, pero para tu mala suerte, está regla no se te podía contar a ti - Dijo Mizuki con malicia

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Cual regla?, ¿Por qué no se me podía contar a mi? - Cuestionaba Naruto sin aún entender a lo que se refería

\- He, je, je..., HA, JA, JA, JA... - Reía con gran maldad Mizuki

\- ¿Q-Que tipo de regla es? - Cuestionaba Naruto aún más nervioso

\- La regla consistía en que nadie, absolutamente nadie de la Aldea podía decirte que tú, eres el Zorro de las Nueve Colas - Dijo el peliblanco con una malvada sonrisa

\- Huh?, ¿Que quieres decir? - Cuestionó el pelirubio sin entender lo que su Sensei le dijo

\- DETENTE MIZUKI!!!... - Gritaba Iruka para que su compañero ya no hablara

\- Eso significa Naruto que tu..., Eres el Zorro Demoníaco que destruyó la aldea y mató a los padres de Iruka - Dijo Mizuki dejando en shock a la pobre de Naruto

\- No..., NO ES CIERTO!!!... - Gritaba Naruto con voz quebrada

\- EL DEMONIO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS FUE SELLADO EN TI, POR EL HOKAGE QUE TANTO ADMIRAS SER!!!... - Gritaba Mizuki al pelirubio que no podía creer aún lo que había escuchado

\- CALLATEEE!!!... - Gritó Iruka Sensei intentando silenciar a su compañero

\- Toda la aldea te estuvo mintiendo, en algún momento no te pusiste a pensar que era raro el que nadie te hiciera caso..., Iruka incluso hacia lo mismo..., El te odia... - Decía Mizuki preparando un gran Shuriken que llevaba en su espalda listo para lanzarlo

\- NO!!!, CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE!!!..., ESO ES MENTIRA!!!... - Gritaba el pelirubio erizado su cabello mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de su Chakra

\- Naruto - Se decía así mismo el ninja pelicastaño recordando más de la plática que tuvo con el Hokage

\- Iruka, Naruto nunca ha conocido lo que es el amor de un padre..., Además, el pobre chico es odiado por todos los habitantes de la aldea por aquel incidente del cual ya ha quedado en el pasado pero aún reside en la gente que no quiere dejar esos momentos amargos atrás - Decía el Hokage al ninja

\- NUNCA NADIE TE ACEPTARA!!?... - Gritaba Mizuki listo para arrojar el Shuriken

\- Así que para llamar la atención, Naruto llega a causar muchos problemas, el chico está buscando el sentido de su existir con todas sus fuerzas - Volvía a la mente de Iruka la conversación con el Hokage

\- ESE PERGAMINO SOLO FUE PARA SELLARTE!!!..., ASÍ QUE MUEREEE!!!... - Gritaba el peliblanco de cabellera larga

\- Actúa asi..., Pero seguro está sufriendo "(*Blee*..., Eres un pervertido Iruka Sensei)" - Resonaban en la mente de Iruka las palabras del Hokage mientras a la ves pasaba un pequeño recuerdo del pelirubio sacándole la lengua mientras hacía señales obscenas con el dedo medio de ambas manos

En un instante todo alrededor se quedó en silencio hasta escucharse el leve sonido de algún líquido cayendo en la tierra y el pequeño quejido de una persona.

\- *Ugh, *Bla*... - Se escucho el escupir de sangre del Sensei llamado Iruka y el sonido que este hacia al contacto contra el suelo, Mizuki solo se quedó sorprendido ante lo sucedido pero Naruto se quedó en un pequeño Shock del cual salio rápidamente

\- ¿Iruka Sensei?..., ¿Por qué? - Cuestionaba Naruto con una voz quebradiza

\- Na-Naruto..., Después de la muerte de mis padre, no hubo nadie que..., Me comprendiera, por eso yo..., Siempre me comporte como un idiota para llamar la atención, porque de otra forma no podía hacerlo..., Pero era mejor que ser ignorado y por eso seguí actuando como un idiota..., Aunque era tan doloroso..., Si..., Naruto, tu debiste de haber sufrido mucho también..., *Ugh*..., *Sniff*..., Lo siento Naruto, si hubiera echo mejor mi trabajo..., No te habrías sentido así... - Decía Iruka con dificultad por la herida en su espalda por el Shuriken que tenía clavado mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro al recordar su pasado y no haber podido hacer nada por su alumno cuando esté más lo necesito

Naruto solo vio a su Sensei y procedió ver a Mizuki quien los veía con molestia, el pelirubio solo agachó un poco la mirada y con todas sus fuerzas procedió a correr lo mas lejos posible de su Sensei.

\- NARUTO!!!... - Grita Iruka al ver al pelirubio huir del lugar

\- He, je, je, je..., Lo siento Iruka, pero Naruto no es de esos que cambia de opinión tan fácilmente, el planeara utilizar el pergamino para vengarse de la Aldea..., Iruka, ya habías visto esos ojos antes, esos son los ojos de un Demonio - Dijo Mizuki con maldad en cada palabra

\- *Gah*..., No..., Naruto no es asi - Comentaba Iruka con dificultad

\- Bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora iré tras Naruto para matarle y así hacerme con el pergamino..., Luego me ocuparé de ti Iruka - Decía Mizuki mientras daba un gran salto llegando a una rama y comenzar a correr por los árboles

\- *Ugh*..., De ninguna manera debo permitirlo - Dijo el pelicastaño cayendo en una de sus rodillas por las heridas graves que tiene

En una zona de la aldea se encontraban los ninjas reuniéndose en un grupo, estos se podían ver fatigados y con molestia, pues aún no encontraban al pelirubio quien se había robado el pergamino.

\- Deberíamos haberlo matado - Decía uno de los ninjas ante la desesperación

\- Pero primero deberíamos de atrapar para evitar que libere el poder del Zorro de las Nueve Colas - Mencionaba otro de los ninjas presentes

\- Si, es muy peligroso, si uno de nosotros lo encuentra matenlo - Dijo otro de los ninjas

\- SI!!!... - Gritaron todos al unísono sin percatarse de una presencia que se escondía entre las sombras

\- Tch..., Esto se pone cada vez más complejo, si lo llegan a atrapar será su fin..., ¿Huh?..., La energía de uno de los ninjas que fue hacia el bosque está disminuyendo rápidamente..., Maldición, ese estúpido ninja está desprendiendo maldad de su energía..., No puede ser, como no se me ocurrió antes, debo moverme rápido antes de que ocurra algo peor... - Decia Goku quien se movió rápidamente dirigiéndose al bosque

En una habitación de el edificio del Hokage se podía ver a Hiruzen Sarutobi sentado frente a un escritorio con una colchoneta morada y sobre esta una esfera de cristal, el Hokage se veía serio, parecía ser que vio a través de ella algo que no le gusto para nada.

\- Alfin lo encuentro y veo esto..., Ese Mizuki a soltado la lengua y le a contado todo a Naruto, a hora se encuentran más asustado que nunca, esto podría llegar a liberar el poder que se encuentra sellado en su interior y a demás lleva el pergamino..., Las posibilidades de que llegue a romper el sello y libere al Kyubi es una entre un millón..., Si eso sucede..., Todo estará perdido... - Decía Hiruzen preocupado ante lo visto

En el bosque se podía ver una pequeña silueta con un rollo en la espalda correr por las ramas, mientras que detrás de el se podía ver entre la oscuridad acercándose rápidamente hacia el.

\- NARUTO!!!..., Por fin te encuentro..., Rápido, dame el pergamino..., Mizuki viene por el - Decía Iruka corriendo a la par de Naruto

\- ALEJATE DE MI!!!... - Gritó el pelirubio tomando impulso de una rama lanzándose hacia Iruka embistiéndolo con una gran fuerza haciendo que el Sensei caiga fuerte contra el suelo y Naruto por el impulso chocando contra el tronco de un árbol

\- ¿Que?..., Ha..., ¿Porque... Naruto?, ¿Cómo demonios sabías que no era Iruka? - Dijo el Mizuki molesto desacuerdo el Jutsu de transformación

\- He, je, je, je..., ¿Porque?... Porque yo... Soy Iruka - Decía el mencionado desacienddo de igual forma el Jutsu dejando ver que el rollo era también un trozo de tronco

\- Ah, ya veo..., He, je, je..., No sé cómo fuiste capaz de transformarte en el mismísimo asesino de tus padres solo para protegerlo..., Tch..., Me repugnas - Comento Mizuki con suma molestia mientras veía a su "compañero" recargado en un tronco sin tener fuerzas

\- Eres un Idiota Mizuki si crees que permitiré que tomes el pergamino - Decía Iruka con algo de molestia al hombre que consideraba su amigo, mientras tanto cerca de ellos escondido detrás en un árbol se encontraba Naruto con el rollo escuchando

\- ¿Eh?..., Ha..., Ha, ja, ja, ja, ja..., Perdoname Iruka, en eso estás mal mi querido amigo, aquí el Idiota eres tú, acaso no lo vez..., ACASO NO LO COMPRENDES IMBÉCIL!!!..., Naruto y yo somos semejantes..., Mmm... - Reía, hablaba y gritaba el peliblanco para dar al final una sonrisa repugnante llena de maldad

\- ¿Cómo?..., ¿Iguales? - Cuestiono el ninja para su sorpresa

En el lugar del combate que hubo cerca de la cabaña, unos minutos antes de que la discusión de Iruka y Misuki se llevara acabo, se podía ver llegar aún chico de cabello algo alborotado en de color negro.

\- ¿Pero que rayos a pasado aquí?, Estás cosas son..., ¿Eh?..., Esto es sangre..., Maldición, al parecer el ninja que perdió toda esta sangre sufrió heridas graves..., No sé cómo habrá podido moverse en ese estado, amenos que..., AH!!!..., ME DUELE LA CABEZA DE TANTO ESTAR PENSANDO!!!..., Pero las energías se encuentran un poco más al fondo del bosque, aunque esto cada ves de pone más sombrío..., La energía de uno de ellos se hizo completamente maligna..., Espero llegar a tiempo - Decía Goku desapareciendo del lugar mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban los ninjas

En una parte del bosque, especificando mas, el lugar en donde estaba Iruka, Mizuki y Naruto, el peliblanco comenzaba a hablar más y más con Iruka asta que toco un punto en el cual dejo al pelicastaño sorprendido.

\- Estás diciendo que Naruto es igual a ti..., NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!!!... - Gritaba Iruka molesto ante dicho comentario de su "compañero"

\- Es verdad, es más..., Si usas lo que hay dentro del pergamino podrías llegar a hacer lo que quieras..., No hay manera de que ese Demonio no intente usar el gran poder que tiene ese pergamino..., Iruka, tienes que aceptarlo aunque eso no te guste~ - Comentaba Mizuki con maldad

\- Si..., Debo admitirlo... - Dijo Iruka con una voz de aprobación ante lo que Mizuki decía

\- *Clap*..., *Por fin llegue..., ¿Pero que?...* - Decía Goku llegando al lugar a una distancia en la que no lo pudieran ver y lo que vio no le gusto, ya que estaban dos hombres el cual uno con solo verlo supo que era el de la sangre de hace un momento y el otro era el atacante, además que es el que desprendía aquella energía maligna

\- *Mierda, lo sabía..., Incluso Iruka Sensei lo admite..., Nadie confía en mi..*. - Se decía así mismo Naruto pero una voz hizo que el pelirubio saliera de esos pensamientos negativos

\- Si, admito que el Kyubi lo haría, pero..., Naruto es diferente..., Creo que el es..., Uno de mis mejores alumnos..., Pueda que no sea el más trabajador, puede que sea el más travieso y por esa razón nadie lo acepta, pero el ya sabe lo que es sufrir, el ya a sentido ese dolor en su corazón..., El ya no es el Zorro de las Nueve Colas..., El es un miembro de la Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas..., ¡¡¡EL ES NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!... - Gritó Iruka al final con firmeza mientras que el pelirubio detrás de el árbol no pudo contener sus lágrimas, su tristeza salió aflote a la vez que su felicidad al oír esas palabras de su Sensei

\- Veo que ese Ninja ve a Naruto como alguien importante en sí vida - Decía Goku con una sonrisa aún a la distancia pero sintió las malignas intenciones del otro ninja

\- Kh..., De acuerdo, si así lo quieres... - Menciono Mizuki lanzando un Kunai a Iruka directo al abdomen, mientras colocaba su mano derecha detrás de su espalda para así tomar otro Shuriken

\- AH!!!... - Fue el gritó de Iruka el cual resonó en todo el bosque

\- Iruka..., Anteriormente te había dicho que me ocuparía de ti más tarde, pero debido a esto..., Mejor cambie de opinión..., Así que..., ¡¡¡MUERE!!!... - Gritó Mizuki mientras giraba el Shuriken en su mano listo para lanzarlo

\- *Así que este es mi fin* - Se decía Iruka así mismo con una sonrisa aceptando su destino

\- Maldición debo hacer algo - Dijo Goku mientras su cabello se erizaba un poco listo para atacar pero algo hizo que se detuviera, viendo con asombro el como Naruto se lanzó a el ninja peliblanco conectándole un rodillazo de su pierna derecha la cual impacto en todo el rostro del peliblanco mandándolo a volar a unos metros mientras que el Shuriken se encajaba en el tronco de un árbol

\- *¿Eh?..., Naruto?!!!...* - Fue su pensar ante la sorpresa de ver al pelirubio llegar a escena

\- Gah..., Estúpido..., No debiste haber echo eso... - Decía entre dientes Mizuki mientras se levantaba molesto

\- Increíble, Naruto hizo acto de presencia de una forma genial - Dijo el Sayayin que veía la pelea con una gran emoción

\- Si se te ocurre volver a tocar una ves más a Iruka Sensei..., Te mato... - Decía Naruto con una gran molestia

\- IDIOTA!!!..., POR QUE VIENES?!!!..., LARGATE DE AQUI!!!... - Gritaba Iruka preocupado por su alumno

\- CALLATE ENANO DE MIERDA!!!..., A ALGUIEN COMO TU ME LO PUEDO CARGAR DE UN SOLO GOLPE!!!... - Gritaba Mizuki al pelirubio con ira

\- Inténtalo y yo te lo devolveré con un dolor multiplicado por mil - Decía Naruto colocando un pequeño sello de manos

\- ENTONCES INTENTALO DEMONIO!!!... - Gritaba Mizuki retando al pelirubio

\- ¿Pero que? - Fue la sorpresa de Iruka al no poder creer lo que estaba viendo

\- ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!!!... - Gritaba nuevamente Mizuki quien veía con asombro lo que el pelirubio hizo

\- KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!! - Gritó Naruto apareciendo mil clones perfectos de el mismo

\- ESTO DEBE SER UNA JODIDA BROMAAA!!!... - Gritaba con desesperación Mizuki mientras retrocedía y por un mal paso este caía al suelo

\- Naruto se a vuelto muy fuerte - Decía Goku al ver la escena a hora desde los cielos

\- ¿Que paso?..., Ven por mi - Comentaba uno de los Clones

\- ¿No habías dicho que me matarias de un golpe? - Cuestionaba otro Clon

\- Naruto..., Acaso tú... - Decía Iruka sorprendido

\- Bueno..., Ya que tú no atacas... - Dijo uno de los Clones

\- Empezaré yo mismo - Comento otro Clon

\- No..., No..., AH!!!!... - Temblaba Mizuki con un gran temor asta que al final en el bosque solo se escucho el fuerte gritó de el peliblanco mediante la brutal paliza que está recibiendo

\- Hi, Ji..., Veo que al final no fue necesario intervenir..., Mejor me voy, ya se está haciendo tarde - Decía Goku partiendo del lugar con una gran sonrisa

\- *He..., Realmente a logrado replicarse mil veces..., Y además ninguna es una ilusión, es increíble que un chico tan joven como él pueda utilizar el Kage Bushin fácilmente..., En verdad el..., Podría incluso superar al Hokage anterior* - Se decía así mismo Iruka orgullosamente con una sonrisa al ver a su peor alumno superarse

\- He, je, je..., Creo que me pase un poco - Dijo Naruto con una la mano derecha en su nuca mientras se podía ver una pequeña gota caer por su frente

\- Oye Naruto, acércate, creo que al fin llegó el mentón de hablar contigo sobre algo - Comento Iruka con una sonrisa mientras Naruto se acercaba y se sentaba frente a su Sensei

Mientras tanto en la aldea se podía ver un grupo de ninjas preocupados, discutiendo sobre el pelirubio al que no podían encontrar.

\- ALGUIEN LO A ENCONTRADO!!!... - Gritaba uno de los ninjas

\- NO!!!... - Grito uno por asombro ya que nadie lo encontro

\- MALDICIÓN!!!..., ESTO NO ES BUENO!!!.. - Gritaba otro de los ninjas con molestia

\- ESE MOCOSO YA SE DEBE ENCONTRAR LEGOS A ESTA HORA!!!... - Reprochaba uno al sentirse inservible

\- Hombres..., En este momento ya no hay de qué preocuparse - Llegaba Hiruzen con una pipa en sus manos en donde se encontraban sus ninjas

\- ¿Eh? - Uno de los ninjas se sorprendió

\- Hokage-Sama... - Dijo uno con sorpresa al ver al Hokage

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? - Cuestionó uno ante la duda

\- De que el chico volverá pronto - Respondía el Hokage ante la duda de sus ninjas

Unas horas después el joven pelirubio se encontraba a hora parado frente a frente ante su Sensei, mientras Naruto se encontraba con los ojos cerrados si saber nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- Iruka Sensei..., ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? - Cuestionaba Naruto algo impaciente

\- Espera un momento..., Listo..., Naruto, ya puedes abrirlos - Decía Iruka mientras veía como si alumno abría lentamente los ojos

\- ¿Eh?..., ¿Que?... - Cuestionaba levemente Naruto al ver a su Sensei con los lentes verde en su mano

\- Felicidades Naruto, a hora eres un Genin y por eso iremos a celebrarlo con un gran tazón de ramen..., ¿Que dices?..., Yo invito... - Diho Iruka con una gran sonrisa mientras a Naruto se le tornaban sus mejillas con bigote en un le color rojizo

\- Gracias Irika Sensei - Se lanzaba el pelirubio a abrazar a su mentor de la gran felicidad que sentía, el cual Iruka no se esperaba solo dejándose abrazar

\- *Gah, Oye Naruto..., Eso duele..., *Pensaba comentarle a Naruto, que la parte más difícil de ser ninja a comenzado..., Pero bueno, mejor espero a que lleguemos al restaurante*..., *Gah*..

, Naruto... - Se decía así mismo Iruka asta que un movimiento brusco del Genin recién graduado preciono en una de sus heridas haciendo que este se quejara

Media hora antes, Goku llegaba a la vivienda Yamanaka, el Sayayin abría lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruido caminando de puntillas mientras volteaba por todos lados para ver si alguien lo esperaba, pero su sorpresa fue ver a una pelirubia recostada en el comedor que al parecer estaba esperándolo, Goku solo la vio y sonrió, en ese momento se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la energía de Vegeta y Broly así encontrando a los dos Sayayin's como troncos, ambos se encontraban dormimos, Goku procedió a buscar una manta la cual encontró de inmediato, la tomo y se regreso al comedor, acobijó a Ino completamente para así cargarla y llevarla hacia la habitación donde se encontraban los otros dos Sayayin's, pero para su sorpresa la pelirubia lo abrazó colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Sayayin, el cual solo sonrió ante dicha acción y procedió a llevarla, al llegar al cuarto, Goku la recostó en el Futón que por momento le correspondía, el cual se encontraba cerca de la puerta, Goku solo fue a acostarla cuidadosamente en el Futón para no despertarla, al estar la chica recostada el Sayayin se aleja colocándose en una esquina de la habitación cercana a la puerta, colocando su cabeza hacia la pared.

\- Buenas noches Ino-Chan - Dijo Goku cerrando los ojos quedando profundamente dormido

\- Goku-Kun - Decía Ino con una linda sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras abrazando una almohada que se encontraba cerca de ella

Al paso de unas cuantas horas, el siguiente día ya había comenzado y los tres chicos se despidieron de Ino y su padre por hospedarlos, Goku, Broly y Vegeta se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea de camino a la oficina del Hokage.

\- Mgaaah..., Tengo mucho sueño - Bostezaba un Goku reprochado

\- Eso te pasa por irte a plena noche y volver a tarde - Le decía Vegeta a Goku

\- Ay..., Dejame en paz Vegeta, además, lo que yo hice fue por una buena causa - Respondía Goku con una leve molestia

\- Eso a mí no me importa sabandija, ya que tú fuiste el que decidió irse - Comentaba el Príncipe de los Sayayin's

\- Es cierto..., ¿Como te fue con eso Goku? - Cuestionó Broly al Sayayin adormilado

\- Pues... Para ser sincero, no hubo necesidad de interferir, Naruto solo pido lograrlo - Respondía Goku con una sonrisa

\- Yo te lo dije Kakaroto, no había forma de que interviniéramos, ya que a cambio de eso no pudiste dormir - Decía Vegeta con algo de molestia

\- Ya, ya..., Ya se Don Razón..., Mejor vayamos rápido con el Sr. Hiruzen para poder tener nuestro terreno - Dijo Goku cambiando rápidamente el tema

\- Si, tienes razón - Comento Broly para que los tres comenzaran a moverse más rápido y asi llegar al despacho del Hokage

\- Bien, entonces hay que movernos rápido - Mencionaba Vegeta con voz autoritaria

**Quince Minutos Después**

En la oficina del Hokage, el mencionado se encontraba sentado en su escritorio terminando de firmar unos papeles, el anciano al finalizar procede a recostarse en su silla pero su descanso no duró mucho al oír la puerta de su oficina ser golpeada con leves golpes, los cuales sacaron al Hokage de su momento de relajación pero aún mayor fue su sorpresa al oír tres voces familiares.

\- Sr. Hiruzen, ¿Podemos pasar? - Cuestionaba Goku tocando la puerta

\- Oye Goku, trata a Hokage-Sama con más respeto - Decía Broly detrás de la puerta

\- Déjalo Broly, no sigas intentándolo sabes muy bien que Kakaroto es un cabeza hueca y no tiene remedio - Dijo Vegeta a su compañero de cabellera larga

\- Si, si... Soy un... ¿Eh?... Oye... - Respondía Goku ofendido ante lo dicho por el Príncipe Sayayin

\- *He, he... Vaya que estos chicos tienen mucha energías estas horas del día, Adelante chicos - Decía el Hokage dando la autorización de que pasen mientras seguía escuchando la pequeña discusión asta que está terminado

\- Buenos días Hokage-Sama, perdone el ruido - Saludaba Broly con respeto mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta

\- Buenos días Broly, veo que siempre están llenos de energía - Comentaba Hiruzen con una sonrisa al chico

\- Si - Respondía Broly devolviéndole la sonrisa al Hokage

\- Disculpenos por no haber podido venir ayer a la hora acordada, pero tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo - Decía Vegeta la cual sorprendió un poco al Hokage

\- ¿Un contratiempo? - Cuestionó Hiruzen ante el comentario

\- Yo no diría que fue un contratiempo Vegeta, para mí fue más como una nueva forma de hacer amigos - Decía Goku respondiendo a la ves la pregunta de el Hokage

\- Vaya, veo que socializaron con chicos de su edad - Mencionaba Hiruzen con alegría

\- Si, ayer conocimos a tres Genin recién graduados de la academia - Dijo Broly con una sonrisa

\- Oh..., ¿Y puedo saber quiénes fueron?, Tal vez conozcas a los chicos - Cuestionaba el hombre de avanzada edad

\- Si mal no recuerdo..., Sus nombres eran Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji - Respondía Goku

\- Vaya Kakaroto, no creí que te fueras a acordar de sus nombres - Decía un Vegeta sorprendido

\- Interesante chicos, es bueno saber que hacen amigos en nuestra aldea - Dijo el Hokage con felicidad

\- Entonces cambiando de tema, a lo que venimos - Comento Vegeta con mucha seriedad

\- Oh, claro que sí chicos, ya tengo todo listo..., Si gustan acompañarme - Mencionaba el Hokage levantándose de su escritorio llevando unos cuantos papeles debajo de su brazo

Unos minutos más tarde, en un terreno plano cerca del clan Hyuga se podía ver una silueta grande acompañada de tres siluetas pequeña, estos eran el Hokage junto a Goku, Broly y Vegeta quienes habían llegado al área que se les va a otorgar para vivir en la Aldea.

\- Y bien chicos, ¿Que les parece? - Mencionaba el Hokage a los chicos

\- Uooh..., Es enorme - Decía Goku viendo el enorme terreno con una casa tradicional Japonesa

\- Esto es increíble, este lugar es impresionante - Comentaba Broly con asombro

\- Hokage-Sama, creí haber dicho específicamente el que no requeríamos una vivienda - Mencionaba Vegeta con algo de molestia

\- Si, lo sé Vegeta pero fue lo mejor que pude encontrar, aquí cada terreno tiene una vivienda pero no hubo ni uno con las características que me diste en este caso plano - Comentaba Hiruzen con una leve sonrisa nerviosa, pues por lo ocurrido con cierto pelirubio que le hizo un Jutsu tan ridículo que no pudo terminar de buscar el área indicada que los chicos le pidieron

\- Bien, no ahí problema ya lo echo echo está Hokage, aunque no es lo que pedimos es perfecto - Dijo Vegeta al ver al Hokage algo nervioso

\- Me alegra que les haya gustado, ahora que esto está más que solucionado no les interesaría escuchar una propuesta - Decía el Hokage a los chicos

\- Hmm?... Propuesta dices - Comento Vegeta curioso

\- Si, una propuesta que les podría interesar - Dijo Hiruzen ya con la atención atraída de los tres Sayayin's

\- Díganos Hokage-Sama, somos todo oídos - Decía Broly acercándose junto con Goku

\- Bien, a ustedes no les gustaría formar un Clan - Mencionaba el Hokage con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Un Clan? - Cuestionó Goku ante lo dicho por el anciano

\- Claro, ¿No les interesa formar uno? - Cuestionaba el hombre de avanzada

\- Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo Señor Hokage - Decía Vegeta sabiendo lo que Hiruzen quería

\- Oye Vegeta, ¿Que es un clan? - Cuestionaba Broly curioso por lo mencionado

\- Un clan es una pequeña comunidad, que vive dentro de la aldea..., Así como los demás habitantes, pero estos tienen algo especial, en los Clanes habitan Ninjas con habilidades extraordinarias y únicas, cada un Clan se especializa en algo, como el Uchiha por ejemplo, aunque este mismo ya no exista ellos tienen su propio Kekkei-Genkai la cual es su Barrera de Sangre, el que es el Sharingan, el cual permite copiar las técnicas del usuario con el que se enfrentan, ese clan y solo ese clan tiene esa especialidad la cual irradia en sus ojos - Decía Vegeta sorprendiendo a Hokage al hablar del uno de los Clanes de la aldea y más de uno que casi desaparecía por completo

\- Exacto Vegeta, ese es un buen ejemplo pero... ¿De dónde sacaste toda esa Información? - Cuestionaba Hiruzen al escuchar la información que dijo Vegeta

\- Sencillo Hokage-Sama, su aldea no sabe guardar del todo secretos - Respondía Vegeta con suma seriedad

\- Bien, gracias por decírmelo Vegeta... A hora, retomando el tema, je piensan ante lo que les propuse - Decía el Hokage intrigado

\- Ja..., Eso suena muy interesante, ¿Ustedes que piensan? - Cuestiono Vegeta con alegría la cual reflejaba en su rostro club una pequeña sonrisa

\- A mí me suena perfecto - Respondió Goku chocando sus dos puños demostrando que estaba animado

\- Si, me parece buena idea - Respondió Broly con serenidad pero igual de emocionado que Goku

\- Bien, ya que los tres están de acuerdo ¿Bajo a quien de los tres pongo el Clan y como se llamara? - Cuestionaba Hiruzen con una sonrisa

\- Esa es una muy buena pregunta Sr. Hiruzen - Respondía Goku volteando a ver a sus compañeros

\- No se preocupen, solo requiero el apellido de los tres y todo estará listo - Mencionaba el Hokage con mucha confianza

\- Oh vaya, chicos... ¿Y de quién de los tres sería el Clan? - Cuestionaba Broly con duda

\- Rayos, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el apellido? - Cuestionó Vegeta con algo de molestia

\- Acaso ahí algún inconveniente con eso - Comento el Hokage con preocupación al como reaccionaron los chicos

\- No, no es eso, sino que... - Respondía Broly ante lo comentado por el hombre

\- No es que lo haya Sr. Hiruzen es que... - Decía Goku con algo de nervios

\- Rayos, nos queda otra opcion... Kakarotto, el Clan llevará tu nombre - Dijo Vegeta decidido

\- ¿QUE QUE?!!!... - Reaccionó Goku ante lo dicho por Vegeta

\- Nada de "que" Kakarotto, tú eres el único de los tres que lleva dicho apellido - Decía el Príncipe Sayayin con mucha decisión ante lo que el dijo

\- Si, pero... - Hiba a responder el Sayayin pero fue interrumpido

\- Sin peros Insecto, Broly..., Tu que opinas - Decía Vegeta dirigiéndose a su otro compañero

\- No puedo discutir ante esa lógica - Dijo Broly para respuesta de Vegeta

\- No se diga más, ¿En donde tiene que firmar? - Cuestionó el Sayayin de cabellera erizada dirigiéndose al Hokage

\- Bien, entonces pequeño, solo firma aquí - Le decía Hiruzen quien se acercaba al pequeño Goku

\- Ya que - Decía resignado Goku con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- De acuerdo Hokage-Sama, usted ya cumplió su parte del trato aún que agrego algo más, a hora seguimos nosotros de cumplir el nuestro - Comento Vegeta recordando lo que le prometieron al anciano

\- Perfecto, me parece correcto - Dijo el Hokage estando de acuerdo con el chico de cabellera erizada

\- Bien, pero para eso requerimos un lugar grande sin nada a los alrededores ya que está parte tiene una que otro árbol, no me gustaría dañarlos además, no habría problema si hay solo pasto - Menciono Goku viendo los alrededores

\- Que tal si lo hacemos en una parte más amplia del terreno Hokage - Dijo Vegeta volteando a ver al hombre de avanzada edad

\- Claro, si eso es lo que necesitan siganme - Comento el Hiruzen llevando a los tres Sayayin's a otro lugar del terreno

**Cinco Minutos Después**

\- ¿Que les parece aquí? - Dijo el Hokage ya en otro área del terreno

\- Si, este lugar es perfecto - Respondía Goku observando que no había nada en el lugar más que un lugar plano

\- Hokage-Sama , retroceda un poco por favor - Decía Broly para que el anciano será pasos hacia atrás

\- ¿Que?, ¿Por que joven Broly? - Cuestionó dudoso el Hokage

\- Ya lo verá..., Hazlo Vegeta - Dijo Goku con una sonrisa

\- Bien - Respondió Vegeta a lo dicho por Goku, mientras lanzaba algo que tenía en su mano asta que un gran *PUFF* se hizo presente

\- ¿ PERO QUEEEE?!!!... - Grita el Hokage con gran sorpresa

\- Ja, Ja, Ja..., Tranquilo Sr. Hiruzen, yo reaccione igual cuando vi una por primera vez - Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa dental

\- ¿Y que le parece Hokage-Sama? - Cuestionó Broly al Hombre de avanzada edad que no podía procesar lo que estaba viendo

\- E-Eso... Eso es increíble chicos - Respondía Hiruzen con gran asombro

\- Ji, ji..., Verdad que si - Comento Goku viendo el lugar en donde había aparecido una gran casa en forma de un domo

\- Oigan chicos, al ver esta enorme casa y luego lo que ustedes me contaron ayer, ¿Que les parece otra propuesta más?, No sé si les vaya a interesar, pero..., ¿Les gustaría oírla? - Cuestionaba el Hokage ansioso

\- Eso dependería de lo que usted diga, así que comentenos... De que se trata esa propuesta - Dijo Vegeta curioso mientras se acercaba al lugar

\- Muy bien, verán..., Ya que les otorgue esto y ustedes me mostraron la casa con su tecnología... Más si mal no recuerdo y no me falla la memoria salió de esas cápsulas de las que me contaron..., Me gustaría saber si ustedes quisieran ser Ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja... - Comentaba Hiruzen con máxima seriedad

\- ¿QUEEEE?!!!... - Gritaron al unísono los tres Sayayin's

\- Ho-Hokage-Sama, ¿Está seguro de esto? - Cuestionó Broly sin poder creerlo

\- Por supuesto, caro que como ya pasó el examen para Genin, deberán mostrarme sus habilidades para darles de manera externa el reconocimiento - Respondía Hiruzen al Sayayin

\- Esto es increíble... Yo digo que si y ustedes chicos - Decía Goku con gran alegría

\- Bueno, si Goku va, yo también voy con gusto - Respondía Broly colocándose a lado de Goku

\- Me parece bien, esto nos servirá para seguir aprendiendo sobre este mundo - Comento Vegeta acercándose a sus dos compañeros

\- Muy bien, entonces..., Prácticamente ya son parte de la Aldea de la Hoja - Dijo Hiruzen con una gran sonrisa

\- Disculpe, Sr. Hiruzen..., Pero... ¿Como planea calificarnos? - Cuestionó Goku curioso

\- Vaya Kakaroto, al fin supiste plantear una buena pregunta - Comento Vegeta hacia su más imperativo compañero Sayayin

\- Oye..., Por quien me tomas - Respondía Goku ofendido

\- Ya chicos, dejen que Hokage-Sama responda la pregunta que hizo Goku - Interrumpió Broly la discusión de sus compañeros

\- Bueno, la prueba Hiba a ser la misma que el examen de la academia, pero dada las circunstancias de la energía que controlan les are... - Comentaba el Hokage pero este fue interrumpido

\- Si me disculpa Sr. Hiruzen, nosotros ya sabemos utilizar el Chakra - Decía Goku dando un paso al frente de sus compañeros

\- ¿Como dices? - Cuestionó Hiruzen al oír a Goku

\- Claro, nosotros aprendimos a controlar el Chakra Hokage-Sama - Dijo Broly copiando la misma acción que Goku

\- Pero..., ¿Cuando lo hicieron?, ¿Cómo?... ¿En qué momento? - Cuestionaba Hiruzen sin creer lo que escuchaba

\- Ayer, en una de las áreas de entrenamiento que se encuentran en la aldea, nos pusimos a entrenar a base de meditación y aproximadamente en el transcurso de una hora, antes de conocer a Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, nosotros ya sabíamos controlar el Chakra - Respondió Vegeta al anciano que se quedó boquiabierto

\- Exacto, además que la pudimos combinar con nuestra energía que es el Ki - Continuó explicando Goku

\- Aunque eso casi nos costo la vida, pero aún asi pudimos lograrlo - Terminaba de hablar Broly por parte de los tres

El Hokage no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tres chicos de un planeta Tierra diferente a la que conocían aprendieron a asimilar el Chakra y todavía la combinaron con su Ki, lo cual si por un pequeño error ellos podían morir.

\- Vaya, me sorprenden mucho chicos, no se como pudieron lograr algo que a nosotros nos toma años aprender y ustedes lo aprendieron en tan solo una hora - Dijo el Hokage con asombro

\- Bueno Sr. Hiruzen, cuando iniciamos la prueba - Decía Goku mientras chocaba entre su sus propios puños

\- Solo díganos en que momento, nosotros estamos ma que listos - Dijo Vegeta acomodándose uno de sus guantes

\- Si, solo denos la hora - Comento Broly colocando sus brazos a sus costados como si estuviera recargando energía

\- *Esto es increíble, estos chicos realmente les apasiona pelear* - Se decía así mismo el Hokage viendo a los tres chicos más qué listos

**Continuará...**

**HOLA, COMO ESTÁN TODOS...**

**Aquí DobleDossis saludando para desearles una FELIZ NAVIDAD (con algo de retraso) y un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO espero que la pasen muy bien con su familia, perdón por el pequeño atraso del capitulo pero desidi descansar un poco en mis vacación, aunque había planeado subir el cap. el 24 en el día de Noche Buena, pero al final no lo tuve a tiempo, así que hoy decidí escribirlo a la velocidad de la luz para despedir el año con el Capítulo Número 5 de este fanfic, tal vez encuentren una que otra cosa extraña ante las explicaciones de los diálogos de los personajes pero hice lo mejor posible para que estos tuvieran sentido.**

**Así que les tengo dos pequeña preguntas, yo... Ya sé que hacer claro está, pero quiero saber también si opinión.**

**¿Con quién les gustaría que empareje a Goku?**

**Los incisos son los siguientes:**

**1) Ino**

**2) Hinabi**

**3) Tenten**

**4) Hinata**

**¿Quieren que Goku, Vegeta y Broly sepan utilizar técnicas ninjas?**

**Bien, ya mencionado esto me despido, Feliz Año Nuevo a todos...**

**Asta la próxima.**


	6. Formación De Equipos

**Capítulo 6: Formación De Equipos, Es Bueno Volverte A Ver**

Un nuevo día daba inicio en la aldea de Konoha, en un departamento la luz del Sol entraba por la venta de un chico pelirubio con tres bigotes en sus mejillas, el chico se levantaba con pereza pero a la vez con alegría pues ese día era su inicio como Gennin, el chico está tan feliz pues hace poco se hizo con un nuevo amigo, el honorable nieto del mismísimo Hokage, su nombre es Konohamaru, el cual conoció al ir a entregar su papelería para ser Gennin después de un pequeño percance, Naruto se terminaba de alistar pasando a colocarse su banda Ninja, el pelirubio sale rápido de su departamento emocionado pues su vida cambiaría a partir de ese día.

**_En La Academia_**

El pelirubio llegaba a su salón observando a todos alrededor vio a todos sus compañeros sentados, el chico camina tranquilamente asta llegar a un cierto lugar a sentarse, uno de sus tantos compañeros se acerca a el, pues al verlo ahí se le hizo extraño.

\- "Oye Naruto, ¿Que haces aquí?... Acaso no sabes que aquí solo pueden estar los que aprobaron" - Decía el chico algo intrigado.

\- "Hey, ¿Que acaso no ves está banda?" - Respondía Naruto señalando su frente. - "Eso significa que aprobé y tengo derecho a estar aquí" - Terminaba de decir el pelirubio dejando al chico cayado.

\- "Oye... ¿Me dejas pasar?" - Cuestionaba una chica de pelo largo color rosado, ojos verdes como el jade, una blusa roja y un pantalón pegado en color negro que llegaba asta los vuelos y sus respectivo calzado ninja.

\- "¿Eh?... Sakura-Chan?" - Dijo el Gennin pelorubio. - *¿Será acaso que Sakura-Chan quiera sentarse a mi lado?* - Se cuestionaba así mismo el ojiazul.

\- "¡NARUTO, MUEVE TU TRASERO DE HAY!... ¡QUE QUIERO SENTARME DEL OTRO LADO!" - Le gritaba la ojijade al pelirubio

\- "¿Cómo?... ¿Eh?..." - Se cuestiona Naruto el porqué le trataba así asta que un chico del otro lado le llamo la atención. - *Sasuke... El chico que siempre se hace el interesante, es el más odiado de todos... Este tío siempre fue el más popular de nuestra clase* - Se decía el pelirubio al joven azabache que tenía a lado

\- "¿Qué quieres?" - Cuestionaba el chico de playera azul de cuello ancho, vendas en el antebrazo, short blanco y cabello negro como sus ojos.

\- "¿COMO QUE, QUE QUIERO?!!!" - Le gritaba Naruto al azabache pero este fue callado por la pelirosa.

\- "Oye Sasuke-Kun, ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?" - Cuestionaba la chica con corazones en los ojos.

\- "Has lo que quieras" - Respondía Sasuke mientras cerraba sus ojos en una pose de meditación.

La pelirosa se encontraba sentada en medio de Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura no podía dejar de ver a Sasuke, mientras tanto las demás chicas la veían con ira pues ellas no pudieron sentarse a lado del azabache.

\- *Hoy me le declararse a Sasuke y será la primera en darle su primer beso* - Se decía así misma mientras se ruborisaba.

\- *Rayos, solo al verla se puede distinguir que está perdidamente enamorada de el* - Se dijo así mismo el pelirubio. - *Bah... No pasa nada con intentarlo* - Se seguía diciendo Naruto al pasarle una idea por la mente.

El ojiazul se levantó de su asiento y se agachó justo en la parte del escritorio en donde se encontraba Sasuke, lo comenzó a ver fijamente a los ojos con una mirada retadora.

\- "¡HEY NARUTO, ALEJATE EN ESTE MOMENTO DE SASUKE!" - Le gritaba la ojijade al chico.

\- "Lárgate de aquí" - Dijo Sasuke al pelirubio

\- "¿Y que vas a hacer si no lo hago?" - Cuestionó Naruto mientras que sus miradas chocaban con un pequeño rayo

\- "¡SASUKE PATEALE EL TRASERO!" - Gritaban todas la chicas

En ese instante en la parte de abajo se encontraban Gennin's platicando, pero para la mala fortuna de Naruto uno de ellos movió su brazo hacia atrás empujando al pelirubio, juntando accidentalmente sus labios con los del azabache, rápidamente los dos se separan escupiendo del asco y comenzaron a maldecirse el uno del otro, este beso accidental hizo que las chicas se molestaran y arremetiendo fuertemente contra el rubio dejándolo con la cara hinchada, momentos después llega Iruka Sensei al salón de clase, este comenzó a explicar lo que un Gennin haría de ahora en adelante.

\- "Muy bien... Ya aclarado lo de las misiones que les dará la aldea procederé a decir que en la clase de hoy se crearán equipos de tres y cada equipo tendrá un Jounin de profesor" - Dijo Iruka a sus alumnos. - "Así que empezaré a nombrar los equipos"- Decía el pelicastaño comenzando a leer la lista ya nombrando los equipos.

\- *Yo estaré bien solo si me toca con Sakura y otro que no sea el engreído de Sasuke* - Se decía así mismo Naruto mientras se recargaba su mejilla en su mano.

\- *Debo hacer lo que sea para esta en el mismo equipo que Sasuke* - Se decía así misma Sakura con un rostro lleno de determinación.

\- *Equipos de tres, los otros solo serán un estorbo para mí aprendizaje* - Se dijo Sasuke con una actitud arrogante.

\- "Bien, el último equipo de la lista es el Equipo 7..., Este equipo estará dividido en dos" - Decía Iruka llamando la atención de todos, comenzando a haber murmullos. - "Chicos silencio" - Callaba Iruka a sus alumnos. - "Debo informarles que para nuestra mala suerte ya no habían Jounin's disponibles, así que se decidió dividir un equipo en dos, en este caso fue el 7, que será conocido como el Equipo 7 y el Equipo 7 "B" pero como los otros tres chicos que conforman el Equipo 7 "B" están en este momento con el Hokage, nombraré a el Equipo 7, el cual está conformado por Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki..." - Mencionaba Iruka a los integrantes mientras que Naruto disimuladamente estaba alegré al sabe que estaría con Sakura, mientras está se deprimió al saber que le tocaría con el pelirubio. - "Y Sasuke Uchiha" - Terminaba de decir el Sensei haciendo que los papeles del pelirubio y Sakura se voltearon al oír el nombre de su último integrante. - "Bien, esta tarde conocerán a sus Jounin... Por el momento vayan al descanso" - Terminaba de decir Iruka retirándose del salón.

Mientras tanto con el Hokage, se encontraban los tres Sayayin's frente a el, pues después de hacerles un examen a los chicos unos días atrás, los cuales pasaron con una nota perfecta, incluyendo a Goku pues Vegeta y Broly lo pusieron a estudiar todo un día completo sin descansar, para después dejarlo dormir toda la mañana y por la tarde presentar el examen, el Hokage les mando a llamar con anterioridad a los chicos para que conocieran primero al Jounin que sería temporalmente su Sensei.

\- "Chicos, ¿Ustedes saben por que les llame cierto?" - Cuestionaba Hiruzen a los tres jóvenes.

\- "Claro Hokage-Sama, estamos aquí para conocer a nuestro Sensei" - Respondía Broly al anciano.

\- "En efecto Broly, hoy los llamé para que vinieran a conocer a líder de equipo" - Comentaba el Hokage.

\- "Sr. Hiruzen..." - Hablo Goku llamando la atención del anciano.

\- "¿Que ocurre Goku?" - Cuestionaba nuevamente el hombre de avanzada edad viendo al Sayayin que le hablo.

\- "Antes que nada, gracias por darnos está oportunidad de formar parte de los Ninjas de Konoha" - Dijo Goku dando una reverencia de gratitud. - "Y disculpe que lo cuestionó pero... ¿En donde se encuentra el Jounin que será nuestro Sensei?" - Cuestionaba Goku mientras comenzaba a ver a los alrededores de la oficina.

\- "No te preocupes Goku de echo esa es una muy buena pregunta e de decirles que no de tardar mucho" - En ese instante que terminó de hablar Hiruzen se escucho que tocaban la puerta. - "Debe de ser el, adelante" - Dijo el viejo haciendo entrar un hombre peliplata con máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro para solo así dejar ver sus ojo derecho ya que el izquierdo lo tenía cubierto por una extraña razón con su banda.

\- "Buenas tardes Hokage-Sama" - Entraba el hombre a la oficina mientras que Goku, Broly y Vegeta solo se le quedaban viendo.

\- "Buenas tardes Kakashi" - Saludaba el Hokage al Jounin. - "¿Estás listo para tomar a tu equipo?" - Cuestionaba el anciano al Ninja.

\- "Por supuesto, por eso vine... Necesito que me brinde información Hokage-Sama sobre los tres chicos que conformará mi equipo" - Decía Kakashi con su voz sería.

\- "Claro Kakashi, pero e de decirte una cosa que probablemente te sorprenderá" - Comentaba el Hokage a Kakashi.

\- "¿Sorprender?" - De pronto dirigió su mirada a los tres chicos que se encontraban a su lado. - "Espere... Estos chicos son..." - No termino de hablar Kakashi ya que fue interrumpido por Vegeta quien comenzaba a hablar con Broly

\- "Hmph... Veo que este es el otro Ninja que acompañaban a Ebisu ese día" - Le comentaba el Príncipe Sayayin a su compañero de larga cabellera.

\- "Eso veo, no creo que el sea a un más fuerte que el Ebisu Sensei" - Comento Broly a respuesta a Vegeta.

\- "Ya chicos, si nos van a dar el honor de otorgarnos a un Sensei es por qué tiene que ser fuerte" - Comento Goku con su típica sonrisa

\- "Kakashi te presento al Equipo 7 "B"..." - Le decía el Hokage al peliplata.

\- "Pero Hokage-Sama... Tenía entendido yo sería el instructor de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y el Chico Problemas" - Comentaba Kakashi aún entre sorpresa y seriedad.

\- "En efecto lo seras Kakashi, pero también lo serás de estos tres chicos" - Dijo Hiruzen con seriedad. - "Además, no tenemos más Jounin's por el momento... Así que te pido hagas esto" - Terminaba de decir el Hokage.

\- *Suspiro*... "De acuerdo, como usted ordene Hokage-Sama" - Dijo Kakashi resignado. - "Entonces me retiro, chicos siganme por favor" - Terminaba de decir el peliplata mientras que los tres Sayayin's asentía.

\- "Kakashi, espera un momento" - Hablo Hiruzen antes de que se marchara.

En ese mismo momento Goku procese a ver alrededor de la oficina del Hokage, algo que no había echo antes, pero se detuvo al ver unos cuadros los cuales le llamo mucho la atención pues estos eran los retratos de los anteriores Hokages, pero fue uno el que le llamo más la atención.

\- *Oye Vegeta* - Le hablaba Goku al Príncipe Sayayin.

\- *¿Que quieres Kakaroto?* - Cuestionaba Vegeta al oír la voz de su amigo y rival en su cabeza.

\- *Vegeta, ya viste las fotos que se encuentran a nuestro lado izquierdo* - Le comentaba el Son a su compañero de cabello erizado.

\- *¿Eh?... ¿Que tengo que ver?... Solo son los rostros de los Hokages* - Termino de decir Vegeta después de a ver volteado a ver dichas fotografía.

\- *Si, pero mira la del hombre de cabello rubio* - Decía Goku para que Vegeta viera bien a lo que se refería.

\- *Ya... ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso insecto?* - Cuestionó Vegeta al no entender aún a lo que se refería el Son.

\- *Míralo bien, acaso no se te hace familiar Vegeta* - Respondía Goku al Príncipe Sayayin.

\- *A hora que lo dices... Si, se me hace familiar... Se parece a...* - Decía Vegeta abriendo de asombro los ojos. - *¿Naruto?... Ese hombre se parece mucho a ese mocoso problemático* - Dijo Vegeta al Son.

\- *Exactamente, probablemente sea familiar de el, puede ser su hermano o tal vez...* - Comentaba Goku pero lo que el Sayayin hiba a decir fue interrumpido por Vegeta.

\- *Su padre* - Completo el Príncipe Sayayin.

\- *Espera Kakaroto* - Dijo Vegeta llamando un poco la atención de Goku. - *¿Sientes esa energía?* - Cuestionaba el Sayayin.

\- *A hora que lo mencionas... Si, esa energía viene de ese cuadro* - Decía Goku poniendo un rostro serio mientras volteaba rápidamente e ver a Hiruzen aún hablando con Kakashi y a su compañero Broly sentado en el suelo esperando. - *Pero esa energía aun que se sienta débil no irradia negatividad* - Terminaba de decir el Son.

\- *Exactamente, luego tendremos que preguntarle al Hokage, que es lo que esconde ahí* - Decía Vegeta con seriedad voltea do a ver al Hokage y luego volviendo su vista a Goku.

\- *Todo a su tiempo Vegeta, pero e de decirte que incluso la energía de ese cuadro se cuente un poco como la de Naruto* - Dijo Goku dejando aún más sorprendido a Vegeta.

\- *En este mundo habrá muchas incógnitas que iremos desvelando a su tiempo Kakaroto, a hora centrate, por lo que veo Kakashi y el Hokage están apunto de terminar* - Decía Vegeta saliendo de la conversación mental con la cual Goku se conectó con el.

\- "Entonces Kakashi al terminar de calificarlos hazlos venir de nuevo aquí y de ahí pondrás pasas por el resto de tu equipo los cuales te estarán esperando en la academia" - Terminaba de hablar Hiruzen.

\- "¿A donde vos Kakashi Sensei?" - Cuestionó Broly levantándose del suelo.

\- "Iremos a un área de entrenamiento, ahí les pondré la prueba y los calificare para saber si son aptos de ser ninjas de verdad" - Decía Kakashi saliendo de la oficina. - *Como se le ocurre a Hokage-Sama integras a estos niños como ninjas sin que sepan algún tipo de Jutsu* - Se decía peliplata viendo a los tres chicos pelinegro a que hiban frente a el. - "Bien, siganme" - Termino de decir Kakashi tomando la delantera para encaminarlos.

\- "De acuerdo Hokage-Sama" - Dijo el peliplata haciendo una reverencia de respeto. - "Con su permiso nos retiramos" - Terminaba de decir Kakashi dando señal de los tres jóvenes con un movimiento leve con su cabeza para irse.

\- *Espero que ustedes si puedan aprobar chicos* - Se decía el anciano mientras veía un libro con los antiguos equipos que tuvo Kakashi.

**_Minutos Después En El Área De Entrenamiento_**

Los tres Sayayin's estaban sentados en el área en la cual ellos ya había entrenado hace algunos días, los chicos se sentaron pues esperaban que su Sensei les diera instrucciones de lo que tenían que hacer, Kakashi solo vio a tras chicos sin ganas de hacer nada eso le recordó a cierta persona peliplata que veía en el espejo cuando se levanta, así que procedió a meter su mano en una de las bolsas de su uniforme y saco dos cascabeles.

\- "Bien chicos, presten atención... La prueba será rápida pero escuchen detalladamente... Esta consiste en que me quiten estos cascabeles, así que espero y se esfuercen lo suficiente para que puedan arrebatarle los" Dijo Kakashi con algo de pereza.

\- "Disculpe Sensei" - Broly levantó la mano así llamando la atención del peliplata.

\- "Dime... Este..." - Kakashi se dirigió al chico pero no supo su nombre ya que no lo pregunto.

\- "Me llamo Broly" - Dijo el Sayayin con una leve sonrisa.

\- "Si, perdón... Dime, ¿Que ocurre Broly?" - Cuestionó Kakashi apenado.

\- "Por lo que veo solo cuenta con dos cascabeles... ¿Por qué es eso Sensei?..." - Cuestionó el Sayayin de larga cabellera.

\- "Oh... Vaya, esa es una muy buena observación Broly, así que deja responder tu pregunta pues la respuesta es simple" - Decía Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo. - "Solo dos de ustedes aprobarán está prueba" - Termino de decir el peliplata cambiando su mirar a una seria.

\- "Hmph... Me parece bien pero no nos daremos por vencidos... Verdad insectos" - Dijo Vegeta volteando a ver a sus compañeros Sayayin's.

\- "Exacto, si cree que eso nos detendrá está equivocado" - Decía Goku muy entusiasmado.

\- "Si, por qué nosotros..." - Comentaba Broly haciendo una pequeña pausa en lo que hiba a decir.

\- "¡SOMOS UN EQUIPO!" - Gritaron los tres Sayayin's al unísono sorprendido mucho a Kakashi pues no imagino tener aún equipo como ellos aunque sea temporal.

\- "Esa actitud me agrada" - Dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa. - "A hora demuestre me de lo que están hechos... La prueba comienza ahora" - Terminaba Kakashi desapareciendo de la vista de ellos para que comenzaran a buscarlo.

\- "Sorprendente, Kakashi Sensei si que sabe moverse rápido" - Dijo Goku con mucha emoción.

\- "Rayos Kakaroto, tú te sorprenderá rápido con cualquier cosa" - Le decía Vegeta Goku.

\- "Déjalo Vegeta, sabes que nosotros nos emocionamos al saber que nuestro rival es fuerte, corre en nuestra sangre guerrera" - Comentaba Broly con una sonrisa.

\- "Broly tiene razón Vegeta, Kakashi Sensei nos acaba de demostrar en este momento que puede moverse a una gran velocidad y disminuir su energía asta no sentir su presencia" - Decía Goku con brillo en sus ojos.

\- "Eso no puedo discutirlo Kakaroto, pero no sabe desaparecer de nuestro radar del todo" - Dijo Vegeta volteando hacia unos árboles que se encontraban detrás de el procediendo a lanzar una pequeña esfera de energía de color amarilla la cual explotó al hacer contacto con un árbol dejando un cráter en el lugar.

\- "Oye Vegeta, ten cuidado si matas al Sensei no podremos ser ninjas" - Decía Broly algo molesto.

\- "Hmph... Tal vez me haya excedido pero el punto aquí es encontrarlo y quitarle los cascabeles" - Dijo Vegeta a su compañero.

\- "Eso es cierto, así que vamos a planear una estrategia para poder sacarlo de su escondite para quitárselos" - Decía Goku dando su opinión.

\- "Si eso quieren, haremos lo siguiente" - Comento Vegeta reuniendo a Broly y a Goku para hacer un círculo diciéndoles una estrategia, mientras detrás de un árbol se podía ver a el hombre peliplata sorprendido.

\- *¿Que acaba de ocurrir?... Ese chico hizo una esfera con su mano sin necesidad de hacer algún tipo de sello* - Se decía así mismo Kakashi asomándose un poco viendo como los chicos estaban reunidos. - *Pero lo más sorprendente es que con algo tan pequeño haya podido devastar una pequeña parte de la arboleda* - Dijo volteando a ver el área destruida. - "Debo tener cuidado, si una de esos ataques me alcanza podría morir... ¿Eh?" - Terminaba de pensar el peliplata asta que un chico de Dogi naranja y con playera azul debajo aparecía frente a el.

\- "Lo encontré" - Dijo Goku viendo a su Sensei justo delante de el. *Crash* Se escucho el tronco de un árbol al ser partido por un golpe del pequeño.

**_Un Minuto Antes_**

\- "Y bien... Eso sería el plan... ¿Entendieron?" - Cuestionó Vegeta.

\- "Si" - Asintieron Broly y Goku.

\- "¿Pero quien va a hacer que Kakashi Sensei salga del escondite?" - Cuestionó Broly pues ya tenían el plan pero solo faltaba ponerlo en marcha

\- "Fácil Broly" - Voltea a ver a Goku. - "De eso se encargará Kakaroto" - Comento Vegeta dirigiéndose a su amigo y rival. - "Te parece bien insecto" - Dijo para recibir una respuesta rápida del Sayayin criado en la Tierra.

\- "Claro, yo me encargo" - Respondía Goku con una sonrisa.

\- "Perfecto, entonces pongamos el plan en marcha" - Dijo recibiendo un asentamiento de parte de los otros dos Sayayin's. - "Vamos" - Fue lo último que dijo para así los tres desaparecer rápidamente del lugar.

\- "Lo encontré" - Aparecía Goku frente a Kakashi mientras lanzaba un puñetazo directo a el. - "¡Ah! - Gritó el Sayayin acertando el golpe en el árbol pues su Sensei a duras penas pudo evadirlo.

\- "¿Pero que rayos?!..." - Cuestionó sorprendido el peliplata tras esquivar el golpe y al ver como uno de sus alumnos partió el árbol con uno de sus puños para pasar a ver y escuchar al niño quejarse.

\- "Rayos, falle..." - Dijo Goku algo cabizbajo.

\- "Estos niños realmente me terminarán matando" - Decía el Ninja peliplata mientras corría nuevamente a esconderse pero su intento fue fallido pues Goku apareció nuevamente frente a el. - "Esto tiene que ser una broma" - Dijo Kakashi recibiendo un golpe en la mandíbula que lo mando hacia los aires.

\- "Le di" - Decía Goku con una sonrisa mientras veía hacia arriba donde había mandado a su Sensei desapareciendo y apareciendo por arriba de el dándole un golpe con palma devolviéndolo al suelo. - "¡A HORA CHICOS!" - Gritaba el Son a sus compañeros.

\- "Ya era hora Insecto, Broly encárgate de que no se levante" - Le dijo Vegeta a su compañero de larga cabellera.

\- "Recibido" - Comenzó a correr desapareciendo a mitad de camino.

*Gah...* - "Estos chicos están a otro nivel" - Dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo. *Uff* - "Debo moverme rápido si no el próximo ataque será el último que reciba" - Comento asta que vio a alguien ya enfrente de el. - "Obito, Padre, Rin, pronto estaré con ustedes" - Fue lo último que dijo antes de ser tacleado por Broly.

*PUMM* Fue el ruido que se escucho cuando Broly estrelló a Kakashi contra un árbol con su embestida, así cayendo el Sensei al suelo con su único ojo notorio completamente blanco dando señal de que tras el golpe del impacto este había caído ya inconsciente.

\- "Creo que me pase" - Dijo Broly algo preocupado por el estado de su Sensei apareciendo frente al cuerpo Goku que veía eso con una gota que caía de su frente.

\- "Tss... Se nos pasó un poco la mano... He, he, he..." - Decía el Son con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- "Eso no es lo importante a hora sabandijas, lo que realmente importa en este momento es que pudimos quitarle los cascabeles" - Dijo Vegeta acercándose a Kakashi y retirándole los cascabeles. - "Además Kakaroto trae eso consigo" - Comento el Sayayin haciendo que Goku entendiera a lo que se refería.

\- "Oh... Es cierto, siempre las cargo desde que abrimos los presentes que nos dieron antes de irnos" - Dijo Goku buscando algo entre su cinta azul.

\- "No comas ansias Kakaroto, primero acomodemoslo para que repose y dejémoslo asta que despierte" - Comento Vegeta cargando a Kakashi.

\- "Vegeta tiene razón, ahí que esperar a se recupere la conciencia para que nos diga que tal nos fue" - Decía Broly siguiendo a Vegeta.

\- "Bien, pero sigo diciendo que se nos pasó un poco la mano" - Caminaba Goku de tras de ellos con sus manos atrás de la cabeza.

**_Treinta Minutos Después_**

Los tres Sayayin's estaban entrenando cerca del lago mientras recostado cerca de un árbol el cual daba sombra se encontraba Kakashi aún inconsciente o al menos asta ese momento, pues el peliplata comenzaba a recomponerse abriendo lentamente su único ojo visible intentando de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba asta que una voz conocida lo hizo recordar todo al solo oírla.

\- "¡CHICOS!..." - Gritó Goku a sus compañeros. - "¡KAKASHI SENSEI ESTA DESPERTANDO!" - Seguía gritando el chico al ver a su Sensei recuperando la conciencia.

\- "Vaya, ya era hora" - Decía Vegeta acercándose. - "Si hubiera tardado más en despertar nos habríamos ido y lo hubiéramos dejado ahí" - Comento el Sayayin.

\- "No digas eso Vegeta" - Dijo Broly ya estando frente a su Sensei junto a sus dos compañeros. - "Sabes que en estos momento aunque sea un entrenamiento no podemos dejar aún compañero atrás, eso incluye a Kakashi Sensei" - Terminaba de decir el Fallan de cabello largo.

\- "Ah..." - Se sentaba en el árbol algo a dolorido el peliplata. - "Vaya chicos, si que me sorprendieron" - Decía Kakashi sentado viendo a su equipo temporal. - "Me dieron una paliza aparte que estoy cien por ciento seguro de que me quitaron los cascabeles" - Comentaba el Sensei un una sonrisa. - "Y todo esto en equipo" - Seguía comentando con una sonrisa mientras los tres Sayayin's mostraba cara de orgullo y felicidad. - "Felicidades chicos, pasaron" - Termina de decir el peliplata a sus alumnos temporales.

\- "Si" - Dijo Goku chocando los cinco con sus compañeros.

\- "Les dije que esto sería fácil" - Decía Vegeta con los brazos cruzados mientras que en su rostro se veía una pequeña sonrisa.

\- "Si, pero no creí que lo fuera tanto" - Comentaba Broly con una sonrisa.

\- *Estos chicos tienen mucho potencial, estoy seguro que si siguen entrenando llegaran a ser grandes ninjas* - Se decía así mismos Kakashi. - "Ugh... Bien, creo que llegó el momento de irme" - Comento el peliplata mientras se levantaba a dolorido. - "Chicos recuerden ir a ver al Hokage-Sama, es los está espetando ya luego me encargo de darles sus resultados" - Sonreía Kakashi con una sonrisa.

\- "Si, Sensei" - Decían los tres al unísono.

\- "Esperen, antes de que se me olvide" - Recordaba algo el peliplata. - "No nos presentamos adecuadamente verdad Broly" - Dijo volteando a ver al único chico del cual sabía su nombre, el chico asintió en afirmación de lo que dijo Kakashi. - " Perfecto... Entonces dejen me presento como es debido chicos... Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y es un placer ser su Sensei" - Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa. - "A hora que ya me presente les toca a ustedes decirme sus nombres y si lo desean pueden decir incluso lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta y sus sueños o esas cosas por el estilo" - Le comento a los tres chicos. - "Bien... Y... ¿Quien empieza?" - Cuestionó el el Sensei observándolo.

\- "Yo" - Dijo Goku levantando la mano.

\- "Bien, adelante..." - Contesto el peliplata al Sayayin.

\- "Mi nombre es Son Goku, lo que me gusta es comer y entrenar mucho" - Decía el pequeño Sayayin criado en la Tierra. - " Y lo que quiero no es un sueño sino una meta y es el ser el hombre más fuerte de de todos para proteges a las personas más importantes de mi vida" - Dijo con mucha determinación reflejada en su cara.

\- "Eso es tener una gran visión al futuro Goku" - Comento Kakashi viendo al chico con mucha seguridad. - "Bien, a hora te toca a... Ti..." - El Sensei señalaba a Vegeta.

\- "Bien... Mi nombre es Vegeta, lo que me gusta es comer y entrenar, más lo que quiero no es un sueño por qué lo voy a cumplir y es superar a Kakaroto" - Decía Vegeta con mucha seguridad.

\- "Increíble, si que tienen gran visión, eso es bueno y me gusta eso" - Comento Kakashi para dirigirse al último de los tres. - "Y tu?" - Cuestionó el peliplata viendo al Sayayin de cabello largo.

\- "Yo soy Broly, lo que me gusta es pasar el tiempo con mis amigos, comer y entrenar con ellos, lo que no me gusta son las personas que se aprovechan del débil solo para mostrarse superiores y quiero ser muy fuerte para así proteger a todas esas personas importantes para mi" - Decía Broly con la misma determinación en de Goku y la gran seguridad de Vegeta.

\- "Bien dicho Broly" - Dijo Vegeta al oír lo que su compañero dijo.

\- "Es verdad, no dijimos lo que nos disgusta" - Comento Goku. - "Pero estoy seguro que los tres estamos de acuerdo de que no nos gusta que el más fuerte siempre se aproveche del débil" - Decía Goku viendo a sus dos compañeros Sayayin's.

\- "En efecto Insecto" - Respondía Vegeta a lo que el Sayayin dijo.

\- "Yo no lo podría decir mejor chicos, eso que dicen demuestra que tienen un gran corazón y que si algún día un compañero se queda atrás ustedes lo ayudarán" - Dijo Kakashi a los tres Sayayin's residiendo un asentamiento de ellos. - "Bien, es hora de que me retiré ya que la otra parte del equipo me espera en la academia... Ah!..." - Se quejo del dolor de los golpes que había recibido.

\- "Kakaroto, a hora si dale eso" - Decía Vegeta dándole un leve codazo al Sayayin.

\- "Oh, es cierto" - Decía Goku mientras se metía la mano a la cinta que tenía como cinturón. - "Espere Kakashi Sensei tomé esto" - Dijo extendiendo su mano en puño cerrado.

\- "¿Eh?" - Volteaba el peliplata a ver a Goku. - "¿Que?" - Cuestionó al ver al chico con su mano extendida haciendo el la misma acción. - "¿Que es esto?" - Volvió a cuestionar Kakashi al ver que el Son le daba un pequeño frijol de color verde.

\- "Eso es una Semilla del Ermitaño" - Respondía Goku la pregunta de su maestro con una sonrisa.

\- "¿Semilla del Ermitaño? y ¿Que hace?" - Cuestionó Kakashi dudoso.

\- "Lamentablemente no le puedo dar esa información en este momento" - Respondía el Sayayin cambiando su rostro alegre a uno completamente serio.

\- "¿Cómo?... ¿Y por qué no?" - Cuestionó Kakashi ante tal cambio del Sayayin.

\- "Hay gente observándonos" - Respondía Vegeta en voz baja a la pregunta del Sensei. - "Por su energía puedo decir que no tienen malas intenciones" - Comentaba el Sayayin.

\- "Concuerdo contigo" - Decía Broly volteando despistadamente.

\- *No se por que, pero tengo el presentimiento de que una de esas energías me es muy familiar" - Se decía a si mismo Goku. - "Chicos, voy a ir hacia ellos" - Dijo el Sayayin sorprendido a Kakashi.

\- "Espera Goku, ¿Que planeas hacer?" - Cuestionó algo preocupado el peliplata.

\- "Nada, solo iré a saludar a una conocida" - Respondía el Son a su Sensei.

\- "¿Una amiga?" - Cuestionaron Vegeta, Broly y Kakashi al unísono.

\- "Si, ya vuelvo" - Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

\- *Increíble, estos niños no dejan de sorprenderme* - Se comento a su mismo Kakashi. - "Ante todo esto..." - Decía el peliplata atrayendo la atención de Broly y Vegeta. - "¿Quien es esa amiga a la que Goku se refiere?" - Cuestionó el Sensei algo curioso.

\- "Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos Kakashi Sensei" - Respondía Broly ante la pregunta del peliplata.

\- "El siempre está con nosotros entrenando a toda hora y no siempre salimos del Clan" - Dijo Vegeta atrayendo la atención del Sensei al escuchar la palabra Clan.

\- "Si, y luego Goku no es de esos a los que le guste salir con chicas o eso por el estilo" - Comentaba Broly pensando en quien podría ser.

\- "Oye Broly, la amiga a la que se refería Kakaroto no será..." - Dijo Vegeta algún había recordado algo.

\- "No puede ser, como es que se me olvidó" - Decía Broly al recordarlo todo mientras tanto Kakashi los veía con cara de no entender nada.

\- "Sabes, para estar seguros esperemos a que Kakaroto vuelva, no querremos asustarla a ella y a sus compañeros" - Comentaba Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

\- "Si, tienes razón mejor esperemos" - Decía el Sayayin de larga cabellera mientras se sentaba en el piso.

\- *Al final nadie me respondió lo que pregunte* - Se dijo Kakashi con cara de depresión.

Mientras tanto, entre unos arbustos se encontraba un hombre que vestía como Kakashi dando a entender que el es un Jounin quien se encontraba con un chico regordete, una joven pelirubia y un chico con rostro perezoso.

\- "Asuma Sensei, ¿Porque estamos escondidos aquí?... Salgamos esto ya, esto me está fastidiando" - Comentaba el chico perezoso a su maestro.

\- "Si, en un momento solo dejemos que ellos se retiren y salimos, así que no te desesperes Shikamaru" - Comentaba Asuma a su alumno mientras los cuatro esperaban sentados

\- "Sensei por qué no mejor vamos a otro lugar" - Aconsejaba la pelirubia.

\- "Si Sensei, Ino tiene razón... Mejor vayamos a otra área para entrenar" - Apoyan el regordeta a su compañera.

\- "Lo ve Asuma Sensei todos ya nos queremos ir y estoy de acuerdo con ellos en ir a otro lugar para poder hacer la prueba que tanto quiere ponernos" - Comentaba el Nara ya fastidiado.

\- "Ya les dije que nos esperaremos aquí... Además yo soy quién da las órdenes chicos así que..." - No termino de hablar el hombre ya que escucho un fuerte gritó.

\- "¡AHHH!!!..." - Gritó la pelirubia haciendo que Asuma se levantará y se pusiera en guardia tras el gritó de la chica viendo a un joven de cabellera negra que tapaba los ojos de su alumna.

\- "Adivina quien soy" - Dijo un Goku cubriendo los ojos de la chica la cual al oír la voz del chico la tranquilizo procediendo a hablar.

\- "¿Go-Goku-Kun?" - Respondía Ino en forma de pregunta así quitando las manos del chico de sus ojo para así verlo.

\- "Así es Ino, ¿Cómo has estado?" - Cuestionó el Sayayin con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

\- "Bi-Bi-Bien Goku-Kun... ¿Y tú?" - Respondió la joven pelirubia con dificultad.

\- "De maravilla Ino" - Decía el Son sin deshacer su sonrisa.

\- "Me alegra oírlo" - Dijo la Yamanaka sonrojada y pérdida en el joven.

\- "Oye Ino, ¿Conoces a este chico?" - Cuestionó Asuma acercándose a su alumna haciéndola salir de su mundo.

\- "¿Que?... Ah... Si Sensei, el es Goku" - Presentaba la chica al Son.

\- "Mucho gusto" - Dijo Goku haciendo una reverencia con respeto.

\- "Sensei, Goku es el novio de Ino" - Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa pícara haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

\- "¡SHIKAMRU!!!..." - Gritó la Ino al oír esas palabras salir de su compañero más serio.

\- "Oh... Ya veo, es por eso que actúa de esa forma" - Hablaba el Sensei con su alumno regordeta el cual asentía a lo que Asuma decia.

\- "¡TU TAMBIÉN CHOUJI!" - Gritaba nuevamente la chica a hora viendo al pelicastaño.

\- " Ya, Ya Ino... Es solo una broma, no es para que te alteres" - Comentaba Asuma intentando tranquilizar a su alumna mientras Goku solo veía divertido la escena.

\- "He, je... Bien, ahora cambiando de tema" - Comento Goku mientras su sonrisa cambiaba aún rostro serio haciendo sentir escalofríos asta al mismo Asuma - "Sensei si me puede permitir hablar con usted en privado" - Dijo el Sayayin haciendo que el hombre se pudiera serio y asintieron.

\- "Por supuesto" - Respondió Asuma con seriedad. - "Chicos, vayan al área de entrenamiento ya los alcanzó" - Decía el hombre a sus estudiantes.

\- "Pero Sensei" - Comento Ino pero fue interrumpida por Goku.

\- "Tranquila Ino, el tema que se necesita hablar es claramente delicado más no tanto para llegar a la violencia" - Dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa a la pelirubia la cual la hizo sonrojar nuevamente.

\- "De-De acuerdo" - Tartamudeaba la chica de los nervios. - "Pero si hacen algo estúpido yo misma los mataré a golpes" - Dijo la chica retirándose con sus compañeros.

**_En El Área De Entrenamiento_**

Kakashi se encontraba nuevamente sentado en el suelo mientras esperaba a su estudiante quien aún no regresaba de seguro el Son estaba haciendo sufrir a la chica que escucho gritar no hace mucho pero igual el peliplata se desesperaba al no ver qué Goku no regresaba.

\- *Suspiro* "Por Kami" - Se levantaba el peliplata ya impaciente.

\- "¿Eh?... ¿Que ocurre Kakashi Sensei?" - Cuestionó Broly al ver a su instructor ponerse de pie.

\- "Es hora de que me vaya chicos" - Respondía el peliplata. - "Además Goku está tardando y yo debo ir a ver a mi otro equipo" - Decía Kakashi apunto de retirarse.

\- "Oiga Kakashi Sensei" - Dijo Vegeta deteniendo al Hatake.

\- "¿Uh?... ¿Que pasa Vegeta?" - Cuestionó el Sensei volteando a ver al Sayayin.

\- "Solo quiero decirle que si en el trayecto del camino aún siente dolor coma la semilla" - Dijo Vegeta con tono serio.

\- "Pero que es lo que esa semilla me hará para que tanto insistan en que la coma" - Comento Kakashi también con tono serio.

\- "Solo hágalo Sensei, lo sabrá cuando la coma" - Decía Broly con una sonrisa.

\- "No se preocupe Kakashi Sensei no le daña comerla, al contrario... El comerla le beneficiará" - Dijo Vegeta viendolo directo al ojo.

\- *Suspiro* "De acuerdo lo are" - Comento el peliplata resignado. - "Bien, a hora si me retiro... Asta luego" - Decía Kakashi desapareciendo en una pantalla de humo.

Justo en ese momento que Kakashi abandonaba el lugar, Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru llegaban con los Sayayin que se sorprendieron al verlos aun sabiendo de que había gente en el lugar.

\- "Hola chicos" - Saludaba Ino a Broly y a Vegeta mientras se acercaba con sus compañeros de equipo.

\- "Tch... Rayos, nos equivocamos de persona" - Le comento Vegeta a Broly.

\- "Eso veo" - Sonreía Broly con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente. - "Pero de Igual forma es bueno ver a más de nuestros amigos" - Dijo el Sayayin dándole un sonrisa a Vegeta.

\- "Hmph... Aunque para ser sincero me hubiera gustado ver mejor al chico tarado que conocimos de niños" - Decía Vegeta en un tono poco audible.

Mientras tanto entre los árboles se encontraba Goku platicando con Asuma Sensei, ya que se le hace algo extraña la situación haciendo que el Sayayin lo cuestione.

\- "Bien, entonces déjeme iniciar" - comento Goku con un tono serio. - "¿Desde hace cuánto nos estaba observando?" - Cuestionó el Sayayin de forma sería.

\- "¿Que?" - Cuestiono Asuma con sorpresa. - "Nosotros llegamos hace poco y..." - Respondió el Sensei con voz sería pero este fue interrumpido por el Son.

\- "Sensei, por favor diga la verdad a mi me desagrada la gente que no es honesta con los demás" - Decía Goku sin dejar de hablar serio. - "A hora dígame con sinceridad, ¿Que tanto vio?" - Volvía a cuestionar el Sayan.

\- *Suspiro* Bien... De acuerdo chico" - Dijo Asuma ya vencido. - "Comencé a verlos desde que llegaron al campo incluyendo el como vencieron a Kakashi y el como entrenaban" - Comento con algo de vergüenza. - "Y lo que es mi equipo llegó hace quince minutos ya que yo me adelante y les dije que los hiba a ver aquí" - Terminaba de decir el Sensei ya tranquilo.

\- "Okey... Le creo" - Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

\- "¿Que?... ¿Así de fácil te convenciste?" - Cuestionó el instructor de Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru.

\- "No es que sea fácil de convencer..." - Decía Goku levantando su dedo índice. - "Si no que su energía no transmitió alguna alteración al instante que me respondió" - Respondía el Son sorprendido al hombre con barbilla.

\- "Espera... ¡¿QUEEE?!... - Gritaba Asuma de la imprecisión.

En La Academia Ninja

Kakashi caminaba por los pasillos del edificio ya recuperado pues en el transcurso del camino este se había comido la semilla del ermitaño, con la cual se sorprendió demasiado pues está le había regresado toda su energía e incluso le curo uno que otro rasguño que se llevó al ser golpeado por los chicos

\- *No puedo creer que ese pequeño frijol me haya curado de esta forma...* - Se decía el Sensei mentalmente. - *Inclusive es más eficiente que las píldoras ninja...* - Seguía hablando para así mismo el peliplata. - "Estos chicos si que guardan secretos... Luego les preguntaré sobre esas pequeñas semillas" - Decía el Kakashi abriendo la puerta del salón en donde se encontraba su otro equipo pero al abrirla un borrador de pizarra le caía directo a la cabeza.

\- "¡HA, HA, HA!!!..." - Reía un chico pelirubio. - "Vaya que cayó redondito" - Decía el chico con tres bigotes en cada mejilla mientras seguía riendo.

\- "Lo siento Sensei, yo intenté detener a Naruto pero no me hizo casó" - Comento Sakura de forma tímida mientras por dentro está disfrutaba lo que había visto.

\- *¿El realmente es un Jounin?* - Se cuestionaba Sasuke. - *Si así lo es, no puedo creer que haya caído directo en esa tonta broma* - Terminaba de decirse el azabache.

\- *Suspiro* "Mmm... ¿Como les digo mi primera impresión sobre ustedes?" - Decía Kakashi llevando su mano a la barbilla en forma pensativa. - "Son unos completos idiotas" - Dijo el Sensei haciendo que los tres estudiante pongan una cara de desprecio. - "Bien, vayamos a la azotea" - Terminaba de decir el peliplata para a su ser seguido por sus alumnos.

En La Azotea

Ya estando los cuatro en la azotea Kakashi Sensei procedió a hablar primero con sus estudiantes.

\- "Bien, entonces empecemos con las presentaciones" - Comento Kakashi recargado en un barandal.

\- "Y... ¿Que es lo que quiere saber?" - Cuestionaba Sakura.

\- "No lo se... Lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sueños para el futuro, hobbies, cosas como esas por el estilo" - Decía Kakashi mientras se encogía un poco en hombros.

\- "Eh... ¿Y por que no empieza mejor usted?" - Cuestionó a hora Naruto.

\- "Si... Parece sospechoso" - Dijo Sakura con algo de curiosidad.

\- "¿Quien yo?" - Cuestionó el Sensei recibiendo un asentamiento de sus alumnos. - "Bien, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, no pienso decir lo que me gusta o lo que no... ¿Mis sueños para el futuro?" - Se ponía a pensar. - "Para ser sincero no lo había pensado... Y bueno te un montón de aficiones" - Terminaba de decir el peliplata.

\- "Entonces todo lo que sabemos de el solo fue su nombre"- Comentaba Sakura en voz baja mientras que los demás asintieron.

\- "De acuerdo, a hora es el turno del chico rubio de la derecha" - Dijo el Hatake con una voz perezosa.

\- "Si... Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y me encanta el ramen" - Decía con gran felicidad mientras se sostenía la banda. - "Lo que más me gusta es cuando Iruka Sensei me invita el ramen, lo que más me disgusta son los tres minutos que tengo que esperar a que este listo el ramen y mi sueño..." - Decía Naruto con felicidad.

\- *¿Acaso pensara algo más que ramen?* - Se cuestionaba Kakashi.

\- "Y mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage... Solo así toda la Aldea me reconocerá" - Dijo el pelirubio con mucha determinación en sus palabras.

\- *Vaya, si que a crecido de manera interesante* - Se decía a si mismo Kakashi.

\- "Mis hobbies... Gastar Bromas" - Terminaba de decir con una gran sonrisa.

\- "Ya veo... El siguiente" - Decía el Sensei pasando al chico azabache.

\- "Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, hay una gran cantidad de cosas que no me gustan y no hay nada que me guste en particular más para lo que voy a hacer no le diría sueño ya que lo voy a cumplir, lo cual es la resurrección de mi Clan y matar a cierta persona" - Dijo el Uchiha con mucha frialdad y seriedad en sus palabras.

\- *Sasuke* - Decía Sakura mentalmente

\- *Espero que no se refiera a mi* - Se decía así mismo el pelirubio.

\- *Acaso será...* "Bien y finalmente la chica"- Pasaba Kakashi a ver a la pelirosa.

\- "Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura" - Se presentaba la chica. - "Lo que más me gusta es..." - Voltea a ver a el azabache. - "Bueno... La persona que me gusta es..." - Voltea nuevamente a ver al Uchiha. - "Mmm... ¿De verdad tengo que decir mi sueño para el futuro?... ¡OH DIOS!!!..." - Da un gritó mientras aparece un rubor en su rostro. - "Lo que más odio es... Naruto" - Dijo con forma de desprecio. - "Y mis aficiones es..." - Voltea y ve nuevamente al Sasuke mientras Naruto se veía deprimido por lo que dijo Sakura.

\- *Vaya, las chicas de su edad están más interesadas en los chicos que en el ninjutsu* - Se decía para si mismo el Sensei. - "De acuerdo, eso es todo por hoy... A partir de mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento" - Comento Kakashi con una gran seriedad así sorprendiendo a los chicos.

Después de unas cuantas palabras de Kakashi y una leve discusión al enterarse de lo que ocurriría realmente con el entrenamiento que tendrían con el Hatake, el Sensei procede a darles unas hojas con la información que necesitan para el día de mañana para así los cuatro retirarse del lugar en irse cada quien para su casa.

**_Mientras Tanto En El Edificio Del Hokage_**

Los tres Sayayin's ya estaban en la oficina del Hokage pues recordaron que Kakashi los había mandado con el al terminar la prueba la cual determinaría si estos serían capaces de ser ninjas o no.

\- "Lamentamos la demora Sr. Hiruzen" - Decía Goku apenado con el Hokage.

\- "No te preocupes Goku estoy seguro el examen que les hizo Kakashi lo tuvieron complicado" - Comento Hiruzen algo intranquilo.

\- "Acaso está bromeando Hokage-Sama" - Decía Vegeta con una leve molestia. - "El examen lo terminamos en menos de cinco minutos" - Dijo el Sayayin cruzándose de brazos. - "Esa prueba fue de lo más estúpida no sé cómo a Kakashi se le ocurrió ponernos a hacer eso" - Terminaba de decir Vegeta con un tono molesto más notable.

\- "Esperen... ¿Que quieres con que terminaron la prueba en cinco minutos?" - Cuestiono Hiruzen al oír esas palabras salir de Vegeta.

\- "Eso mismo Hokage-Sama la terminamos en cinco minutos" - Decía Broly con una sonrisa.

\- "Exacto, quien sería tan tonto para caer fácil en tal engaño" - Dijo Goku volteando a ver a Vegeta y a Broly quienes asintieron.

\- "¿Que?... ¿A qué te refieres Goku?" - Volvía a cuestionar el anciano.

\- "Lo que quiero decir es que nos dimos cuenta de las intenciones de la prueba que nos dio Kakashi Sensei" - Respondía el Sayayin antes mencionado.

\- "Oh... Eso es interesante y... ¿Cómo se percataron de la verdadera intención de Kakashi con su prueba?" - Cuestiono Hiruzen de manera serena

\- "Fácil Hokage-Sama" - Decía Vegeta comenzando a explicar. - "Solo con la explicación en lo que consistía dicha prueba" - Levantaba su mano con el dedo índice dejando algo confuso al Hokage. - "Me explico... En el momento en el que nos dijo... Tendrán que quitarme estos cascabeles" - Dijo Vegeta repitiendo las palabras del Sensei.

\- "Y luego de que Broly preguntara por los cascabeles ya que el solo llevaba dos" - Comento Goku con seriedad.

\- "El solo nos dio la respuesta" - Dijo Broly con una sonrisa.

\- "¿Y cuál era la respuesta?" - Cuestionó Hiruzen intrigado ante la deducción de los tres Sayayin's.

\- "Trabajo en equipo" - Respondió Vegeta a la pregunta del Hombre. - "El nos dijo Solo dos de ustedes pasarán" - Dijo Sayayin repitiendo las palabras de Kakashi. - "Lo que nos hizo sentir una extraña anomalía en su energía dándonos a entender de qué se trataba de una trampa" - Terminaba de decir Vegeta.

\- "El intento hacer que entre los tres hubiera una disputa para conseguir los cascabeles por separado" - Decía Broly dejando atónito al Hokage.

\- "Pero para la mala suerte del Sensei, todo lo que el intento tuvo el efecto contrario al lo que él había planeado" - Comentaba Goku con seriedad. - "Dejándolo fuera de combate por aproximadamente media hora" - Decía el Sayayin algo apenado con sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras caía una gota por su frente.

\- "¡DICEN QUE DEJARON INCONSCIENTE A KAKASHI EN TAN SOLO CINCO MINUTOS!!!..." - Gritaba el Hokage con asombro.

\- "Tal vez unos minutos más o unos minutos menos" - Dijo Vegeta algo arrogante.

\- "Efectivamente Hokage-Sama" - Decía Broly con serenidad. - "Pero no se preocupe ya debe de estar mejor" - Dijo el Sayayin con una sonrisa.

\- "Pero... ¿A qué te..." - El anciano de avanzada edad hiba a cuestionar pero la entrada de un pequeño interrumpió la conversación.

\- "¡OYE VIEJO VEN AQUÍ TE RETO A UN COMBATE!!!" - Gritaba un niño castaño el cual entro a la oficina sin previo aviso.

\- *No puede ser esta es onceava ves en este día* - Se decía así mismo el Hokage.

\- "AAH!!!... Esto tiene que ser una broma" - Gritaba Ebisu entrando a la oficina.

\- "¡AY!..." - Gritó el niño al caer al piso. - "Rayos, ¿Quien me a tendido una trampa?" - Cuestionó el pequeño mientras se soba la frente y se levanta.

\- "Honorable nieto ¿Se encuentra bien? y por cierto aquí no hay ninguna trampa" - Decía Ebisu preocupado por el niño mientras los tres Sayayin's veían la escena con una gota en la frente estilo anime.

\- *No puedo creer que se esté repitiendo la situación que con Naruto* - Se decía el Hokage mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

\- "Lo tengo..." - Dijo el pequeño viendo a los tres Sayayin's. - "¡FUISTE TÚ!" - Gritaba el niño señalando a Vegeta haciendo que este se moleste.

\- "¿EH?... ¿PERO QUIEN TE CREER QUE ERES IMBÉCIL?!!!..." - Gritaba Vegeta con molestia. - "ACASO ESTAS CIEGO?!!!... TE CAÍSTE TU SOLO INSECTO!!!..." - Seguía gritando el Sayayin mientras sostenía al pequeño del cuello de su playera.

\- "OYE VEGETA DEJALO EN ESTE MOMENTO!!!..." - Gritó Ebisu al ver el como el Sayayin sostenía al niño - "¿QUE ACASO NO SABES QUIEN ES?!!!... EL ES EL HONORABLE NIETO DE HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" - Siguió gritando el Ninja.

\- "Anda golpeando si te atreves" - Decía de forma engreída el pequeño pelicastaño.

\- "Oye Vegeta, sueltalo es solo un niño" - Dijo Broly intentando de calmar a su compañero.

\- "Solo tranquilizate el niño solo está jugando" - Comento Goku de forma comprensiva. - "¿No es así?" - Cuestionó el Sayayin al pelicastaño.

\- *Tal ves Naruto sea diferente pero estos tíos se ve que son igual que los demás* - Se decía así mismo el pequeño. - *Blee...* "Inténtalo si te atreves" - Terminaba de decir el niño recibiendo por sorpresa un coscorrón.

\- *PAZZ...* - Se escucho en la oficina tras el golpe que le dio Vegeta al niño. - "¡ESO ES POR CULPARME DE TU IMPRUDENCIA!" - Gritó Vegeta mientras el pequeño se sobaba la cabeza por el dolor.

\- "Ay... Mi cabezita" - Se quejaba el niño mientras se frotaba el chichón que le salió.

\- "¡VEGETA COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A..." - Gritaba Ebisu pero no termino de hablar al oír un fuerte ruido.

\- *PUMM...* - Se volvía a escuchar otro golpe en la oficina. - "¡ESTE ES POR TRAER A TU SENSEI CORRIENDO DE UN LADO A OTRO POR TUS IDIOTECES!" - Gritaba nuevamente Vegeta después de plantarle otro coscorrón al niño.

\- "Ayyyy... Ay, Ay..." - El pequeño se quejaba mientras se sobaba el segundo chichón que le salió.

\- "Oye Vegeta, creo que te estás..." - Decía Goku pero tampoco termino de hablar al oír un ruido muy fuerte.

\- *PLAZZ...* - Se escucha nuevamente el sonar de otro golpe. - "¡Y ESTE ULTIMO ES POR INTERRUMPIR UNA CONVERSACIÓN IMPORTANTE Y AVERGONZAR A TU ABUELO CON TUS CAPRICHITOS!" - Termino de gritar el Sayayin dejando al niño en el piso.

\- "HONORABLE NIETO!!!..." - Gritó Ebisu al ver al pequeño tirado.

\- "Hmph... Eso le pasa por querer ser el centro de atención" - Dijo Vegeta bufando.

\- "Vegeta no crees que te pasaste un poco con mi nieto" - Comentaba el Hokage viendo al pequeño siendo cargado por Ebisu.

\- "Pasarme... Esos golpes fueron simples caricias" - Decía el Sayayin cruzado de brazos.

\- "Tenga Ebisu de le uno de estos" - Dijo Broly dándole una semilla al Ninja.

\- "¿Que es esto?..." - Cuestionó Ebisu viendo el pequeño frijol verde que tomo.

\- "Digamos que es una medicina super efectiva" - Comento Goku con una gran sonrisa.

\- "Solo están desperdiciando las semillas por una tontería" - Dijo Vegeta molesto.

\- "Si, una tontería que tú provocaste" - Decía Goku viendo con algo de enojo a Vegeta.

\- "Que?... Acaso quieres iniciar una pelea Kakaroto" - Comento Vegeta viendo la reacción que tuvo su compañero Sayayin.

\- "Si quisiera pelear no estaría molesto Vegeta" - Dijo Goku con seriedad y enojo en sus palabras.

\- "Serás un..." - Vegeta Hiba a continuar respondiendo pero fue interrumpido por Broly.

\- "Chicos, por favor guarden silenció" - Decía Broly con voz sería. - "Adelante Ebisu Sensei, de le la semilla al niño" - Dijo el Sayayin dándole una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza.

\- "Bien, lo are" - Comento el Ninja mientras ponía la semilla en la boca del chico.

El pequeño procedió a masticar la semilla que su Sensei coloco en su boca, luego la tragó haciendo que el niño abriera sus ojos tras una pequeña contracción muscular para que así las leves heridas y chichones que le hizo Vegeta al golpearlo desaparecieran dejando al Hokage y a Ebisu sorprendidos al ver que el niño se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- "WOOOHA!!!... Eso fue increíble" - Dijo sorprendido el niño ya de pie.

\- "Pe-Pero... ¿Que fue eso?" - Cuestiono Ebisu sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver.

\- "Si quieren saber lo que es y cómo lo hacen, estaré dispuesto a decirlo a cambio de un enorme favor que le pediré algún otro día Sr. Hiruzen" - Decía Goku con una sonrisa.

\- "¿Y que clase de favor necesitarían?" - Cuestionó el Hokage algo intrigado.

\- "El favor lo pediremos después pero si le recomiendo se prepare" - Respondía Vegeta viendo al hombre de avanzada edad con los brazos cruzados.

\- "Bien, de acuerdo lo are ya que ese pequeño frijol se ve que tiene un enorme secreto" - Decía Hiruzen aceptando lo pedido por los chicos. - "Ya que esto es de gran información Ebisu retiraré y llevate a mi nieto a..." - Comentaba el anciano pero fue detenido por uno de los chicos.

\- "Hokage-Sama, no es necesario que se retiren ya que Ebisu Sensei vio lo que la semilla hace y el niño experimento el efecto de la misma" - Dijo Vegeta deteniéndolos.

\- "Si ustedes lo dice, bien... Pero no quiero que nada de esta información salga de este lugar" - Comento Hiruzen haciendo un movimiento de manos para que así aparecieran sellos en la pared. - "Estos sellos son para que el ruido de este lugar no salga... En palabras más sencillas es que pueden hablar con libertad ya que no podrán oírnos del otro lado" - Terminaba de decir el Hokage.

\- "Perfecto" - Decía Goku con una gran sonrisa. - "Bien, el nombre de este pequeño frijol es Semilla del Ermitaño" - Dijo el Sayayin comenzando con la explicación. - "Estás semillas pueden curar cualquier tipo de daño corporal ya sea una simple fractura a un hueso echo polvo estás lo sabrán de inmediato" - Comentaba el Son dejando sorprendidos a todos ahí en excepción de Broly y Vegeta.

\- "Espera... ¿Están diciendo que esa semilla lo puede curar todo?" - Cuestionó el nieto del Hokage con asombro.

\- "A eso voy pequeño" - Se dirigía Goku al nieto de Hiruzen. - "Así como estas semillas tienen pros también tiene contras" - Continuaba hablando el Sayayin quien hizo que el niño se preocupara tras oír dichas palabra. - "Antes de que me hagan alguna pregunta dejen me explico mejor" - Comentaba de con mucha seriedad. - "Las Semillas del Ermitaño, como dije pueden curar daños a la persona que lo consume más no puede curar ni una enfermedad natural repito, ni una" - Decía el Son recalcando las últimas palabras. - "Además al a ver comido alguna de esta Semillas no podrás comer nada por diez días ya que está te quita el apetito de querer degustar algún bocadillo" - Terminaba de decir Goku las contras de la Semilla.

\- "Eso quiere decir que el honorable nieto no podrá comer nada durante esos días y morirá por desnutrición" - Dijo Ebisu preocupado por el chico metiéndole algo de miedo al niño por dicho comentario.

\- "No seas tarado Ebisu, lo que Kakaroto quiere decir es que la Semilla del Ermitaño quita el apetito de quien la comió así compensándolo con energía durante esos diez días como si ya hubiera comido" - Decía Vegeta con algo de molestia.

\- "¡OYE!... HABLAME CON MAS RESPETO QUE SOY TU SUPERIOR!!!..." - Gritaba Ebisu pero lo único que recibido del Sayayin fue una sonrisa burlona.

\- "¿Tu un superior?... Ja... Permíteme que lo dude pero como puedes ser un superior si eres vencido por el Jutsu más estúpido de Naruto" - Comento Vegeta con los brazos cruzados mientras se burlaba del Ninja. - "¿Cómo se llamaban?... A si Kage Bushin No Jutsu y Sexy No Jutsu, una combinación perfectamente estúpidamente pervertida y desagradable para vencer a un tipo desagradablemente pervertido... Ha, ja, ja..." - Se comenzaba a reír Vegeta a carcajadas ya sin poder contener la risa.

\- "Tu... Mocoso" - Decía Ebisu entre dientes.

\- "Espera Vegeta, tú... Tú conociste a Naruto" - Dijo Hiruzen con intriga ante tal comentario.

\- "¿Que si lo conoce?, A Naruto lo conocimos a la edad de cinco años" - Respondía Goku ante lo que el Hokage dijo.

\- "¿Cómo?... ¿Conocieron a el Jefe cuando eran unos niños?" - Cuestionó el nieto del Hokage con asombro.

\- "Claro, Konohamaru" - Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el niño quedará aún más sorprendido al oír que le respondió diciendo su nombre. - "Después de ir a ayudarle ya que le estaban dando una golpiza" - Comento el Sayayin.

\- "Espera... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo es que saben mi nombre?" - Volvía a cuestionar Konohamaru.

\- "Sencillo mocoso, lo conocen gracias a mi, quien vio toda la disputa que provocaste con Ebisu al a verte ido con Naruto" - Respondía Vegeta con seriedad.

\- "También sabemos que tienes los mismo sueños que Naruto" - Se acerco Goku al pequeño agachándose para estar a su altura y colocando sus manos en los hombros del niño. - "Esfuérzate inclusive el doble para que tú sueño de ser Hokage se haga realidad" - Termino el Sayayin de decirle para que así se acercara Vegeta y le pudiera su mano en la cabeza.

\- "Konohamaru, el esfuerzo es esencial para alcanzar tus metas, esfuérzate que el tiempo te premiará, lo único que tienes que hacer es romper tus límites" - Le dijo Vegeta con tranquilidad haciendo que el niño al oír esas palabras le comenzaran a brotar unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- "Estoy seguro que Naruto también te dijo algo similar" - Comento Broly acercándose a sus compañeros. - "Solo... No te rindas por más difícil que lo tengas en la vida" - Termino de decir el Sayayin dándole una sonrisa.

\- "Si" - Fue lo único que dijo el pequeño Konohamaru comenzando a llorar tras las palabras que los tres Sayayin's le dieron. - "Lo are" - Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron del niño que intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- "Así se habla" - Dijeron los tres Sayayin's al unísono dándole una sonrisa al pequeño cada quien a su manera mientras que el Hokage y Ebisu veían enternecido la escena pues Konohamaru fue reconocido no solo por Naruto si no por los chicos que recién acaba de conocer.

\- "Bien, entonces... Sigan contándonos más sobre esas Semillas del Ermitaño" - Dijo Hiruzen retomando el tema del que estaban hablando los chicos.

\- " Claro" - Confirma Goku listo para continuar la conversación.

**_Al Día Siguiente_**

El Equipo 7 conformado por Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban esperando a su Sensei en el área de entrenamiento justo a la hora acordada pero este no aparecía por ningún lado, pero no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Kakashi junto a los tres Sayayin's pues estos se dirigían justo a donde el Sensei iría.

\- "Entonces... A los otros le supondrá la misma prueba que a nosotros Sensei" - Comentaba Broly andando a lada izquierdo del peliplata.

\- "Asi es Broly, la prueba que les pongo es para saber si los Gennin son aptos realmente para salir en misiones ya que el trabajo en equipo lo es todo haya afuera" - Decía Kakashi respondiendo al Sayayin.

\- "Pero se los va a poner más difícil verdad" - Dijo Vegeta quien hiba del lado derecho de Broly.

\- "Tal vez" - Respondía con un poco de pereza.

\- "Oiga Sensei... ¿Y que le pareció nuestro remedio?" - Preguntaba Goku con sus manos detrás de la cabeza quien hiba del lado izquierdo de Kakashi.

\- "Para ser sincero esa pequeña Semilla me sorprendió al sentir lo que le hizo a mi cuerpo" - Comentaba el peliplata. - "Incluso siento como mis reservas de Chakra aumentaron un poco... Gracias" - Terminaba de hablar Kakashi con un agradecimiento.

\- "Me alegra oírlo" - Dijo Goku con una sonrisa. - "Disculpe Kakashi Sensei" - El Sayayin se dirigió nuevamente al peliplata.

\- "¿Que ocurre Goku?" - Cuestionó Kakashi deteniéndose.

\- "Quisiéramos saber si nos permitiría acompañarlo a ver la prueba de nuestro otros compañeros de equipo" - Respondía el Goku ante la pregunta de su Sensei.

\- "¿Eh?... ¿Quieren ver a los otros en su entrenamiento?" - Decía Kakashi dudoso ante el comentario del Sayayin. - "No lo sé" - Dijo el peliplata llevando una mano a su cabeza.

\- "Por favor, prometemos no estorbar" - Comentaba Goku casi suplicando.

\- "¿Prometemos Insecto?" - Cuestionaba Vegeta al Sayayin. - "No recuerdo haber estado en alguna conversación en la que yo quisiera ver el entrenamiento" - Comento el Príncipe Sayayin ante tal comentario de Goku.

\- "Anda Vegeta, así podremos ver qué tan fuerte es nuestro equipo por parte de ellos" - Decía Goku con unos ojos que brillaban de esperanza.

\- "Vamos Vegeta no perdemos nada" - Decía Broly dándole una sonrisa al Sayayin

\- "Tch... Bien, pero... Para no estorbar tendremos que esconder del todo nuestra presencia y verlos desde las sombras" - Comentaba Vegeta alegrando a los dos Sayayin's que insistían en ver al Equipo 7.

\- "Bien, ya que no tengo otra opción... Vámonos" - Decía Kakashi Sensei para desaparecer en una nube de humo repitiendo está acción por parte de los Sayayin's que hicieron lo mismo.

**_En El Campo De Entrenamiento_**

Kakashi llegaba al área justo donde se encontraban su otro equipo que ya se encontraba desesperado pues al hombre se le ocurrió llegar mucho después que ellos.

\- "Hola chicos, buenos días" - Llegaba el enmascarado como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- "¡LLEGA TARDE!!!..." - Gritaba Sakura y Naruto tras lo frustrante que fue esperarlo por más de una hora.

\- "Perdón, es que un gato negro se cruzó por mi camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo" - Se excusaba el peliplata por llegar tarde. - "Perfecto, comencemos con el entrenamiento" - Dijo Kakashi colocando un reloj en la parte de un tronco. - "Bien, está puesto para el mediodía" - Decía el Sensei presionando la parte superior del reloj para que esté iniciará un conteo, mientras los tres Gennin solo veían con confusión lo dicho por el hombre. - "De acuerdo, aquí tengo dos cascabeles el objetivo es que me los quiten para antes del mediodía si no consiguen los cascabeles para antes del mediodía no comerán solo los atare en esos tres troncos mientras como enfrente de ustedes" - Comentaba el peliplata señalando unos tronco que se encontraban cerca.

\- *Así que por eso nos dijo que no desayunaramos* - Pensaron los tres Genin al mismo tiempo.

\- "Solo necesitan un cascabel" - Comentaba el peliplata mostrando los cascabeles. - "Hay dos cascabeles así que al menos uno de ustedes será atado al tronco y la persona que no lo consiga será quién reprobara... Al menos uno de ustedes volverá a la academia" - Decía Kakashi haciendo que los chicos comenzaran a sentirse nerviosos. - "Podrán usar Shuriken's, amenos de que no vengan hacia mi con la intención de matarme no aprobaran" - Terminaba de decir el enmascarado.

\- "¡PERO ESO SERA PELIGROSO!!!" - Gritaba Sakura exaltada ante el pedido del Sensei.

\- "Si, estoy de acuerdo con Sakura-Chan... De seguro eres tan lento que podríamos matarte" - Decía Naruto de dos engreída.

\- "En el mundo real los que más presumen son aquellos que no tienen realmente talento" - Comento Kakashi de forma perezosa. - "Bien, olvidemos al Señor Inútil y empecemos cuando lo diga..." Decía el peliplata pero este fue interrumpido por un Naruto molesto.

\- "¡YA VERAS QUIEN ES EL SEÑOR INU..." - Gritaba el pelirubio sacando un Kunai dándole vueltas con el dedo y sosteniéndolo del agarre intentando de atacar a su Sensei pero este no termino de gritar pues alguien lo detuvo.

\- "Oye, tranquilo... Aún no he dicho que puedes empezar" - Decía Kakashi quien había aparecido detrás del Gennin al cual sostenía de la cabeza con su mano izquierda y con la derecha la mono del chico la cual tenía el Kunai apuntando directamente a la nuca del pelirubio.

\- *Imposible... Ni siquiera lo vi moverse* - Se decía Sakura asombrada mentalmente.

\- *Así que este es el verdadero potencial de un Jounin* - Se dijo Sasuke con algo de sorpresa.

\- "Bueno, parece que están listos para venir a mi con la intención de matarme" - Comentaba el peliplata viendo a sus alumnos. - "Así que, ¿Por fin me reconocen como su maestro?" - Cuestionó Hatake sin despegar la vista de sus Gennin's. - "Je, je... Creo que comienzan a agradarme" - Dijo con una leve sonrisa que no se veía por su máscara. - "Okey, allá vamos... Preparados..." - Mencionaba el Sensei. - "EMPIECEN!!!..." - Grito por último para así dispersarse los cuatro en el lugar.

\- "¿Y que piensas Vegeta?" - Cuestionaba Goku estando escondido entre las ramas de un árbol junto a sus compañeros.

\- "Yo creo..." - Decía Vegeta dejando en suspenso. - "Que son unos inútiles" - Terminaba su opinión al ver lo ocurrido.

\- "Bueno, no hay que ser exigente tampoco" - Comentaba Broly tras oír lo que dijo el Príncipe Sayayin. - "La primera impresión no siempre es buena" - Dijo el Sayayin con una leve sonrisa.

\- "Hmph... Tal vez para ti Broly pero yo tenía las espectativas más altas" - Respondía Vegeta ante el comentario de su compañero de cabellera larga.

\- "Deja eso Vegeta, por lo mientras sigamos viendo tal vez podrían sorprendernos" - Decía Goku a Vegeta quien no se encontraba a gusto viendo el entrenamiento.

La prueba de los cascabeles continúa mientras los tres Sayayin's veían con una gota estilo anime lo que ocurría en el trascurso, pues vieron como Naruto fue prácticamente humillado con con el Taijutsu: Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo, deteniéndole una puñetazo, evadiendo una patada y otro golpe con el puño mientras leía su libro Ven Ven Paraíso para después aparecer detrás del pelirubio y hacerle la técnica más mortal de su arsenal la TECNICA SUPREMA DE LA VILLA DE LA HOJA... MIL AÑOS DE DOLOR, mandando al Gennin directo al lago, aunque Naruto no se quedó atrás decidiendo atacar desde dentro del lago lanzó dos Shuriken's los cuales el Jounin se los detuvo sin siquiera separar su vista del libro pero el pelirubio al salir del agua ya tenía un plan el que consistía en utilizar su Kage Bushin usando varios clones para distraer al peliplata para que otro lo tomara desprevenido por la espalda, así conteniéndolo para lanzarle un puñetazo pero Kakashi evadiría con extrema elegancia ese ataque haciendo un Karawimi No Jutsu cambiando su cuerpo por un clon del Uzumaki quien recibió el golpe de lleno haciendo a la vez se confundiera y procediera a atacarse así mismo, al terminar la pequeña riña que tuvo consigo mismo procedió a deambular en busca del Sensei para así encontrarse un cascabel debajo cerca de un árbol cayendo en una trampa tan obvia quedando fuera de combate temporalmente.

Procediendo con Sakura, la chica corrió por todo el lugar evadiendo y buscando una oportunidad para atacar pero fue inútil ya que su Sensei la hizo caer redondito en un Genjutsu: Técnica de Alucinación, la cual engaña al oponente mediante una ilusión dejándola fuera de combate sin esfuerzo.

El último en pie era Sasuke Uchiha quien al ver de lo que era capas el peliplata procedió a formular una estrategia la cual al encontrar a su Sensei puso en marcha, comenzando con lanzar varios Shuriken's los cuales Kakashi predijo en el momento y los termino esquivando para caer en una trampa que coloco el chico azabache la cual evadió al instante, sin darse cuenta que retrocedió hacia donde estaba el Uchiha quien se lanzó a darle una patada en reversa con su pierna izquierda, aún así siendo detenida con el antebrazo izquierdo de Kakashi y sostenida con su mano derecha, el chico vio la oportunidad logrando hacer su próximo movimiento el cual consistió en darle un puñetazo con su mano derecha el cual fue sostenido por la mano derecha del Sensei sin soltar la pierna del chico, Sasuke al ver que aún tenía oportunidad gira su cuerpo quedando de cabeza lanzando otra patada al peliplata con su pierna derecha siendo también detenido sin esfuerzo alguno, pero el pelinegro vio una pequeña brecha para poder tomar los cascabeles los cuales solo pudo darles un toque ya que Kakashi lo soltó rápidamente alejándose de el.

El chico azabache no se rendía, no hiba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenía para seguir combatiendo y poder quitarle un cascabel a Kakashi así que comenzó a hacer sellos de manos lanzando así una técnica la cual es la especialidad de su Clan, Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu el cual recibió de lleno el peliplata, pero al disiparse la Gran Bola de Fuego no se encontraba por ningún lado el Jounin, Sasuke intenta de predecir el siguiente movimiento de su Sensei pero le fue imposible al ser atrapado y sostenido de los pies por Kakashi quien lo atrapó con Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu No Jutsu también conocido como Decapitación de Tierra, siendo así vencido por el Ninjutsu: Técnicas Ninja Elementales de su Sensei.

Al paso del día el tiempo otorgado por su Sensei llegó a su fin así atando a Naruto a uno de los troncos por intentar tomar los almuerzos que Kakashi había preparado para ellos, diciéndoles que no tenían que preocuparse por los resultados haciendo que los tres chicos se alegraran pensando que habían pasado para luego ser golpeados por la cruda realidad, al decirles que se olvidarán de ser ninjas ya que no saben trabajar en equipo, Sasuke al oír eso ataca rápidamente a Kakashi el cual lo contuvo en el piso y de una forma siempre les da una pequeña lección de como es el mundo ninja fuera de la aldea, dirigiéndose a Sakura le dice que mate a Naruto o el asesinara a Sasuke, dejando más que en claro el punto del trabajo en equipo, en eso el decide darles otra oportunidad pero les pondría la prueba aún más difícil de lo que ya era, así desapareciendo y dejando a Sasuke, Sakura y a Naruto solos en el lugar.

Sasuke no puedo evitar ver a Naruto hambriento y decidió darle de su almuerzo, Sakura por su parte se sorprende recordándole al Uchiha de lo que Kakashi les dijo lo que era no darle nada al pelirubio, el azabache dio su punto de vista ante la situación diciendo que si no comía nada llegaría a ser un simple estorbo, Sakura al oírlo decir eso también decidió darle de su almuerzo para que luego en una gran pantalla de humo y un viento algo violento apareciera Kakashi.

\- "¡USTEDES TRES!..." - Gritó el peliplata con una ira reflejada en su rostro dejando helados a los chicos que tenía enfrenta. - "Están aprobados" - Dijo por último Kakashi con una alegría tan satisfactoria que les fue contagiada al Equipo 7 que no sabían que decir.

\- "¿Que?... ¿A qué se refiere con que aprobamos?... ¿Por qué?" - Cuestionaba Sakura después de salir de su shock.

\- "Los felicito chicos, ustedes son los primeros" - Decía Kakashi con una leve pero notoria felicidad en sus palabras.

\- "Expliquese" - Decía Naruto sin entender nada.

\- "Todos los demás solo hacían lo que yo les ordenaba, eran todos unos idiotas" - Comenzaba a explicar el Sensei. - "Un Shinobi debe de ver por debajo de todo... Porque aquellos ninjas que incumplen las reglas son llamados escoria pero peores son aquellos quienes abandonan a sus amigos" - Decía Kakashi recordando aquellas palabras con nostalgia.

\- *El Sensei es alguien increíble* - Se decía Naruto al oír esas palabras de su mentor.

\- "Bien, fin del entrenamiento... Todos han aprobado" - Decía Kakashi con el brazo derecho extendido y el pulgar arriba de aprobación. - "Mañana iniciaremos con las misiones del Equipo 7" - Dijo el peliplata andando con Sakura y Sasuke olvidándose de Naruto que aún seguía atado en el tronco.

Unas horas después de la prueba del equipo 7 los tres Sayayin's se encontraron con Kakashi Sensei y hablaron un poco de lo que vieron en el entrenamiento y también sobre las misiones que comenzarían el próximo día, los chicos después de a ver conversado con el peliplata, estos se encontraban caminando por las las calles de la aldea, Goku hiba tan relajado y alegre típico de el andar tan tranquilo en los momentos que se se deben, Vegeta Hiba con su clásica cara la cual parece que siempre esta enojado y Broly el estaba viendo todo con asombro a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez.

\- "Fue increíble verlos a los tres combatir" - Decía Goku que caminaba con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

\- "Acaso eres idiota Kakaroto, está claro que dos de ellos combatieron mientras que la chica no hizo nada" - Comentaba Vegeta ante lo dicho por Goku. - "Además de que quedó fuera de combate en cuestión de minutos por una estúpida ilusión" - Dijo llevando sus manos a la cintura sin dejar de caminar.

\- "Bueno, tal vez eso sea cierto" - Respondía Goku ante el comentario de Vegeta. - "¿Y que piensas de ese chico al cual se le veía el odio en su mirada?" - Cuestionaba el Sayayin con voz seria.

\- "Para serte sincero Kakaroto, ese chico me recordó a mi cuando era uno de los soldados de Freezer" - Dijo Vegeta cambiando su expresión a una seria. - "Tiene talento, está claro que es un erudito en el combate se lo demostró a Kakashi pero..." - La personalidad de Vegeta cambio a una de enojo. - "Su energía desprende rencor y odio, incluso me hizo recordar el día más repulsivo de mi vida... Ese estúpido día en el que me deje manipular por Babidi a causa de mi orgullo" - Comenzaba a apretar sus puños. - "Debemos hacer algo para que esa energía negativa que desprende de su Chakra se disipe" - Termino de hablar el Sayayin relajándose un poco.

\- " Si, en eso tienes razón" - Comento Broly entrando a la plática. - "¿Y que opinan de Naruto?, Mejoro no es así" - Decía el Sayayin volteando a ver a sus compañeros.

\- "Si, claro que lo hizo... Mejoro muchísimo" - Respondía un Goku sonriente ante el comentario de Broly.

\- "Aunque sigue siendo ruidoso y un completo tarado como alguien que conozco" - Vegeta volteaba a ver de reojo a Goku. - "Va por buen camino para cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage" - Terminaba de decir el Sayayin con media sonrisa.

\- "Entonces, vayamos a casa y entrenemos el resto del día para mañana dar nuestro máximo esfuerzo en las misiones" - Dijo Broly emocionado por el día de mañana.

\- "Es probable Broly, pero has de saber que con el nivel que tenemos esas misiones serán pan comido no lo crees" - Comentaba Vegeta apagando las ilusiones del Sayayin de larga cabellera.

\- "No seas aguafiestas Vegeta, incluso el trabajo más simple puede ser un buen ejercicio para nosotros, te lo e demostrado con las cosechas y el entrenamiento que nos puso el Maestro Roshi a mí y ha Kuririn no es así" - Decía Goku tomando con un brazo por el cuello al Príncipe Sayayin el cual lo hizo molestar.

\- "Si, si... ¡YA ENTENDÍ KAKAROTO!..." - Gritaba Vegeta con molestia. - "A hora sueltame" - Empujaba a Goku para que se apartará.

\- "Ji, Ji..." - Reía el Sayayin con satisfacción de a ver ganado la discusión. - "Entonces está decidido... Entrenemos asta que anochesca para darlo todo en las misiones" - Decía un Goku muy energético y emocionado.

**_Al Día Siguiente_**

Por la mañana en el bosque, se veían tres siluetas desplasandose por los árboles de un lado a otro, pareciendo ser que buscaban algo en un pequeño intervalo de minutos, se veía a Naruto detrás de un árbol mientras que Sasuke estaba detrás de otro viendo al pelirubio quien le devolvió la mirada y ambos asentían.

\- "¿Cual es la distancia del objetivo?" - Cuestionaba Kakashi por un comunicador.

\- "Estamos a cinco metros ya estamos todos en posición" - Respondía Sakura al peliplata a través del comunicador.

\- "De acuerdo, hagan lo posible por capturarlo... Suerte" - Terminaba de comunicarle el Sensei.

\- "Listos" - Decía Sasuke viendo con mucha seriedad al objetivo.

\- "Claro" - Respondía Sakura viendo también al objetivo.

\- "Yo siempre estoy listo" - Dijo Naruto con con mirada retadora a Sasuke.

\- "Bien, entonces..." - Comentaba el Uchiha antes de completar su frase.

\- "¡VAMOS!!!..." - Gritaban los tres Gennin's lanzándose a atrapar a un gato con un listón rojo en su oreja derecha, pero este al oírlos gritar comenzó a correr rápidamente desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos.

\- "Ouch... ¿Pero que rayos?" - Cuestionaba al ojijade.

\- "No puede ser... Ese gato es muy escurridizo" - Decía Sasuke con su típica expresión sería.

\- "No puedo creerlo... Ya lo veía en mis manos" - Comento Naruto con unas leves lágrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras veía sus manos.

\- "Chicos... ¿Lo atraparon?" - Cuestionaba Kakashi a través del comunicador.

\- "No Sensei, el gato no detecto antes y salió huyendo antes de que lo atrapáramos" - Respondía Sakura al peliplata.

\- "Bien, no quería recurrir a esto pero no tengo otra opción" - Decía Kakashi por el comunicador haciendo que los tres chicos que fallaron se preocuparan al oír esas palabras tan serías que salieron de la boca de su Sensei.

\- "Oiga Kakashi Sensei... No irá a matar a la gata Tora... ¿Verdad?" - Comento Naruto preocupado por el pobre animalito.

\- "No... Solo esperen y verán" - Dijo el peliplata calmando a los chicos. - "Equipo B, es su turno" - Comento Kakashi por el comunicador recibiendo una respuesta inmediata del equipo.

\- "Tch... Ya era hora, ya me estaba armando sin hacer nada" - Respondía Vegeta con molestia en su voz.

\- "Je, je... No le haga caso Kakashi Sensei, el siempre es asi" - Decía Broly por el comunicador.

\- "Usted tranquilo Sensei, no se preocupe atraparemos rápido a la gata Tora" - Dijo Goku terminando la comunicación.

\- "Bien, haganlo de forma rápida y eficiente" - Comento el peliplata.

\- "Si" - Dijeron los tres Sayayin's al unísono a través del comunicador dejando completamente sorprendido a el Equipo 7.

En ese momento tres siluetas de movían a gran velocidad cerca del Equipo 7 los cuales se sorprendieron al ver y saber que los otros tres integrantes de su equipo se encontraban en el bosque con ellos sin percatarse de su presencia y se sorprendieron más al no escuchar ruido alguno mientras estos realizaban el desplazamiento de los árboles en el bosque.

\- "¿Pero que?... ¿Quienes son ellos?..." - Cuestionó Sakura ante la impresión.

\- "No lo se" - Respondía Sasuke claramente sin saber lo que ocurría. - *Es increíble, estuvieron aquí todo este tiempo y no los detecte, ¿Quienes son estos tipos?* - Se decía así mismo el Uchiha.

\- "Increíble" - Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Naruto para que de pronto tres figuras aparecieran de golpe frente a ellos.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke no podían creer lo que veían, esos tres chicos aparecieron frente a ellos a una enorme velocidad la cuales ellos podrían jurar estaba un poco por arriba de Kakashi Sensei y además de que ellos habían atrapado a la mascota pérdida quien se encontraba tranquila en los brazos de un chico que vestía con un chaleco naranja de cuello ancho como la playera de Sasuke, un pantalón que llegaba un poco arriba de los tobillos también anaranjado con una playera azul que llevaba por debajo del chaleco y por último unas muñequeras y calzado ninja del mismo color de la playera, ellos voltearon a ver a los otros dos observaron aún chico que llevaba una coleta, una chaleco que llegaba a la mitad de su torso de color color verde cenizo, mientras que por debajo de esta llevaba una playera ajustada al cuerpo de color gris claro casi pegando al blanco con detalles verdes cenizo en las mangas de la playera y el cuello, unos protectores negros en los antebrazos, un pantalón que llega por arriba de los tobillos y un calzado ninja también de color negro y una piel verde que tenía atada a su cintura, pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevó una pelirosa al ver a un chico parecido a Sasuke frente a ella, pues el joven portaba la misma seriedad en su rostro que el Uchiha, el chico de cabello erizado y flequillo vestía casi igual que el azabache que estaba con Sakura y Sasuke, pues este vestía una playera de cuello ancho de color azul como la de Sasuke, pero está no llevaba mangas, unos guantes sin dedos de color negros y un pantalón con ventas que iniciaban desde la mitad del chamorros asta los tobillos con calzado ninja, ambos de color negro.

\- "Lo atraparon en menos de cinco minutos" - Decía Sakura con asombro.

\- "No puedo creerlo" - Dijo Sasuke sin dejar de ver a los Sayayin's. - *Debo de averiguar cómo alcanzaron ese nivel de poder, lo necesitaré para poder cumplir mi venganza* - Se decía el Uchiha mientras veía con seriedad.

\- "Hola, ¿Como estás?... Es un gusto hablar con ustedes en persona" - Decía Goku acercandose a los dos chicos y a la chica.

\- "¿Eh?, Etto... Bi-Bien" - Respondía la pelirosa saliendo de su asombro.

\- "Oigan, ¿Cómo que es un gusto hablar con nosotros en persona?... ¿Acaso ya nos conocían?" - Cuestionaba Sasuke con seriedad.

\- "Claro, como no conocer al único superviviente del Clan Uchiha, un genio en la Academia que está en busca de venganza, deduzco que a la persona a la que quieres asesinar a de ser alguien cercano a ti, tengo una teoría la cual no pienso decir por ciertos motivos, también sé que fue ridiculizado por Kakashi en la prueba de los cascabeles siendo enterrado asta el cuello por un Jutsu de tipo Tierra" - Comento Vegeta viendo con seriedad al Sasuke quien vio con enojo a la Sayayin.

\- "Tu..." - Se acercaba Sasuke al Sayayin pero un fuerte aire del que no supo de donde salió lo tumbo al piso mientras Vegeta se acercaba con los brazos cruzados mientras veía al Uchiha directamente a los ojos.

\- "No espera no le hagas nada a Sasuke-Kun" - Decía Sakura poniéndose enfrente de Vegeta para que se detuviera lo cual resultó, haciendo que el Sayayin volteara a ver a los ojos a la chica. - *Su mirada es aún más intimidante que la de Kakashi Sensei* - Se decía Sakura quien volteo incluso su mirada para no ver al Sayayin.

\- "Sakura, una de las tantas fangirl's de Sasuke, una chica con un gran conocimiento sobre el control del Chakra pero una perdedora que no sabe diferenciar una ilusión de la vida real cayendo en el Genjutsu de Kakashi Sensei en la prueba de los cascabeles dejándola fuera de combate en poco tiempo" - Decía Vegeta con mucha seriedad en sus palabras y una mirada aún más seria haciendo que la chica no pudiera ni defenderse.

\- "Y por último Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja perdedor de la Academia, todo un inútil que cayo una, otra y otra vez en las trampas de Kakashi Sensei en la prueba de los cascabeles, siendo humillado con una de las técnicas más estúpidas que eh visto en toda mi vida que consistía en un fuerte golpe en el culo, para que en el último momento por intentar hacer trampa terminará atado al tronco siendo ayudado al final por sus compañeros" - Decía Vegeta viendo al pelirubio quien se molesto y procedería a defenderse pero las palabras del Sayayin lo detuvieron. - "Pero... Eh de admitir que has mejorado mucho en estos últimos años" - Termino de decir el Príncipe Sayayin dándole una media sonrisa.

\- "¿Que?... ¿A qué te refieres?" - Cuestionaba Naruto al no entender de lo que el Sayayin hablaba.

\- "Yo solo puedo decirte que te has vuelto más fuerte Naruto" - Dijo Broly quien se acercó al Uzumaki y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

\- "¿Pero que?... ¿Ustedes quiénes son?... ¿De dónde me conocen?" - Seguía cuestionando el pelirubio sin aún entender nada.

\- "Vaya, si será imbécil... No puede ser que lo haya olvidado en estos pocos años" - Comento Vegeta molesto.

\- "Ya, ya... Tranquilo, es normal que se olvide de nosotros Vegeta además ya han pasado ocho años desde que nos vimos en algún momento lo recordara" - Dijo Broly intentando de tranquilizar a su amigo, mientras que Naruto veía con impresión y un gran brillo en los ojos a aquellos tres chicos mientras el nombre de uno de ellos hacia eco en su cabeza.

\- "No... No puede ser verdad" - Decía el Uzumaki mientras los ojos le seguían brillando y lentamente se comenzaban a humedecer para que así pequeñas lágrimas empezaran a salir. - "Esto tiene que ser mentira" - Dijo el ojiazul intentando de contener el llanto.

\- "Hmph... Así que ya lo recordó" - Comento Vegeta con un poco de molestia.

\- "Vez, te dije que lo recordaría" - Menciono Broly mientras sonreía.

\- "Hola Naruto, es bueno volver a verte" - Dijo un Goku a la ves que dejaba extendido su brazo derecho con un puño cerrado haciendo que a Naruto le viniera a la mente un pequeño recuerdo de hace ocho años.

\- "¿Eh?, ¿Ya se van?" - Cuestionó un pequeño Naruto lastimado tras ser golpeado por tres niños que molestaban a una niña de ojos aperlados.

\- "Si, tenemos cosas que hacer pero cuando menos lo esperes nos volveremos a ver" - Dijo el pequeño Goku con una sonrisa característica de el.

\- "Entonces es una promesa" - Decía el pequeño Uzumaki extendiendo su brazo con su puño cerrado.

\- "Claro" - Dijo el pequeño Son repitiendo la misma acción para así chocar su puño con el del pelirubio.

Así el chico se quedó viendo al Son mientras pasaban esos recuerdos por su mente, para luego de unos segundo volviera en sí y se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando inconscientemente para así llevar sus manos a su rostro para proceder a limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- "Si... *Sniff*... Es bueno volver a verte" - Respondió Naruto extendiendo de igual forma su brazo derecho con su puño cerrado chocando lo con el de Goku mientras ambos sonreía y los otros dos Sayayin's veían la escena del reencuentro con una sonrisa.

\- "Vamos Naruto" - Decía Goku con una sonrisa característica de el.

\- "Si" - Asintió el pelirubio comenzando a seguir a Goku quien también era seguido por Vegeta y Broly hacia la aldea en busca de Kakashi.

\- "Vámonos chicos, Kakashi Sensei nos espera" - Decía el Son llamando la atención de Sasuke y Sakura quien aún no se movían de donde estaban.

\- "Si, haya vamos" - Dijo una Sakura más tranquila. - "Vamos Sasuke-Kun, es hora de irnos" - Comento Sakura mientras extendía su mano en ayuda para levantar al Uchiha que aún estaba en el piso.

\- "Hmph..." - Fue lo único que salio de la boca de Sasuke mientras le daba la mano a la ojijade y era levantado por ella para así los dos ir a dirección a la aldea.

\- "Misión de la mascota perdida: Tora... Completa" - Decía Kakashi con una sonrisa al a ver visto la escena tan conmovedora de los chicos, mientras el se encontraba detrás de uno de los árboles que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Misión Al País De Las Olas

**_Capítulo 7: Misión Al País De Las Olas, El Ninja Renegado Zabuza_**

Tras el encuentro de los tres Sayayin's con Naruto después de los ocho años que no se había visto, llegan a la oficina del Hokage en el cual entregan su reporte sobre la misión de capturar a la gata Tora a su dueña quien comenzó a abrazar de una manera brusca que incluso a los seis Gennin's que veían dicha escena se llegaron a sentir mal por el gato.

\- "Bien... Las nuevas misiones del Equipo 7 de Kakashi consisten en... Hmmm... De ser niñeros del nieto del Señor Feudal, ir de compras a la aldea vecina y ah ayudar a sembrar patatas" - Decía el Hokage quien tenía a el equipo nombrado anteriormente frente a el.

\- "¡NO, NO, NO Y NO!!!..." - Gritaba el Gennin pelirubio al oír las misiones que se le otorgarán a su equipo. - "Yo quiero una misión más interesante... Ya sabe a lo que me refiero... Encuentrenos una misión mejor" - Decía el Uzumaki renegando ante dichos pedidos.

\- *Rayos... Pero que escandaloso* - Dijo Vegeta en su mente mientras veía al pelirubio

\- *Estoy de acuerdo* - Se decía el Uchiha en su mente aprobando lo que el Uzumaki pedía.

\- *Una misión interesante... Me preguntó si tendremos que pelear* - Comentaba para si mismo el Son mientras tenía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

\- *Tch... Que desesperante* - Mentalmente se quejaba la pelirosa al ver el acto de su compañero ojiazul.

\- *A mí me interesa hacer esas misiones... ¿Por qué a Naruto no le gustas?* - Se cuestionaba Broly mientras veía a el Hokage y al ninja que tenía a su lado.

\- *No se el por qué, pero supuse que se pondría así* - Se dijo así mismo Kakashi mientras veía la escena que hacía el pelirubio.

\- "¡IDIOTA!!!... ¡ERES SOLO UN NOVATO!!!... !DEBES SABER QUE TODOS INICIAMOS DESDE AQUÍ!!!..." - Gritaba Iruka a su ex-alumno.

\- "¡PERO LAS MISIONES DE MIERDA QUE NOS DAN NO SIRVE PARA NADA!!!..." - También respondía gritando el Uzumaki.

\- "Ya cállate Naruto" - Dijo Kakashi mientras le daba un coscorrón al ojiazul.

\- "Naruto, veo que tendré que decirte el por qué de estas misiones" - Decía el Hokage mientras expulsaba humo de su boca tras haber fumado de esta. - "Verás..." - El Sandaime comenzaba su explicar a el ojiazul el por qué les encargaba esas tareas.

Después de un momento de haber hablado sobre los rangos de un Shinobi los cuales tienen que pasar de Gennin a Jounin asta el rango alto que es el Hokage, todos prestaban atención incluyendo a los tres Sayayin's quienes escuchaban atentos lo que comentaba el anciano pues si querían adaptarse más a su nueva vida debían saber todo eso, inclusive se les comento el como tienen que distribuir las misiones para entregársela a los grupos Ninja, para luego recibir un pago, claro si la misión fue completada exitosamente.

\- "Ustedes acaban de convertirse en Gennin's... Así que las misiones de rango "D" son más que suficientes" - Terminaba de informar el Sandaime al Equipo 7.

\- "Si, se me hace justo... Aunque me gustaría algo más de acción debo de admitir que todos debemos comenzar desde abajo para poder superarnos" - Comentaba Vegeta con los brazos cruzados.

\- "Yo no tengo objeción ante eso, incluso a mí me gusta tomar las misiones como un ejercicio" - Decía Goku volteando a ver a Vegeta mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura.

\- "Tal vez por parte de nosotros no habrá problema, pero..." - Comentaba Broly llamando la atención de sus compañeros Sayayin's a la vez que señalaba hacia un lugar en específico.

\- "Si de veras... Anoche cene ramen con sabor a cerdo" - Hablaba Naruto con Kakashi Sensei mientras estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

\- "Hmph... Que interesante" - Respondía Kakashi a lo dicho por el pelirubio.

\- "¡OYE!!!... ¡ESCUCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO!!!..." - Gritaba el Hokage al ver que no le prestaban atención.

\- "¿Eh?... Lo... Lo siento Hokage Sama" - Se disculpaba el peliplata mientras llevaba su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza por lo avergonzado que se sentía.

\- "Argh... Lo único que sabes hacer jiji, es dar unos grandes sermones" - Decía Naruto con fastidio. - "¿PERO SABES QUE?!!!... Yo ya no soy el mismo chico de antes de verás" - Seguía hablando el ojiazul.

\- *Ahmm... Luego seré yo el que la lié por el* - Se dijo a sí mismo el peliplata sin percatarse de como Iruka y el Hokage sonreían por la tan gran determinación que tiene el Uzumaki.

\- "Vale" - Dijo Hiruzen atrayendo la atención de los seis Gennin's y del Jounin que los acompañaba. - "Si es lo que tanto quieres... Les daré una misión de clase "C"... Esta consiste en proteger a una persona en específico" - Comentaba el Hokage elevando el ánimo del pelirubio.

\- "¡BIEN!!... Y quién es a quien debemos proteger díganos... ¿Acaso se trata de un señor feudal?, O ya se... Una princesa ¿Verdad?" - Decía el Uzumaki con emoción.

\- "Tranquilo Naruto, lo conocerás en este momento... Disculpe, ya puede entrar" - Se dirigía el Saindame hacia la puerta la cual se abrió mostrando a un hombre con peste a alcohol que obviamente se encontraba ebrio.

\- "¿Que es esto?... ¿No son un montón de imbéciles?" - Cuestionaba el hombre mayor para luego dar un trago a la botella que llevaba. - "No me confío mucho de este equipo en especial por el enano con cara de idiota... ¿En verdad eres un ninja renacuajo?" - Decía el hombre mientras cuestionaba a cierto ninja de baja estatura.

\- "Ja, ja... ¿Quien es el pequeño cara de idiota?" - Cuestionaba Naruto volteando a ver a todos sus compañeros asta que por fin entendió a quien se refería. - "AH!!!... YO LO MATO!!!..." - Comenzaba a gritar el pelirubio de molestia mientras era sostenido por su Sensei.

\- "Oye tranquilo... ¿Que lógica tiene el matar al hombre que tienes que proteger, tarado?" - Cuestionó Kakashi al ojiazul mientras el enano pataleaba para que lo soltaran.

\- "Hmph... Este hombre hace que el escandaloso del grupo sea aún más escandaloso" - Decía Vegeta con los brazos cruzados.

\- "Ja, ja, ja... No es que lo haga más escandaloso Vegeta, Naruto siempre lo a sido... Es lo que lo hace ser el" - Comento Goku con una sonrisa.

\- "Si, Goku tiene razón" - Sonrió el Sayayin de larga cabellera para luego voltear a ver al Hombre ebrio que acababa de entrar a la oficina de misiones. - "Disculpe Señor, ¿Cual es su nombre?" - Cuestionaba Broly mientras se acercaba al hombre de avanzada edad.

\- "Umh... ¿Y tú quien eres?" - Cuestionó el anciano dirigiendo su vista al joven Sayayin.

\- "Mi nombre es Broly soy un de los seis Gennin's miembros de este equipo" - Decia el Sayayin dando una reverencia de respeto al Señor.

\- "Hmph... Este chico me agrada... Bien, me llamo Tazuna y soy un gran experto constructor de puentes... Espero una super protección de su parte asta que llegue a mi país y terminé el puente" - Dijo el Hombre presentándose ante todos.

\- "Señor Tazuna, le aseguro que no tendrá nada de que preocuparse en todo el camino por qué nosotros seis junto al Sensei nos encargaremos del resto" - Hablaba Goku caminando asta está frente al hombre al cual le dio una de sus características sonrisas que depositan confianza y sinceridad.

\- "Si tú lo dices... Bien, espero mucho de ustedes" - Comento Tazuna señalando a los Gennin's que se encontraban cerca de Kakashi.

\- "No se preocupe Señor Tazuna" - Decía Kakashi mientras sonreía levemente por debajo de su máscara. - "Muy bien chicos, tienen dos horas para alistar todo lo necesario para este viaje, los veré en la entrada asta entonces" - Terminaba de hablar el peliplata quien se dirigió a sus seis Gennin's para luego desaparecer del lugar en una nube de humo.

\- "Muy bien chicos, ya oyeron a Kakashi Sensei... Vayamos y preparemos todo" - Decía Sakura volteando a ver a todo su equipo.

\- "De acuerdo, nosotros nos retiramos" - Dijo Goku a la vez que volteaba a ver a su equipo. - "Los veremos en la entrada de la aldea" - Comento el Son mientras se reunían frente a Naruto, Sakura y Saske.

\- "Bien chicos, los vemos haya" - Hablo el Uzumaki mientras daba una típica sonrisa.

\- "Si, Adiós..." - Fue lo único que dijo el Sayayin criado en la Tierra para después desaparecer del lugar junto a Vegeta y Broly, dejando a los chicos junto a Iruka y al Hokage asombrados.

\- "¿Pero que?" - Fue la reacción de sorpresa de Naruto tras ver cómo desaparecía sus amigos que conoció en la infancia.

\- "¿Que acaba de ocurrir?" - Cuestionó Sakura al ver lo mismo que el pelirubio pues solo un ninja nivel Jounin puede desplazarse de esa manera o inclusive más rápido.

\- "Tch..." - Chasqueo la lengua el azabache por tal velocidad. - *Esto es una completa locura su velocidad es comparable a la de Kakashi... Estos chicos... ¿De verdad son Gennin's?... Y si es así no puedo quedarme atrás debo hacerme más fuerte para poder llevar acabó mi venganza* - Se decía así mismo Sasuke al no tener más poder como la de los Sayayin's.

\- "Hokage-Sama, acaso eso fue..." - Comentaba Iruka con sorpresa.

\- "No, lo que acaban de hacer fue incluso superior a eso Iruka" - Respondía Hiruzen a lo dicho por el pelicastaño. - "Esos chicos son especiales Iruka, tienen la misma edad que los demás Naruto pero..." - Decía el anciano de avanzada edad a la vez que volteaba a ver a los tres chicos que estaban junto a los Sayayin's asombrados y discutiendo. - "El nivel en el que ellos deben estar en este momento es al de un Jounin superior" - Comento el Hokage dejando aún más asombrado al ex-Sensei de los chicos.

\- "Eso puede ser posible" - Respondía Iruka incrédulo.

\- "Creelo Iruka por qué esos niños que encontraste hace tiempo atrás, podrían superar el rango de Hokage en unos cuantos años más adelante" - Dijo Hiruzen con suma tranquilidad.

**Dos Horas Después**

Goku y compañía habían llegado antes que sus compañeros y que Kakashi, los jóvenes se encontraban hablando con Tazuna, el hombre al que tienen que proteger en su misión, los tres Sayayin's le preguntaban sobre cómo era el lugar de donde el venía, el solo les contó que su pequeña aldea se encontraba mal económicamente, así que por eso el debe llegar lo antes posible a su hogar para terminar ese puente, al pasar unos minutos después llegaron Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura seguidos por Kakashi, ya estando en la puerta de la aldea el pelirubio volvía a discutir con el viejo Tazuna, quien hizo enojar a Naruto al decirle que no le reconocería ni aun que este llegará a ser Hokage, tras esa pequeña discusión procedieron a iniciar su camino asta la pequeña aldea del anciano.

\- "Hmmm... ¿Tazuna-San?" - Llamaba Sakura al anciano.

\- "¿Que?" - Contesto el hombre sin respeto.

\- "¿Usted es del país de la Ola, verdad?" - Cuestionó la pelirosa al anciano.

\- "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" - Respondía Tazuna con otra pregunta a la chica.

\- "Kakashi Sensei... ¿En ese país también hay ninjas?" - Cuestiona Sakura a hora viendo al peliplata.

\- "No, en el País de la Ola no hay ninjas... Pero si en el resto de paises" - Respondió el Hatake a la ojijade. - "Veras, existen otras aldeas ocultas en las cuales en estas habitan ninjas aunque en esas aldeas tienen culturas y costumbres muy diferentes a las nuestras" - Continuaba explicando el peliplata a la chica.

Kakashi siguió explicando de como funciona el mundo Shinobi y sobre los cinco grandes países ninja pero sobre todo la importante que es el tener a un Kage para que controle a los miles de ninjas que hay en el mundo, todo esto era escuchado por los tres Sayayin's que hiban a lado derecho del peliplata, después de terminar el Jounin la explicación, la ojiperla finge un asombro por su Hokage el cual su Sensei noto enseguida.

\- "¿Acaso dudaro del poder del Hokage, verdad?" - Cuestionó el Hatake viendo como los dos chicos y la chica que hiban de su lado izquierdo hacían como si no lo hubieran echo. - "Pero no te preocupes no hay peleas ninja en misiones ninja de rango"C" - Decía el peliplata mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la Gennin para que no se sienta intranquila.

Sakura se sentía más segura tras lo que su Sensei dijo, pero el Uchiha sin decir nada a nadie logro ver como el anciano al que protegían cambiaba completamente su rostro a uno de preocupación, mientras que los Sayayin's caminaba justo detrás de su equipo como si nada ocurriera, Vegeta andaba con su rostro serio mientras que Broly y Goku hiban muy sonrientes, después de unos cuántos minutos, pasaron por un charco de agua el cual Kakashi observó pero no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino.

A unos cuantos metros, después de alejarse del charco que se encontraba en su camino, dos siluetas que parecían solo una hacen acto de presencia mientras salían de la pequeña acumulación de agua lo que demostró que era simplemente un camuflaje para los dos ninjas quienes estaban encapuchados y llevaban una máscara que solo les cubría nariz y boca, los cuales sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron hacia el peliplata ejecutando su plan a una gran velocidad para así envolverlo en una cadena que parecía estar afilada la cual juntaba a los dos Shinobis por medio de un guante de acero que llevaban cada uno en una mano diferente, los dos ninjas al sujetar al Sensei del Equipo 7, comienzan a aplicar una gran fuerza moviéndose a lados opuestos asta partir en pedazos al Hatake frente a la mirada estupefacta de sus Gennin's.

\- "¡KAKASHI SENSEI!!!..." - Gritaron los seis integrantes del Equipo 7.

\- "Uno menos" - Dijeron los dos Ninjas atacantes para desaparecer de la vista de todos y aparecer justo detrás de un pelirubio. - "Van dos" - Decían ambos ninjas apunto de atacar al Uzumaki pero Sasuke actuó rápido y lanzó un Shuriken seguido de un Kunai los cuales se clavaron al tronco de un árbol deteniendo la cadena que unía a los Ninjas enemigos. - "Nos a agarrado" - Dijo molesto uno de los dos ninjas.

Sasuke al tenerlos por el momento acorralados se lanza a atacarlos cayendo justo en las guantes de acero que llevaban los ninjas, para luego colocar sus manos en los guantes y dar una patada en el rostro a cada uno haciendo que estos liberarán más cadenas que sujetaban sus guantes y liberarse del chico, el Uchiha tras darles una patada que mula a ambos ninjas cae de cuclillas, volteando lo más rápido que pudo para observar como cada ninja se lanzó a diferente objetivo, uno hiba hacia Naruto y el otro contra Tazuna.

\- "¡SEÑOR ATRÁS!!!..."- Grita Sakura con miedo pero colocándose frente al anciano para que no fuera asesinado.

\- "¡VEGETA, BROLY, A HORA!!!..." - Gritó Goku para que a hora Broly y el Príncipe Sayayin hicieran el movimiento de su estrategia.

\- "AY... YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DES ÓRDENES INSECTO!!!..." - Gritaba Vegeta para así desaparecer a una velocidad tremenda.

Los tres Sayayin's hacen su primer movimiento, para que así Broly apareciera justo enfrente del Ninja que atacó a Sakura y a Tazuna, tomando a ambos y desaparecer de la vista del enemigo, Vegeta apareció frente a Sasuke antes de que este se moviera de su lugar para decirle de que va la estrategia, aunque al Uchiha le pareció molesto asintió, Goku da acto de presencia frente a Naruto deteniendo la mano con guante de acero del Ninja atacante para luego encestarle un fuerte codazo con el brazo libre que tenía el cual era el izquierdo, así haciéndolo retroceder para luego dejar ver el rostro del Shinobi, el cual sangraba de la nariz, para así ser descubierto tras el daño que sufrió la máscara por el golpe recibido del Son

El Equipo 7 se agrupaba nuevamente estando en fila colocando a Tazuna asta atrás, enfrente del anciano se encontraban Broly y Sakura los cuales se encontraban detrás de Sasuke y Vegeta quienes tenían a Goku y Naruto en primera fila, el Sayayin terminaba de explicarle el plan al pelirubio, quien asintió rápido a lo dicho por su amigo, mientras tanto los Ninjas enemigos se volvían a juntar colocándose unos metros por enfrente del grupo de Gennin's.

\- "Tch... No sé saldrán con la suya estupidos" - Decía el ninja que fue golpeado por el Son.

\- "Estás muy equivocado si crees que podrás tocarnos un pelo" - Comento el Sayayin con voz seria. - "Naruto... ¿Estás preparando?" - Cuestionó Goku colocándose en pose de batalla.

\- "Hi, Ji... A hora si que estoy listo, solo me tomaron desprevenido" - Respondía el Uzumaki con una sonrisa confiada.

\- "¡A HORA CHICOS!!!..." - Gritó a todo pulmón el Son.

\- "¡¡¡SI~!!!..." - Respondieron todos con un gritó al unísono afirmando que estaban más qué listos.

Los Ninjas enemigos no se quedaron atrás, estos también se lanzaron al ataque tras ver qué dos de los seis Gennin's que estaba frente ellos lanzándoles un golpe al mismo tiempo pero fue un grave error pues estos habían caído directo en la trampa de los chicos.

Goku desaparece de la vista del ninja al que había golpeado apareciendo justo detrás de el pateándolo por la espalda mandándolo justo enfrente de los más serios del grupo, mientras que al mismo tiempo el compañero del otro Ninja acertaba el golpe contra el pelirubio pero su sorpresa fue ver que el chico desapareció en una nube de humo dándole a entender que a lo que le dio se trataba de un simple clon, para así recibir por la espalda dos fuerte patadas por parte de Naruto y un Clon más que había echo, mandándolo de la misma forma frente a Vegeta y Sasuke quienes corren a una gran velocidad colocándose frente a los ninjas enemigos que tras los golpes del Son y el Uzumaki no tocaban el piso, para luego recibir ambos una patada en el rostro por parte de los Gennin's más serios del grupo, mandándolos a unos cuantos metros en el aire, asi haciendo que Broly y Sakura reaccionara rápido corriendo lo más veloz posible para luego dar un salto en lo que daban una vuelta hacia al frente en el aire y con una pierna extendida encesta un fuerte golpe con el talón a los Ninjas en el abdomen devolviéndolos de nuevo al suelo provocando un levantamiento de polvo muy denso en la que no se podía ver por el momento nada, Naruto y Goku vivían hacia donde estaba el viejo constructor de puentes asombrado ante lo que acababa de ver, para después llegar con ellos Vegeta, Sasuke, Broly y Sakura.

\- "Eso fue increíble, es la primera vez que me ciento de esta manera mi corazón late muy rápido por la emoción" - Decía Sakura muy feliz.

\- *Crack* - Se escucho el tronar del cuello de Vegeta. - "Hmph... Estos insectos no nos duraron el calentamiento" - Comento el Príncipe de los Sayayin's colocándose de brazos cruzados. - "Esperaba algo mejor" - Posaba un rostro y voz con seriedad.

\- "Opino lo mismo" - Afirmaba el Uchiha con su típica cara sería.

\- "Lástima que perdiéramos a Kakashi Sensei" - Comento Naruto algo decaído.

\- "Pero que dices tarado, ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?... Solo mira bien haya" - Dijo Vegeta Señalando justo en el lugar en donde habían "asesinado" al peliplata para que el azabache, la pelirosa y el ojiazul volteara a ver solo trozos de troncos en el suelo.

\- "¿Pero que rayos?" - Se expresó cuestionando la ojijade.

\- "Entonces... ¿En donde está Kakashi Sensei?" - Cuestionó Naruto al no ver señal alguna del peliplata.

\- "Tch... ¿Asta cuando planea esconderse?... Salga de una buena vez que me estoy enojado" - Comento Vegeta con un tono molesto para que así el Hatake saliera detrás de un árbol.

\- "¿Que tal chicos?" - Dijo algo nervioso Kakashi al notar la voz con molestia del Sayayin.

\- "¡SENSEI!!!..." - Gritaron con emoción el pelirubio y Sakura mientras que Sasuke se mantenía inerte con los brazos cruzados.

\- "Oiga... Un segundo... Si nunca fue asesinado... ¿POR QUÉ NO SALIÓ DE INMEDIATO?!!!..." - Cuestionó la pelirosa con un gritó que hiba con molestia.

\- "He, je... Lo siento es que yo..." - Comenzaba a hablar el Hatake al ver a su alumna molesta pero este fue interrumpido por el Son.

\- "Veo que quería ver a hacia quien hiba el ataque Sensei" - Decía Goku mientras e acercaba Jounin encargado de su equipo.

\- "Por su puesto, así es Goku" - Respondía el enmascarado a su alumno. - "Pero hubo otra razón por la que tampoco actúe antes" - Comento el Hatake a hora viendo a los tres Sayayin's. - "Me sorprendido que no se movieran por un segundo, si no que actuaron en el momento en el que Sasuke dio el primer movimiento y aún más su velocidad para moverse del lugar, para rescatar rápidamente a Tazuna, Sakura y Naruto en segundos... Además, su ataque combinado fue de lo más sorprendente, esos movimientos me dejaron inmóvil, no quería dejar de ver... Quería seguir viendo como apaleaban a esos Ninjas... Mi adrenalina se subió tanto como espectador que me quedé inmóvil solo por la emoción de querer saber que ocurriría al final" - Dijo Kakashi mientras que en su ojo visible se podía ver un gran brillo de emoción. - "Pero... Tazuna-San, debo hablar con usted" - Decía el peliplata con mucha seriedad en su voz haciendo que el anciano se pudiera nervioso

\- "Kakashi Sensei... Se está portando como un fanático..." - Comento Naruto susurrándole al oído a Sakura la cual asintió dos veces.

\- "De acuerdo sabandijas... Basta de charlas y ayúdenme a amarrar a estos insectos a un árbol" - Dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose al cráter que provocaron la pelirosa y Broly con los cuerpos de los ninjas.

\- "S-Si... Haya vamos" - Respondía Goku comenzando a andar hacia donde Vegeta.

\- "Oye Broly... ¿Por qué Vegeta es así de odioso?" - Cuestionó Naruto a lo que Sakura y Sasuke se acercaban al Sayayin de larga cabellera para oír su respuesta.

\- "Ha, ja... No es que sea odioso, Vegeta siempre a sido así... Esa es su personalidad Naruto solo es así cuando tiene misiones, digamos que le gusta tomarse todo serio para terminar la misión rápido y con gran éxito" - Respondía Broly a la pregunta del pelirubio mientras veía a sus compañeros cargando los cuerpos inconscientes de los ninjas enemigos.

\- "Bueno, si tú lo dices... Te creo Broly" - Dijo el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa mientras de igual manera veía a los dos Sayayin's cargando los cuerpos de los ninjas que los atacaron hace un momento.

Después de unos minutos de haber atado a los dos ninjas enemigos en uno de los árboles Vegeta se acerca a ellos y los bofetea para que despierten para después alejarse de los ninjas al ver que reaccionaban.

\- "Hmph... Estos Chunnin's parecen de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla" - Comento Kakashi llamando la atención de todos. - "Estos ninjas son famosos por luchar sin importar lo que les pase" - Dijo el Hatake viéndolos detenidamente.

\- "¿Como es que te diste cuenta de nuestra emboscada?" - Cuestionó el Ninja de la Niebla.

\- "Bien, verás yo..." - Hiba a responder el Jounin peliplata pero este fue interrumpido.

\- "Perdone Sensei, pero dejé que les expliqué" - Comento Broly para ver a el Hatake asintio así al ver la respuesta del Jounin el Sayayin comenzó a acercarse un poco hacia los ninjas. - "Verás... Tras una considerable distancia de haber andado, cinco nosotros nos dimos cuenta de algo que no cuadraba en el momento... ¿Quieres saber que era eso que no cuadraba en el instante en el que cruzamos el charco que hicieron?" - Cuestiono el Sayayin mientras se posaba de cuclillas frente al ninja para después observarlo directo a los ojos con una mira que hizo sudar del miedo al ninja que tenía enfrente. - "Bien de todas forma te lo diré aunque no me respondas" - Dijo el chico de mirada serena poniéndose nuevamente de pié. - "Todos estarán de acuerdo a lo que diré, incluso los que no se percataron... Pero... ¿Cómo en un día soleado y en un lugar en donde no a llovido en días, es que hay un charco?..." - Cuestionó el Sayayin criado en Vamba.

\- "Vaya, tiene razón... ¿Como es que no me di cuenta?" - Comento Naruto gopelpeando su mano derecha echa puño con la palma de su mano izquierda.

\- "Que tonta fui al no percatarme de eso" - Dijo Sakura frustrada.

\- "Vieron... Eso fue tonto y también fue su grave error" - Terminaba de hablar Broly viéndolos en ese momento con unos ojos que se tornaron de color amarillo para después volver a la normalidad haciendo que a hora los dos ninjas sudaran aún más temerosos por el Sayayin.

\- "Bien y si ya lo sabían... ¿Porque no hicieron nada en su debido momento?" - Cuestionó Tazuna con molestia.

\- "Esa respuesta se la puede dar Kakashi Sensei, ¿Verdad?" - Decía Broly volteando a ver a hora al peliplata.

\- "Si, gracia Broly" - Comento el Hatake dándole una sonrisa a su Gennin para luego poner un rostro serio. - "La respuesta a esa pregunta es simple Tazuna-San... Y es que necesitaba saber por quienes o quién hiban detrás estos ninjas" - Respondió Kakashi con más seriedad en su voz.

\- "¿Q-Que quieres decir?" - Cuestionó el anciano nervioso.

\- "Lo que Kakashi quiere decir es que... Este par de insectos insignificantes hiban justo detrás de usted... Esta misión solo nos daba el derecho de protegerlo de ladrones y esas porquerías que quisieran atacarlo, pero esta misión a llegado a convertirse en una de Rango "B" - Respondía Vegeta a la pregunta del anciano.

\- "Por su puesto Vegeta, esta misión se suponía hiba a ser una simple proyección hasta que terminara el puente, pero estoy seguro que tiene una buena razón para haber mentido y es muy simple... Aunque ahora estamos operando fuera de nuestras ordenes y no tenemos otra opción" - Comentaba Kakashi con una mirada penetrante la que hizo tragar saliva al viejo constructor.

**En Un Bosque Lejos De Ahí**

Un hombre de baja estatura vestido de traje entra lo que parece ser un pequeño escondite con forma de pino en un bosque, el pequeño hombre camino por el lugar con un guardaespaldas hasta ponerse enfrente de un Ninja de cabello negro con una banda de la aldea de la niebla colocada en diagonal, un pantalón de rayas, mangas en los antebrazos estilo militar y un calzado ninja del mismo estilo que las mangas.

\- "¿HAS FALLADO?!!!..." - Grita el hombre de baja estatura apuntando al ninja. - "Les pague mucho dinero porque había oído que eran ninjas muy poderosos" - Seguía reprochando el enano asta que el Ninja con vendas las cuales tapaban su rostro lleva su mano atrás del sillón en el que está sentado y toma algo que coloca frente a su cliente.

\- "Déjate de reproches... Que ahora iré yo con esta espada rebana cabezas y los mataré" - Dijo el Ninja colocan una enorme espada frente al enano vestido de traje.

\- "¿Estás seguro?... Parece que nuestro enemigo contrato ninjas muy hábiles y después de la derrota de los hermanos demoníaco de seguro estarán más preparados" - Comento el hombre de traje pequeño.

\- "¿Quien te crees que soy?... Por alguna razón soy conocido como el Demonio de la Aldea de la Niebla, Momochi Zabuza" - Dijo el ninja nombrado Zabuza sin quitar la enorme espada del rostro de su cliente.

**De Vuelta Con El Equipó 7**

Ya habían transcurrido una hora desde el incidente con los ninjas conocidos como los Hermanos Demoníacos, los Gennin's junto a su Jounin y Tazuna estaban en un bote en el cual el anciano decidió soltar toda la sopa, contándoles sobre lo que ocurría realmente y el porque el quería terminar el puente lo antes posible, Kakashi no tuvo otra opción más que seguir con la misión de proteger al hombre de avanzada edad, los jóvenes ninjas al fin llegaban al puerto de la pequeña aldea de donde es Tazuna, después de bajarse prosiguieron con su camino.

\- "Hmph... Así que ese tal Gatou es el causante de toda la pobreza existente en la actualidad en este país" - Comento Vegeta con molestia viniendo a su mente imágenes de las personas que luchaban por sobrevivir en el futuro del que provenía su hijo Trunks.

\- "Así es" - Respondió Tazuna ante el comentario del Príncipe Sayayin.

\- "Solo lo que tenemos que haces es desasernos de esa sabandija para que todo vuelva a la normalidad" - Dijo Vegeta chocando su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda.

\- "Vegeta, recuerda nuestra misión" - Decía Kakashi de forma sería.

\- "Tch... Que sentido tendría cumplir la misión cuando existe la posibilidad de que Gatou mandé a matar al viejo después de que nosotros nos vayamos al a ver terminado el puente" - Dijo Vegeta con molestia así asustando al anciano.

\- "¡VEGETA!!!... Ten cuidado con lo que dices" - Grito Kakashi mientras se detenía y volteando a ver directo a los ojos al Sayayin.

\- "Hey Vegeta... No seas irrespetuoso, además Gatou ya no podría hacer nada y..." - No termino de hablar siendo silenciada por Broly.

\- "Shhh... Sakura-San, no te recomiendo que sigas hablando... Aún más si Vegeta está de esa forma" - Comento Broly causando curiosidad en la pelirosa.

\- "¿Que?... Pero... ¿Porque?" - Cuestionó la Haruno sin saber a lo que el Sayayin de larga cabellera se refería.

\- "Desafortunadamente no te puedo decir eso sin el consentimiento de Vegeta... Solo por el momento no digas nada" - Terminaba de decir Broly recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de la ojijade.

\- "Oye Vegeta, mejor disculpate no querrás ver al Sensei molesto" - Le decía Naruto al oído al Sayayin.

\- "No te metas Naruto" - Dijo el Príncipe Sayayin haciéndolo retroceder al pelirubio con solo mostrarle una mirada de odio. - "A hora escucha bien Hatake... Si quieres iniciar una pelea con uno de tus Gennin's no recomiendo que lo hagas" - Comento el Sayayin con los brazos cruzados para luego poner su rostro frente a frente con el de Kakashi. - "Oh es que acaso olvidaste quienes te dejaron fuera de combate en menos de cinco minutos" - Decía Vegeta sorprendiendo a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

\- "Vegeta no me provoques" - Comento Kakashi con enojo ante lo dicho por el Sayan.

\- "No te provocó Sensei" - Dijo sarcásticamente fingiendo una media sonrisa. - "Simplemente te estoy diciendo la verdad" - Decía el Sayayin con un gran enojo en su rostro. - "Además... Retomando el tema por el que inicio este conflicto, no te has puesto a pensar que si Gatou matan al anciano después de terminar el puente este podría colocar una caseta cobrando a un alto costo o aún peor destruir el puente después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo... Todo se puede ir al carajo si no eliminas la hierba mala desde la raíz... Así que dime Kakashi Sensei que harás para que esto no ocurra" - Comento Vegeta dejando pensativo a el peliplata pues lo que Vegeta le acaba de decir tenía razón habían esas posibilidades y eso él no lo había romano en cuenta.

\- "Ya veremos eso después" - Decía el Hatake retrocediendo un poco ante las palabras del Sayayin para que después delante de el pasara un pequeño conejo albino. - *¿Que?... Un conejo blanco...* - Se dijo así mismo el peliplata comenzando a tomar una rostro pensativo.

\- "Eso pens...Eh?" - Dijo Vegeta cuando de pronto sintió una energía la cual se acercaba velozmente.

\- "¡VEGETA!!!..." - Gritó Goku al Sayan el cual ya había detectado la energía.

\- " ¡TODOS AL SUELO!!!..." - Fue a hora el gritó de Kakashi el que se hizo presente haciendo que todos sin cuestionar nada se tiraron al suelo.

Una enorme espada pasa por arriba de Tazuna y del Equipo 7 la cual en un instante se quedó insertada en el tronco de un árbol para que poco después en el mango de esta apareciera un ninja de piel algo bronceada pero a la ves de un tono gris.

\- *Este tipo* - Se dijo Kakashi reconociendo al Ninja que casi les vuela la cabeza. - "Vaya, Vaya... ¿No eres acaso tú el Ninja perdido de la Aldea Oculta Entre La Niebla, Momochi Zabuza?" - Cuestionó el peliplata llamando la atención del hombre que aún se encontraba parado en su espada.

\- "Kakashi Sensei deje que nos encarguemos de..." - Comentaba Naruto mientras se acercaba a el peliplata pero este lo interrumpe y lo detiene.

\- "No, retrocede" - Dijo Kakashi poniendo una mano frente al pelirubio para que no avanzará más. - "Está pelea se hará algo difícil si no ocupo esto" - Decía el Jounin llevando su mano izquierda a su banda la cual tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

\- "Oh... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?... Al parecer eres Kakashi el tipo del Sharingan... Lo siento pero ese vejestorio es mío" - Comento el Zabuza con una mirada aterradora.

\- *¿Ah?... ¿Sharingan?... ¿Que diablos es eso?* - Se cuestionó el Uzumaki volteando a ver a su Sensei.

\- *¡Sharingan!... Imposible, acaso el es...* - Se decía mentalmente el Uchiha.

\- "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke cubran y protejan a Tazuna-San" - El Hatake comenzaba da dar órdenes. - "Llegó la hora de trabajar en equipo" - Dijo el peliplata procediendo a mostrando su ojo izquierdo que era de color rojo con tres aspas y una cicatriz de un corte que pasaba por el párpado.

\- "Sensei y que hay de Goku, Vegeta y Broly?" - Cuestionó Sakura al Jounin.

\- "Ellos ya están en lo suyo" - Respondió Kakashi a la pelirosa haciendo que voltearon a buscar a los Sayayin's los cuales ya no estaban.

\- "¿Pero que rayos?... En que momento ellos..." - Decía Sasuke hasta que fue interrumpido por su Sensei.

\- "Justo cuando la espada paso por arriba de nosotros" - Dijo el Jounin sin quitar su vista del ninja de la Niebla. - "Así que Zabuza, escucha de una vez por qué no lo repetiré otra vez... Yo, Kakashi seré con quién lucharas primero" - Comento poniendo una mirada sería.

\- "Vaya, te lo agradezco es un honor enfrentarme a tu Sharingan" - Decía Zabuza con sarcasmo.

\- "Oigan, alguien puede decirme qué carajo es el Sharingan" - Comento Naruto aún desconcertado ya que nombraban mucho el Sharingan.

\- "Se dice que algunos poseen en sus ojos habilidad de adivinar y contrarrestar todo tipo de Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu... El Sharingan es uno de esos tipos de pupila que te dan ese tipo de poder" - Comentaba Sasuke llamando la atención de los presentes. - "Pero el Sharingan es aún más que eso" - Terminaba de hablar el Uchiha con seriedad.

\- "Je, je... Exacto, pero eso no es todo... Lo realmente temible del Sharingan es... Que puede copiar cualquier técnica del oponente solo con verla" - Decía Zabuza terminando la información que dio Sasuke. - "Cuando formaba parte del equipo de asesinos de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla llevaba un libro guía repleto de información de ninjas entre los cuales aparecía Hatake Kakashi... ¿Quieres saber que decía?... El hombre que a copiado más de 1, 000 técnicas de sus oponente... Kakashi Hatake el ninja Copia." - Terminaba de decir el espadachín de la niebla asombrando a los Gennin's que acompañaban al peliplata tras esa información.

\- *¿Pero que es lo que ocurre?... Primero el viejo Hokage y a hora el Sensei... No sabía que fuera un ninja tan bueno* - Se decía así misma Sakura mientras Naruto alagaba al peliplata y Sasuke solo lo veía analíticamente.

\- "Bien... Fin de la charla, vayamos directo al grano... Tengo que asesinar a ese vejestorio pero por lo que veo debo de vencerte primero a ti" - Dijo Zabuza poniendo un rostro que aterro al anciano y a los Gennin's para después desaparecer de la vista de los ninjas y aparecer parado en el lago. - "Ninpou: Kirigakure No Jutsu" - Menciono el Demonio de de la Niebla haciendo aparecer una niebla demasiado densa así desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

\- "Tch... Querrá matarme por sorpresa... Momochi Zabuza como miembro de la Aldea Oculta Entre la Niebla es famoso por matar silenciosamente a sus enemigos... Puede que nos llegue a matar sin darnos cuenta y no puedo usar el Sharingan perfectamente así que tengan cuidado chicos" - Comento Kakashi poniendo a los Gennin's en alerta.

\- "Tengo ocho opciones" - Menciono Momochi escondido en la niebla. - "Laringe, Columna, Pulmones, Hígado, Yugular, Arteria Aorta, Riñones y Corazón... ¿Cual de estos puntos será mi objetivo?" - Cuestionó el Demonio dea Niebla causando terror en sus presas.

\- *Que increíble y peligroso Chakra... Está sensación... Es como si me fuera a matar en el momento en el que parpadee... Esto podría hacer enloquecer a cualquier persona... La intensidad de los Jounnin... La sensación de saber que tu vida está congelada... No puedo soportarlo más, prefiero morir a seguir soportando está tención* - Se decía así mismo el Uchiha mientras sudaba por la sensación del Chakra del Momochi haciendo que el azabache se fuera acercando de poco un Kunai a su garganta.

\- "Sasuke" - Llamo Kakashi al Gennin que casi cae a la locura. - "Tranquilizate" - Le dijo el peliplata haciendo que este volviera en sí para después voltear a ver a su Sensei. - "Yo los protegeré aunque mi vida dependa de ello" - Comento el Hatake asombrando con sus palabras a el Uchiha. - "No permitiré que muera ni uno de mis camaradas" - Decía el Jounin mientras volteaba con una sonrisa a ver a Sasuke.

\- "Eso ya lo veremos" - Dijo Zabuza apareciendo entre los Gennin's y el constructor de puentes. - "Esto se acabó" - Menciono el ninja de la niebla apunto de mover su espada asta que Kakashi se movió a una gran velocidad empujando a los chicos y al anciano así logrando clavar un Kunai en el Espadachín. - "Argghh..." - Se quejaba Momochi tras sentir el Kunai.

\- "¡SENSEI , DETRÁS DE TI!!!..." - Gritó el pelirubio al Hatake quien vio que a lo que atravesó con su arma ninja no era más que un Clon de Agua.

\- "¿Pero que?" - Dijo Kakashi sin tener tiempo para reaccionar así siendo partido a la mitad por la gran espada que porta Zabuza.

\- "¡KAKASHI SENSEI!!!..." - Gritó horrorizada Sakura al ver a su Sensei siendo asesinado frente a ella o al menos eso creyó asta ver que el Hatake se convirtió en agua dejando sorprendido a Momochi.

\- *¿Que?... ¿Un Jutsu Clon de Agua?... ¡Imposible!... ¿Cómo lo ah copiado en medio de la niebla?* - Se cuestionó sorprendido el Espadachín de la Niebla.

\- "No te muevas Zabuza" - Decía el Hatake apareciendo atrás de Momochi colocándole un Kunai en el cuello. - "Esto se acabó" - Comento Kakashi con mucha seriedad en sus palabras mientras sus Gennin's lo veían con asombro.

\- "Ja... Ja, ja... JA, JA, JA, JA!!!..." - Comenzaba a reír Zabuza como un desquiciado. - "¿Dices que se acabó?... Acaso no te as dado cuenta Kakashi... No tienes ni una oportunidad contra mi... Nunca podrás vencerme con tus imitaciones de mono de feria" - Dijo el ninja de la niebla volteando a ver a Kakashi. - "Debo admitirlo, me has impresionado Kakashi copiar mi técnica de Clon de Agua para que después este dijera esas palabras de apoyo a tu Gennin mientras tú... El original te escondía en la niebla leyendo mis movimiento para esperar el momento indicado en el cual atacar... Lo admito, fue un muy buen plan pero..." - Decía el Espadachín asta que el Hatake escucho una voz de tras de el. - "Yo no soy tan fácil de vencer como crees" - Comento Momochi con un Kunai colocado en el cuello de el peliplata quien degolló al Zabuza que tenía enfrente para así darse cuenta de que este era un clon.

\- "¡NO PUEDE SER ESE TAMBIÉN ERA FALSO!!!..." - Gritó Naruto sorprendido y atemorizado.

En ese momento Zabuza aprovecha y toma su espada la cual portaba en la espalda para darle un tajo en horizontal a Kakashi quien lo esquivo a duras penas al agacharse pero el ninja desertor de la niebla apoya su mano en el mango de su espada para dar media vuelta conectando una pata al peliplata quien salio disparado asta el lago que están cerca de ello hundiéndose en este, Momochi al ver esto se propuso a correr hacia dond había mando al ninja que copia pero este frena en seco al ver en el suelo makibishi (clavos).

El Hatake intentaría salir del lago pero se percata que el agua se sentía pesada para que después Zabuza apareciera detrás de el formando varios sellos tomando por sorpresa a Kakashi así lográndolo encerrar en uno de sus Jutsu, la Técnica de Prisión de Agua dejando atrapado al peliplata en una esfera de agua.

\- "Realmente pensaste que podrías escapar por el agua pero ese fue tu mayor error" - Comentaba Zabusa seriamente para después empezar a reír. - "Je, je, je... A hora estas en mi prisión especial de la cual no podrás salir" - Dijo el ninja desertor mientras volteaba a ver a los tres Gennin's y el constructor de puentes. - "¿Sabes?... Las cosas se ponen mas complicadas cuando no puedes moverte" - Decía Momochi mientras hacia un sello con una sola mano. - "Kakashi... Me encargare de ti mas tarde, primero me encargare del resto..." - Mencionó el espadachín apareciendo frente al Equipo 7 un clon de agua.

\- *Maldición, es mas fuerte de lo que pensé* - Se dijo Kakashi al ver al Ninja de la Niebla.

\- "Ja, ja, ja... Llevando bandanas y actuando como si fueran realmente auténticos ninjas... ¿Pero saben una cosa?... Un ninja de verdad es aquel que ah sobrevivido numerosas veces a situaciones de vida o muerte" - Dice el Clon de Agua que hizo Zabusa. - "Básicamente... Una vez que lleguen a ser lo suficientemente buenos para que aparezcan en mi libro... Sera entonces cuando los tome en cerio y los llame ninjas... Por que en este momento... Ustedes no son ninjas" - Dijo el Clon para después desaparecer en niebla.

-*No puede ser... Este tipo sin cejas a vuelto a desaparecer* - Se dijo así mismo Naruto con miedo reflejado en su rostro, para que de un momento a otro el Clon de Agua apareciera delante del pelirubio mandándolo a volar con una patada así perdiendo su bandana tras el golpe recibido.

\- "¡NARUTO!!!..." - Grita Sakura preocupada por su compañero de equipo.

\- "Solo son unos mocosos" - Menciono Zabuza mientras veía el terror en los ojos de los Gennin's.

\- "¡CHICOS!... ¡TOMEN A TAZUNA-SAN Y HUYAN!... ¡MIENTRAS ME TENGA ATRAPADO EN ESTA PRISIÓN NO PODRÉ MOVERME!!!..." - Grito el peliplata haciendo que los Gennin's se preocuparan por la situación. - "¡ADEMÁS... EL CLON DE AGUA NO PUEDE ALEJARSE DEL CUERPO REAL!... ¡ASI QUE MARCHENSE DE UNA VEZ!!!..." - Gritaba el Jounin dando una orden.

\- *Este es el verdadero poder que tiene un Jounin... Un autentico ninja... A este paso yo... Voy a... Voy a... ¡VOY A MORIR!!!...* - Se dijo el Uzumaki con temor tras imaginar lo que le podría pasar ya estando apuntó de huir corriendo del lugar escucha un grito que lo hace que se detenga.

\- "¡NI SE TE OCURRA HUIR INSECTO!!!..." Grito Vegeta apareciendo detrás del Clon de Zabuza el cual se sorprendió de ver al Sayayin ya que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de su presecian recibiendo una patada que lo hace retroceder.

\- "Tch... ¡¿QUIEN ERES TU MOCOSO?!!!..." - Grito el Momochi Original desde el lago con molestia.

\- "Yo... Soy Vegeta miembro del Equipo 7" - Respondió el Sayayin volteando a ver al ninja mientras que a Vegeta lo veía con unos ojos de color azul marino profundo haciendo que Zabuza sintiera presión ante la mirada del pelinegro para que después comenzara a hacer cinco Clones de Agua.

\- "¡ESTUPIDO MOCOSO!... ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!!!..." - Grito el Ninja Desertor haciendo que los Clones comenzaran a atacar al Sayayain.

\- "¡VEGETA ALEJATE!... ¡NO TENDRÁS NI UNA OPORTUNIDAD!!!..." - Gritaba Kakashi preocupado por el Príncipe Sayayin.

\- "Hmph... No me subestimes insecto... ¡BROLY!!!..." - Comentaba Vegeta para después gritar a su compañero quien salio disparado golpeando a dos de los clones desvaneciendo los al contacto con su puño esto dejo sorprendido a todos los presentes.

\- "Si vuelves a tocar a mis amigos... Te mato..." - Dijo Broly lanzando una mirada asesina al Ninja quien dio un paso atrás al ver los ojos amarillos del Sayayin de cabellera negra.

\- *Cada vez salen mas mocosos de la nada* - Se decía Momochi frustrado mientras veía como los tres clones que quedaban corriendo al ataque contra los dos jóvenes que acababan de hacer acto de presencia esquivando sin dificultad los golpes y estocadas de los clones. - *Debo de hacer algo antes de que estos niños sigan causando problemas* - Comentó para si mismo Zabuza.

\- "¡OIGAN USTEDES!!!..." - Grita Vegeta sacando del shock y asombro a los Gennin's presentes junto con el anciano. - "¡NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS AHÍ COMO IDIOTAS Y AYUDEN A KAKASHI!..." - Grito el Sayayin mientras esquivaba sin dificultad los ataques. - "¡NOSOTROS LOS CUBRIREMOS!!!... ¡HAAA!!!..." - Volvió a gritar Vegeta mientras con otro grito expulsaba algo de energía mandando a volar a los clones quienes cayeron al piso.

\- "Oye Naruto..." - Hablo Broly al pelirubio quien aun se sentía asustado. - "Tu eres fuerte, no permitas que un estúpido ninja que es mas fuerte que tu haga que dudes... El mas fuerte siempre podrá con el mas debí pero el mas inteligente hará que el mas fuerte retroceda... Mas, si tienes de ambos podrás doblegar a cualquiera... Tu llegas a ser un estratega en el momento de pelear así que no te rindas... Se que puedes hacerlo Naruto" - Dijo el Sayayin de larga cabellera mientras lanzaba un golpe desintegrando a uno de los tres clones de agua.

\- *Tch... ¿Que te pasa Naruto?... Dijiste que te harías el ninja mas fuerte para llegar a hacer Hokage... No retrosedas ante el miedo, levantate y...* - Se decía el Uzumaki al escuchar las palabras de uno de sus amigos asta que por su mente paso una idea. - *Pero primero necesito eso* - Comentó para así mismo el ojiazul mientras veía que uno de los clones pisaba su bandada para después este levantarse y comenzar a correr hacia el Clon. - "¡AAAH!!!..." - Grito el pelirubio mientras corría hacia el ninja.

\- "¡NARUTO, NO LO HAGAS!!!..." - Grito Kakashi al ver el movimiento imprudente del Gennin.

\- "¿PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!!!... " - Gritaba Sakura viendo como el pelirubio se lanzo al ataque.

\- *¿Pero que cree que hace?* - Se cuestiono Vegeta viendo como el Uzumaki corría sin frenar. - "¡IMBESIL!... ¡TE VA A MATAR!!!..." - Grito el Sayayin pero ya era demasiado tarde uno de los Clones de Zabuza golpea a Naruto mandándolo de vuelta a los pies de los dos Sayayins mientras que Sakura, Sasuke y Tazuna veían como el Gennin se encontraba mal herido en el piso.

\- "¿PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ATACANDO DE ESA MANERA TAN IMPRUDENTE POR TU CUENTA?!!!... ¡SOMOS GENNIN'S NO TENEMOS NI UNA OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA EL!!!... ¿Eh?..." - Gritaba Sakura pero vio algo en las manos del Uzumaki que la sorprendió. - "La bandana" - Dijo la Haruno con asombro a la vez que Sasuke y el anciano lo veían con sorpresa.

\- "Oye tu... Viejo raro sin cejas" - Comentó Naruto mientras que de su boca salia sangre. - "El ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja que se convertirá en Hokage... Naruto Uzumaki... ¡TE PATEARA EL TRASERO!!!..." - Grito para despues de ajustar su banda ninja en su frente para después apuntarle.

\- *Naruto* - Se dijo con asombro el peliplata.

\- "Hmph... Veo que algún decidiste pelear en cerio insecto" - Dijo Vegeta colocándose a lado derecho de Naruto mientras tenia sus brazos cruzados y tenia media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro a la vez que volteaba a ver a Zabuza.

\- "Ese es nuestro amigo" - Decía Broly colocándose de lado izquierdo de el pelirubio a la ve que veía detenidamente a los dos clones que quedaban de pie.

\- "Sasuke, Vegeta, Broly... No se donde este Goku, pero necesito la ayuda de ustedes dos y de Sasuke... Tengo un plan" - Menciono Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que de su boca aun salia sangre.

\- "Pfff... ¿Tu trabajando en equipo?" - Cuestionó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- *¿Que es esta sensación?... ¿De verdad este es Naruto?* - Se cuestiono la pelirosa a la vez que un pequeño rubor y un gran brillo aparecía en su rostro al ver al Uzumaki actuar de esa forma.

\- "Ja... Cuenta conmigo Insecto" - Dijo Vegeta poniéndose en pose de pelea. - "Esta sabandija es débil así que se lo dejaremos a ustedes... Nosotros nos encargáremos de cubrir su espalda" - Menciono el Sayayin cambiando a su rostro de siempre lleno de seriedad.

\- "Tienes mi apoyo Naruto" - Decía Broly también colocándose en pose de pelea.

\- "Gracias chicos... A hora... Llego el momento de ponernos salvajes" - Comentó el Uzumaki al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca.

\- "¡PERO QUE CREEN QUE HACEN!!!... ¡HUYAN DE UNA VEZ ESTA PELEA TERMINO EN EL MOMENTO QUE FUI CAPTURADO!!!... ¡BROLY, VEGETA USTEDES SON FUERTE PERO AUN ASÍ NO SON CONTRINCANTES CONTRA EL!!!..." - Grito Kakashi pero los chicos no querían irse de ahí, no abandonarían a un compañero de equipo y mas si se trataba de su Sensei.

\- "¿Que dices imbécil?... Aun no has visto nuestro auténtico poder sabandija" - Dijo Vegeta con media sonrisa a la vez que su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a enmanar un aura azul que parecía fuego en un color azul brilloso de tono transparente.

\- "No se preocupe por nosotros Kakashi Sensei... Que vegeta y yo los protegeremos" - Decía Broly para que así de la misma forma que Vegeta de su cuerpo comenzará a brotar un aura verde claro de tono transparente dejando sorprendido a todos inclusive a Zabuza.

\- *¿Pero que es ese poder?* - Se cuestión el Uchiha al ver a los dos Sayayin los cuales eran rodeados por esas auras que desaparecieron de golpe para que de su cuerpo solo se pudiera ver como esta salia esa energía en pequeñas cantidades como si fuera fuego.

\- *Esto es increíble... No, ellos son increíbles... Que bueno que son mis amigos* - Se dijo Naruto quien vio con asombro a sus amigos para después dirigir su vista a Zabuza. - "Sasuke... ¿Estas listo?" - Cuestionó el Uzumaki al Uchiha quien salio de su asombro y volteo a ver a el pelirubio.

\- "Si, lo estoy" - Respondió el azabache del Clan Uchiha viendo a su oponente. - *Luego los investigare para saber que es ese poder y hacer que me digas su secreto para así volverme mas fuerte* - Se dijo Sasuke sin despegar su vista del Ninja Desertor de la Niebla.

\- "JA, JA, JA, JA!!!... Ustedes no aprenden, veo que aun quieren jugar a ser ninjas" - Comento Momochi llamando la atención de los Gennin's. - "Cuando... Cuando yo tenia tu edad... Estas manos ya estaban cubiertas de sangre" - Este comentario hizo que los presentes se impactaran en excepción de Broly y Vegeta.

\- "El Demonio... Zabuza..." - Dijo Kakashi mientras volteaba a ver al Ninja que aun lo tenia en su técnica de Prisión de Agua.

\- "Vaya, parece que has oído de ello" - Comento Zabuza haciendo que los Gennin's se comenzaran a sentir tensos.

\- "Hace tiempo atrás... La Aldea Oculta de la Niebla era conocida como la Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta... Allí tenían una ultima prueba antes de que se pidieran convertir en ninjas" - Relato el peliplata recordando lo que sabe.

\- "Oh... Así que también sabes acerca de la prueba final" - Mencionó el espadachín sorprendido por lo que el peliplata sabe.

\- "¿Que prueba?" - Cuestión Naruto pero solo comenzó a escuchar al Ninja reír. - "¿Que es eso de prueba final de graduación?" - Volvió a cuestionar el pelirubio pero este no recibió respuesta al menos no en ese mismo momento.

\- "Lucha a muerte contra alumnos" - Respondió Zabuza con un rostro que heló la sangre del Uzumaki al oír eso. - "Amigos que entrenaba y comían juntos en la misma mesa eran obligados a pelear... Hasta que uno cayera muerto... Amigos con los que se ayudaban mutuamente y compartían el mismo sueño..." - Dijo el Ninja de la Niebla con tono serió.

\- "Eso... Eso es horrible" - Decía Sakura atemorizada por el relató.

\- "Hace diez años atrás, la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla fue forzado a cambiar... Este cambio surgió un año anterior después de la aparición de un demonio" - Comenzó a relatar Kakashi mientras las gotas de sudor que expulsaba de su cuerpo se perdían el agua de la Prisión.

\- "¿Cambio?" - Cuestionó Sakura intrigada. - "¿Que cambio?... ¿Que hizo ese Demonio?" - Cuestionaba la peligrosa con mucha curiosidad pero a la vez con temor.

\- "Sin remordimiento alguno... Un niño que ni siquiera era ninja... Mato alrededor de cien estudiantes" - Terminaba de contar Kakashi aquella horroriza historia.

\- "Aquello fue muy divertido" - Dijo Zabuza con una cara de psicópata para luego dirigir su vista a los Gennin's lo que hizo que estos se paralizaran para así hacer que sus dos clones se lanzara al ataque.

Uno de los Clones de Agua se lanzo directo a Sasuke para golpearlo pero esto no llego a su objetivo ya que Vegeta se había lanzado al ataque al mismo tiempo impactando un rodillazos en el rostro del clon mientras que Broly lanzaba un puñetazo en el abdomen de este para que así este se convirtiera en un charco de agua.

\- "Ja... Se olvidaron de mi" - Decía el otro Clon de Agua quien le conecto un fuerte golpe con el codo a Sasuke para que después lo impactara contra el suelo gracias a un golpe con el antebrazo azotándolo tan fuerte que el Uchiha escupió sangre.

\- "¡SASUKE-KUN!!!..." - Grito Sakura al ver que el azabache del Clan Uchiha estaba al merced del Demonio de la Niebla.

\- "Muere" - Dijo Momochi quitando su espada la cual llevaba en su espalda para colocarla en forma vertical y así clavarla en el cuerpo del Uchiha pero un grito lo hizo detenerse.

\- "¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!..." - Grito Naruto para que treinta Clones de Sombra aparecieran rodeando al Clon de Agua.

\- "Vaya... Con que el Kage Bunshin y además has echo muchos clones" - Decía Momochi viendo como estaba rodeado.

\- "¡ALLÁ VOY!!!..." - Gritan todos los clones lanzándose al ataque contra el espadachín.

Cada uno de los clones ataca y cae arriba del desertor de la niebla para que este al ser aplastado por todos los clones del pelirubio lanzara un tajo en circulo con su espada desapareciendo a todos los clones invocados por el Uzumaki así siendo lanzado el original al suelo para que después este sacara de su mochila un Shurike de gran tamaño el cual le lanza a Sasuke quien lo atrapo en el aire.

\- *¿Que?... ¿Así que este era tu plan?... Bien pensado Naruto* - Se dijo así mismo el Uchiha para levantarse de inmediato y abrir el Shiriken de gran tamaño. - " Preparare demonio...Fuuma Shuriken... ¡MOLINO DE SOMBRAS!!!..." - Grito Sasuke procediendo a lanzarlo contra el Clon de Zabuza el cual se preparo para detener el ataque pero el Shuriken rodeo al Clon yendo a dirección con el original quien se percato de esto y con su mano libre detuvo el arma ninja pero para su sorpresa había otro que salio de la nada si sombra.

\- "¡¿HABIA OTRO EN LA SOMBRA DEL SHURIKEN?!!!..." - Cuestiono gritando Momochi.

\- *¿Un segundo SHURIKEN escondido en el punto ciego?... Increíble" - Se decía Sakura al ver lo que ocurría.

\- " Pero... ¡ESTO SEGUIRÁ SIN FUNCIONAR!!!..." - Grito el espadachín esquivando el SHURIKEN con un salto.

Sakura no podía creerlo, Zabuza había detenido el primer Shuriken y esquivado el segundo de un salto sin problema para que después el Desertor de la Niebla no se percatara de que el Shuriken que esquivo se transformara en Naruto quien en el instante lanza rápidamente un Kunai que hiba directo al brazo en el cual tenia la Prisión de Agua, pero para no recibir ningún daño decide esquivarlo deshaciendo la técnica, Momochi se molesta al ver lo que el chico hizo y este se prepara para lanzar el Shuriken que detuvo con su mano izquierda hacia el pelirubio que caía al agua pero este fue detenido por Kakashi quien coloco su mano la cual no permitió al espadachín lanzarle el arma ninja al ojiazul.

\- "Naruto, ese fue un plan ingenioso... Los felicitó chicos... En este poco tiempo han crecido mucho como ninjas" - Decía el peliplata viendo pelirubio quien están en el lago a la vez que alagaba el esfuerzo de sus estudiantes para después posar su vista al Desertor de la Niebla el cual tenia enfrente de el. - "Zabuza de una vez te informo que no caeré en el mismo Jutsu dos veces" - Dijo el Ninja que Copia con mucha seriedad en su voz.

\- "Bah... Ya lo veremos" - Cemento Momochi tomando distancia al igual que el Hatake.

La batalla decisiva daba inicio Kakashi y Zabuza hacían sellos de manos a gran velocidad para que después de ambas partes lanzaran la misma técnica ninja, Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu (Elemento de Agua: Misil Dragón de Agua), para que así salieran del lago dos dragones de gran tamaño contra restando se entre si al impactar desvaneciéndose en una ola de agua la cual término en una brisa.

\- *Tantos sellos en segundo y los copio todos a la perfección* - Decía Sasuke mentalmente mientras veía la batalla con sorpresa.

\- *¿Que?... No puede ser... ¿Eso fue un Ninjutsu?* - Se cuestionaba Sakura incrédulamente mientras protegía al anciano Tazuna.

\- "Hmph... Vaya Jutsus que se cargan además hacen mucho escandalo por ese Doujutsu yo creo que es una tontería" -Dice Vegeta quien demostraba que el agua no lo había movido de su lugar llamando la atención de todos.

\- "¿Eh?... ¿Que quieres decir?" - Cuestionó Naruto ante el comentario del Sayayin.

\- "Me refiero a que los Uchiha son tan arrogantes por que pueden copiar y ver todos los movimientos de sus oponentes gracias a sus ojos... Eso es una completa idiotez" - Respondía Vegeta haciendo molestar al Sasuke tras si comentario.

\- "Oye idiota, retracta lo que dijiste... Los Uchiha somos uno de los Clanes mas poderosos de la Aldea de Konoha y..." - Decía Sasuke pero este fue interrumpido.

\- "Era uno de los Clanes mas poderosos, por que... Por lo que se... Ese Clan casi extinto solo cuenta con dos sobrevivientes y uno no se encuentra en la Aldea... Sabes algo al respecto Sasuke" - Dijo el Príncipe Sayayin dejando callado a Uchiha el cual apretaba sus puños con ira mientras que Sakura observaba con preocupación a Sasuke del cual pronuncio su nombre en un susurro. - "Eso pensé insecto... Además, el Clan Hyuga es el que se encuentra en la punta de la pirámide de los Clanes que hay en la aldea, pero eso tal vez no dure por mucho tiempo" - Término de hablar el Sayayin volviendo su vista a la pelea.

\- "Oye Vegeta, no seas descortés e insensible con nuestros compañero de equipó... Además Kakashi Sensei es increíble esta demostrando un gran control del Sharingan mira como copia todos los movimientos del enemigo" - Comentaba Broly mientras veía como Zabuza se encontraba acorralado ya que el Hatake hacia los mismos movimientos que el espadachín como si se tratara como un espejo.

En el transcurso de la batalla Kakashi había copiado cada movimiento que Zabuza hacia, incluso llego a copiar y decir cada palabra que el ninja estaba pensando, Momochi no podía creerlo el Ninja Copia lo estaba superando y por mucho el no no quería aceptar así que decidió lanzar un Juntsu tan poderoso para acabar de una vez por todas con la pelea pero fue inútil el Espadachín de la Niebla no pudo contra la gran habilidad del Hatake recibiendo de lleno un Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua), que consiste de una especie de ciclón de agua que sale de forma horizontal arrastrando al Ninja sacándolo del agua impactando contra los árboles.

\- "Eh de admitir que dio una buena pelea, pero si sigue pensando que ese ojo lo sacara de cualquier lío esta muy equivocado" - Comento Vegeta viendo a hora hacia donde se encontraba Zabuza. - *Kakaroto que tanto estas haciendo* - Se dijo así mismo el Príncipe Sayayin.

\- "Esto se termino" - Dijo Kakashi quien aterrizó en una rama del árbol en la cual se estrello Zabuza junto a unos Kunais que se clavaron en la pierna y el brazo del lado derecho del Desertor de la Niebla.

\- "¿Cómo?... ¿Puedes ver el futuro?" - Cuestiono Momochi viendo hacia arriba en donde se encontraba el Hatake.

\- "Claro y vas a morir" - Respondió Kakashi con un Kunai en su mano mientras veía al ninja con su Sharingan pero en ese momento cinco Senbon hiban directo al espadachín pero tres de estos fueron bloqueados por un azabache que llevaba en su mano un báculo con el cual desvío las dos agujas de gran tamaño.

\- "Goku" - Dijo Naruto al ver a su amigo.

\- "Demonios... No llegue a tiempo..." - Comentó el Sayayin cayendo de pie al piso. - "Vaya, veo que Kakashi Sensei hizo un buen trabajo" - Decía el Sayayin criado en la Tierra con una sonrisa para después ver a Zabuza y a la persona que lanzó las agujas. - "¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?" - Cuestiono Goku viendo la figura de una persona la cual llevaba una mascara con toques rojos.

\- "¿Hmmh?... El quien soy es confidencial y que es lo que hago... Mi trabajo... Pero tú te estas interponiendo en el" - Respondió la persona enmascarada que se encontraba arriba de la rama de un árbol Kakashi se percata de eso y dirige su vista hacia donde estaba el enmascarado.

\- "Eres un Anbu" - Dijo el Hatake para luego ver a Son.

\- "Así es y si no se quitan de mi camino tendré que asesinarlos" - Decía el Ambu con molestia en su voz.

\- "Oye Goku, nosotros ya terminamos aquí, deja que el se encargue del resto" - Comentó Kakashi al Sayayin quien no quitaba su vista del Anbu.

\- "Si eso es lo que quiere entonces permitame dejarlo fuera de combate para que se le facilite mas hacer su trabajo" - Mencionó Goku así aprovecha para después soltar un fuerte golpea al abdomen de Zabuza quien se encontraba levemente mareado tras recibir los Senbon en el cuello y con casi escaso de Chakra recargado en el árbol intentando no caer para que, por el golpe este escupiera sangre manchando las vendas que cubrían su rostro cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo. - "Bien, ya te lo puedes llevar" - Dijo Goku alejándose y acercarse a sus compañeros.

\- "Uoh... Goku eres increíble" - Decía Naruto acercándose a su amigo.

\- "No, tu estuviste increíble... Hiciste un plan excelente para salvar a Kakashi Sensei" - Comentó el Son con una sonrisa.

\- "Así que estuviste aquí todo el rato insecto y nosotros haciéndote tiempo" - Mencionó Vegeta acercándose con los brazos cruzados con los demás haciendo que Goku se sintiera incómodo ante lo dicho por el Sayayin.

\- "Perdón chicos pero al momento de llegar no pude dejar de ver el combate aun así, siendo mas débil que ese sujeto supieron darle pelea" - Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

\- "Me has dejado sorprendido Goku no creí que tuvieras esa fuerza" - Decía Kakashi acercándose a sus estudiantes y al constructor Tazuna.

\- "Kakashi Sensei... Para ser le sincero... Los que son Broly, Vegeta y yo no hemos demostrado casi nada de nuestra verdadera fuerza" - Decía Goku con un tono lleno de seriedad.

\- "¿Pero que dices?... ¿Es esto cierto?" - Cuestiono Sakura tras lo dicho por el Sayayin.

\- "Así es Sakura, esta pequeña fracción que vieron no es nada comparado a nuestro poder actual" - Respondía Broly a la pregunta de la peligrosa.

\- "Eso es sorprendente y... ¿Cual es su poder actual?" - Cuestiono Kakashi con intriga.

\- "¿Nuestro poder actual?... Hmph..." - Decía el Son mientras se tomaba de la barbilla pensando. - "Eso es un secreto Sensei" - Respondió el Sayayin haciendo que los Gennin's, el Sensei y Tazuna quien escuchaba atentamente la conversación se fueran de espalda así provocando que Goku comenzará a reír al ver eso.

El Equipó 7 seguía platicando tranquilamente mientras estos eran vistos por el Ambu quien sin despegar su vista de ellos se acerca a Zabuza tranquilamente para verificar que este se encontrara muerto y así es el ninja ya no presentaba algún signo vital, todo esto fue visto por Kakashi quien observo que el Ambu se sorprendió de eso y regreso su vista hacia sus alumnos que seguían conversando, el enmascarado ante esto carga rápidamente al ninja, para que este después volteé a ver a el Sayayin que le detuvo la mayoría de sus agujas cuando las lanzo por primera vez y sin dejar de verlo con molestia la cual no se podía ver por llevar la mascara, procede a lanzar varios Senbon a un pelinegro con báculo en la espalda el cual se percata para lograr cubrirse pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que se cubrió tarde así clavándose varias agujas en su cuerpo, dos en el muslo izquierdo, una en el hombro derecho y otro por el cuello atravesando por cierta para de la nuca la cual rozo un nervio el cual conecta al cerebro haciendo que Goku se sienta mareado y caiga al suelo inconsciente golpeándose la cabeza.

\- "¡GOKU!!!..." - Gritan al unísono los Gennin's y Kakashi al ver al Son en ese estado.

\- "Oye tu..." - Naruto hiba a reclamar al Ambu pero este ya no se encontraba.

\- "Oye Broly, verifica si trajo eso consigo" - Decía Vegeta haciendo que Broly se acercara al cuerpo de el Son esculcando los bolsillos del Sayayin inconsciente.

\- "No Vegeta, no las trajo" - Respondía con una negativa el Sayayin de larga cabellera.

\- "Este idiota... Como se le ocurre dejar algo como eso en la aldea" - Comento Vegeta con molestia.

\- "¿De que están hablando ustedes dos?" - Cuestiono el Uchiha al oír la conversación de ambos Sayayin's.

\- "No es de tu incumbencia Uchiha" - Respondió Vegeta con molestia al azabache del Clan casi extinto.

\- "¿Pero que dices?" - Dijo Sasuke apunto de atacar al Sayayin mientras Vegeta se colocaba de frente para hacer lo mismo pero estos fueron detenidos por Naruto y Broly.

\- "Oye Sasuke tranquilo este no es momento de pelear" - Comento el Uzumaki estando de frente al Uchiha.

\- "Así es Vegeta, como dijo Naruto este no es el momento para iniciar un conflicto entre compañeros" - Decía el Sayayin criado en Camba estando frente a su compañero.

\- "Hmph... Te has salvado en esta ocasión insecto... Agradece a Broly y ah Naruto que evitaron que no te dejara peor que Zabuza cuando te estrello contra el suelo" - Dijo Vegeta para después darse la vuelta.

\- "Tch... Ese maldito engreído" - Decía Sasuke entre diente en un tono inaudible para los presentes.

\- "Oigan ustedes dejen de estar discutiendo... Hay cosas mas importantes que debemos investigar como... ¿Por que ese Ambu ataco a Goku?" - Dijo Sakura quien recostó a al Son en su regazo viéndolo con preocupación.

\- "No lo se pero debemos de movernos y atender a Goku rápido antes de que..." - Comenzaba a hablar Kakashi asta que se desplomo cayendo inconsciente.

\- "Oh, por favor... ¿Pero que demonios esta ocurriendo?" - Decía el Uzumaki a hora preocupado por su Sensei.

\- "Debió haber sido el Sharigan, si no estas acostumbrado a este consume mucho Chakra además de que hizo varios Jutsus poderosos que consumen gran cantidad de energía" - Respondió Sasuke acercándose a su Sensei.

\- "Y es por eso que digo que el Doujutsu es problemático" - Comento Vegeta recibiendo un mirada del Uchiha la cual no le tomo importancia.

\- "Chicos, rápido mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí... Llevemos a los dos lo mas pronto posible para atenderlos mejor" - Dijo Tazuna ayudando llevando a Kakashi mientras que Broly cargaba a Goku.

\- "Este idiota no aprende, siempre se relaja y en el momento inesperado lo atacan por sorpresa recibiendo un gran daño ya se le a dicho que no se confíe o le pasaría lo mismo que con Zorbet y miralo aquí... Casi al borde de la muerto..." - Decía Vegeta caminando a lado de Broly.

\- "Si, ese fue el error de Goku" - Respondía Broly ante lo dicho por Vegeta así todos desapareciendo a la distancia.

**Mientras Tanto En La Mente De Goku**

\- "Rayos, me relaje de mas... No se por que ese tipo me habrá atacado pero aprovecho el momento correcto para atacarme después de matar a ese Ninja que nos ataco" - Hablaba sólo el Son mientras caminaba en un lugar oscuro sin rumbo alguno. - "Tch... Ya eh estado caminando por mucho tiempo y no encuentro ni una salida de este lugar... ¿En donde es que estoy?... ¿Acasl morí?... Y si es así no podre volver a la vida ya que en este mundo no existen las Esferas del Dragón" - Se cuestionaba el Sayayin asta que comenzó a sentirse nervioso tras pesar que había muerto. - " Pero si eso fuera cierto por que no veo algún alma cerca... Si que es extraño" - Pensaba Goku mientras este volteaba a todos lados y no veía nada asta que a lo lejos se veía una luz la cual comenzó a seguir. - "Si al fin una salida" - Corría el Sayayin con rapidez para alcanzar esa luz pero algo lo detiene en seco al escuchar una voz que no reconoce.

\- "Oye... Y... ¿Como esta tu hijo el pequeño?... ¿A mostrado algún progreso al estar en la incubadora?" - Cuestiono un hombre gordo con armadura como la del ejercito de Freezer.

\- "¿Que?... ¿Pero que es esto?" - Se cuestionó Goku al ver a cuatro Sayayin sentados en rocas y ah uno recostado en el suelo en un planeta destruido el cual, al parecer acababan de conquistar.

\- "No, su nivel de pelea sigue siendo bajo... Pero se en lo mas profundo de mi ser que ese niño sera muy poderoso tanto que me superara" - Respondía un hombre del cual Goku no podía ver bien su rostro, ese hombre llevaba puesta una armadura negra con toques verdes, un pantalón negro que parece ser de licra, mangas en los antebrazos de color rojo y en los chamorros con una cicatriz en cruz en su mejilla izquierda.

\- "¿Quien es ese sujeto?... No... ¿Quienes son estos Sayayin's?" - Se cuestionaba Goku pero nada le venia a la mente.

\- "Veo que quieres mucho a ese pequeño guerrero de clase baja" - Decía un hombre con poco robusto de piel de un tono grisáceo sin cejas.

\- "Así es... Después de todo Kakaroto es mi hijo" - Dijo el hombre que al levantarse y sentarse se puede ver la misma imagen de Goku.

\- "No... No puede ser... El es..." - Decía el Son quedándose sin palabras.

\- "Veo que has llegado asta este punto Kakaroto" - Comentó un hombre encapuchado que apareció detrás de Goku.

\- "¿Pero que?... ¡DOMINIUS!!!..." - Grito el Sayayin con sorpresa al ver a Daimus junto a el.

\- "Hola Goku... ¿Cuanto tiempo?" - Dijo la Deidad con una sonrisa saludando al Son. - "Bien, es hora de comenzar" - Comento Daimus cambiando su sonrisa tranquila a una fría y psicópata.

**Continuara...**


	8. Gine y Bardock

**_Capítulo 8: Gine y Bardock, La Historia De Los Padres De Goku._**

Después de el descuido de Goku, todo el Equipo 7 llegaban a la casa del constructor con el Sayayin y Kakashi, Tazuna al llegar le pide de favor a su hija un mujer de cabello negro que si podría preparar una de las habitaciones para atender al chico y al hombre, la dama rápidamente se movió al ver al Sayayin herido para que momentos después se pudiera ver a todo el grupo de Gennin's esperando el despertar de su Sensei y su amigo al pasar unos minutos el Hatake se despierta observando a sus alumnos, luego dirige su vista a lado así viendo a un joven azabache aun inconsciente.

\- "Veo que aun no despierta" - Comentó el peliplata con preocupación en su voz.

\- "No... Y lo peor es que hace poco le comenzó a dar fiebre" - Dijo la hija de el constructor quien se encontraba de rodillas a lado del Sayayin mientras le cambiaba el pequeño trapo que le había puesto al azabache para controlar su temperatura.

\- "Esto es malo" - Decía el Hatake a la ves que colocaba su mano derecha en el mentón.

\- "Y se pone peor Kakashi" - Hablo Vegeta llamando la atención de todo mientras este tenia los brazos cruzados.

\- "¿A que te refieres con que se pone peor?" - Cuestiono el ninja copia.

\- "Es sobre Zabuza" - Respondía Broly dejando sorprendidos a todos al por el nombre del Ninja renegado.

\- "¿Que tiene que ver el con esto?" - Cuestiona a hora el Uchiha ante el comentario de los Sayayin's.

\- "Kakashi Sensei, nos haría el honor de explicar los detalles" - Dijo Vegeta quien había visto como el Hatake se había puesto a pensar.

\- "Rayos... No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta" - Comento Kakashi con molestia. - "Chicos atención que lo que les diré tiene una probabilidad de cincuenta a cincuenta" - Decía el Jounin explicando lo que realmente pudo haber ocurrido con Zabuza y sobre la posibilidad de que este estuviera vivo gracias al Ambu que apareció antes dejando a todos anonadado en excepción de los dos Sayayin's los cuales ya sabían que ocurría. - "Y esa es la situación actual así que desde ahora les pondré un entrenamiento para hacerlos mas fuerte, ya que... Yo estando en este estado no podre encargarme del todo pues durare aproximadamente una semana en recuperarme" - Dijo el Sensei con tono serio.

\- "Pero y si Zabuza ataca en ese periodo de tiempo?" - Cuestiono Sakura temerosa de que eso fuera una posibilidad.

\- "Tranquila Sakura, el cuerpo tras caer en una muerte momentáneamente también tiene sus consecuencias, así que Zabuza también tardara en recuperarse algunos días" - Respondía Kakashi a la pregunta de su alumna.

\- "Entonces no hay que perder tiempo y vayamos a entrenar" - Dijo Naruto emocionado.

\- "De acuerdo... Ya que Kakashi Sensei nos entrenara a mi me gustaría entrenar a Sakura en estos días dándole un bonos a su entrenamiento" - Hizo el comentario Broly dejando sorprendido incluso a Vegeta.

\- "De que demonios estas hablando Insecto" - Decía Vegeta con duda ante lo que su compañero dijo.

\- "Si, me refiero a que quiero que Sakura se haga mas fuerte tanto física como mentalmente" - Respondió el Sayayin de larga cabellera. - "Claro... Si ella me permite entrenarla" - Comentó Broly viéndola con una sonrisa. - "Y bien Sakura... ¿Que opinas?" - Cuestiono a la Ojijade sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- "Yo..." - Dijo la Haruno asta que se puso a pensar. - *¿Que me pasa?... ¿Por que lo pienso tanto?... ¿Que no eh visto mas que suficiente para saber que el es muy fuerte al igual que Gpku y Vegeta?... Dilo Haruno, acepta y aste mas fuerte* - Se decía así misma la pelirosa para después salir de sus pensamiento y ver a el Sayayin. - "Bien, lo are" - Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- "Ya aclarado esto" - Dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba apoyado en unas muletas. - "Vamos a fuera a entrenar" - Decía para dirigirse hacia afuera para después poner atención a un niño que entro al lugar.

**En La Mente De Goku**

\- "No puedo creer que el sea mi padre" - Comento Goku con asombro al ver a un hombre idéntico a el con armadura del ejército de Freezer.

\- "Pues cree Kakaroto, el es Bardock tu padre" - Decía Dominius viendo a Goku.

De pronto entre los escombros de un edificio salia un hombre con apariencia de pez humanoide muy mal herido, poniendo en guardia a los cinco Sayayin's que descansaban después de haber conquistado el planeta, el ser humanoide comienza a correr a gran velocidad hacia el padre de Goku quien lanzo un golpe pero aquel ser desapareció de la vista del Sayayin para después conectarle un fuerte golpe en la parte de la nuca golpeando un punto del sistema nervioso cerca del cerebro, Bardock solo se quejo y ataco al alienígena el cual se mantenía con vida advirtiéndole de que su raza sería exterminada como lo hicieron ellos con la suya para que después otro de los compañeros del padre del Son atacara nuevamente y desvaneciera al ser humanoide con su energía momentos después voltean a ver a Bardock quien de un momento a otro colapso quedando inconsciente así preocupando a sus compañeros.

\- "¡OYE BARDOCK!... ¡NO SE TE OCURRA DEJARNOS!... RECUERDA QUE TIENES A UNA MUJER Y DOS HIJOS QUE TE ESPERAN EN CASA!!!..." - Grito la mujer casi al borde del llanto.

\- "Es inútil Fasha, debemos llevarlo rápido al planeta Vegeta" - Comento un hombre que llevaba un pañuelo blanco en su brazo izquierdo.

\- "Entonces que esperamos... Vámonos o Gine se pondrá triste si Bardock muere" - Dijo el Sayayin regordete quien procedió a cargar a su compañero y llevarlo asta su nave.

\- "¿Esta todo listo Panppukin?" - Cuestiono el mejor amigo de Bardock

\- "Si, ya esta todo listo Tora" - Respondió el Sayayin regordete.

\- "Bien, entonces es momento de irnos" - Dijo Tora para que después las naves se cerraran y comenzaran a despegar

\- "¿Que le paso a mi padre Daimus?" - Cuestiono Goku ya que el lugar se había vuelto repentinamente oscuro.

\- "No te preocupes, ya lo veras" - Respondió la Deidad para que después otra nueva escena apareciera.

En la nueva escena se podía ver a Bardock inconsciente en su nave, mientras que la la lejanía se alcanzaba a distinguir el planeta Vegeta el cual tenia un color rojizo, después de unos minutos las cinco naves llegan a un puerto de aterrizaje para que luego los compañeros del Sayayyin que aun no despertaba salieran rápido de la nave así sacando a Bardock y llevándolo rápidamente con los médicos quienes rápidamente prepararon todo para luego colocar al padre del Son en una cámara de recuperación.

\- "Cree que se pondrá bien" - Cuestionó al doctor el Sayayin con medio calvo con tres sicatrices en la frente.

\- "Si, sólo necesita unos cuantos días para recuperarse Borgos... Aunque ese golpe lo dejó prácticamente entre la delgada linea entre la vida y la muerte me sorprende aun de que haya podido sobrevivir si a alguno de ustedes les hubiera llegado ese golpe que Bardock recibió ya estarían muertos" - Respondía el medico con cuerpo de ave prehistórica dejando sorprendidos a los compañeros del Sayayin.

\- "Vaya que Bardock es increíble..." - Dijo Fasha aliviada de que su compañero se encuentre bien. - "Bien, creo que iré a comunicar a Gine de lo ocurrido, sino se preocupara mas de el" - Comento la chica mientras sacaba un poco la lengua.

\- "De acuerdo, pero ve rápido Fasha que aun tenemos trabajo que hacer" - Decía Tora con tono serio ya que a el le tocaba guiar el equipo en ausencia de Bardock.

\- "Si, si... Como digas" - Salia la Sayayin a toda prisa hacia la casa de Bardock para que después todo se volviera oscuro de nuevo.

\- "Oye Daimus" - Hablo Goku a la Deidad llamando su atención.

\- "¿Que ocurre Son?" - Cuestiono Daimus dirigiendo su vista al Sayayin.

\- "Esa mujer... Fasha... ¿Tuvo algo que ver con mi padre?" - Cuestiono Goku ya que la mujer parecía fría pero cuando se trataba de Bardock ella cambiaba totalmente su actitud.

\- "Siendote sincero Goku, ella era una joven que estaba perdidamente enamorada de tu padre Fasha se le confesaría a Bardock pero el ya estaba saliendo con tu madre Gine" - Respondia Daimus a la pregunta del Son. - "Así que al saber sobre la relación de ambos, ella decidió guardar sus emociones y el amor que sentía por tu padre... Fasha no le hizo caso a ningún otro Sayayin por mas que la buscaran porque aun seguía enamorada de Bardock así que se hizo amiga de tu madre para pasar mas tiempo con tu padre al menos a su lado ya que Bardock solo tenia ojos para Gine... A Fasha no le importaba eso pues podía permanecer a lado de la persona que siempre a amado" - Terminaba de hablar la Deidad dejando sorprendido a Goku.

\- "No puedo creerlo" - Fue lo único que salio de la boca del Son.

\- "Goku... ¿Tu sabias que los Sayayin solo hacían parejas para fines reproductivos?" - Cuestionó Dominios al Sayayin.

\- "No, no lo sabia" - Respondió el Son viendo a la Deidad.

\- "Bien entonces te dire que tus padres fueron un caso especial" - Decía Daimus con una sonrisa.

\- "¿A que se refiere?" - Cuestiono a hora Goku.

\- "Me refiero a que tus padres sentían un gran amor algo que en los Sayayin's era raro experimentar, pero ellos fueron ese caso especial pues se enamoraron y decidieron tener una familia, aunque lo mismo habría ocurrido si Fasha se le hubiera declarado a tu padre ya que ella también lo amaba" - Respondía la Deidad a hora volteando hacia enfrente. - "A hora llego el momento de que mires esto" - Dijo Dominius con una voz seria sorprendiendo a Goku por ese cambio así que decidió voltear y ver lo que ocurriría a hora.

**Dos Días Después: En La Aldea De La Ola.**

Ya han transcurrido dos días desde que Goku quedo inconsciente, Kakashi se encontraba en la casa de Tazuna descansando, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto entrenaban su control Chakra mientras escalaban árboles solo con sus pies, Sakura ya no se encontraba con ellos pues ella tenia un buen control de su Chakra que Kakashi la mando a proteger al constructor de puentes junto a Broly y Vegeta quienes también hicieron el entrenamiento pero ellos como ya tenían experiencia manipulando la energía el ejercicio lo lograron al primer intento, ambos Sayayin's y la joven Haruno se encontraban ayudando al constructor con el puente.

\- "Ya no aguanto mas" - Decía Sakura quejándose mientras llevaba como mochila una caparazón de tortuga que pesaba como quince kilos.

\- "No te quejes fanática, que nosotros llevamos mas peso que tu" - Dijo Vegeta llevando una caparazón igual que la ojijade. - "Además estamos llevando peso extra con los materiales para construir el puente" - Comentó mientras andaba con un tubos en ambos brazos.

\- "Tranquila Sakura, veras que para el sexto día veras un gran cambio" - Hablo Broly mientras cargaba dos sacos de cementó.

\- "Eso esperó, porque no creo aguantar mucho" - Menciono la chica ya algo cansada.

\- "Para serte sincero Sakura, lo que te puse a hacer es solo una parte del calentamiento para Vegeta y para mi de aquí nos retiraremos un poco de la aldea para el entrenamiento de verdad" - Dijo el Sayayin de larga cabellera sorprendiendo a la pelirosa.

\- "¿QUEEE???!!!..." - Grito sorprendida la Haruno. - "Tienes que estar bromeando" - Decía la chica con la sorpresa aun reflejada en su rostro.

\- "¿Que es lo que te sorprende fanática?... Esto que estamos haciendo es una simple tarea fácil" - Comento Vegeta con seriedad.

\- "Entonces... ¿Cual es su entrenamiento?" - Cuestiono Sakura intrigada.

\- "Pues... Nuestro entrenamiento consiste en hacer un millón de flexiones, abdominales y sentadillas, todo eso lo hacemos solo para entrar en calor por que después de eso nos colocamos unas pesas especiales en las partes de las muñecas y tobillos para después comenzar a combatir" - Respondía Broly a la peligrosa quien se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos que parecían que se le hiban a salir.

\- "No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar" - Dijo la ojijade sin poder salir del Shock. - "Entonces... Las habilidades que demostraron contra Zabuza..." - Comentaba la Haruno pero esta fue interrumpida.

\- "Si, eso no era ni una cuarta parte de nuestra fuerza" - Decía Vegeta mientras acomodaba el material que llevaba cargando.

\- "Bueno, pero debo decirte que así como te encuentras tu en este momento así empezamos nosotros... Al principio se nos dificultaba pero al final se nos comenzó a hacer costumbre y empezamos a aumentar mas el peso" - Comentó Broly con una sonrisa. - "Este entrenamiento no solo es para que te hagas fuerte Sakura si ni para que obtengas mas resistencia y sobre todo agilidad" - Terminaba de decir el Sayayin de larga cabellera.

\- "In-Increible" - Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de la ojijade.

\- "Dejemonos de charlas y sigamos trabajando... Este puente debe de terminarse antes de una semana" - Dijo Vegeta yéndose para seguir con la construcción.

\- "Sabes Broly... Tienes razón, me esforzare para hacerme mas fuerte" - Decía la Haruno con una gran sonrisa llena de determinación.

\- "Así se habla Sakura-Chan" - Comento el Sayayin de larga cabellera con una sonrisa al puro estilo de Goku.

\- "¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS!... ¡VAN A ESTAR HAY PARADOS COMO IDIOTAS O SE PONDRAN A TRABAJAR!!!..." - Grito Vegeta a lo lejos.

\- "¡SI!!!..." - Gritaron en respuesta Broly y Sakura para después verse por unos segundo para liego sonreír y seguir con la obra.

**De Vuelta En La Mente De Goku**

\- "Por lo que vi, mi hermano Raditz era muy diferente de niño" - Hizo el comentario el Son al ver lo tranquilo que era su hermano mayor antes de ir a conquistar planetas.

\- "En efecto mi querido Goku, pero ya estamos apunto de llegar al clímax de la historia de tus padres y el como fuiste enviado al planeta Tierra" - Dijo Daimus con una sonrisa para después cambiar a un rostro serió. - "Bien, entonces prosigamos..." - Decía para que en ese momento se pudiera ver a un Bardock fuera de la cámara de recuperación vistiendo su armadura.

\- "Agh... No puedo creer que fui tan descuidado" - Comento mientras se tronaba el cuello. - "Disculpe doctor pero... ¿Hubo alguna novedad mientras estuve inconsciente en estos días?" - Cuestiono Bardock volteando a ver al doctor del lugar.

\- "Si... Tu mujer Gine vino a visitarte mientras estabas inconsciente" - Respondió el doctor con forma de pterodáctilo. - "Además tu escuadrón vino hace una hora para despedirse ya que saldrían a una misión de conquista al planeta Meat" - Dijo el doctor tranquilo.

\- "Esos tontos se fueron a divertir sin mi" - Decía Bardock a punto de irse pero fue detenido por el doctor.

\- "Espera Bardock... A ti se te encargo hacer una misión de reconocimiento a un planeta no muy lejano al planeta Meat con un escuadrón de cincuenta hombres tu sólo ve a cumplir tu misión, regresa, da un informe del área que se te haya asignado con tu compañero y luego ve a apoyar a tu equipo" - Comento el doctor para que el Sayayin lo viera con duda.

\- "¿Acaso usted se cree algún general para darme ordenes doctor?" - Cuestionó con una molestia notoria en su voz.

\- "No exactamente pero fue una orden dada desdé arriba" - Respondía el ave prehistórica humanoide.

\- "Tch... De acuerdo, pero lo haré rápido... No quiero perderme de la diversión" - Dijo Bardock saliendo del lugar a dirección al centro de reunión. - "Pero creo que iré primero a ver a Gine y a Kakaroto" - Decía mientras caminaba por el pasillo después de esto la imagen se disipa dejando el lugar en completa oscuridad.

\- "Veo que mi padre amaba mucho a mamá" - Comento Goku con una sonrisa.

\- "También te amaba a ti y a Raditz" - Dijo Dominios con una sonrisa la cual se le contagio al ver al Sayayin sonreír.

\- "A todo esto... ¿Quien es mi madre?... No la eh visto asta ahora en estos recuerdos" - Cuestiono el Son con duda.

\- "Tranquilo Kakaroto... Todo a su tiempo" - Respondió la Deidad para darle la señal a Goku de que dirigiera su vista a las imágenes.

En ese momento se podía ver a Bardock en una nave acompañado de otro Sayayin los cuales ya se encontraban en camino hacia el Planeta Vegeta, ambos se encontraba a gusto de haber regresado pues como dijo Bardock terminaría su misión lo mas rápido posible para después dirigirse con su escuadrón pero algo lo inquietaba, algo lo hacia sentir inseguridad tras haber un mensaje el cual fue dirigido a todos los Sayayin's que no se encontraban en el Planeta Vegeta, el Sayayin que acompañaba al padre de Goku estaba hablando con el para solo ser regañado por el Sayayin con cicatriz en la mejilla, ya que si seguía haciendo algún comentario hacia las tropas de Freezer le podría ir mal así que le dijo que se quitara el rastreador pues mediante el escuchaban cada conversación.

Después de unos minutos la nave aterrizo Bardock al a ver tenido una conversación con otro de sus compañeros Sayayin al haber bajado de su nave procedió a dirigirse a casa pero de pronto la cabeza le dolió un poco cayendo en una rodilla y en su mente pudo ver una gran esfera parecida a un Sol impactar contra el planeta, la escena en su mente cambio drásticamente para ver a un joven de Dogi naranja frente a Freezer en un planeta que el desconocía así percatándose de que aquel hombre era su hijo, Bardock de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que aun se encontraba de camino a casa mientras mas Sayayin's lo veían acercándose a el para ayudarle pues vieron que no se movió por unos minutos.

\- "Tranquilo, estoy bien... Solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza" - Decía Bardock hacia sus compañeros que lo veían preocupado.

\- "¿Estas seguro?... No te ves muy bien que digamos Bardock..." - Dijo un Sayayin con bigote y una especie de capa blanca.

\- "Si Paragus... Estoy bien..." - Respondió Bardock sereno mientras se levantaba. - "Gracias por preocuparte pero puedes seguir tu camino que veo tenias algo importante que hacer" - Decía el Sayayin ya estando de pie viendo a su compañero.

\- "De acuerdo Bardock pero si necesitas algo solo dímelo después de todo fuimos compañeros de combate años atrás" - Comento Paragus dándole la mano a su antiguo compañero.

\- "Gracias, tomare tu palabra" - Dijo Bardock estrechando la mano de su ex-compañero para después ambos tomaran cada uno para su lado.

\- "Me pregunto... ¿Como estará mi pequeño Broly?" - Se cuestiono Paragus mientras se dirigía a ver a su hijo.

Bardock siguió su camino encontrándose con viejos compañeros de escuadra y con amigos confiables de su mujer, el Sayayin llego a su destino después de haberse detenido varias veces a platicar con su gente, Bardock había llegado a su hogar en donde vio a dos mujeres cortando carne para después saludar a la mujer que mas ama.

\- "Gine, ya estoy en casa" - Dijo el Sayayin con una sonrisa, para que una mujer joven de cabello algo largo el cual le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros y una armadura Sayayin que mas bien parecía un vestido de color turquesa oscura voltea a verlo y se pone feliz al ver al Sayayin en casa.

\- "Hola Bardock... Que bueno que hayas llegado bien a casa... ¿Como te fue?" - Cuestión Gine mientras abrazaba a su esposo a la vez que la otra mujer los dejaba a los dos para que tuvieran privacidad.

\- "Me fue bien Gine... Veo que el pueblo se ve mas animado" - Decía Bardock a hora tomando de la cintura a su mujer.

\- "Claro, es por que todos han vuelto a casa" - Comentó Gine con una sonrisa.

\- "¿Donde esta Raditz?" - Cuestionó el Sayayin por el resto de su hijo mayor..

\- "Raditz ya es todo un guerrero y en este momento se encuentra con el príncipe Vegeta en otro planeta pero ya no tarda en regresar" - Respondió Gine sepranandose del abrazo.

\- "Esta con el príncipe en una misión... Debe ser un dolor de cabeza estar con el y... ¿Kakaroto, aun sigue en su cápsula de crianza?" - Cuestionó Bardock a hora por su hijo menor.

\- "Si y llegaste justo a tiempo para su salida... ¿Quieres verlo?" - Cuestiono Gine andando hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño, llegando a una habitación donde se encontraba la cápsula con un bebé idéntico al Sayayin de rostro serio.

\- "Es muy pequeño" - Dijo el Bardock al ver a su hijo.

\- "Es el tipo de niño con lento desarrollo... Pero se parece mucho a ti... ¿No lo crees?... Sobre todo por tu cabello tan peculiar" - Decía Gine con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de la seriedad en el rostro de su esposo la cual se reflejaba en la cámara de crianza de su hijo.

\- "Llegando la noche robare una cápsula" - Comentó el Sayayin de repente llamando la atención de su mujer.

\- "¿Que?..." - Fue lo único que salio de la boca de Gine sin entender a lo que su esposo se refería.

\- "Lo mandáremos hacia otro planeta" - Respondió Bardock con tono serio.

\- "¡¿QUEEE?!!!.. ¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?!!!..." - Grita la Sayayin con asombro y molestia a la ves al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Bardock.

\- "No Gine, hablo en cerio" - Respondió el Sayayin a su esposa.

\- "Como... ¿Como se te ocurre decir algo así en este momento?... ¡NI SIQUIERA AH APRENDIDO A HABLAR!!!..." - Decía Gine sorprendida para después gritarle a su esposo tras su respuesta.

\- "Con las capacidades que esta demostrando Kakaroto esta destinado a que lo envíen lejos... Al menos así nos aseguraremos de que acabe en un mejor planeta" - Comentó Bardock con mas serenidad en su voz.

\- "Pero... Aun es muy pronto" - Dijo la esposa del Sayayin con angustia por su pequeño.

\- "Puede que no nos quede mucho tiempo" - Decía Bardock volteando a ver a su esposa.

\- "¿A que te refieres?" - Cuestionó Gine ante el extraño comentario de si esposo.

\- "El gran Freezer... Teme a que pueda aparecer el Legendario Súper Sayayin" - Respondía Bardock a la pregunta de su amada.

\- "Súper... Sayayin?... Pero... ¿PERO QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE ES SOLO UN MITO?!!!..." - Grito molesta ante el comentario.

\- "Así es, aunque eso no deja de ser una preocupación para el... Puede que ese sujeto este tramando algo" - Decía el Sayayin sorprendiendo a su esposa. - "Presiento... Que nos esta persiguiendo la muerte" - Terminaba de decir Bardock dejando sin palabras a Gine pero de pronto el Sayayin cayo de rodillas al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza haciéndolo inclusive gritar así preocupando a su amada.

\- "¡BARDOCK!!!..." - Grito preocupada al ver la condición en la que se encontraba su esposo.

\- "¡AAAAH!!!..." - Gritaba el Sayayin asta que de pronto comenzara a ver a Tora siendo tomado por el cuello por uno de los subordinados del emperador del mal y a sus demás compañeros tirados sin vida en el suelo.

\- "¡BARDOCK!!!..." - Volvió a gritar Gine para después ver a su esposo tranquilizarse mientras gotas de sudor caían por su rostro. - "¿Estas bien?" - Cuestionó la Sayayin viendo preocupada a su amado.

\- "No Gine... Debo irme... Debo reunirme con mi escuadrón" - Respondió mientras salia corriendo.

\- " Bardock... ¿QUE VAS A HACER?!!!..." - Grito Gine cuestionando la extraña actitud que le demostraba el Sayayin.

\- "IRÉ AL PLANETA MEAT PARA COMPROBAR ALGO, ESPERA MI REGRESO!!!..." - Grito ya estando lejos de su esposa. - *Debo apresurarse... Tomare una cápsula que me lleve asta donde esta mi equipó... Incluso son mucho mas rápidas que esa grandes naves así que me dará tiempo de volver antes del anochecer* - Se decía así mismo Bardock para que la imagen se volviera borrosa y todo se volviera completamente oscuro.

\- "Esa mujer... ¿Era mi mamá?" - Cuestionó Goku al ver a su madre Gine mientras que unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

\- "Así es Son, ella era tu madre... Una hermosa mujer quien contribuyó en la conquista de planetas antes de conocer a tu padre quien la salvo de un ataque enemigo estando ella mal herida para que al finalizar la conquista tu padre la llevara cargando en la espalda asta su campamento en donde cuido de ella asta que se recuperara" - Dijo Daimus viendo como el Sayayin sonreía. - "Así fue como se conocieron tus padres... Después de que Bardock salvara a Gine, ella se enamoro pérdidamente de el por su coraje... Su valentía... Su seriedad... Su fuerza... Pero sobre todo... Su grandes ganas de proteger a los suyos" - Decía la Deidad con una gran sonrisa. - "Y estoy seguro que tu sacaste eso de tu padre Bardock" - Comento para que Goku le volteara a ver y le diera una sonrisa.

\- "Si, estoy seguro de eso" - Dijo el Son volteando a ver hacia al frente con una sonrisa para comenzar a ver mas escenas sobre su madre.

**Mientras Tanto Fuera De La Mente De Goku: Sexto Día Por La Mañana.**

Después de una extensa charla la noche anterior, Naruto tras escuchar la triste historia del Padre del pequeño Ineri, el pelirubio decide irse a entrenar toda mas tiempo pero este ha la sido detenido por Kakashi advirtiéndole sobre lo que podría pasar si gasta completamente su Chakra, pero al ojiazul no le importo perder la casi escasa cantidad de Chakra que aun le quedaba en ese momento pues el quería demostrarle al pequeño nieto de Tazuna de que los héroes si existen así saliendo de la casa por la noche, Vegeta y Broly solo sonrieron para después hablar con el Hatake, las horas pasaron y el Uzumaki no volvió a casa a descansar pues al quedar exhausto por la baja cantidad de Chakra que portaba se quedo tirado en el suelo dormido.

Por otra parte no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el pelirubio, se podía ver a una persona con vestimenta tradicional japonesa recogiendo algunas hierbas, aquella joven persona se comenzó a mover en busca de esa planta medicinal pero se sorprendió al ver a un joven ninja en el suelo durmiendo así que se comenzó a acercar a él.

\- "Oye... Despierta, si sigues durmiendo aquí te dará un resfriado" - Dijo con voz dulce a la vez que movía al pelirubio para que despertara lo cual término resultando.

\- "¿Uh?... ¿Quiene eres?..." - Cuestiono el Uzumaki somnoliento.

\- "Yo... Soy Haku" - Respondió aquella persona con una dulce sonrisa.

\- "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki..." - Se presento el ojiazul con su característica sonrisa para que después de unos minutos se encontrará el pelirubio ayudando a Haku. - "Oye... ¿Es esta la planta medicinal que buscas?..." - Cuestiono el Uzumaki con unas pequeñas hiervas en la mano.

\- "Si... Gracias por ayudarme" - Dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

\- "No es nada... Además... Me sorprende que estés trabajando tan temprano" - Comento el pelirubio alegre.

\- "Lo mismo digo... ¿Que es lo que hacías a esta hora acostado en medio del bosque?" - Cuestiono Haku sin despegar su vista de la planta medicinal que recolectaba.

\- "Estaba entrenando" - Respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

\- "¿Tú?... Espera... Esa banda... ¿Acaso eres un ninja o algo así?" - Cuestiono Haku al pelirubio.

\- "¿Te has dado cuenta?... Si, soy un ninja..." - Respondió con emoción el ojiazul ya que le han reconoció como un ninja.

\- "Wow, eres sorprendente" - Dijo Haku con una sonrisa. - "¿Y porque estabas entrenando?" - Cuestionó mientras seguía recogiendo plantas.

\- "¡Por que quiero hacerme mas fuerte!" - Exclamo el pelirubio con emoción.

\- "Mmm... Pero tu ya parecés bastante fuerte" - Decía Haku viendo detalladamente al Uzumaki.

\- "¡No, no!... Quiero hacerme mucho mas fuerte todavía" - Respondía Naruto con determinación reflejada en el confucion. - "Mmm... ¿Que?..." - Dijo el ojiazul al percatarse de que le observaba.

\- "¿Por que razón quieres hacerte mas fuerte?" - Cuestiono Haku al pelirubio.

\- "!PARA SER EL NINJA NUMERO UNO DE MI ALDEA Y QUIERO QUE TODOS ME RECONOZCAN!!!... Además quiero demostrar a alguien de que los héroes si existen de veras..." - Respondió el Uzumaki con micha energía.

\- "¿Eso lo haces por otra persona?... ¿O por ti mismo?... " Cuestiona nuevamente Haku confundiendo al ojiazul para después comenzar a reír por su reacción.

\- "Oye, oye... ¿Que es tan gracioso?" - Pregunto Naruto sin saber la causa de la risa.

\- "¿Tienes a alguien importante para ti?" - Volvía a preguntar Haku viéndolo con una sonrisa.

\- *¿Eh?... No comprendo... ¿Que es lo que ella intenta decirme?* - Se decía así mismo el pelirubio con una cara llena de confusión

\- "A lo que me refiero es que... Cuando una persona desea proteger algo que aprecia... Es entonces cuando se vuelve mas fuerte" - Le decía Haku con una leve sonrisa mientras que al pelirubio le pasaban una gran cantidad de recuerdos por su mente.

\- "Si, eso es muy cierto" - Dijo el Uzumaki correspondiendo su sonrisa.

\- "Me tengo que ir" - Decía Haku mientras se levantaba. - "Es muy seguro de que te hagas alguien muy fuerte... Nos volvemos pronto Naruto" - Comentaba mientras se alejaba del ojiazul.

\- "Seguro" - Fue lo único que dijo el pelirubio hasta que vio que Haku se detenía.

\- "Oh... Y por cierto... Soy chico" - Menciono el joven volteando a ver al Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

\- *¡¿COMO?!!!.. ¡NO PUEDE SER!... ¡PERO SI ES MAS BONITO QUE SAKURA!!!..." - Grito internamente Naruto al saber que con la persona que hablo resulto ser todo lo contrario a lo que el había pensado.

Vegeta llegaba acompañando por Sasuke y Broly hacia donde estaba Naruto asta que vieron a Haku irse del lugar mientras ellos se acercaban mas al pelirubio, el Uchiha solo vio extrañado al joven con vestimenta tradicional japonés mientras que Broly lo vio mas detalladamente y con seriedad para después voltear a ver a Vegeta quien no había echo ni un solo movimiento.

\- "Oye tonto... Dijo Kakashi Sensei que entraras a desayunar" - Decía Vegeta con los brazos cruzados.

\- "Hey no me hables así" - Respondió el Uzumaki con molestia.

\- "Y que mas quieres que el te diga si eso es lo que eres" - Dijo Sasuke para después ponerse a entrenar.

\- *Tch... Este insecto igual que Kakaroto* - Se dijo así mismo mientras veía al pelirubio, después de ver el escandalo que se inicio entre Naruto y el Uchiha se dio la vuelta para así acercarse a Broly. - "Debemos seguirle para saber en donde se esconde Zabuza" - Le susurro Vegeta al Sayayin de larga cabellera.

\- "Si, estoy de acuerdo aparte podremos investigar mas sobre la ubicación de Gatou" - Comentó Broly susurrando de la misma forma que el Príncipe Sayayin.

\- "Exacto... Así que vámonos" - Término de decir para comenzar a caminar.

\- "Vegeta... Broly... ¿Ah dónde van?..." - Cuestiono Sakura quien recién llegaba al lugar.

\- "Iremos a pasear un rato por la aldea... Así que si Kakashi Sensei pregunta hacerlo saber" - Respondía Vegeta con seriedad en su voz.

\- "¿Que?... Y... ¿Y mi entrenamiento?..." - Cuestiona nuevamente la Haruno.

\- "Ay... Pero que molesta" - Comento el Príncipe Sayayin retirándose del lugar dejando solo a su compañero y a la pelirosa.

\- "¿Pero que le pasa?" - Pregunto la ojijade al ver la extraña actitud del Sayayin.

\- "Tranquila Sakura no le hagas caso... Y pues... Dejame responder tu anterior pregunta y es que ya no hay nada mas que te pueda enseñar con este entrenamiento así que si tu quieres puedes repasar todo lo que te e mostrado" - Decía Broly dándole una sonrisa a Sakura.

\- "S-Si... Gracias Broly-Kun" - Dijo la ojijade con sonrojada ante tal sonrisa sincera del Sayayin

**Unas Cuantas Horas Después**

Broly y Vegeta se encontraban en un bosque lejano del pueblo de donde vive Tazuna, los dos Sayayins llegaron ahí gracias a que siguieron a Haku para que a unos cuantos metros se encontraran con una construcción en forma de espiral.

\- "¿Y como entramos Vegeta?" - Cuestionó Broly con voz tranquila.

\- "Como se te ocurre preguntar tal estupidez Broly... Es mas que obvio el como entraremos..." - Respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa que provocaría escalofríos a cualquiera.

\- "No quiero ni imaginarmelo..." - Dijo el Sayayin de larga cabellera sabiendo claramente lo que haría su compañero.

\- "...Lo haremos a la fuerza..." - Decía Vegeta mientras corría a dirección al edificio para después comenzar a golpear y esquivar armas ninja como si nada.

\- "Si... Eso era justo lo que me imagine" - Comento Broly para luego ir a la acción.

En una habitación en la cual se encontraba el Ninja Demonio de la Niebla con Haku, se podía ver que Zabuza aun recostado en la cama mientras que el ninja que le acompaña le daba aun tratamiento para que se recupere del todo.

\- "Haku... Gracias a la atención que me has dado e comenzado a sentirme mejor, solo un poco mas y estaré recargado para poder vengarme de Kakashi" - Dijo Zabuza recostado en la cama.

\- "Claro, no pasa nada que para eso estoy Zabuza" - Comentó Haku mientras le quitaba el trapo húmedo que le había colocado antes en la frente.

\- "Y luego esta ese mocoso... No se como carajos me dejo muy herido con solo ese golpe" - Decía el Ninja renegado mientras tocaba el sitio del abdomen en donde Goku le propino tremendo puñetazo.

\- "Si... Me preocupe por un segundo al creer que te había matado ya que no reaccionaste por varias horas" - Comentaba Haku con un rostro cabizbajo.

\- "Lo se... Pero ya me siento mejor... Estoy seguro que para pasado mañana estaré en forma para poder hacer que sufran en el infierno y sientan el verdadero dolo...r" - Terminaba su oración en pausa pues unos fuertes gritos provenían de la parte de afuera de la habitación.

\- "Zabuza parece que alguien se infiltro y esta acabando con todos los ninjas del edificio" - Dijo Haku colocándose la mascara Ambu para después ponerse en pose de batalla.

\- "Eso parece pero no podrán contra mi... Agh..." - Decía Momochi levantándose de la cama aun con dolor.

\- "Zabuza por favor tome reposo yo me encargo de..." - No terminaba de hablar el Haku ya que un ninja entro disparado por la puerta impactando contra el muro de la habitación para caer inconsciente.

\- "Rayos... ¿Quien sera el monstruo que hizo eso?" - Cuestiono el Ninja Renegado sin apartar la vista de la puerta destrozada que tenia enfrente pero solo veía oscuridad asta que una voz le hablo por la espalda.

\- "Es bueno volverte a ver Zabuza" - Dijo con voz burlona Vegeta haciendo que el Renegado volteara al igual que un Haku sorprendido al no percatarse de sus presencias.

\- "¿Pero que carajo?..." -Decía el Demonio de la Niebla con asombro pero cuando volteo no vio a nadie. - "Tch... Este imbécil esta jugando con nosotros" - Comento pero su vista volvió enfrente al escuchar la voz de Haku hablarle.

\- "Zabuza... ¿Q-Que es eso?..." - Cuestiono Haku con algo de miedo al sentir un aura asesina acercarse hacia ellos pero el miedo se hizo aun mas grande cuando de entre la oscuridad unos ojos de color azul oscuro y otros de color amarillo comenzaron a brillar.

\- *¿Quienes serán esos desgraciados?... Con solo su presencia esta haciendo temblar a Haku... No se el por que pero estas personas deben de estar en un nivel igual al mio o tal vez algo superior para hacer que Haku se comporte de este modo...* - Se decía Zabuza si apartar la vista de la oscuridad al otro lado de la puerta. - "¿QUIENES SON?!!!... ¡MUESTRENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ ANTES DE QUE LOS ANIQUILE!!!..." - Grito Momochi con ira.

\- "No te pongas así Zabuza-Sama... Oh!... Ya comprendo... Es que ha caso tienes miedo de nosotros... Mo-mo-chiii..." - Dijo el Príncipe Sayayin dejándose ver. - "Hola... ¿Me recuerdas?..." - Cuestiono para después salir de la oscuridad que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta dejando ver a los dos Sayayin.

\- "Ustedes..." - Decía con molestia mientras que Haku seguía sin moverse.

\- "Tranquilo Zabuza... Solo venimos a negociar" - Comento Vegeta con un tono serio para que después sus ojos azules volvieran a su color negro original.

**En La Mente De Goku**

Bardock viajaba en la cápsula a gran velocidad para llegar pronto al Planeta Meat al que fue mandado su escuadrón para conquistarlo, el Sayayin se encontraba impaciente pues al intentar contactar con su equipo este no recibió respuesta pensando lo peor, cuando al fin aterrizó en el planeta en rápidamente salio de su nave se coloco su rastreador en buscando de la presencia de sus compañeros para así detectar una leve energía la cual disminuía lentamente, Bardock sin perder el tiempo se dirigió velozmente hacia ahí pero lo que encontró lo dejó sin palabras.

\- "No puede ser" - Fue lo que salio de su boca al ver a sus compañeros muertos hasta que volteo y vio a su buen amigo con pañoleta en su brazo izquierdo. - "¡TORA!..." - Grito Bardock al ver a su amigo medio muerto. - "¡TORA!!!... Dime... ¿Quien hizo esto?..." - Cuestionó el Sayayin a su compañero.

\- "¿Ba-Bardock?..." - Cuestionó Tora al ver algo borroso a su amigo. - "Esos bastardos..." - Dijo el Sayayin con algo de molestia.

\- "Tora... Respóndeme lo que te pregunte... ¿Quien fue el desgraciado que hizo esto?..." - Cuestiona nuevamente Bardock con molestia.

\- "Esos estúpidos...Soldados subordinados por ordenes de Freezer nos atacaron... Dijeron que el Gran Freezer ya no necesitaba nuestros servicios y nos atacaron" - Respondía Tora con molestia. - "Bardock... Por favor... Has que esos bastardos paguen por lo que hicieron... Nosotros trabajamos y ofrecimos lealmente a obedecer sus ordenes... Y mira como nos lo agradece... *Gh...Bla...* - Decía asta que escupió sangre ya con una respiración agitada.

\- "¡TORA!... RESISTE!!!..." - Grito preocupado Bardock por su amigo.

\- "Por favor... Has que esos imbéciles paguen por lo que nos hi...cieee...ron..." - Término de decir mientras cerraba sus ojos así perdiendo la vida en manos de su compañero.

\- "Tch... Maldición" - Dijo el Sayayin mientras tomaba el pañuelo de su compañero y le limpiaba la sangre que tenia su amigo cayendo por su rostro. - "Tora... Yo te juró que los vengare" - Comento con molestia mientras apretaba el puño en donde llevaba el pañuelo que tomo de su compañero asta que le salio sangre así tornando el pañuelo blanco en color rojo asta que de pronto cuatro soldados del ejercito de Freezer aparecieron comenzando a insultarlo y a decir de que lo matarían, después tomo el pañuelo manchado completamente de sangre para colocárselo como una cinta en la frente. - "Maldito... Yo, Bardock los... HGgg... ¡EXTERMINAREEE!!!..." - Grito Bardock con odio expulsando Ki para después lanzárse a toda velocidad contra los enemigos.

Bardock al instante que se lanzó a la batalla, los enemigos sin esperar esperar el primer golpe comenzaron a volar para después estos ser seguidos por el Sayayin para que después lanzaran cuatro ráfagas de Ki así recibiendo de lleno el ataque algo que hizo que hizo sonreír a los enemigos haciéndolos creer que habían podido asesinarlo, pero estos fueron sorprendidos al ver al Sayayin aparecer por arriba de ellos, dando un fuerte golpe de mazo en la cabeza en la que consiste de unir sus manos y dar un golpe, ese ataque sorpresa rompió el cráneo del soldado y cayo muerto desde las alturas, Bardock al ver a los otros tres hombres viendo como caía el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero aprovecho la distracción y se lanzó a ellos, los soldados del emperador al salir del transe decidieron repetir la técnica de hace unos momento para así moverse rápidamente y rodearon a Bardock para después lanzarles una gran ráfaga de quien la cual exploto dejando una gran nube de humo negro que les impedía ver si a hora si ya habían podido contra el Sayayin pero sigilosamente este se acerco por la espalda a uno de los subordinados y lo tomó por el cuello asfixiándolo.

Mientras tanto los otros dos sujetos seguían buscando al Sayayin mas no lo encontraban asta que el rastreador de uno de ellos sonó dándole la indicación de donde se encontraba su objetivo, este sin pensarlo rápidamente lanza una potente ráfaga de Ki hacia la silueta que se veía por el humo negro que aun no se disipaba pero grande fue su sorpresa el ver caer a otro de sus compañeros y mas aun cuando supo que fue su ataque el que lo asesino, el soldado del emperador Freezer volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba su amigo para así observar que el Sayayin al que quería matar se encontraba ahí, Bardock sin pensarlo nuevamente se lanzo rápidamente comenzando a golpearlos y evadir sus ataques hasta que imágenes de lo que podría ser un futuro lejano pasaran por su mente de su hijo ya convertido todo un hombre se encontrara frente a frente a Freezer para después reaccionar y darse cuenta de que era sostenido por la espalda así quedando inmóvil recibiendo golpes de el otro soldado, mientras el Sayayin era golpeado mas escenas eran pasadas por su mente veía a su hijo enfrentarse contra el hijo del Rey Vegeta a la vez que gritaba el nombre de su técnica Kaio-Ken dándole de lleno un golpe con mucha fuerza el rostro del Príncipe para que después Bardock volviera en si molestándose tanto que en poco tiempo evadió un golpe que pudo matarlo colocando a su adversario frente de el recibiendo el ataque mortal de su otro oponente para que después el Sayayin cargara una ráfaga de Ki tan potente que al momento en que la lanzó término con sus dos enemigos.

Bardock lentamente baja de los cielos para algún tocar tierra firme pero este fue atacado por sorpresa por unos de los hombres de confianza de Freezer, el cual era un ser gordo de piel rosada, labios morados y con protuberancias en forma de pinchos en su cabeza, el Sayayim se encontraba sorprendido pues el sabia que ese sujeto se trataba ni mas ni menos que el Soldado Dodoria quien es un hombre de confianza del Emperador del Mal, quien llego ahí siguiendo una cápsula que había salido del Planeta Vegeta sin autorización, Bardock al no tener otra opción se lanzo hacia el soldado de confianza de Freezer para después ser apaleado por este, el Sayayin sin tener mas energía pero sin querer rendirse hace molestar a Dodoria quien para terminar de una vez por todas con la batalla recargo una gran energía en su interior y la expulso por su boca devastando el lugar en donde estaba el equipo de Bardock también llevándose de lleno al Sayayin ya mencionado.

\- "Ha, ja, ja... Que patético... ¿En verdad este idiota creyó que podría contra mi?... No me sirvió para nada en mi calentamiento... Muy bien, ya vámonos de aquí que debo notificar esto al Señor Freezer en persona" - Dijo Dodoria para que en ese momento recibiera un asentimiento al unísono por parte de los soldados que le acompañaba, para que después la escena se desvanecía dejando todo oscuro.

\- "Ese maldito... Asesino a todos inclusive a mi padre" - Decía Goku furioso mientras apretaba los puños.

\- "Tranquilo Kakaroto, ese no fue el fin de tu padre, deja te informo que el pudo sobrevivir a ese brutal ataque" - Comento Daimus sorprendiendo al Sayayin.

\- "En cerio... Eso es sorprendente" - Dijo el Son con una sonrisa.

\- "Así es Goku... A hora llego el momento de mostrarte el final de esta tragedia" - Decía la Deidad volteando a ver al frente haciendo que el Sayayin se pusiera serió para dirigir su vista a la nueva imagen de recuerdos que comenzaban a hacerse visibles.

En ese instante se podía ver una cápsula dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia el Planeta Vegeta, la cual aterrizó de golpe en la estación quien rápidamente fue a recibirlo pero su sorpresa fue encontrase a un Bardock gravemente herido, sus compañeros se preocuparon por su estado y comenzaron a preguntarle sobre lo que le había ocurrido y si acaso se había enfrentado a alguien poderoso para lo que el Sayayin los ignoro para así comenzar a caminar hacia adentro de la estación logrando salir del edificio, sus compañeros quienes se quedaron para verificar la cápsula se percataron de que el Sayayin perdió mucha sangre.

\- "Oye... Esto es gravé, ve y comunicale a Gine sobre esto para que detenga a Bardock... Si sigue así podría morir desangrado" - Dijo uno de los Sayayin's a lo que el otro asintió y se fue volando.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que Bardock se había ido de la estación dirigiéndose a un comedor en el cual se encontraban una gran cantidad de Sayayin's degustando sus alimentos, todos convivían cada quien con amigos o pareja, todo eran risas asta que el caer de una mesa junto los cubiertos los silencio unos segundos para ver quien era el causante de tal sonido mas lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos pues a quien vieron fue a Bardock tirado en el suelo gravemente herido a la ves que estaba cubierto de sangre, todos ahí se preocuparon y comenzaron a cuestionarlo sobre lo que le había ocurrido, Bardock con dificultad y esfuerzo a duras penas pudo colocarse de pie con la ayuda de la pared en la que se recargo.

\- "Todos vengan conmigo y vayamos a exterminar al mal nacido de Freezer" - Dijo el Sayayin mal herido.

\- "¿Que?... ¿Que te acompañemos a atacar a Freezer?... ¿Acaso enloqueciste?..." - Comenzaban a cuestionar todos en el comedor.

\- "Ese maldito... Mando a asesinar a Tora, Fasha, Panppukin y ah Borgos" - Respondió el Sayayin con molestia y tristeza al recordar la escena de sus amigos muerto. - "Además esta planeando con exterminarnos juntó al Planeta Vegeta y..." - Bardock no terminaba de hablar ya que comenzó a escuchar murmullos y risas que eran dirigidas hacia a el.

\- "Estas loco... Eso es imposible... Creo que se golpeo fuerte la cabeza... El Gran Freezer nunca haría algo asi... ¿De verdad te encuentras bien Bardock?..." - Comentaban todos los Sayayin con incredulidad, Bardock no pudo contener su molestia.

\- "Son unos estúpidos" - Dijo el Sayayin en voz baja pero audible para los demás quienes se preguntaron el que había dicho. - "¡SON UNOS MALDITOS ESTUPIDOS!!!..." - Grito Bardock con rabia a los demás dejándolos en silencio. - "¡OJALA SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO!!!..." - Volvía a gritar el Sayayin. - "No los necesito, yo iré solo a enfrentarme a Freezer" - Dijo Bardock mientras salia del lugar tambaleándose.

Todos en el lugar no supieron que hacer pues nunca habían visto a Bardock tan furioso, ya habían pasado unos minutos asta que Gine llego al comedor lo mas rápido que pudo al escuchar de un soldado de que su esposo había llegado en un estado grave ella al oír eso comenzó a buscarlo pero no lo encontró, ella siguió buscando asta que se encontró con otros Sayayin's quienes le indicaron que su amado, así se dirigido hacia el comedor al cual llego rápido pero ya era tarde pues Bardock ya se había marchado hace unos minutos, pero al entrar vio un gran charco de sangre y se preocupo aun mas de el pues su esposo se estaba desangrando a un alto grado para así salir corriendo del lugar en busca de su amado el cual tras unos minutos de buscarlo lo encontró en la cúspide del edificio sentado contra una pared mientras perdía mas sangre.

\- "¡BARDOCK!!!..." - Corrió Gine muy preocupada hacia su esposo. - "Oh cielos... ¿Que te paso Bardock?... ¿Quien te hizo esto?..." - Cuestiono la Sayayin intentando contener el llanto.

\- "Ese maldito de Freezer mando a asesinar a los Sayayin's que aun no regresaban al planeta, todo mi escuadrón fue asesinado" - Respondió Bardock con rostro decaído.

\- "No... No puede ser" - Dijo Gine sin saber que decir. - "Y... ¿Y Fasha?" - Pregunto a hora por la chica Sayayin a la que concierto como una hermana mayor que estaba en el escuadrón de su esposo.

\- "Lo lamento Gine, pero ella tampoco sobrevivió" - Comento el Sayayin haciendo que su mujer cayera en llanto buscando consuelo en los brazos de su esposo lo que el correspondió dándole un abrazo. - "Gine, escuchame atentamente..." - Dijo Bardock alejando a su esposa para después tomar su rostro y limpiar con su pulgar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. - "...Necesito que vuelvas a casa y prepares a Kakaroto que yo iré por la cápsula para mandarlo a otro planeta" - Terminaba de decir el Sayayin llamando la atención de su esposa.

\- "¿Aun piensas en hacer eso?" - Cuestiono Gine viendo a los ojos a su esposo.

\- "Si... Agh..." - Se levantaba adolorido. - "Presiento que hoy es el día en que todo acabara para nosotros" - Dijo Bardock viendo seriamente a su amada.

Las horas habían pasado y la oscura noche llegaba acompañada de las estrellas junto a la Luna al Planeta Vegeta en un terreno lejano se veían dos siluetas saltando en el lugar, estas dos personas eran Bardock y Gine quienes llevaban la cápsula en la que hiba el pequeño Kakaroto llorando, para que en un área en la que no se veía nada alrededor y evitara el despegue de la cápsula.

\- "Bardock y... ¿Y si mejor nos escapamos los tres a otro Planeta?" - Cuestiono Gine a su esposo con preocupación.

\- "Eso es imposible... Si vamos los tres juntos ellos con los rastreadores podrían encontrarnos inmediatamente" - Respondió Bardock a su esposa.

\- "Pero... ¿Pero por que haces esto?... Bardock, ningún hombre Sayayin se preocupa así tanto por sus hijo" - Decía la Sayayin con una sonrisa mientras veía a su esposo.

\- "Siempre he pasado tanto tiempo en el campo de batalla por lo que quisiera al menos una ves en mi vida preservar algo... Sobre todo si es alguien que esta destinado a ser un Guerrero de Clase Baja..." - Dijo Bardock seriamente. - "Me refiero a mi hijo" - Termino de decir el Sayayin volteando a ver a su esposa con una sonrisa haciendo que a Gine le brillaran los ojos al ver a su esposo sintiendo en su corazón ese sentimiento que hizo enamorarse de el, Bardock de un momento a otro se detiene bajando la cápsula y colocándose frente a la ventanilla en la cual aun podía ver a su hijo. - "Esta cápsula esta destinada para ir a un Planeta llamó Tierra... Esta habitada por gente con tecnología anticuada y un nivel de pelea bajo... Asta tu podrías sobrevivir en un lugar así... Además de que ese lugar no tiene mucho valor así que las posibilidades de que Freezer vaya a tacar ese lugar son muy bajas" - Comentó Bardock viendo a su hijo por ultima vez mientras su esposa se acercaba a la ventanilla.

\- "Si tu padre llega a cambiar se opinión iremos contigo oíste mi amor" - Decía Gine intentando aguantar el llanto.

\- "Escucha... Pase lo que pase tienes que sobrevivir" - Dijo el Sayayin acercándose mas pare ver mejor a su primogénito.

\- "Nos volveremos a ver" - Término de decir Gine con voz quebrada.

\- "Adios hijo" - Se despidió Bardock colocando su mano en el cristal a lo que el pequeño Kakaroto hizo lo mismo juntando su mano con la de su padre aunque un vidrio los separara así lográndose a distinguir el amor que tenia el Sayayin a su hijo, para que después la cápsula comenzará a levitar y iniciando así el despegue desapareciendo rápidamente a la distancia.

\- "¡KAKAROTOOO!!!..." - Grito Gine desconsolada estando aun visible la nave de su pequeño asta que no pudo contenerse mas y rompió en llanto al ya no distinguir la cápsula que se llevó a su hijo muy lejos de ella.

Bardock al ver a su esposa en ese estado se acerco a ella para abrazarla y contemplar el cielo estrellado de la noche justo en la dirección en la que su hijo se había ido, pasaron unos minutos así para que después Bardock viera a su esposa a los ojos con una mirada seria, mas esa mirada que veía Gine en sus ojos ya la conocía haciendo que la Sayayin se preocupe por lo que intentara hacer.

\- "Bardock, no vayas a hacer una estupidez... ¿Que es lo que piensas hacer?" - Cuestiono Gine alterada al ver a su esposo marcharse furioso.

\- "Iré a exterminar al maldito de Freezer para así cambiar el futuro que le podría esperar a mi hijo" - Respondió el Sayayin molesto.

\- "¡PERO PODRÍAS MORIR!!!..." - Grito la Sayayin comenzando a llorar nuevamente. - "Hoy acabó de mandar a mi hijo a otro Planeta sin realmente saber que lo volveré a ver" - Decía mientras se acercaba a su amado llegando a recargar su rostro en la espalda del Sayayin. - "No quiero perder a alguien mas" - Comentó llorando, para después sentir como Bardock se daba la vuelta y la tomaba de los hombros.

\- "Gine... Tu siempre fuiste la primera y única mujer de la que me enamore... Tu hiciste que mi corazón frío de Sayayin se derritiera y sintiera una gran calidez en tus abrazos... Me hiciste el hombre mas feliz al darme la noticia de que estabas esperando a Raditz y aun mas cuando estuviste esperando a Kakaroto... Tu me hiciste cambiar Gine y quiero decirte que sin importar el obstáculo o lo que sea que pase yo volveré a tu lado porque... Te amo" - Dijo Bardock para después tomar de la barbilla a su esposa para acortar distancia entre sus labios y los de ella así dándole un lindo y apasionado beso para que después de unos segundos se separaran, el Sayayin paso sus manos por las mejillas de su amada secando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

\- "¿En verdad volverás a mi lado sin importar que?" - Cuestiono Gine abrazando aun mas fuerte a su esposo por la cintura mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su amado.

\- "Te lo juro por Kami-Sama" - Respondió el Bardock a su esposa a la vez que correspondía su abrazo. - "A hora Gine, necesito que vayas a casa yo te alcanzare mas tarde" - Dijo el Sayayin separando a su esposa por los hombros para verla directo a los ojos y darle una sonrisa que la hizo enamorarse nuevamente de su amado.

\- "De acuerdo... Te estaré esperando" - Decía Gine con una sonrisa yendo a su hogar mientras las colas de los dos Sayayin se entrelazaba y se separaban al alejarse.

\- "Sólo espero poder ir al mismo lugar adonde tu iras mi querido y hermoso Ángel" - Se dijo a si mismo en voz baja para luego dirigir su vista al cielo y volar a toda prisa hacia el espacio.

Unos minutos mas tarde se podía ver a al Sayayin en órbita siendo atacado por soldados del ejército de Freezer, quienes mandaba golpea y patadas pero a la ves eran esquivados y recibidos por Bardock, el Sayayin sin pensarlo comenzó a eliminar a soldado por soldado para después una gran cantidad de Subordinados se lanzaran a el cubriéndolo por completo con intención de detenerlo pero ni mas de cincuenta soldados serian suficientes para calmar su irá así que el Sayayin comenzaba a concentrar una gran cantidad de Ki en su mano derecha y expulsarla toda de golpe apartándolos de el para que después se detuviera en un cierto punto de la orbita viendo a la dirección en donde se encontraba un ser de baja estatura con cuernos y con un color de piel entre rojiza y rosa el cual estaba postrado en una especie de asiento flotante junto a sus dos hombres de confianza Zarbon y Dodoria.

\- "¡FREEZER!!!..." - Grito Bardock con ira dirigiéndose al ser despreciable que mando a asesinar a sus amigos. - "¡VEN Y PELEA MALDITO COBARDE!!!..." - Seguía gritando el Sayayin retando al Demonio de Frío.

Freezer no se inmutaba y tampoco se sentía intimidado ante las palabras del padre de Goku quien seguía incitando al Emperador del Mal mas este seguía ignorándolo asta que de pronto inicio a levantar un poco su mano derecha y de esta alzó solo su dedo índice para después dirigirle unas palabras al Sayayin.

\- "Hmph... Por lo que me informó Dodoria de ti, tu eres simplemente un sucio Sayayin de Clase Baja pero... Por lo que acabo de ver has demostrado un poder formidable ya que has podido arrasar con una gran cantidad de mis soldados por ti mismo... Pero de una ves te digo que tus intentos de hacer algo por ti solo contra mi no te servirá de mucho ya que el Rey Vegeta se te adelanto con una gran cantidad de sus hombres y todos terminaron eliminados... Así que dime... ¿Quieres tener el mismo destino que tu Rey?... ¡SAYAYIN!!!..." - Dijo Freezer con molestia hacia el padre de Goku.

\- "A mi no me compares con ese engreído que pelea solo por si mismo y que se hacia llamar Rey... Yo, vine a pelear para proteger a mi familia y aunque este destrozado con mis propias manos... ¡JURO QUE TE EXTERMINARE!!!..." - Grito Bardock con rabia cargando una gran cantidad de Ki en su mano derecha haciéndola que tomara forma de una esfera giratoria.

\- "Bien, si eso es lo que quieres... ¡MUEREEE!!!..." - Grito Freezer haciendo aparecer una pequeña esfera de energía que parecía una estrella para que después esta creciera lo suficiente aparentando ser un Sol para que sin pensarlo la lanzara contra el planeta.

\- "AAAH!!!... ¡FREEZEEEER!!!..." - Grito Bardock lanzando su esfera de poder la cual no tuvo ningún efecto contra la técnica del Emperador del Mal siendo absorbida por esta. - "N-No puede ser" - Dijo el Sayayin sorprendido siendo impactado por la inmensa esfera para que en sus últimos momento viera una escena de su pequeño Kakaroto gritando con una inmensa rabia transformándose en el Legendario Súper Sayayin de la Leyenda, Bardock al ver tal escena solo sonrió y grito. - "¡KAKAROTOOO!!!..." - Fue lo ultimo que salio de la boca de Bardock que se fue desintegrando por tan inmenso poder.

La enorme esfera de energía que había lanzado Freezer siguió su curso para impactar contra el Planeta Vegeta mientras que todos los Sayayin's solo veía estupefactos hacia el cielo sin saber que era esa enorme luz que se dirigía hacia a ellos, Gine al ver desde adentro de su hogar aquel extraño acontecimiento salio rápidamente a observar lo que ocurría cuando de un momento a otro paso por su mente la voz de su esposo gritando el nombre de su hijo.

\- "No, no puede ser..." - Se negó Gine así misma mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. - "Tu me... Tu me dijiste que volverías..." - Dijo la Sayayin mientras que de un momento a otro comenzó a correr hacia la dirección en donde se veía la inmensa esfera que parecía un Sol, para que después se tropezará con una piedra la cual no vio para así caer fuertemente hacia el suelo, adolorida por el golpe la madre de Goku levanto su rostro dirigiendo su vista al cielo con lágrimas las cuales ya eran mas notorias al verse cayendo por sus mejillas. - "¡BARDOOOOCK!!!..." - Grito Gine el nombre de su amado postrándose de rodillas mientras sus manos eran colocadas en su pecho justo en el lugar en donde se encuentra lo que ahora es su corazón roto.

Mientras tanto en el espacio Freezer ve el como impacta su inmensa esfera destructora contra el Planeta Vegeta el cual de a poco se hiba agrietando para que después en determinadas áreas de este se viera como lava salia disparada y pequeñas explosiones se hacían destacar en otras partes del Planeta.

\- "HA, JA, JA, JA... SOLDADO ZARBON, SOLDADO DODORIA VENGAN RAPIDO!!!... VENGAN A VER LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!!!... HA, JA, JA, JA!!!..." - Gritaba Freezer y se reía a carcajadas mientras veía como el Planeta Vegeta explotaba para que solo quedara la nada del espacio en el lugar donde una vez estuvo el Planeta de la Raza Guerrera mas poderosa del Universo los Sayayin's.

Todas estas imágenes fueron vistas por el Son quien no dijo ni una sola palabra por un tiempo, el silencio se hizo presente y Dominius sólo veía al Sayayin con su mirada agachada a lo que la Deidad pudo observar como unas pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por sus mejillas para que luego el Sayayin procedía a cecarlas y de un momento tan repentino este levantara su vista dirigiéndola hacia Daimus.

\- "¿Que opinas de esto Kakaroto?" - Cuestiono Dominios con seriedad al Sayayin.

\- "Primero que nada rabia al saber la forma tan cruel en la que murieron mis padres por el despreciable de Freezer" - Respondió Goku entre dientes mientras apretaba con fuera sus puños. - "Segundo... Me alegra mucho saber que me amaban y que me mandaron a la Tierra para salvarme la vida... Y no por que querían que la conquistara" - Dijo el Sayayin sin poder contener sus lágrimas las cuales lo traicionaron comenzando a caer de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas para después lanzarse a la Deidad y abrazarlo. - "Gracias por mostrarme el como eran mis padres" - Decía el Son ocultando su rostro entre la ropa de Daimus.

\- "No hay nada que debas agradecerme Goku... De verdad, no hay nada que agradecer" - Comento Dominius correspondiendo el abrazo del joven Son sin saber el porque lo hacia mientras dirigía su mirada a la nada con un rostro serio. - "Bien... Dejando esto de lado... Te daré un pequeño regalo Kakaroto" - Decía Daimus apartándose del Sayayin.

\- "¿Que?... ¿Un regalo?... ¿De que?..." - Cuestionó Goku a la ves que se secaba las lágrimas.

\- "Lo veras cuando despiertes... Así que a hora descansa que mañana sera un largo día" - Respondí la Deidad con una sonrisa que le salio sincera.

\- "Si y gracias de nuevo" - Le dijo el joven Son sonriendo así correspondiendo la sonrisa de Daimus mientras el Sayayin desaparecía del lugar.

\- "Nos vemos luego Son Goku" - Dijo por último Daimus para asi proceder a desaparecer del oscuro lugar.

**De Vuelta Con El Equipo 7**

Los días ya habían transcurrido y los ninjas cumplían ya seis días en el País de la Ola pero también era el sexto día desde que Goku había quedado inconsciente tras el ataque con agujas que recibió al haberse confiado mucho de su enemigo, la noche ya había llegado y todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa listos para cenar, todo era tranquilidad, Broly se encontraba hablando con Sakura sobre como ella había mejorado en su entrenamiento, Vegeta y Sasuke se encontraban sentados con los ojos cerrado mientras tenían los brazos cruzados, Kakashi se encontraba leyendo su libro de portada naranja con el título de Icha-Icha y Naruto estaba tanto agotado como sucio recostado en la mesa con una gran sonrisa mientras un pequeño lo veía con seriedad el como se esforzaba tanto el pelirubio, pero como todo momento de paz siempre tiene que terminar, ya que de pronto el niño con molestia se levanto de su silla azotando con sus pequeñas manos la mesa con molestia llamando la atención de su abuelo, su madre y de todo el Equipó 7, así comenzando una discusión con el ojiazul antes de que la cena fuera servida.

\- "¡¿POR QUE TE ESTAS ESFORZANDO TANTO PARA TERMINAR DE ESA MANERA?!... ¡POR MUCHO QUE ENTRENES NO PODRÁS DERROTAR A LOS HOMBRES DE GATOU!... ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO TE ESFUERZES, NI TAMPOCO QUE DIGAS PALABRAS HEROICAS!... ¡LA GENTE DÉBIL SIEMPRE PIERDE ANTE LA GENTE FUERTE!!!..." - Grita el pequeño niño sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, mientras que lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al pasar por su mente recuerdos se su padre.

\- "¡CALLATE YO NO SOY COMO TU!!!..." - Gritaba el pelirubio respondiendo al niño.

\- *Inari* - Paso a Tazuna el nombre de su nieto por la mente al ver como actuaba por en dolor que sentía.

\- "¡CAYATE TU!... ¡ME MOLESTA VERTE ASI!... ¡NO SABES NADA DE ESTE PAÍS, ERES UN ENTROMETIDO!... ¡¿TU QUE DIABLOS SABRÁS DE MI?!!!... ¡YO SOY MUY DIFERENTE A TI!... ¡TU SIEMPRE ESTAS ALEGRE HACIENDO PAYASADAS!!!... ¡TU NO CONOCES LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO DOLOR!!!..." Grito Inari sin contenerse entre llanto.

\- "Y... ¿Es por eso que pretendes ser el protagonista de una tragedia y lloras todo el día?" - Cuestiono el Naruto con seriedad al niño. - "Un idiota como tu puede simplemente seguir llorado imbécil" - Dijo el ojiazul con voz profunda mientras le lanzando una mirada amenazante al niño el cual simplemente lloro quedándose sin palabras.

\- "¡NARUTO TE HAS PASADO!!!..." - Grita Sakura reclamando al pelirubio.

\- "Hmph... No me interesa" - Dijo el Uzumaki saliendo de la casa con molestia en el rostro.

\- "¿Pero que le ocurre?" - Cuestiono la pelirosa intranquila ante la actitud de su compañero.

\- "Lamento eso Tazuna-San" - Decía Kakashi disculpándose por la actitud de su alumno.

\- "No te preocupes Kakashi, estoy seguro que Naruto tiene sus razón al reaccionar así" - Comento el constructor sobando su nuca.

\- "La verdad es que Naruto a tenido un pasado muy duro... Él... Al igual que Inari a crecido sin un padre... Actualmente no sabe quienes son sus padres... Ni siquiera tuvo un amigo pero nunca le vi llorar o quejarse" - Dijo el peliplata con algo de melancolía llamando la atención de todos pero sobre todo del nieto de Tazuna. - "El siempre... Esta intentando que lo reconozca... Por eso el se dirige a su sueño de ser Hokage... Estoy seguro que Naruto ya esta harto y cansado de llorar" - Decía el Hatake dirigiendo a hora su vista hacia Inari. - "Él mas que nadie conoce el sentido de ser fuerte al igual que tu padre Inari" - Le comento al pequeño mientras por su mente pasaban recuerdos de su padre. - "Así que Naruto debe entender perfectamente tus sentimientos" - Dijo el Jounin dejando algo confuso al niño. - "Lo que Naruto quiso decir antes... No creo que se refiriera a ti, sino así mismo..." - Término de decirle al pequeño Inari quien solo desvío un poco su mirada al por esas palabras del Sensei, Vegeta al oír eso solo sonrió al igual que Broly pues ellos comprende muy bien a Naruto.

**Al Día Siguiente**

Lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior ya había quedado en el pasado y todo el Equipó 7 ya se encontraba listo para acompañar a Tazuna al puente, el peliplata le pidió a Tsunami, la hija del constructor que cuidara de Goku quien aun no despertaba y de Naruto ya que se excedió en su entrenamiento quedando agotado, los Sayayin's junto a su Equipo se marchaban así dejando a la mujer y al niño cuidando a los dos chicos, mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí se podía ver a Zabuza y Haku, quienes recibían ordenes de Gatou pero estos le ignoraron para así dar inicio a su trabajo.

\- "AHHH!!!... ¡ME DORMIII!!!..." - Grito Naruto al darse cuenta que ya era tarde. - "Hey, hey... ¿A donde fueron todos?" - Cuestionó el pelirubio abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Tsunami junto Inari.

\- "Oh, Naruto... ¿Ya estas despierto?... Tu dijo que debías descansar así que me encargo que te cuidara" - Respondía la joven mujer al chico hiperactivo.

\- "¡LO SABIA!... ¡LO SABIA!... ¡ME HAN DEJADO!!!..." - Gritaba el Uzumaki mientras se cambiaba de ropa. - "¡GRACIAS TSUNAMI-SAN!... ¡ME VOY!... ¡ADIOS!!!..." - Grito nuevamente el pelirubio despidiéndose saliendo rápidamente hacia el puente mientras brincaba de rama en rama asta que algo cerca le llamo la atención.

**Mientras Tanto En El Puente**

\- "¿Q-QUE ES ESTO?!!!..." - Cuestiono Tazuna con asombro y miedo al ver a sus hombres en el suelo mal heridos. - "¡DIME!!!... ¡¿QUIEN LES HA ECHO ESTO?!!!..." - Pregunto el constructor mientras cargaba a uno de sus ayudantes.

\- "U-Un monstruo nos a a-atacado sin darnos cuenta" - Respondió el hombre intentando de contener el dolor.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de Tazuna se podían ver dos hombres con Katana frente la puerta que los dirige hacia adentro de la vivienda, mientras que Tsunami le pide ayuda a su hijo Inari para lavar los platos.

\- *Podría ser acaso...* - Se decía así mismo Kakashi asta que una pequeña niebla comenzó a formarse. - *Esta niebla* - Se dijo con asombro. - "¡AQUI VIENE!!!..." - Grito el Hatake para que sus alumnos se pusieran en guardia.

\- "Kakashi Sensei... Esta es la técnica de ocultarse entre la niebla" - Dijo Sakura al ver que la niebla cada ves se hacia mas densa.

\- "Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Kakashi" - Decía la Zabuza oculto entre la Niebla. - "Y veo que sigues cargando con esos mocosos... Mira ese pobre chico... Esta temblando" - Comento Momochi viendo al Uchiha quien se encontraba temblando para que así aparecieran ocho clones de agua frente a todos.

\- "Estoy temblando de la emoción" - Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- "Ve por el Sasuke" - Comentó el Hatake permitiéndole al chico atacar quien no lo dudo por un segundo terminando rápidamente con todos los clones.

\- "Hmmm... Ah derrotado a todos los clones de agua... Ese chico se ah echo mas fuerte... Parece que ya tienes un rival, eh Haku?" - Dijo el Espadachín dirigiéndose a su compañero.

\- "Eso parece" - Respondió el chico con voz tranquila.

\- "Parece que el chico realmente trabajaba con Zabuza" - Decía Vegeta viendo a los dos ninjas.

\- "Si, esto sera un problema" - Comento el peliplata con voz seria.

\- "Yo me encargo de ese chico" - Dijo Sasuke con seriedad. - "Engañarnos con esas estupideces... Como odio a los cabrones engreídos como el" - Decía el Uchiha con molestia.

\- "Eres tan genial Sasuke" - Comento la pelirosa idolatrando al azabache.

\- *Como siempre Sakura siendo una FanGirl... Incluso en momentos como este no deja de verlo* - Se dijo así mismo el Hatake mientras le caía una leve gota de la frente.

El Uchiha da su primer paso pero sin darse cuenta Haku ya no se encontraba en su lugar apareciendo justo enfrente del azabache quien asuras penas pudo bloquear una aguja del chico con su Kunai para después tomar distancia y lanzarse al mismo tiempo que el compañero de Zabuza comenzando una pelea de puro Taijutsu.

**En La Casa De Tazuna**

Se podía ver a Tsunami en la cocina lavando los platos mientras que el pequeño Inari se lavaba las manos asta que se escucho un fuerte golpe el cual rompió la puerta dejando ver a dos monjas con Katanas los cuales parecían ser los guarda espaldas de Gatou, quienes habían ido a la casa del constructor por su hija la cual se quedo en shock al ver a los dos hombres armados.

\- "Vaya... ¿Asi que tu eres la hija de Tazuna?... Lo siento hermosura pero tendrás que venir con nosotros" - Dijo uno de los ninjas el cual llevaba puesto un gorro y una sudadera con varia bolsas.

Los ninjas comenzaron ha acercarse a ella mas Tsunami se resistía a ir con ellos pegando un fuerte grito que alarmó a su hijo quien salio corriendo del baño para ver lo que ocurría pero lo que vio fue a su mamá tirada en el suelo rodeada por dos ninjas.

\- "¡MAMÁ!!!..." - Grito Inari preocupado por la mujer que le dio la vida.

\- "¿Que quieres aquí mocoso?" - Cuestiono el segundo ninjas que llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho.

\- "¡INARI!... ¡NO VENGAS AQUI!... ¡MARCHATE!..." Grita Tsunami para que su hijo huya del lugar.

\- "¿Nos lo llevamos a el también?" - Cuestionaba el ninja del parche a su compañero.

\- "Solo necesitamos un rehén... El no es necesario" - Respondió el ninja con gorro.

\- "Entonces... Je, je, je... Lo matare de una buena ves" - Dijo burlón el ninja con parche mientras desenvainaba si Katana.

\- "¡ESPERA!!!..." - Grito la mujer llamando la atención de los dos ninjas. - "Si tocan a mi hijo... Me Morderé la lengua y moriré... ¿Necesitan un rehén, verdad?..." - Cuestiono Tsunami haciendo reír a ambos ninjas quienes la tomaron de los brazos comenzando a llevársela.

\- "Niño, agradece a tu madre que aun sigas con vida" - Decía el ninja con gorro mientras salia de la casa con la madre del pequeño.

Inari por el miedo se tiro al piso mientras se tomaba de la cabeza a la ves que las lágrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro así sintiéndose un inútil al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su mamá, pero de pronto la voz de cierto pelirubio resonó en su cabeza al escuchar que era un llorón mientras que al mismo tiempo varios recuerdos de su vida pasaban por su mente dándole valor para ir y plantarles cara a los ninjas sin importar lo que le pase.

\- "Je, je, je... Viéndola bien, su piel se ve preciosa me gustaría divertirme un poco con ella antes de llevarla con Gatou-Sama... *Blaaa*... Hmm... Incluso sabe bien" - Decía el ninja con parche después de lamber el rostro de la mujer.

\- "Tienes buen gusto... Me parece bien... Vayamos a divertirnos un momento con ella... *Slap*..." Comentó el ninja con gorro a la ves que nalgueaba a la mujer para después comenzar a tocarla y mas.

\- "¿Que tal si la llevamos detrás de aquellos arbustos a lo lejos" - Dijo el ninja con parche señalando mas un lugar lejos de la casa.

\- "Bien, me parece bien... ¿Y ha ti que te parece preciosu...ra?..." - No terminaba te formular bien la pregunta el ninja ya que una voz le llamo la atención.

\- "¡DETANGANSE AHÍ A HORA!!!..." - Grito el pequeño Inari saliendo de su casa.

\- "¿Uh?... ¡INARI!..." - La mujer grito al ver a su hijo.

\- "Oh... Pero si es el mocoso de hace un momento" - Dijo el ninja con parche.

\- "¡SUE-SUELTEN A MI MADRE!... AHHH!!!..." - Gritaba el pequeño lanzándose a los dos ninjas sin importar lo que pase.

\- "¿Lo matamos?..." - Cuestiono el ninja con gorro.

\- "No... Mejor dejemoslo moribundo y hagamos que en sus últimos momentos vea como nosotros disfrutando del dulce cuerpo de su madre" - Respondió el ninja con parche con una sonrisa de psicópata mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios

\- "Vaya... Tu si que estas enfermo pero e de admitir que esa idea me gusta" - Termino de decir el ninja con gorro para que ambos lanzaran un tajo en diagonal pero su sorpresa fue el ver un simple pedazo de tronco partido en tres. - "Imposible... Kawarimi No Jutsu?..." - Dijo sorprendido el ninja.

\- "Siento haber llegado tarde pequeño" - Decía un chico con cabello negro algo alborotado dejando sorprendido al niño. - "Dime... ¿Cual es tu nombre?..." - Cuestiono el azabache viendo al niño a los ojos.

\- "Yo... Yo soy Inari..." - Respondió el pequeño viendo con asombro al chico que llevaba una semana inconsciente.

\- "Mucho gusto Inari... Mi nombre es Son Goku... Pero puedes llamarme Kakaroto" - Dijo el Sayayin dándole una gran sonrisa. - "Debo decirte que fuiste muy valiente y gracias a que distragiste a esos granujas pude rescatar también a tu madre" - Decía el Son colocando su mano en la cabeza del niño. - "A hora... Es momento de encargarme de ellos" - Comento Goku cambiando completamente su rostro a uno serio mientras volteaba a ver a los ninjas. - "Ustedes dos... Les recomiendo que se marches si no quieren ser eliminados" - Se dirigía Kakaroto hacia los ninjas que se molestaron ante tal advertencia.

\- "Estúpido crió... Crees que por utilizar ese estúpido truco de preescolar podrás con nosotros" - Dijo el ninja con gorro furioso.

\- "Aunque eh de decirles que no soy fanático de usar algún Jutsu ese es muy útil para poder salvar una vida tal y como lo hice en este momento" - Comentó el Son una sonrisa llena de orgullo. - "No es necesario utilizar ningún tipo de Jutsu con ustedes... Vengan que con puro combate cuerpo a cuerpo los dejare tumbados en el suelo" - Decía Goku colocándose en la pose de la Vieja Escuela Tortuga.

\- "Este mocoso engreído cree que podrá con nosotros... Preparare que vamos cumplir tu deseo de descuartizarle" - Decía el ninja con gorro.

\- "¡SI!!!..." - Grito el ninja con parche lanzándose al ataque junto a su compañero con las Katanas desenfundadas.

\- "¡CUIDADO!!!..." - Gritaba Inari cerrando sus ojos para no ver los la muerte del chico pero un gran sonido de asombro y temor lo sacaron de su miedo para ver a el Sayayin deteniendo solo con los dedos las Katanas de los hombres.

\- "E-Esto es imposible" - Dijo el ninja de gorro con asombro.

\- "No... No lo es... ¡HAAA!!!..." - Pego un grito el Son aplicando fuerza en sus dedos así rompiendo las Katanas de los hombres. - "A hora... Vengan aquí" - Decía Goku retándolos lo cual los hizo enojar aun teniendo miedo pero esto no evito que se lanzaran a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el Sayayin.

Goku evadía un puñetazo venía de la izquierda para después detener una patada con la pierna derecha, siendo seguida por una media vuelta para intentar conectar otra parada pero esta ves seria en acha con la pierna izquierda por parte del ninjas con parche para que solo recibiera un golpe a puño cerrado del Sayayin en el abdomen sacándole así el aire haciéndolo retroceder, su compañero al ver esto se lanza de igual forma con un Kunai en cada mano intentando cortar al Sayayin dando tajos con la mano derecha, luego la izquierda para volver a dar otro con la mano derecha siendo esquivado pero con la velocidad con la cual hiba el golpe da media vuelta para intentar conectar una patada con el talón de su pierna izquierda pero al igual que los otros intentos fue esquivada por el Son quien se había agachado para que después de haber preparado su puño derecho dio un gancho al mentón del ninjas haciéndolo retroceder de la misma forma que su compañero, pasaron unos segundo y los ninjas ya se habían repuesto, se encontraban heridos pero eso no les dejaría fuera de combate tan fácilmente, toda la pelea era vista por Inari con asombro quien coloco en su regazo la cabeza de su madre desmayada.

\- "Debemos de admitir que te subestimamos mocoso" - Comentó el ninja con gorro sobandose la barbilla.

\- "Si... Uff... Vaya que me sacaste todo el aire" - Dijo el ninja de parche tocando su abdomen el cuales e encontraba muy rojo.

\- "Creo que es el momento de... ¡TERMINAR CON ESTO!!!..." - Grito el ninja de gorro lanzándose junto a su compañero al Sayayin quien desapareció frente a sus ojos.

\- "Tienen razón... Es hora de terminar con esto" - Dijo Goku apareciendo frente a ellos para luego pararse de manos y comenzar a girar como un trompo dando patadas giratorias la cuales terminaron golpeando en el rostro a los ninjas dejando uno tirando en el suelo en un estado inconsciente frente a Inari y su madre mientras que el otro se alcanzaba a recuperar rápido ya que la patada que se dirigió a el solo le dio un simple rose para que después se volviera a lanzar rápido sobre el Sayayin quien pego un salto impulsado por sus brazos dando media vuelta mantenido de cabeza en el aire para que después unirá sus mano y colocarlas atrás a la altura de su abdomen comenzando a gritar el nombre de su técnica mas reconocida. - "KAME... HAMEEE... HAAA!!!..." Grito el Son cargando rápido la energía y lanzándola hacia su rival la cual al momento de haber impactando a este la gran onda de luz siguio su curso así alejándose junto al ninja a la ves que devastaba una gran cantidad de árboles a su paso sin dejar rastro alguno del enemigo. - "Uff... Eso fue cansado... Aun no me recupero del todo" - Decía el Sayayin secándose una agotas de su dos que caían por su frente. - "Oye Inari... ¿Me podrías poner tanto de lo que ocurrió y de paso en donde se encuentra mi Equipo?" - Cuestiono Goku preguntando por sus compañeros.

\- "¿Que?... A si... Claro... Ellos..." - El pequeño Inari comenzaba a relatarle al Son sobre lo que había sucedido en esos días mientras alguien no muy a lo lejos lo estaba observando.

\- "Hi, ji... Justo cuando hiba a hacer mi entrada Goku apareció... Es bueno saber que ya se encuentra bien... Pero esa técnica que utilizo es genial... Debo preguntarle después el como es que la hizo y que tipo de Jutsu es..." - Se decía el Uzumaki en voz baja mientras veía escondido todo lo que ocurrió. - "Bueno, tengo que apresurarme... Debo llegar rápido con los demás se que Goku nos alcanzara mas tarde" - Comento para iniciar su marcha a dirección al puente.

El Son hablaba felizmente con el niño quien tenia muchas preguntas para el Sayayin pues se le hizo increíble el como Goku había terminado con los dos ninjas sin que recibiera ni un solo rasguño pero a Inari se le hizo mucho mas impresionante el como rompió las dos Katanas sólo utilizando sus dedo y sobre todo esa extraña luz que expulso de sus manos, el Son le respondía cada una de sus preguntas pero el pequeño no entendía del todo bien a lo que se refería así que Goku procedió a despedirse después de atar muy bien al ninja que dejo desmayado para después dirigirse hacia donde se ubicaban sus compañeros de Equipó.

\- "Rayos... Me perdí de mucho en esta semana... Además no me he recuperado del todo... Pero aun así debo darme prisa y llegar al puente lo mas rápido posible para ayudarles si están en problemas" - Decía Goku mientras corría por las ramas de los árboles. - "Solo esperen chicos ya voy con ustedes" - Comentó el Son saliendo de la arboleda para poder distinguir a dirás penas un puente cubierto por una densa niebla. - "Maldición... Ya comenzó el combate" - Dijo el Sayayin dando un gran salto quedando a una gran altura en el aire. - "¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ CHICOS!!!..." - Grito Goku cayendo justo enfrente de todos quienes se sorprendieron al ver al Sayayin. - "De acuerdo, quien quiera una paliza levante la mano y diga yo" -

**Continuara...**


	9. Conflicto Entre Compañeros

**_Capítulo 9: Conflicto Entre Compañeros Goku Vs Naruto Round 1, Fin De La Misión De La Ola._**

**Quince Minutos Antes De Que Goku Llegara Al Puente**

Momento antes de que Goku llegara a la batalla, Sasuke estaba peleando contra Haku los cuales tenían un combate cercano con Kunai y Senbou, el Uchiha parecía ir perdiendo pero de un momento a otro comenzó a tomar la delantera, Haku hizo sellos con una sola mano dejando a Kakashi sorprendido ya que el chico que acompañaba a Zabuza estaba a otro nivel, para después escuchar el fuerte grito del joven mencionando su tecnica "Jutsu Especial: Agua Voladora Del Millar De Muertes" para que de pronto con ayuda de pequeños charcos de agua que había en el puente comenzará a tomar forma de agujas que rápidamente impactaron en el lugar donde se encontraba Sasuke, Sakura grito horrorizada el nombre de su compañero para que después viera a Broly y Vegeta quienes estaban a su lado volteando hacia otra dirección, la pelirosa, guió su mirada y observo al Uchiha quien lanzo varios Shuriken's a Haku quien apenas los pudo esquivar.

Sasuke en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció del lugar para después aparecer detrás de su contrincante el cual se sorprendió para después bloquear con su antebrazo izquierdo un golpe con Kunai del Uchiha con su mano derecha, Haku se sorprendió aun mas al ver que ese mismo Kunai con el que le hiba a golpear se lo lanzara con la pura fuerza de su muñeca para que solo agachándose pudiera evadirlo, aunque eso era lo que Sasuke quería ya que aprovecho la oportunidad de moverse rápido y darle una patada en el rostro mandando a Haku dos metros hacia atrás, el ninja le levanta rápido del suelo y quedando de pie frente al Uchiha.

\- "Vaya, seria una deshonra si pierdo de esta manera" - Comento Haku para después la temperatura del lugar comenzara a disminuir rápido.

\- "Tch... ¿Que es este frío?" - Se cuestionó el Uchiha quien comenzó a sentir lo fresco del lugar.

\- "Técnica Maestra... ESPEJOS DE HIELO DEMONIACO!!!..." - Grito el ninja enmascarado para varios espejos aparecieran alrededor de Sasuke formando un domo.

\- "¿Pero que rayos?" - Dijo el azabache sorprendido tras dicha técnica.

En ese momento Haku da su primer movimiento introduciéndose dentro de los espejos, Kakashi sin poder contenerse se lanzo para ayudar a su compañero pero este fue detenido por el Espadachín de la Niebla quien le dijo al peliplata que no intentara nada ya que esa técnica acabara con el Gennin, para que de un momento a otro Haku comenzara a lanzar agujas a diversas direcciones las cuales hiban a gran velocidad anulando la defensa del Uchiha quien no podía hacer nada, Sakura al ver como Sasuke era abatido por el enemigo le encargo a Broly y Vegeta el que cuidaran a Tazuna los cuales le asintieron para que se marchara a ayudar, la Haruno saca un Kunai y lo lanza con gran fuerza para que después este fuera detenido por Haku con dificultad dañándole la muñeca de la mano derecha.

\- "Imposible... Lo ha detenido" - Dijo Sakura sorprendida de que el ninja enmascarado haya atrapado el Kunai aun después de haber entrenado.

\- "Vaya... Eres increíble chica... Lanzaste ese Kunai con tanta fuerza que al detenerlo se me ha dislocado la muñeca" - Comento Haku sorprendido a la vez que alagaba a la pelirosa. - "Pero eso solo fue suerte... Solo espera a que acabe con este chico y..." - Haku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se percato de un Shuriken que hiba directo a su rostro, haciendo el ninja se moviera rápido para evadirlo el Shuriken paso de largo después de haberle echo un simple corte en la mascara a Haku dejando Kakashi, Sakura y sobre todo a Zabuza sorprendido.

\- "¿Pero quien a..." - La Haruno no terminaba de formular su pregunta asta que escucho a cierto Sayayin hablar.

\- "Hmph... Al fin llega ese idiota hiperactivo" - Comento Vegeta para que después la pelirosa volteara a ver hacia donde el Sayayin veía.

\- "Ese es..." - Sakura no terminaba de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por el chico pelirubio que hizo acto de presencia.

\- "¡NARUTO UZUMAKI AL FIN A LLEGADO!!!..." - Grita el chico ojiazul listo para iniciar.

\- "Vaya escandalo a echo" - Decía Broly sonriendo.

\- "Escandalo le queda corto a ese imbécil, pero es bueno que llegara" - Comento Vegeta volteando a ver hacia donde estaba Sasuke. - "A hora es momento de poner en marcha el plan" - Dijo el Sayayin para desaparecer del lugar.

Todos en el lugar estaban sorprendidos de que Naruto haya aparecido justo en el momento indicado, Sakura incluso se emociono al ver a su compañero llegar pero Zabuza al ver a todos distraídos incluyendo a Kakashi aprovecho para lanzarle cinco Shuriken al pelirubio quien se preparo para intentar detenerlos pero estos fueron desviados por las agujas del chico enmascarado, el Espadachín se sorprendió ante tal acto de su ayudante pero Haku le dijo a Momochi que el se encargaría de los dos chicos, Zabuza sin decir mas se lo permitió dejando que el enmascarado siguiera con lo suyo pero sin darse cuenta Naruto ya estaba dentro del domo de espejos para ayudar a Sasuke pero este se molesto al ver a pelirubio quien se había metido directo a la trampa, Haku sin siquiera pestañear se volvía a introducir en los espejos poniendo en guardia a los dos Gennin's, Sasuke solo tenia la vista en el espejo que tenia justo frente a el ya que ahí es donde se encontraba el enmascarado o al menos eso creyó para que después escuchara una voz que provenía de tras de el.

\- "Estoy aquí" - Dijo Haku atrayendo la atención del azabache.

\- "¿Pero que?... ¿En que momento se movió?" - Cuestiono el Uchiha sorprendido.

\- "¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!!!... - Grita el Uzumaki cuestionándo lo que ocurría.

\- *Si lo que dijo es cierto y estos espejos están hechos de hielo, entonces...* - Se decía así mismo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos de mano a gran velocidad. - " KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!!..." Grito el Uchiha para después tomar una gran cantidad de aire y esxpulsandoll de un soplido transformada en una enorme bola de fuego para que después de que las llamas se consumieras siguiera viendo los espejos. - "No me lo puedo creer"... - Dijo sorprendido el azabache.

\- " Con un nivel de fuego tan mediocre como ese no podrás fundir el hielo..." - Decía Haku para después comenzar a atacar a los dos chicos haciéndoles cortes por todo el cuerpo.

Haku no tenia piedad al atacar, su velocidad era enorme que los Gennin's no sabian por donde venia el ataque, Naruto en un momento desesperado procede a hacer el Kage Bunshin No Jutsu para destruir todos los espejos a la vez pero el pelirubio junto a todos sus Clones fueron apaleados por la técnica del enmascarado, mientras tanto fuera del domo de espejos Kakashi no podía entender como es su alguien tan joven como el chico podía utilizar una técnica tan temible asta que por su mente paso un pequeño detalle que dejo pasar recordando así las técnicas de Lineas Sucesoras, sorprendiendo a Sakura con la explicación que su Sensei daba, Broly solo observaba detalladamente los movimiento de sus rivales mientras esperaba el momento oportuno de que Vegeta volviera.

Kakashi ya quería terminar la batalla así que decidió destapar su ojo para mostrar el Sharingan pero Zabuza se movió rápidamente para lograr clavar un Kunai en el peliplata pero este se logro cubrir atravesando su mano derecha para que así el arma ninja se incrustara en esta, el Hatake estaba molesto, así que de inmediato destapo su ojo comenzando el combate contra el espadachín, mientras tanto en el domo de hielo, Naruto y Sasuke se la veían difícil ya que Haku seguía atacando sin piedad con los Senbon, los cuales ya se encontraba clavados en cada parte de sus cuerpos, el Uchiha se encontraba desesperado pues debía idear algo pronto los Gennin's aun seguían esquivando pero poco a poco se hiba acostumbrando a la velocidad de ninja, el azabache procede a ponerse en pose de pelea mientras que sus ojos comienzan a tornarse rojos pero en ese instante escucha el grito de Sakura, haciendo que se desesperara aun mas.

\- "Ya estoy arto de juegos... ¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!!!..." - Grita Sasuke lanzándose hacia donde se encontraba Haku.

\- "Eso es inútil... Crees que repitiendo lo mismo podras hacerme algún daño" - Decia Haku con tranquilidad mientras pasaba de espejo a espejo en lo que Sasuke evadía los Zenbou que lanzaba el enmascarado se sorprendió al ver lo que pudo hacer el azabache, asta que de un momento a otro sintió el leve rose del puño del Uchiha el cual apenas pudo esquivar. - *Increíble, se esta haciendo mas rápido... Eso significa que se esta adaptando a mi velocidad... Debo hacer algo para que...* - Se decía así mismo Haku asta que escuchó el grito de un chico que venia de fuera.

\- "¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ CHICOS!!!..." - Grito Goku cayendo justo enfrente de todos quienes se sorprendieron al ver al Sayayin. - "De acuerdo, quien quiera una paliza levante la mano y diga yo" - Dijo el Son colocándose en pose de pelea, todos alrededor se sorprendieron al oír esa voz pues la conocían perfectamente.

\- "¡KAKASHI SENSEI!!!..." - Grito Sakura al ver el como dañaban al Hatake, esto llamo la atención del Sayayin quien rápidamente se movió a dirección de ellos.

Mientras tanto Haku ve al Uchiha quien tenia activo su Sharingan incompleto, esto hace que el enmascarado decida actuar rápido ya que su Chakra se esta agotando y si alargaba la batalla perdería así que decidió atacar al pelirubio quien se encontraba en el suelo herido sin poder moverse, en ese instante Sasuke se percata del movimiento del ninja y se lanza a dirección del Uzumaki, *Splash*... Se escuchó el caer de la sangre al suelo, Goku quien había llegado con el peliplata y sus compañeros detuvo la segunda estocada de Zabuza con su mano izquierda, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

\- "Agh... Aun no me recupero del todo" - Se quejo Goku aun sosteniendo el filo de la enorme espada del ninja quien aplicaba mas fuerza.

\- "Oh... Pero si es el mocoso que se hizo el importante aquella ves" - Dijo Zabuza con una sonrisa bajo las vendas que cubrían la mitad de su rostro.

\- "Goku... ¿Pero que haces aquí si aun no te has recuperado del todo?..." - Cuestionó Kakashi mientras detenía la sangre de la herida que le había provocado el espadachín en el pecho.

\- "Tranquilo Sensei, no estaré a mi cien por ciento pero... Aun sigo siendo... ¡SUPERIOR!!!..." - Grito el Son expulsando una gran ráfaga de energía disipando la niebla que había alrededor de la pelea de los dos Ninjas de nivel Jounin

\- "¿Pero que es esto?... Disipó toda la niebla que había a nuestro alrededor... Me ha dejado expuesto" - Decía Zabuza sorprendido ante el poder del joven. - *Si este mocoso es como los otros dos seguramente estaré perdido* - Se dijo el ninja así mismo.

\- "Bien es hora de..." - El Sayayin no pudo terminar de hablar pues un fuerte grito y una inmensa concentración de energía se apoderó del lugar la cual hizo sudar a todos ahí en excepción de Goku y Broly.

\- "De... ¿De quien es ese Chakra?" - Cuestionó Zabuza impresionado por tal poder.

\- *No... No puede ser este Chakra es del Zorro de las Nueve Colas... ¿Acaso el sello que lo mantiene dentro de Naruto se a debilitado?... Si es así debo darme prisa* - Se decía así mismo Kakashi mientras que de un bolsillo de su chaleco daba un pequeño rollo. - "Perdona Zabuza pero esto debe terminar a hora" - Dijo el Hatake colocando un poco de sangre en el pequeño pergamino.

\- "Broly... Si las cosas se ponen difíciles con Zabuza ayuda a Kakashi Sensei" - Comentó el Son a su compañero.

\- "Si, no te preocupes yo me encargo" - Respondió el Sayayin de larga cabellera para que después Goku desapareciera del lugar.

Dos minutos antes, Haku se había lanzado contra Naruto para atraer al azabache directo a la trampa, desafortunadamente Sasuke mordió el anzuelo y recibió el ataque de lleno, el pelirubio recuperaba la conciencia viendo frente a el al Uchiha cubriéndolo, el Uzumaki se puso feliz al verlo mas su alegría se disipó al observar a su compañero atravesado por todo el cuerpo por varias agujas, Naruto no lo podía creer el chico al que considera su rival había recibido un ataque que hiba directo a el, Sasuke no entendía por que lo hizo su cuerpo se movió por si solo, el pelirubio no había pedido que le ayudara mientras tanto el Uchiha ya no podía mantenerse de pie y se tambaleo hacia atrás para ser atrapado por Naruto que detuvo su caída tomandolo en brazos, el azabache se arrepentía de no haber cumplido su objetivo de hacerse fuerte y poder matar a su hermano para que después de confesarle eso a el pelirubio lentamente cerro sus ojos.

Haku por su parte estaba sorprendido por la determinación del Uchiha y lo tonto que era al haber ido directo a su trampa, el enmascarado habla con el Uzumaki al que le cuenta que su compañero decidió salvarle la vida, el lo protegió para que terminara lo que había comenzado, Naruto no escucho nada ya que aun en shock no dejaba de ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke, el joven pelirubio estaba desesperado, triste y sobre todo lleno de ira la cual dejaba que lo consumiera poco a poco cambiando completamente su aspecto, los ojos se tornaron rojos, su pupila se rasgaba, las marcas de bigotes que tenia en cada mejilla se marcaron mas, su cabello se herizo y las uñas de sus manos crecieron en forma de garras mientras que de su cuerpo enmanaba un Chakra rojo que tomó la forma de un zorro, Haku sintió un instinto asesino demasiado grande el cual encontraba repugnante.

\- "Debí hacer algo y rápido" - Dijo Haku desesperado lanzándole varias aguas hacia el Uzumaki quien de un fuerte rugido bloqueo el ataque. - "¡IMPOSIBLE!... ¡DEBO ENTRAR RÁPIDO AL ESPEJO SINO ESTE SERA MI FIN!!!..." - Grito el enmascarado a la ves que intento introducirse en uno de sus espejos a gran velocidad asta que el pelirubio lo toma del antebrazo con demasiada fuerza. - "No puedo creerlo... *Agh*..." - Decía impresionado al mismo tiempo que se quejaba del fuerte agarre del chico de ojos rojos.

\- "GRAAAAAAH!!!..." - Hace un fuerte rugido el Uzumaki mientras clavaba un fuerte puñetazo derecho en el rostro del joven mandándolo a varios metros del lugar.

El joven enmascarado se levantaba mientras se disculpaba con su compañero al no poder vencer a su adversario a la ves que su mascara caída destrozada al suelo, el pelirubio se había lanzado a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba su contrincante pero lo que vio hizo que se detuviera en seco, a hora el ojiazul no podía creer lo que veía, ese enemigo al que se enfrentaba con tanta ira no era mas ni menos que aquel chico que conoció en el bosque, Naruto pide explicaciones de lo que ocurre a lo que Haku procede a contarle toda su historia, desde sus momentos mas felices a lado de sus padres asta la cruel muerte de ambos, el Uzumaki no podía creer lo que el oía, palabra tras palabra que seguía diciéndole el joven lo describían a él, ambos se parecían en muchos aspectos de la vida pero el pelirubio al recordar lo que le hizo a su compañero lo hizo explotar nuevamente en ira mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de Chakra rojo que rodeaba su cuerpo a la ves que su aspecto y rasgos se hacían mas salvajes, el pelirubio nuevamente se lanza a golpear Haku pero su golpe nunca llego.

\- "Naruto... Detente, este no eres tu" - Dijo Goku quien estaba frente al Uzumaki al cual estaba deteniéndole el golpe con su mano, lo que hizo que una fuerte ráfaga de aire se formara tras el impacto así disipando por completo la neblina de todo el puente.

\- "A...le..ja...te... Goku..." - Decía el pelirubio entre pausas. - "Debo... Vengarlo... Debo... Hacerlo..." - Seguía hablando el Uzumaki pero a hora con una voz mas gruesa.

\- "No te lo permitiré..." - Dijo el Son con una voz y mirada seria.

\- "¡DIJE QUE TE ALEJES!!!..." - Grito Naruto sin tener ya el control de si mismo mientras que a la vez expulsaba mas Chakra rojo, el Sayayin se movió rápido tomando a Haku entre brazos quedando en el centro del chico de ojos rojizos y de la pelea entre Zabuza y Kakashi.

\- "¿Pero que es lo que haces?..." - Cuestiono Haku con molestia mientras Goku lo bajaba.

\- "Protegiéndote..." - Fue lo único que dijo el Son sin apartar la vista del pelirubio.

\- "Nadie te pidió tu ayuda... Si mi destino es morir por Zabuza-Sama lo haré con gusto" - Dijo Haku para luego recibir una bofetada inesperada del Sayayin.

\- "Eres una idiota... Odio golpear a las mujeres pero tus palabras me hicieron enojar" - Comento Goku viendo a hora a los ojos a Haku.

\- "De que tontería estas hablando... Yo soy un Barón y..." - Decía Haku aun mas molesto.

\- "Y ha mi no me haces estúpido... El olor que desprendes no es de un hombre sino el de una chica... A parte tu figura es muy curveada y no es por el traje que llevas puesto..." - Comento el Sayayin dejando sorprendida a la joven chica pues el tenia razón, Haku no sabia que responderle, ella se preguntaba como es que ese chico azabache se había dado cuenta de algo que no se distinguía tan fácilmente, pero su atención de pronto fue nuevamente llamada por el Son. - "Así que escucha de una ves que no lo volveré a repetir... Si tu quieres morir eres libre de hacerlo pero muere sola... Mas si quieres morir por alguien no lo hagas mejor vive por y para el" - Termino de decir Goku asta que sintió al Uzumaki moverse. - "¡CUIDADO!!!..." - Grita el Sayayin empujando a un lado a la chica para ser el quien recibiera el golpe.

\- "GOKU!!!..." - Gritaba el peliplata al ver al Son ser golpeado con tal bestialidad por el Uzumaki. - "Rayos... Acabemos con esto" - Dijo haciendo varios sellos de manos en con el pergamino que aun no había utilizado. - "¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN: TÉCNICA DE LOS COLMILLOS DE TIERRA!!!..." - Grito el Hatake para que de pronto del suelo salieran varios perro los cuales inmovilizaron a Zabuza quien se sorprendió ante tal técnica, los perros lo mordieron de brazos y piernas para que no pudiera hacer algún movimiento.

\- "Tch... Crees que esto me detendrá del todo Kakashi" - Dijo Momochi sin importarle lo que le ocurría.

\- "Al menos lo suficiente para acabar de una vez por todas con esto ya que tengo que ayudar a mis chicos" - Respondía Kakashi ante el comentario del Espadachín mientras hacia unos sellos de mano para después concentrar Chakra en esta así tomando la forma de electricidad. - "Este es tu fin Zabuza" - Dijo el Hatake mientras lo veía con su ojo Sharingan.

\- "Increíble... Concentró Kakashi Sensei concentró demasiado Chakra en su mano y encima es de elemento rayo... El Sensei si que tiene buenos trucos bajo la manga" - Comentaba Broly con una sonrisa mientras Sakura veía la técnica del peliplata con sorpresa.

**Mientras tanto con Goku y Naruto**

El Son corría rápidamente hacia el Uzumaki intentando detener sus ataques contra la chica, el ninja pelirubio lanzaba un combo de golpes al Sayayin quien se defendía velozmente desviando los puños y patadas dadas por el pelirubio.

\- "¡NARUTO DETENTE!!!... No quiero hacer esto..." - Dijo Goku a ma ves que detenía una patada del chico de ojos rojizos.

\- "Tu... ¡DEJA DE DECIRME QUE HACER!!!..." - Grita el Uzumaki con voz mas gruesa a la ves que le conecta al Sayayin un puñetazo con su mano derecha justo en el abdomen lo que hizo que Goku retrocediera varios metros atrás.

\- "Rayos... Aun no recupero toda mi energía pero debo hacer algo para detenerlo a toda costa" - Decía el Son mientras se colocaba en pose de combate. - "AAAH!!!... HAAAAA!!!..." - Grito el Sayayin para que un aura blanca rodeaba todo su cuerpo asta que desapareció para después verse como si fueran pequeñas llamas saliendo de su cuerpo mientras que sus ojos se tornaron plateados. - "Es momento de ponerse serio... Ah!!!..." - Grito Goku para lanzarse al ataque contra el pelirubio.

El Son da su primer golpe lanzando un puñetazo con su mano derecha directo al rostro para así continuar conectándole otro puñetazo nuevamente en la cara haciendo retroceder un poco a Naruto quien después de limpiarse la sangré que salía de su boca dirigió su mirada rojiza al Sayayin para comenzar a correr rápidamente en cuatro patas como si de un animal se tratara y saltar antes de llegar con Goku así aprovechando la gravedad de la caída para poder atinarle un puñetazo en el rostro al Sayayin que retrocedió unos pasos atrás, el Son tras haberse recuperado del golpe, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirige velozmente hacia su compañero y amigo para impactar una patada en la mandíbula del Uzumaki a quien mando a volar unos metros en el aire Goku aprovecha el momento para desaparecer del lugar y aparecer por arriba del chico de ojos rojizos para darle un golpe de mazo que lo devolviera al suelo pero para la sorpresa del Sayayin, Naruto ya lo había tomado del cuello de la ropa así cambiando de lugar colocando por debajo al Son impactando ambos contra el suelo, el pelirubio se levantaba jadeando pero sin un rasguño mientras que Goku se encontraba aun tirado en el suelo.

\- "Eres patético humano... En verdad creiste que podrías detenerme a mi" - Decía el Uzumaki con voz gruesa mientras colocaba con fuerza su pie derecho en el pecho del Sayayin ejerciendo fuerza.

\- "Agh... AAAAH!!!..." - Comenzaba a gritar el Son de dolor mientras intentaba de quitar el pie de su pecho.

\- "Tch... Repito... Patético" - El pelirubio apenas daría mas presión a su pisada pero este salio volando hacia atrás por una extraña luz. - "¿Que?... ¿Pero que diablos fue eso?..." - Cuestiono molesto el chico de mirada rojiza.

\- "No... Me subestimes" - Respondió el Sayayin levantándose a la ves que tocaba su pecho por el dolor. - "No se quien seas pero traeré a mi amigo de vuelta a la normalidad sin importar lo que tenga que hacer" - Dijo el Son poniéndose derecho y con una mirada que llevaba un gran instinto asesino que podía competir con la mirada de su camarada.

Naruto y Goku comenzaron a sacar una gran cantidad de energía, el Son expulsaba su Ki mientras que el Uzumaki desprendía un gran cantidad de Chakra rojo de su cuerpo, ambos chicos de un momento a otro hicieron que el puente comenzará a tembral y pequeñas piedritas empezaran a levitar, esta gran cantidad de energía concentrada hizo que todos en el lugar se fijaran en la pelea de los dos chicos.

En ese momento Goku expulso mas su Ki haciendo que tomara forma del rostro de la bestia en la que se transforma al ver la luna llena, una gran cabeza de Ozaru se hacia presente la cual era construida por la inmensa cantidad de energía que emitía el Son, Naruto hizo lo mismo que Sayayin, el Uzumaki expulsaba una gran cantidad de su Chakra Rojo el cual tomo forma de la cara de un Zorro con mirada Demoniaca y rostro aterrador, ambos rostros que emitían las energías parecían verse directo a los ojos al igual que el Son y el Uzumaki para que después estas dos auras de poder se atacaran así desapareciendo, todo el lugar quedó en silencio, nadie hacia ruido, el habiente del lugar se sentía pesado para los espectadores el único ruido que se podía escuchar era el de las olas golpeando los pilares que mantenían firme el puente, Naruto es quien hace el primer movimiento así dando inició nuevamente el combate.

El pelirubio rápidamente sale disparado contra el azabache quien solo esperaba el primer golpe de su compañero poseído, Naruto actúa primero y lanza un fuerte puñetazo que fue detenido por el Son así provocando una fuerte corriente de aire, el Sayayin contraataca conectando su puño en el rostro del Uzumaki quien salio volando unos metros atrás, el chico de mirada rojiza se intentaba recuperar pero le fue imposible ya que recibió otro golpe directo en la mejilla izquierda para después obtener otro en la mejilla derecha haciendo que cada uno de esos puñetazos lo dejara aturdido, Goku hace retroceder a su amigo paso a paso el creía que hiba bien en la batalla pero de un momento a otro al conectar un golpe en el rostro de Naruto este no se movió del lugar, al contrario este aplico fuerza para poder dirigió su mirada al azabache quien se quedo sorprendido.

\- "Tus movimientos son cada vez mas lentos humano" - Dijo el pelirubio con voz gruesa. - "Puede ser que ya me este acostumbrando a tus movimientos" - Seguía diciendo Naruto tomando del brazo al Son aplicando una gran fuerza haciendo apenas que el Sayayin se quejara.

\- "Agh... Vaya que eres sorprendente" - Comento el Son con un leve dolor en su brazo el cual aun seguía siendo apretado por su amigo. - "Pero esto se acabo" - Dijo Goku cambiando su rostro a uno serio para después darle un golpe directo en el estomago al pelirubio al cual hizo retroceder del dolor.

\- "E-Esto es increíble" - Dijo Sakura con un gran asombro mientras veía a sus dos compañeros combatir. - *No puedo creer que Naruto tenga esa grande y ridícula cantidad de Chakra tan siniestro* - Se dijo así misma la pelirosa mientras veía nerviosa.

\- *No puedo creerlo... Goku le esta haciendo frente a Naruto con Chakra del Kyubi* - Se decía así mismo el Hatake para después dirigir su vista al Ninja Renegado quien también veía hacia donde estaba los dos Gennin's. - *Debo terminar esto ya para detenerlos... Por que si no lo hago... Algo malo podría suceder* - Se terminaba de decir Kakashi concentrando mas Chakra en su mano para hacer mas potente la técnica Raiton que llevaba tiempo preparando, esto llamo la atención de Zabuza quien rápidamente volteo a ver al peliplata.

\- "Veo que ya estas listo Kakashi" - Dijo Momochi con una sonrisa por debajo de sus vendas.

Naruto se tocaba el abdomen a la ves que intentaba recuperar el aire, el joven pelirubio quien aun era poseído por aquella ira no se percato del movimiento del azabache quien a gran velocidad apareció frente a el conectándole un rodillazo en la cara el cual hizo que el Uzumaki se colocara derecho con el rostro a la altura al del Sayayin para en cuestión de milésimas comenzará a recibir una ráfaga de puñetazos por todo el cuerpo, el Son ya estaba preparado para darle el ultimo golpe al pelirubio para dejarlo fuera de combate pero un fuerte grito hizo que frenara en seco y volteara hacia donde estaba la chica que acompañaba al renegado.

\- "¡ZABUZA-SAMA!!!..." - Grito Haku desapareciendo del lugar de donde estaba al ver lo que el Sensei del Equipo 7 haria.

\- "Lo siento pero debo apresurarme y detenerlos" - Comento Kakashi para después lanzarse a una gran velocidad para impactar en el pecho de Zabuza o al menos eso creyó ya que su mano fue detenida a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Haku quien había aparecido frente a el para recibir el ataque del peliplata, el Hatake fija su morada a quien le había detenido su ataque con la mano desnuda.

\- "Tch... Por poco y no la cuentas tarada" - Decía Vegeta con molestia en su rostro mientras aun sostenía la mano del Jounin.

\- "Hmph... Veo que si eres un chico de palabra Vegeta" - Menciono Zabuza tronando su cuello. - "A hora dime lo que quiero" - Dijo el Espadachín de la Niebla viendo a los ojos al Sayayin.

\- "¿Que?... ¿Pero que hiciste?..." - Cuestionaba Kakashi al ver al renegado libre de los los perros para después dirigir su mirada al rollo que utilizo, el cual estaba atravesado por dos agujas de la chica que acompañaba al Espadachín. - "Vegeta... Sueltame y dame una explicación" - Dijo el peliplata observando a hora al Sayayin.

\- "Las explicaciones pueden esperar Kakashi... Ahora..." - Decía el Príncipe Sayayin soltando la mano del Sensei para luego voltear a ver a Momochi. - "Zabuza... Gatou esta apunto de llegar tierra con una gran cantidad de ninjas" - Respondía el Sayayin al renegado.

\- "Ya veo... Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas" - Dijo Zabuza a la vez que llevaba su mano derecha a la barbilla tomando una pose pensativa. - "Bien... Esta decidido... Haku, cambio de planes... Llego el momento de tomar venganza" - Comento Momochi dirigiéndose a su compañera la cual rápidamente asintió. - "De acuerdo... Kakashi... Aquí doy por finalizada mi misión... Así que deja de preocuparte por el constructor ya no lo matare" - Decía el Espadachín dándose la vuelta para retirarse pero algo salio disparado hacia a el a gran velocidad así tumbándolo al piso sosteniendo a un joven de cabello azabache al cual apenas pudo atrapar. - "¿Pero que?..." - Dijo el Ninja Renegado viendo al chico de cabello alborotado que hace unos días lo dejo fuera de combate para que en ese momento sintiera una fuerte concentración de Chakra el cual hizo que volteara hacia el lugar de donde provenía dicho poder así viendo a un chico de cabello rubio con mirada roja. - "¿Que es lo que le ocurre a este mocoso?" - Cuestiono Momochi sin apartar la vista del Uzumaki.

\- "Creo que ya fue poseído" - Respondía Kakashi en un tono inaudible para los demás.

Segundos antes, Goku estaba por terminar la pelea que tenia con su amigo pero el grito desgarrador de Haku lo hizo voltear, esto hizo que se distrajera de su objetivo que era el Uzumaki, el pelirubio de un momento a otro volvió en si tras tremenda paliza que le fue proporcionada por el azabache, el chico aun con su mirada rojiza aprovecho esa distracción y como el Son le había echo a el decidió regresarle esos golpes consecutivos que le dio, Goku no se percato de nada asta que recibió el primer golpe en el rostro para después ser apaleado por Naruto quien en el ultimo puñetazo concentró una gran cantidad de Chakra y lo dirigió al estomago del Son, el Sayayin tras el potente impacto que recibió en su abdomen lo hizo escupir algo de sangre, la cual termino por salpicar un poco en el rostro y la ropa del Uzumaki así mandándolo a volar a dirección hacia donde estaban discutiendo el Espadachín y el Sensei.

\- "Agh... Rayos... Me volví a descuidar" - Decía Goku levantándose del suelo en el cual aun estaba el Ninja Renegado tirado.

\- "Goku... ¿Éstas bien?" - Cuestiono Kakashi preocupado por el chico.

\- "Si... Esto no es nad... *Blua*... " - Apenas respondía el Son a la pregunta del peliplata asta que cayo invado y escuio sangre. - "Tch... Maldicion... Si tan solo hubiera estado mejor... Estoy seguro que lo habría podido detener" - Dijo el Sayayin con dolor la cual se reflejaba en su voz.

\- "Goku-Kun..." - Pronuncio Sakura el nombre del azabache adolorido a la vez que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban todos junto con Tazuna y Broly.

\- "Maldición debo detenerlo... Debo hacer que vuelva en si" - Decía el Sayayin intentando de levantarse mas no podía ya que el daño que recibió por el ultimo golpe del Uzumaki.

\- "No te levantes Goku-Kun" - Comento la pelirosa intentando hacer que el Son no se pusiera nuevamente de pie.

En ese momento el puente comenzaba a vibrar, todos los presente voltean y observan a un pelirubio dando unos pasos tan potentes que hacían retumbar el lugar, Kakashi no podía creerlo el Kyuubi había tomado control sobre el cuerpo de Naruto en otras palabras ese chico de mirada rojiza que se a hora se acercaba a ellos ya no era su Alumno, el peliplata sin tener alguna opción comenzó a hacer sellos para atacar pero Vegeta lo detiene ya que cierta chica de mirada temerosa y de ojos verdosos se ponía frente a Naruto.

\- "¡SAKURA!... ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!!!..." - Grito Kakashi preocupado por su alumna.

\- "I-Ire a... A detenerlo" - Respondió la ojijade con voz temblorosa.

\- "Vegeta aste a un lado debo detenerla" - Dijo el Hatake dando un paso al frente.

\- "Que de se ahí y no se mueva Kakashi... Veamos que ocurre..." - Comentó el Sayayin viendo a la chica.

\- "Pero podría matarla" - Decía el peliplata preocupado.

\- "Tranquilo Sensei... Aparte de que Vegeta y Yo estamos aquí, también contamos con Haku y Zabuza para detenerle... ¿Oh me equivoco?" - Cuestiono Broly volteando a ver a los ninjas de la niebla.

\- "Tch... Ya que" - Respondió Momochi demostrando algo molestia.

\- "Zabuza-Sama..." - Dijo Haku volteando a ver al Espadachín.

\- "No digas nada Haku... Ellos ya hicieron su parte en ayudarnos no seria cortes no devolverles el favor... Además, si ellos mueren no podremos tener protección... Recuerda lo que nos prometieron" - Comento el Ninja Renegado a su compañero.

\- "..." - Haku no dijo nada ya que lo que Zabuza había dicho era cierto.

\- "Muy bien... Preparence por si algo sale mal" - Decía Vegeta colocándose en pose de batalla.

Todos hicieron caso a lo que el Sayayin había dicho, cada uno de ellos se había puesto en pose de batalla, Kakashi casi no había utilizado Chakra así que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones pero esto no se podía decir de Haku y Zabuza quienes fueros los que mas energía utilizaron por tantas técnicas, Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraban todos con la vista puesta solo en Haku ya que Goku en ese momento no le importaba, el Son se encontraba aun apoyado en una rodilla, solo podía ver lo que ocurriría.

El Uzumaki seguía caminando para después subir de apoco la velocidad andando a paso veloz, para que después comenzara a correr en cuatro patas, el pelirubio parecía querer atacar a Sakura quien se encontraba frente a el pero este a último momento la salta para ir a dirección a Haku.

\- "¡A HORA SAKURAAA!!!..." - Grito Broly para que después en el lugar de la pelirosa apareciera la chica que acompañaba a Zabuza.

\- "¿Pero que???..." - Cuestionó sorprendido el Momochi al ver a la chica de ojos verdes a lado de el, la cual sin pensarlo salto hacia Naruto tumbándolo al suelo.

\- "Naruto... Mirame... ¿Que es lo que te ocurre?..." - Decía Sakura arriba del Uzumaki mientras le sostenía por los hombros.

\- "¡APARTATE DE MI HUMANO!!!..." - Grito el pelirubio con una voz gruesa

\- "¡VEGETA A HORA!!!..." - Le grito Broly a su compañero al ver a Naruto intentar atacar a la pelirosa.

Ambos chicos se lanzan, Vegeta rápidamente sostuvo as piernas del Uzumaki para que no las pudiera mover al igual con Broly quien fue a tomarlo de los brazos, Haku no sabia que hacer por primera vez no se sentía útil, solo se quedaba observando, mientras tanto Sakura observaba a los ojos a su compañero y lo que veía era odio y tristeza reflejada en ellos, la Haruno lo comenzó a ver con compasión pies para que su compañero de equipo tuviera esa mirada significaba que había sufrido así que la chica se se costo en el pecho del joven.

\- "No se que es lo que te haya ocurrido Naruto... Pero en este momento estoy sintiendo tu sufrimiento" - Dijo Sakura mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus ojos.

\- "¡AAAAAH!!!... SUELTENME!!!..." - Grito el pelirubio a la vez que intentaba soltarse.

\- "Por mas que lo intentes tarado no podrás safarte de esta" - Comentó Vegeta aplicando mas fuerza en su agarre.

\- "Naruto... Reacciona... Dinos, ¿Que es lo que paso para que reaccionaras así?" - Cuestiono Broly al pelirubio pero algo lo sorprendió pues al Uzumaki comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas por sus ojos las cuales comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

\- "S-Sasuke" - Respondió susurando Naruto a la ves su ojo izquierdo volvía a tornar de color azul mientras que su ojo izquierdo se mantenía rojo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción del pelirubio, Broly hiba a volver a preguntar sobre lo que había dicho su compañero pero este se adelanto. - "Sniff... Sasuke... Sasuke esta muerto..." - Dijo mas audible el Uzumaki para que sus ojos volvieran a tomar su color habitual.

Sakura al oír eso se separa rápidamente del pecho del Uzumaki y se levanta, no podía creer lo que su compañero pelirubio le había dicho, era acaso cierto lo que el había dicho, Sasuke Uchiha el chico que le gusta murió, simplemente la ojijade no puede creer lo que escucho.

\- "¿Que dijiste Naruto?..." - Cuestiono la Haruno nerviosa y temerosa de haber escuchado bien.

\- "Lo siento Sakura-Chan... Sasuke esta muerto" - Respondía el pelirubio al mismo tiempo que mas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

\- "No... No es cierto" - Dijo la pelirosa cubriendo su boca mientras que lágrimas invadían sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Vegeta y Broly al oír eso solo lo sueltan para así poder levantarse, ambos voltean a ver a Zabuza y a Haku a quienes se les congelo la sangre al ver sus ojos los cuales estaban llenos de ira, pues los dos ninjas de la niebla sabían lo que esos dos chicos eran capaces de hacer.

\- "Zabuza... Esto no era parte del trato" - Comento Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia el ninja.

\- "Vegeta... Esto no es lo que parece" - Respondió Momochi con voz seria ocultando el miedo que sentía.

\- "Entonces dime que es..." - Dijo Vegeta estando de frente al Espadachín.

\- "Bueno veras Haku..." - Decía Zabuza pero este no pudo terminar se hablar ya que el Son se agravio a interrumpirlos.

\- "Agh... Disculpen... Yo no se de que hablan o que trato hayan echo ustedes con Vegeta... Ghaa... Pero les recomiendo que dejen de estar enojados y tristes... Mejor vayan y atiendan rápidamente a Sasuke que su energía apenas se siente" - Comento Goku a dolorido y a duras penas de pie.

Ese comentario dejo en silencio a todos ya que no se explicaban el como el Son decía eso con tal tranquilidad.

\- "¿A que te refieres Goku-Kun?" - Cuestiono Sakura al azabache.

\- "A lo que su compañero se refiere es que los ataques que le di al chico no fueron letales... Mas bien le provoque una muerte falsa al igual que a Zabuza-Sama" - Respondió Haku a la pelirosa.

\- "Entonces eso quiere decir que Sasuke esta vivo" - Dijo Naruto sin poder contener mas sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

\- "Hmph... Es bueno saber eso... Así que el trato aun esta en pie Zabuza, agradecele a Haku por explicarse antes de que esto terminara mal" - Decía Vegeta apartándose del espadachín. - "Sakura, Naruto... Vayan por Sasuke y traiganlo acá antes de que comience la verdadera pelea" - Comentó el Príncipe Sayayin con seriedad.

\- "Si... Vamos Naruto" - Dijo la ojijade estirando al pelirubio.

\- "De acuerdo haya voy" - Decía el ojiazul siendo forzado a moverse.

\- "Vaya... Si que todos ustedes son extraños" - Comento Tazuna después de mantenerse por mucho tiempo callado.

\- "Si, así es... Pero son un gran equipo" - Respondió Kakashi viendo aliviado a todo su equipo. - "Y entonces Zabuza... Requiero explicaciones" - Dijo el peliplata volteando a ver al Espadachín.

\- "Vale... Te lo diré todo pero después de que esto termine" - Decía Momochi volteando a ver a los Gennin's de la Hoja. - "Tienes a muy buenos alumnos Kakashi del Sharingan... Guialos por buen camino" - Comento Zabuza con serenidad.

\- "Gracias... Lo haré" - Contestó el Hatake ante el comentario de su ex-contrincante.

Miéntras tanto Naruto y Sakura llegaban en dónde estaba el cuerpo mal herido de Sasuke, la pelirosa al ver al chico que le gusta en ese estado se deja caer de rodillas al suelo así cubriendo su boca para que de un momento a otro las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos, ella sabia que el estaba vivo, sabia que solo estaba en una muerte falsa pero ver a Sasuke con varias agujas de gran tamaño clavadas en su cuerpo le hacían sentir que estaba en una pelicula de terror, la chica solo toma la cabaza del Uchiha y la coloca en su regazo mientras que Naruto solo veía escena de la chica que le gusta y su compañero mal herido el cual considera su rival con algo de tristeza, el Uzumaki solo se da la vuelta, dirige si mirada al cielo para después proceder a hablar.

\- "Sakura-Chan..." - Sus palabras se dirigieron a la pelirosa la cual guió su mirada al ojiazul.

\- "Sniff... ¿Que ocurre?..." - Cuestiono la Haruno a la vez que acariciaba del cabello al azabache.

\- "Se que no es el momento... Pero después de que la misión concluya y Sasuke se recupere... Si no es mucha molestia... Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante" - Comento Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa sin desviar su vista del cielo.

\- "Lo haré si me prometes que después de eso me contaras que es ese Chakra rojo que enmanabas y por que pierdes el control" - Respondió Sakura sin apartar la vista del Uchiha.

\- "Bien, es un trato" - Dijo el Uzumaki bajando su mirada a hora teniendo su vista en el suelo a la vez que se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa mas sincera.

\- "Si, es un trato" - Le decía la pelirosa para después sentir como Sasuke comenzaba a moverse.

\- "Mmh?... Agh... S-Sa-Sakura?" - Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del azabache al ver el rostro de su compañera con lágrimas en sus ojos. - "¿Que?... ¿Que ocurrió?... Agh..." - Cuestiono Sasuke esforzándose en sentarse.

\- "Sasuke-Kun" - Dijo Sakura procediendo a abrazar al Uchiha quienes e quejo del dolor.

\- "Agh... Sakura... E-Estas lastimándome" - Comento el azabache para que la pelirosa captara el mensaje y rápido lo soltara.

\- "Pe-Perdon" - Decía Sakura agachando un poco la mirada escondiendo un leve sonrojo que se le había provocado al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

\- "No te preocupes... ¿En donde esta Naruto?" - Cuestiono Sasuke ya que con el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo no podía girar su rostro.

\- "Estoy aquí Sasuke" - Respondió el pelirubio mal herido acercándose.

\- "¿Dime que es lo que paso?..." - Cuestiono el Uchiha viendo a su compañero mal herido.

\- "Tch... Es una larga historia... Ha... Ja... Ja, ja, ja..." - Respondía el ojiazul para después comenzar a reír.

\- "De que te ríes tarado" - Dijo el azabache algo molesto.

\- "Pues que estamos hechos un asco" - Decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

\- "Tarado" - Comento Sasuke para que después de eso comenzará a reír siendo seguido por Sakura.

\- "Veo que un después de lo que paso... Se comportan como un buen equipo" - Dijo Zabuza viendo a los tres Gennin's.

\- "Si, son un gran equipo" - Respondió Kakashi ante el comentario del Espadachín, pero esa felicidad duro poco al oír las palabras de cierto Sayayin orgulloso.

\- "Basta de cursilerías... Ya están aquí" - Decía Vegeta con voz seria atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

\- "¿De quienes hablas Vege..." - El Jounin peliplateado no pido terminar de formular su pregunta pues la voz de un hombre que desconocía le interrumpió.

\- "Vaya, vaya Zabuza... Sabia que en cualquier momento morderías la mano que te daba de comer pero no creí que seria pronto" - Dice un pequeño hombre vestido de traje.

\- "Hmph... Gatou" - Fue lo único que pronunció el Espadachín.

\- "Increíble... Así que el verdadero asesino decidió salir de las sombras y veo que no viene solo" - Pronuncio Kakashi al ver a Gatou acompañado por decenas de ninjas. - "¡NARUTO!... ¡SAKURA!... ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ RÁPIDO!!!" - Grito el Hatake para que todos se pudieran reagruparse.

\- "Chicos... Es hora de que se diviertan" - Dijo Gatou dando la orden para que todos los ninjas que le acompañaban atacaran.

Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke quisieron moverse lo mas rápido que podían pero los ninjas del hombre de baja estatura ya los habían alcanzado, uno de ellos lanzo un tajo en diagonal con la Katana que portaba, los tres Gennin's procedieron a protegerse pero ya era tarde la hoja de la espada estaba apuntó de partirlos en dos, así que no hicieron nada mas que cerrar los ojos para recibir el ataque pero este nunca llego, los tres chicos al no sentir nada decidieron abrir sus ojos y para sorpresa de los Gennin's estos habían sido protegidos por Zabuza quien con un tajo en horizontal había partido por la mitad a la pequeña multitud de ninjas que se había lanzado a los chicos, estos quedaron anonadados ante tal acto que no supieron que decir, el Momochi solo les dirigió una mirada para después desaparecer de su vista, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se habían quedaron mudos para que luego varios gritos de ninjas hicieran dirigir sus ojos a cierto ninjas peliblanco quien sin piedad procedía a masacrar a otra cantidad de ninjas, los tres jóvenes no podían creer a hora lo que veían su Sensei estaba matando a tantos enemigos sin tener piedad, pero un leve toque en sus hombros los hizo salir de su trance, el Uzimaki, la Haruto y el Uchiha voltearon a ver de quienes se trataba y observaron que se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Broly, Haku y Vegeta los cuales desaparecieron del lugar para aparecer frente a el Señor Tazuna quien estaba cuidando en esos momentos de un Goku mal herido.

\- "Tch... Es frustrante no poder hacer nada" - Comento el Son mientras estaba recostado.

\- "No te preocupes Goku, tu ya hiciste mucho a hora nos toca a nosotros" - Dijo Broly viendo a su compañero mal herido.

\- "Goku... Yo lo siento" - Se disculpaba el Uzumaki apenado.

\- "No digas eso Naruto... La condición en la que me encuentro a hora es solo mi culpa por despistarle... Así que espero esto les sirva de elección para que ustedes no cometan mis errores... Ay..." - Decía Goku tocando su abdomen adolorido. - "Así que como les hiba diciendo... No se distraigan o podrían terminar peor que yo" - Dijo el Son dando una gran sonrisa.

\- "Hmph... Muy bien, si las Señoritas ya terminaron de parlotear debo informarles sobre que esta ocurriendo" - Comento Vegeta con seriedad en su voz.

\- "Vaya... Creo que me leíste la mente por que eso mismo quería preguntar" - Dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a Haku.

\- "Si claro... Bien, todo esto comenzó desde ayer que nos separamos de ustedes" - Comenzaba a contar Vegeta lo que había ocurrido el sexto día de entrenamiento que tuvieron los Gennin's.

**FlashBack**

\- "Tranquilo Zabuza solo hemos venido a proponerles un trato" - Comento Broly con tranquilidad.

\- "Ha, ja... Si y yo me chupo el dedo" - Respondió el Espadachín estando a la defensiva.

\- "Por mi puedes chuparte lo que quieras enfermo solo no nos cuentes tus extraños fetiches" - Dijo Vegeta dejando haciendo molestar al Momochi.

\- "¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?!!!..." - Grito el Renegado de la Niebla quien se propuso a atacar pero fue detenido por Broly.

\- "Calmate Zabuza... Se que mi compañero te acaba de insultar pero pido que lo disculpes el siempre es así" - Comentó el Sayayin de larga cabellera.

\- "Hmph... Espero que le agradezcas a tu compañero por que te acaba de salvar el pellejo" - Decía Zabuza retrocediendo tranquilamente.

\- "¿Salvarme el pellejo a mi?... Ja... Creo que mal entendiste... Lo que hizo este insecto no fue por mi si no que lo hizo para salvarte a ti" - Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

\- "A hora si te mato" - Comento el Espadachín quien tomo su espada rápidamente y lanzo un tajo en vertical hacia el Sayayin.

\- *Esto es lo que me temía* - Se dijo así mismo Broly para desaparecer del lugar y aparecer a lado de Haku sin que este se diera cuenta.

\- "Patético" - Dijo el Príncipe Sayayin quien sin mucho esfuerzo detuvo el tajo de la espada con sus dedos sin recibir daño alguno.

\- "I-Imposible..." - Soltó Zabuza al aire sorprendido de la acción que hizo el chico.

\- "Si ya dejaste de jugar insecto... Permitenos hablar de una maldita vez" - Decía Vegeta con suma molestia en su voz.

\- "Tsk... Aun que ni quiera tengo que hacerlo así que dense prisa antes de que me arrepienta" - Dijo el Espadachín algo molesto.

\- "Bien... Como verán en nuestras bandanas nosotros dos somos Ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja y también somos quienes nos encargamos de proteger al Señor Tazuna" - Comento Broly a la vez que señalaba su banda ninja la cual llevaba colgada en el cuello.

\- "Si, eso es mas que evidente mocoso... ¿Y que con eso?" - Cuestiono Zabuza intranquilo.

\- "Bueno... Tampoco era para que se molestara" - Respondió el Sayayin de cabellera larga haciendo que Haku brincara del asombro al verlo a su lado.

\- "Broly mejor ve directo al grano" - Dijo Vegeta con molestia.

\- "Vale, vale... Zabuza" - Decía Broly el nombre del Espadachín a la vez que se acercaba a el. - "Digame... ¿Por que trabaja para Gatou?" - Cuestiono el Sayayin con seriedad.

\- "¿Que por que?... Acaso no es evidente es por..." - Zabuza no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Vegeta.

\- "Mas te vale que no vayas a decir que para poder matar o por el dinero" - Dijo el Príncipe Sayayin viendo directamente a los ojos.

\- "¿Pero que?..." - Cuestiona algo asombrado Momochi pues esa era su respuesta.

\- "Zabuza... La verdad" - Decía el Sayayin de larga cabellera. - "Se que no nos tendrás confianza pero yo se que incluso alguien como tú, tuvo que haber pasado algo trágico para ser quien es a hora nosotros conocimos a mucha gente así y se hicieron nuestros amigos... No te pido que te hagas nuestro amigo pero por lo menos cuentanos" - Comento Broly dándole a entender al que puede confiar en el.

\- "Tch... De acuerdo lo are" - Dijo Zabuza resignado.

\- "Zabuza-Sama... ¿Esta seguro?" - Cuestiono Haku de forma tranquila.

\- "Si, estoy seguro" - Respondió el Espadachín a su fiel compañero.

**Fin Del FlashBack**

\- "De ahí en adelante nos contó sobre el triste pasado de Haku y el plan para erradicar a todos los Clanes con Kekkei-Genkai en Kirigakure" - Comento Vegeta a sus compañeros.

\- "Si... Al igual que el plan para exterminar a Gatou" - Dijo Haku seria.

\- "De acuerdo eso explica el por que decidieron aliarse pero no el por que nos atacaron aun después de haberse unido a ustedes" - Decía Sakura confundida.

\- "Esa respuesta se responde sola Sakura y es por que les dijimos atacaran y no se contuvieran" - Respondía Broly tranquilo.

\- "¿QUEEE?!!!..." - Gritaron los tres Gennin's al oír lo que el Sayayin dijo.

\- "¿Pero que?... Tu sabes que eso nos pudo haber matado" - Dijo Naruto algo molesto.

\- "En efecto pero ellos debían saber en que nivel estaban ustedes para ver si podían ayudar si se llegaba a presentar Gatou con una inmensa multitud de Monjas y como vieron aquí esta" - Decía Vegeta señalando el lugar en donde se encontraban Kakashi y Zabuza. - "Así que finos Haku... ¿Crees que son buenos?" - Pregunto el Sayayin a la chica.

\- "Si, ellos están listos... Solo estén atentos y no se distraigan" - Respondió la Ninja de Kirigakire para así desaparecer en una nueve de humo.

\- "Bien insectos ya la oyeron así que les recomiendo que se muevan y tu Kakaroto deja de hacerte el tonto y comienza a moverte que este enano trajo tres barcos llenos de ninjas" - Decía Vegeta desapareciendo del lugar.

\- "Bien" - Dijo Goku levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado a la vez que se tronaba los huesos de la espalda y el cuello. - "De acuerdo chicos... ¿Están listos para la acción?" - Cuestiono el Son a sus compañeros pero estos estaban asombrados de como el Sayayin estaba como si nada.

\- "Creo que ya están listos Goku" - Comento Broly quien aun se encontraba ahí.

\- "¿Tu crees?.. No lo se... Sus rostros no reflejan eso" - Decía Goku viendo la cara de shock que tenían los Gennin's.

\- "Pe-Pero Goku... ¿De verdad estas bien?" - Cuestionaba Sakura saliendo del trance.

\- "Si... ¿Por que?" - Respondía el Son para después preguntar nuevamente.

\- "Es que después de todo lo que te hice creo que deberías seguir descansando" - Dijo Naruto preocupado y ha la vez culpable por lo que provocó a su amigo.

\- "No te preocupes por mi... Además, Sasuke esta de la misma forma y va a pelear... ¿No es así Sasuke?" - Decía Goku para después ver al Uchiha y cuestionarle.

\- "Hmph... Por su puesto que lo are ya que debo demostrase que soy mas fuerte que este tarado" - Respondió Sasuke señalando al pelirubio con su pulgar.

\- "¿Que fue lo que me dijiste?" - Cuestiono el Uzumaki molesto apunto de lanzarse al azabache.

\- "Esa es la actitud... A hora comencemos" - Dijo Broly interrumpiendo a los chicos para después desaparecer cinco del lugar.

**Con Los Ninjas de Gatou**

Kakashi y Zabuza estaban aniquilando a varios ninjas que obedecían al pequeño hombre de traje en el combate hiban y venían los tajos de las Katanas, pero el Ninjas Copia y el Demonio de la Niebla los evadían sin esfuerzo para después conectar cortes y golpes a sus adversarios, muchos cuerpos caían sin vida al suelo, Gatou se encontraba sorprendido pero sobre todo asustado ya que aun teniendo una gran cantidad de ninjas a su disposición estos estaban siendo apaleados por dos ninjas pero su sorpresa creció mas al ver a Haku y al Príncipe Sayayin aparecer de pronto comenzando a disminuir mas rápido los números de ninjas que el había contratado.

\- "No, no, no, ¡NO!..." - Grito Gatou furioso por lo que veía.

\- "¡GATOU!... ¡SOLO ESPERA A QUE TERMINE CON ESTOS ESTÚPIDOS E IRÉ POR TI!!!!" - Le Gritaba Zabuza al enano haciendo que este se asuste mas.

\- "¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!... ¡QUIEN ME TRAIGA LA CABEZA DE ZABUZA Y DE LOS IDIOTAS QUE LO ACOMPAÑAN ANTE MI LES PAGARA EL DOBLE DE LO ACORDADO!!!..." - Gritaba Gatou al ver a sus ninjas retroceder un poco pero al oír esas palabras de su boca haciendo que todos los ninjas se motivaran y procedieron a atacar nuevamente.

\- "Creo que no nos la dejaran fácil" - Dijo Kakashi algo cansado.

\- "Ya lo veo" - Respondió Zabuza con molestia. - "Pero no resolveremos nada si nos quedamos aquí" - Comento el Espadachín para comenzar a mover la enorme espada que portaba a gran velocidad así decapitando y descuartizando a varios ninjas sin piedad.

\- "Vaya... Si que no se anda con juegos" - Dijo el peliplata para lanzarse a atacar.

Vegeta y Haku aparecieron en el lugar con Kakashi y Zabuza repartiendo golpes y patadas a los Ninjas mientras que Goku, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Broly aparecían en el ultimo barco en el que llegaban mas enemigos.

\- "¿Que?... ¿Quiénes son ellos?" - Cuestiono uno de los ninjas que llegaba en el barco.

\- "A quien le importa... Son unos niños jugando a ser Ninjas asi que no perdamos el tiempo y matemoslos" - Respondió uno de los compañeros colocándose en pose de batalla al igual que todos los demás Ninjas.

\- "Ja... Intentenlo si pueden" - Dijo Naruto muy confiado y con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- "Hay Naruto... Tu no aprendes verdad" - Decía Sakura palmeando con fuerza su frente por la vergüenza que le provocaba su compañero.

\- "Es inevitable..." - Comento Broly con una leve sonrisa en su rostro para ponerse en pose de combate.

\- "Así es Broly" -Dijo el Son con una sonrisa para que de un momento a otro su rostro cambiara a uno serio. - "Pero basta de charlas... Estén todos listos que es hora de pelear" - Decía Goku colocándose en pose de pelea.

\- "Perfecto... Así se habla Goku" - Comento el Uzumaki alegre colocándose en pose de pelea.

\- "Estoy de acuerdo con eso" - Dijo el Uchiha en pose de batalla.

\- "Veo que no cambiaras Naruto y mira que arrastrar a Sasuke-Kun en tus idioteces" - Menciono Sakura con una pequeña gota de sudor cayendo por su frente. - "Pero bueno... No se puede hacer nada así que no hagas alguna tontería" - Decía la pelirosa para así ponerse en pose de combate. - *Bien... Llego el momento de probarme y demostrar el fruto de mi entrenamiento* - Se dijo así misma la ojijade a la vez que observaba a sus oponentes.

\- "Muy bien es momento de empezar" - Dijo el Son para así lanzarse a pelear.

\- "¡ASÍ SE HABLA!!!..." - Grito el pelirubio con emoción para así lanzarse de igual forma que el Sayayin.

Así los dos chicos que se hicieron amigos a la edad de los cinco años que iniciaron su ataque contra sus contrincantes, pero los Ninjas enemigos no se quedarían atrás pues estos al igual que los Gennin's también se lanzaron al ataque.

\- "Estúpidos niños... ¿De verdad creen que ustedes cuatro podrán con todos nosotros?" - Decía un Ninjas que se había lanzado contra el Uzumaki y el Son.

\- "Si" - Respondieron Goku y Naruto al unisono a la vez que le conectaba tremendo al mismo tiempo un puñetazo en el rostro al enemigo dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- "Sakura... Es nuestro turno" - Le dijo Broly a la pelirosa la cual asintió y sin mas ambos saltaron a la batalla.

En lo que Goku pelea con varios Ninjas al mismo tiempo Naruto buscaba una forma de disminuir mas rápidos sus numero así que pensó en hacer el Kage Bunshin pero cada que buscaba hacerlo mas enemigos lo atacaba así que era casi imposible detenerlos por su parte, Sakura ve que su compañero pelirubio estaba batallando con los Ninjas de Gatou y decidió ir a ayudarle, la ojijade se mueve rápidamente apareciendo justo enfrente del Uzumaki a la vez que conectaba un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen al ninja atacante así mandándolo a volar fuera del barco cayendo directo al agua.

\- "Vaya Sakura-Chan... Si que te has echó muy fuerte con el entrenamiento de Broly" - Dijo un Naruto algo nervioso al ver la gran fuerza que a hora posee su compañera.

\- "Lo se... Pero no es el momento de hablar de eso" - Respondió la ojijade retomando su pose de pelea.

\- "Si tienes razón..." - Afirmo el pelirubio. - " ¡AAAH!" - Empezando a gritar el Uzumaki asta que comenzó a expulsar su Chakra amarillo. - " ¡AH!... ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!..." - Grito el ojiazul a la vez que hacia un Sello de manos para que así aparecieran un aproximado de cincuenta Clones de Sombra. - "¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!... ¡SE QUE HAN ESTADO ESPERADO ESTE MOMENTO ASÍ QUE LLEGO LA HORA DE PATEAR TRASEROS!!!..." - Gritaba fuertemente Naruto recibiendo una fuerte afirmación por parte de sus Clones.

\- "Vaya tarado" - Decía Sasuke al observar la actitud el pelirubio a la vez que peleaba con un ninja.

Mientras que Naruto y sus Clones peleaban con una cuarta parte del los Ninjas en el barco, Goku peleaba con otra cuarta parte, al igual que Broly en lo que Sakura y Sasuke hacían equipo para encargarse de su cuarta parte de Ninjas, mientras tanto en el puente se podía ver a un Kakashi, Zabuza y a Haku algo cansados a esepcion de Vegeta que apenas tenia unas cuantas gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro.

\- "¿Que?... Eso es todo lo que tienen..." - Dijo Vegeta mientras detenía los ataques de sus agresores. - "Bien, gracias por el calentamiento... ¡AAAAH!!!..." - Comentaba el Sayayin alejándose un poco para después expulsar su Ki provocando una grande y potente ráfaga de aire que mando a volar por los aires a uno que otro Ninja.

\- "S-Sorprendente... Su energía es aun mas poderosa que la de aquel muchacho mocoso" - Decía Zabuza anonadado.

\- "Por Kami... ¿Asta donde llega su poder?" - Cuestiono Haku con sorpresa.

\- "Este no es el momento de preguntarnos esto si no de acabar con los..." - Kakashi procedía a hablar pero este no termino de formular su comentario asta que una luz de color amarilla atrajo su vista. - "¿Pero que?... Esas son..." - Cuestionaba el peliplata al observar la luz que el chico proyectaba de sus manos la cual le recordó el entrenamiento de los cascabeles con los tres chicos de cabello azabache.

\- "Desaparezcan... ¡AAAAAHH!!!..." - Gritaba fuertemente Vegeta apareciendo orbes de energía amarilla en ambas manos para comenzar a lanzar ráfagas de esferas de Ki contra sus adversario así haciendo caer mas de la mitad de Ninjas.

Las explosiones provocadas por el Orgulloso Sayayin levantaron una inmensa cortina de humo que se llego a ver en toda la Aldea del constructor, todos los habitantes veían con asombro esa gran cantidad de humo que provenía del puente, los aldeanos del lugar se preocuparon por los hombres que se encontraban trabajando en este para que de pronto un pequeño niño llegara corriendo ante unos hombres que veían desde sus casas la gran humadera.

\- "¿Inari?... ¿Por que te vez tan agitado?" - Preguntó el hombre que reconoció al niño.

\- "D-Debe-Debemos ir al puente a ayudar" - Respondía el pequeño que llevaba un casco tipo militar y una ballesta en sus manos.

\- "Estas loco Inari... ¿Que acaso no vez lo que esta ocurriendo en este momento haya?... Podríamos morir" - Le dijo el hombre al pequeño.

\- "¡ELLOS MORIRÁN SI NO LES AYUDAMOS!!!... ¡Y SI ELLOS MUEREN NOSOTROS SEGUIREMOS SIENDO DOMINADOS POR LA TIRANÍA DE GATOU!!!..." - Gritaba el pequeño Ineri con desesperación.

\- "Lo siento Ineri... Pero no podemos hacer nada" - Respondió el hombre para después meterse a su hogar.

\- "¡COBARDES!!!... ¡MI PADRE SE SACRIFICO POR LA GENTE DE ESTE PUEBLO!!!... Pero resulta que solo lo hizo en vano... El no tuvo miedo en enfrentarse al despreciable de Gatou y el solo fue el que le planto cara... Y nosotros que somos una multitud le tememos..." - Decía el pequeño con deserción. - "Pero yo no... Yo peleare, viviré y mantendré la paz en nuestra aldea... Ustedes si quieren quedarse haganlo... No los necesito" - Dijo Inari marchándose del lugar a dirección al puente.

\- "Inari se a pesar de ser todavía un niño actúa como todo un hombre con grandes responsabilidades" - Comentó una anciana que que vivía con su hijo.

\- "Lo se" - Fue lo único que salio de la boca de aquel hombre a la vez que agachaba la cabeza.

De vuelta al puente, el humo se disipaba y dejaba ver una inmensa cantidad de Ninjas muertos y desmayados en el suelo, Kakashi, Zabuza y Haku veían con asombro todo lo que había provocado el Sayayin ya que de los ciento de Ninjas solo quedaba una pequeña cantidad de pie, Gatou veía horrorizado la escena pues había contratado a todos esos Ninjas para eliminar a constructor de puentes y al ver como hiban las cosas observaba que no pintaba nada bien, mientras tanto en el bote que recién había tocado puerto se podía ver a Sasuke esquivando puños y patada de dos Ninjas los cuales se encontraban desesperados pues ya llevaban rato intentando golpearlo.

El azabache esquiva un puñetazo el cual evadió agachándose así dándole un barrido al su contrincante así golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo quedando instantáneamente desmayado, luego de eso se levanta rápidamente esquivando una patada de su contrincante dando una voltereta hacia atrás para así lanzarse velozmente conectándole un puñetazo en el rostro luego lo toma de los hombros y dando un pequeño salto conecta un rodillazo con gran fuerza el estomago del Ninjas que lo dejo fuera de combate así terminando con su parte del barco.

Al mismo tiempo Sakura evadía y conectaba golpes potentes en costillas, hígado y abdomen de sus adversarios, ya solo faltaba terminar con cinco Ninjas mas y si trabajo estaría terminado así que se lanza a gran velocidad a la vez que los hombres de Gatou también comenzaba a atacar, la pelirosa evade el puñetazo de uno de los Ninjas dando media vuelta mientras lo tomaba del brazo y formando una palanca con su cuerpo impactándolo fuerte contra el piso del barco dejándolo sin poder combatir mas, en ese momento otro de los Ninjas decide atacar pero todo su esfuerzo de querer conectar un golpe a la chica fue en vano pues la ojijade impacta varios puñetazo en el rostro, pecho y abdomen del Ninjas dejándolo igual que a su compañero por último ya solo quedaban tres Ninjas mas quienes sin pensarlo decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo, todo esto le tomo por sorpresa así que rápidamente tomo el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros y se los lanzo, esto sirvió como distracción para los Ninjas quienes al atrapar el cuerpo Sakura aprovecho y conecto rápidamente un puñetazo en la mandíbula a uno de los Ninjas para después cambiar su movimiento para así impactar una fuerte patada en horizontal justo en el rostro de otro de los hombres de Gatou así finalizando con un codazo muy bien incrustado en el abdomen del que faltaba, terminando con toda su parte del barco fuera de combate.

Mientras tanto a Naruto ya solo le quedaba un Ninja de pie a la vez que a el le sobraban nueve clones, el ultimo sirviente de Gatou rápido y sin perder tiempo se lanza ferozmente al ataqué así impactando una Katana contra el pelorubio quien se desvaneció en una bola de humo dejando caer un pedazo de tronco en su lugar, el ojiazul sin perder tiempo manda a sus clones a atrapar a su adversario por piernas y brazos para que luego les ordene a los sobrantes que se comience a golpearlo, así el Uzumaki aprovecha para agarrar sus clones y lanzó varias ráfagas de puñetazos y patadas las cuales dejaron inconsciente a toda su parte de contrincante.

\- "Vaya veo que ya acabaron" - Dijo un Goku algo sentado mientras respiraba agitadamente.

\- "¿Pero que?... ¿En que momento acabaron con ellos?..." - Cuestiono Sakura algo asombrada ya que Goku a parte de las heridas del combate contra Naruto el Son no había recibido ni un solo golpe aunque si se veía agotado.

\- "Bueno... Termine un poco antes que Sasuke" - Respondía Goku con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- "Vaya, sabia que ustedes eran rápidos Goku pero no tanto" - Dijo un Naruto asombrado y admirado de su amigo.

\- "Esto no es nada Naruto... Broly fue el primero en terminar con su parte y solo se limito a observar" - Comento el Son señalando el mástil mas alto del barco para que en la mera punta de este se pudiera ver al Sayayin mencionado sentado mientras veia hacia abajo.

\- "¡¿QUEEEE?!!!..." - Grito fuertemente la ojijade al ver al chico de larga cabellera a lo alto del mástil. - "¿Y por que no nos ayudo con los demás?" - Cuestiono molesta Sakura.

\- "Si... ¿Por que no nos ayudo?..." - Cuestionaba de igual forma el Uzumaki.

\- "Bien... Verán, Broly lo hizo con la intención de que siguieran combatiendo y así demostraran lo fuerte que se habían echó gracias al entrenamiento que debieron haber tenido en todo el tiempo que estuve tirado en cama" - Respondió Goku con una gran sonrisa.

\- "Bueno Sakura-Chan, eso es un buen punto" - Dijo Naruto convencido ante el comentario de su compañero.

\- "Okey... Si pero..." - La Haruno no termino de formular ni una oración ya que fue interrumpida por cierto chico vengador.

\- "Tiene razón... Ya demostramos a Haku y ah Zabuza lo fuerte que hemos echo y sobre todo a estos Ninjas que nos subestimaron... Agh..." - Decía Sasuke con seriedad asta que un pequeño dolor su brazo hizo que se quejara.

\- "Vaya... Creo que tus heridas se están poniendo peor" - Comento Broly quien aparecio a un lado de los Gennin's sin darse cuenta.

\- "¿Que?... ¿En que momento tu..." - Comenzó a cuestionar Sakura sin haberse percatado de que Broly se encontraba a un lado de ellos.

\- "No lleva mucho" - Respondió el Sayayin de larga cabellera. - "A hora y mas importante es que descanses Sasuke... Te has esforzado de mas" - Dijo el Broly con tono serió.

\- "No... Aun me encuentro bien... Así que no te metas en lo que no te incum...be..." - Decía el Uchiha pero de un momento a otro empezó a ver todo borroso hasta que perdió el equilibrio y la conciencia así cayendo desmayado al suelo.

\- "¡SASUKE-KUN!!!..." - Grito aterrorizada Sakura al ver al chico que le gusta desplomarse repentinamente.

\- "Oye... Tranquila Sakura-Chan... El esta bien solo se desmayo por consumir mucho Chakra en sus ataques en la batalla contra Haku, además de sus heridas" - Comento Broly tranquilizando a la chica.

\- "Bien... Y a hora... ¿Que hacemos?" - Cuestiono Naruto viendo ya tranquila a su compañera.

\- "Iremos a ayudar ahora a los del puente" - Respondía Goku con seriedad a la vez que todos volteaban hacia donde se encontraba el puente y se veía una gran pantalla de humo. - *Veo que te has pasado de nuevo Vegeta* - Se decía así mismo el Son.

En el puente se puede observar a Kakashi, Vegeta, Zabuza y Haku aun combatiendo con los pocos Ninjas que aun quedaban de pie, mientras que Gatou solo observaba con temor el como solo cuatro Ninjas podían derrotar casi a toda una armada de mercenarios contratados por el, para que de un momento a otro Goku, Naruto, Sakura y Broly aparecieran frente a Tazuna con un Sasuke inconsciente.

\- "Mocosos... ¿En donde estaban? y... ¿Que la paso a el?" - Cuestionaba el constructor a los chicos.

\- "Nada gravé... Solo se desmayo por esforzarse de mas" - Respondía Broly a la vez que recostaba suavemente a Sasuke en el suelo. - "Tazuna-San, ¿Puedo dejarle a su cuidado a mi compañero?" - Cuestiono el Sayayin al constructor de puente.

\- "Si, no hay problema... Yo me encargo de cuidarlo" - Respondió Tazuna viendo al chico desmayado.

\- "Gracias Tazuna-San... Muy bien, vayamos rápido a ayudarles" - Dijo Broly volteando a ver a los su Sensei a Vegeta y a sus aliados.

Todos desaparecieron rápidamente del lugar dejando a Sasuke a cuidado de Tazuna quien veía con asombro la pelea que aun no terminaba, cuando de pronto escuchó unas voces a su espalda la cuales reconoció de inmediato.

\- "¿Eh?... ¿Ustedes?..." - Cuestiono el anciano con alegría.

\- "No creas que te hibamos a dejar solo abuelito" - Respondia el pequeño Inari dirigiendo a los de su pueblo.

\- "¿Pero como?" - Volvía a cuestionar el constructor.

\- "Inari nos abrió los ojos Tazuna... El fue el único que decidió venir a luchar mientras que nosotros solo nos quedaríamos encerrados en casa pero recordamos todo lo que su Padre hizo por nosotros... Por nuestra aldea" - Respondió un hombre con vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

\- "Eso ya no importa ya que todos estamos juntos para vencer a Gatou" - Dijo Inari levantando su ballesta para después apuntar hacia un mercenario que peleaba con sus amigos así disparando una flecha que impacto directo a su cabeza para después caer muerto.

Esto no paso desapercibido por los Ninjas que peleaban contra los mercenarios de Gatou así que voltearon y lo que vieron fue una gran multitud con machetes, azadones, trinches, palos y de más, los Ninjas estaban sorprendidos y aun mas el Uzumaki y el Son quienes vieron quien estaba en la delantera.

\- "¡INARI!!!..." - Gritaron al unísono el Sayayin y el Gennin por el asombro de ver al niño.

\- "Hi, ji, ji... Un héroe siempre llega a ultimo momento" - Decía el nieto del constructor a la vez que se frotaba el dedo índice en la nariz.

\- "Increíble... Mi niño creció tan rápido" - Dijo Naruto fingiendo tristeza.

\- "¡MUY BIEN TODOS!!!... ¡ ES HORA DE PELEAR POR LO QUE ES NUESTRO!!!..." - Gritaba Inari alzando su ballesta al aire recibiendo un gran "si" de toda la aldea. - "¡ASI QUE... AL ATAQUEEE!!!..." - Grito el pequeño haciendo que todos se lanzaran a pelear incluyéndose el.

Todos los mercenarios estaban asustados pues a hora no solo les ganaban en batalla si no a también por cantidad, muchos de los Ninjas decidieron escapar pero no pudieron ya que terminaron siendo detenidos y asesinados por los aldeano, a la vez entre la gran multitud en la pelea Kakashi esquivaba el tajo de una Katana que hiba directo a su cabeza, para que después el peliplata le conectará un puñetazo en el rostro a su adversario haciéndolo retroceder, así aprovechando para sacar dos Kunais y lanzarlos a su contrincante clavando uno en el hombro izquierdo y otro en su cabeza así cayendo sin vida al suelo, mientras tanto Zabuza giraba en su propio eje con la su espada extendida a la vez que Haku lanzaba agujas Zenbou a varios Ninjas para paralizarlos en lo que el Espadachín de la Niebla los rebanaba, Naruto ya con el poco Chakra que tenia hizo el Kage Bunshin No Jutsu así apareciendo cuatro Clones de Sombra los cuales le ayudaban a hacer uno que otro combo que dejaba fuera de combate a sus adversarios.

Goku, Broly y Vegeta se reagrupaban pues el Orgulloso Príncipe de los Sayayin's se le había ocurrido un plan para terminar d e una vez por todas con esto ya que si eso seguía tendrían bajas en la aldea y ese no era el caso de pelear, lo que ellos querían hacer era evitar precisamente eso una pelea que involucrara a los aldeanos, así que Goku acepto el plan aunque no le agradaba del todo, mientras que Broly daba inició a lo planeado desapareciendo del lado de sus compañeros para estar en busca de los demás apareciendo justo donde se encontraba Naruto y Sakura peleando así contándoles el plan de Vegeta.

\- "¿Pero estas seguro de esto?" - Cuestiono Sakura insegura.

\- "Si, así es" - Respondió Broly con seriedad.

\- "¿Perl que rayos?... ¿No ahí otra manera de hacerlo?" - Cuestionaba a hora Naruto en desacuerdo.

\- "Desafortunadamente no... Pero que es el sacrificar una vida a cambio de cientos de ellas" - Decía el Sayayin respondiendo la pregunta del Uzumaki.

\- "Tiene razón Naruto... Es un pequeño sacrificio que se tiene que hacer" - Dijo Sakura tomando del hombro al ojiazul.

\- "Tienes razón... Bien cuenta con nosotros" - Afirmo el Uzumaki su participación junto con Sakura.

\- "Bien... Estén preparados" - Decía Broly para desaparecer del lugar a hora apareciendo a lado del peliplata al cual le contó el plan.

\- " Y... ¿Estas seguro que funcionara?" - Cuestiono Kakashi con seriedad.

\- "En efecto Kakashi Sensei... No cabe duda" - Respondía el Sayayin con la misma seriedad que el Hatake.

\- "De acuerdo hagamoslo" - Dijo el Jounin del ojo Sharingan.

\- "Muy bien Sensei este preparado" - Decía Broly para desaparecer del lado de su Sensei para después aparecer justo a lado de Haku y Zabuza a los cuales les contó el plan a seguir.

\- "No... Me niego..." - Comento el Momochi molesto.

\- "¿Que?... ¿Porque?" - Cuestiono el Sayayin de larga cabellera.

\- "Fácil ya que nosotros seremos quienes lo matemos" - Dijo el Espadachín con seriedad.

\- "Así es, se aprovecho mucho de nosotros lo mínimo que podemos hacer es matarlo con nuestras propias manos" - Decía Haku con seriedad y molestia al recordad como los trataba el hombre de baja estatura.

\- "Pero eso es el plan... Ustedes le darán el golpe de gracia" - Respondía Broly ante la negativa que le daban los dos aliados de la Niebla.

\- "Hmph... Si eso es cierto cuenta con ello" - Dijo Zabuza sin estar del todo convencido.

\- "Bueno, si Zabuza Sama esta de acuerdo con esto yo también" - Comento Haku tranquila.

\- "Muy bien Zabuza-San... Haku-Chan, solo esperen la señal" - Decía el Sayayin desapareciendo del frente de ellos para reagrupar se con su equipo.

\- "Y bien... ¿Que te respondieron insecto?..." - Cuestiono Vegeta a la vez que peleaba con varios Ninjas mercenarios.

\- "Todos están de acuerdo" - Respondió Broly al mismo tiempo que conectaba un puñetazo en el rostro de un mercenario.

\- "Bueno Vegeta, creo que es hora de iniciar tu plan" - Dijo Goku para a hora el desaparecer del lugar.

\- "Así es insectos" - Comento el Príncipe Sayayin repitiendo la misma acción del Son.

\- "Si claro... Dejenme al último" - Decía Broly con ironía para después desaparecer del lugar.

Mientras tanto Gatou había logrado escapar del puente pudiéndose ocultar en un lugar en donde no le encontraran o al menos eso creyó asta que retrocedió lentamente y sintió a alguien detrás de el, aquel pequeño hombre de traje volteo lentamente para observar con quien o que había topado pero su miedo se vio reflejado en su rostro al ver a un chico de cabellera negra la cual aparentaba a la de una palmera, procedió a tomarlo por el cuello de su traje y lo lanzo fuera del pequeño almacén en el que se había ido a ocultar, Gatou salio disparado por los aires cayendo a gran velocidad contra el piso pero este nunca llegó a tocarlo ya que un chico pelirubio había aparecido justo frente a el preparando su puño y lanzándolo impactando justo en el rostro de aquel hombre enano así mandándolo a volar nuevamente pero a hora varios metros hacia atrás, Gatou con el rostro lleno de sangre y sin uno que otro diente había sido dispara hacia un chico de cabello herizado con rostro de pocos amigos que al instante de tener frente a el al hombre lo mando directamente por los cielos con una pata directo a su espalda, Gatou de apoco perdía la conciencia pero alcanzó a ver a un chico de larga cabellera golpeándole fuertemente en el abdomen con un simple puñetazo, el pequeño hombre ya inconsciente caía velozmente hacia el suelo pero nuevamente era impactado con otra patada cortesía del hombre peliplateado del equipo, la cual a hora lo mando al enano de traje varios metros atrás.

Gatou ya estaba en las ultimas antes de llegar con el Espadachín y su ayudante, Sakura al ver al enano acercarse hacia ella lo deja que pase un poco de largo para así dar rápidamente media vuelta y conectar directo en la espalda un puñetazo mandándolo al hombre directo hacia sus aliados, Haku al observar la condición en la que se encontraba Gatou le lanzo agujas Zenbou las cuales conectaron en varios nervios haciéndolo recuperar la conciencia, mientras que Zabuza ya esperaba al enano a la vez que sostenía su enorme espada como si de un bate se tratara.

\- "Llego el momento de terminar con esto" - Dijo Zabuza viendo venir al enano con traje justo donde lo quería así lanzando un tajo en diagonal sin antes escuchar un fuerte grito del hombre de baja estatura.

\- "¡ZABUZAAAAA!!!..." - Fueron las ultimas palabras que grito Gatou justo antes de ser partido a la mitad por la espada del Espadachín de la Niebla.

El cuerpo de Gatou partido en dos cayo en el suelo, Zabuza se acercaba lentamente hacia a el y lo que vio en el rostro del enano mequetrefe le causo satisfacción ya que toda su expresión reflejaba el temor y la frustración de haber sido asecinado por el, varios ninjas que habían sido contratados por aquel hombre vieron la escena con temor pues lo que ellos veían justo a lado de Gatou era un Demonio que portaba una gran espada el cual los veía con un instinto asesino justo acompañante, los Ninjas mercenario decidieron huir ya que no tenían otra elección, pues ya no tenían a nadie que les pagara por el trabajo además de que todo eran superados en números por los aldeanos, así que corrieron lo mas rápido posible y escaparon en el único bote que aun seguía intacto.

\- "Esto es un pequeño precio que tuviste que pagar Gatou por las cientos de vidas que nos hiciste arrebatar" - Comento Zabuza viendo al hombre frente a el.

\- "A hora ya podemos estar mas tranquilos verdad Zabuza-Sama" - Decía Haku quien se acerco al hombre que la salvo de las calles cuando era una niña.

\- "Si, así es Haku... Viviremos mas tranquilos si ellos cumplen su palabra" - Respondió el Espadachín volteando a ver a los dos Sayayin que le habían ido a hecr aquella visita inesperada.

\- "¿G-Ganamos?" - Cuestiono Inari al ver a todos los Ninjas que había contratado Gatou huir despavoridos. - "Ganamos... ¡GANAMOS!!!..." - Grito el niño con emoción y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- "¡SIIII!!!... ¡GANAMOS!!!... ¡YA SOMOS LIBRES!!!..." - Gritaba toda la multitud de la aldea con emoción.

\- "Hmph... Esto fue muy sencillo" - Decía Vegeta con los brazos cruzados.

\- "Hi, ji, ji... Ni que lo digas Vegeta" - Comento Goku acercándose a el Príncipe Sayayin con sus manos detrás d el a cabeza.

\- "Ni que lo digas" - Dijo Broly quien se hacerlo a ellos.

\- "Pero yo sigo diciendo que esto fue demasiado" - Menciono el Son volteando a ver justo donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Gatou.

\- "Fue lo justo Kakaroto... El era un tirano que le pagaba a Ninjas para que hicieran el trabajo sucio con el, eso no te suena familiar insecto..." - Decía Vegeta volteando a ver el cielo.

\- "Freezer..." - Se limito Goku a decir el nombre del Emperador del Mal pues el comentario de su compañero aunque fue corte le describían perfectamente.

\- "Así es Goku, Freezer..." - Dijo Broly dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo. - "Esa lagartija humanoide albina de sexo dudoso me quito a mi padre y no quiero ni pensar cuantos niños pudieron quedar huérfanos por culpa de este tal Gatou quien tenían las mismas ambiciones" - Comento el Sayayin de larga cabellera dejando pensativo al Son.

\- "Eso es muy cierto Broly... Además insecto, esto que hicimos contra el enano fue lo mas justo que pudimos haber echó..." - Decía Vegeta dirigiendo su vista hacia Goku. - "Ojo por ojo Kakaroto... No lo olvides, ojo por ojo..." - Menciono el Príncipe Sayayin a su amigo y rival.

\- "Si... No lo olvidare Vegeta" - Comento Goku a hora dirigiendo su vista a Naruto, Sakura quienes estaban felices de haber terminado con Gatou y sus hombres.

Kakashi se acercaba a ellos y los veía con orgullo tomándolos por el hombro a la vez que les dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, Goku, Vegeta y Broly correspondieron así devolviéndole la sonrisa a su Sensei para después dirigirse junto con Naruto y Sakura justo hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke con el Señor Tazuna, el anciano les ofrece volver a su casa para poder atender sus heridas en ya que habían tenido una batalla difícil, los Shinobis de Konoha aceptan y se retiran junto al constructor acompañado por su nieto, Inari hiba alegre hablando con Goku y Naruto pues ellos le dieron el valor para enfrentar sus temores mientras tanto Sakura hiba hablando con Broly el cual la escuchaba detalladamente y respondía una que otra pregunta que la ojijade le planteaba, Vegeta seguía el curso con seriedad en su rostro a la vez que hiba con sus brazos cruzado y Kakashi caminaba llevando a Sasuke aun desmayado en su espalda a la vez que mantenía una conversación con el Señor Tazuna.

\- *Esperó que al menos este tiempo de paz dure lo suficiente* - Se decía así mismo Goku deteniéndose en seco para después dirigir su vista hacia el cielo.

\- "Oye Goku... Si no te mueves te quedaras atrás" - Dijo Naruto al azabache quien rápidamente acelero el paso para alcanzar a su Equipo.

\- "Si haya voy" - Decía el Son mientras se acercaba con sus compañeros. - *Y si en dado caso esta paz no dura mucho... Al menos la disfrutare lo mas suficiente junto a las personas mas importantes para mi* - Se dijo el Son levantando a Inari llevándolo en sus hombros.

**En Un Lugar Desconocido**

Se veía una entidad sentada observando fragmentos de lo que parecían ser cristales, el ser solo observaba detalladamente lo que había ocurrido con los tres Sayayin y Ninjas contra los que se enfrentaron.

\- "Mmmh... Esto es interesante" - Comentó Daimus levantándose de su lugar. - "Veo que la tienen fácil su estando en malas condiciones" - Decía la Deidad flotando hacia otros pedazos de cristal que reflejaban otro mundo Ninja.

\- "A que se refiere Dominius... ¿Que esto no es lo que usted deseaba?..." - Cuestionó aquel Ente que acompañaba a la Deidad.

\- "Así es... Pero creo que llego el momento de hacerle las misiones un poco mas difíciles" - Respondió Dominios reflejando una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro.

\- "Tengo un mal presentimiento con esta idea" - Dijo el Ente algo intranquilo.

\- "Pero dejando eso de lado tengo un nuevo proyecto mi estimado" - Comento Daimus con sus brazos detrás de la espalda.

\- "Y... ¿A hora a quienes privara de su vida para mandarlos a otros mundos a los que no pertenecen?..." - Cuestiono el Hombre con sarcasmo.

\- "Ha, ja, ja, ja... Oooh mi querido amigo... La pregunta que quisiste hacer realmente es... ¿A quien no enviare a otro mundo?... Ha, ja, ja, ja, ja..." - Respondió la Deidad para después comenzar a reír como psicópata así desapareciendo del lugar.

\- "Veo que... Ya va a comenzar con su proyecto" - Dijo el compañero de la Dominius para después al igual que Daimus desapareció del lugar.

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
